08: Harry Potter y el Orbe de Imago
by cali-chan
Summary: Hay una chica en Hogwarts que tiene algo que es de Harry, y no, no me refiero exactamente a su corazon... CAP. 10! añadido 19-09-04!
1. Capitulo 1: La subasta

hpfic

Notitas de la autora: Me imagino que ya se enteraron de que Harry Potter, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece. Es propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, etc etc etc... Pero quiero que sepan que estoy en un proceso de negociacion con mi querida colega Jo, para que me lo preste para yo casarme con el ^.~ Ah, no es bello ese niño? *hugglez Harry*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry Potter y el Orbe de Imago

  
  
Ronald Weasley bajaba las escaleras del dormitorio de varones de Gryffindor un miercoles por la mañana, murmurando imprecaciones hacia el mundo en general. Definitivamente, esta no era su mejor semana. 

El lunes, el profesor Snape lo habia exhibido frente a toda la clase por una pocion que le habia salido mal, y desde luego que Draco Malfoy salto con la oportunidad de restregarle en la cara que eso era el resultado de usar los ingredientes mas baratos que habia en el mercado. Ron, desde luego, quiso quitarle la sonrisita de la cara con un puñetazo, pero sus mejores amigos, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, lo mantuvieron al margen, recordandole que no era lo mejor romperle la cara a Malfoy en frente de Snape, y tambien, que Malfoy era un simple bicho necio que desapareceria si lo ignoraban. 

El martes por la noche, Harry y Ron usaron la capa invisible del papa de Harry para bajar a buscar un pergamino que Ron habia dejado en el salon de Historia de la Magia. Hermione, quien estaba en la sala comun leyendo "Orgullo y Prejuicio", desde luego que los regaño ("Los van a pillar! Despues no me pidan que los salve!"). Los dos la ignoraron y cuando estaban en el pasillo del salon, a quien se encuentran sino al bicho necio en persona, quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad de amenazarlos con denunciarlos ante Snape, y para molestar a Ron por su status economico. Esta vez Ron no se pudo resistir y se tiro sobre Malfoy, golpeandolo a todo lo que le daban sus manos. Al final, Ron termino con un labio roto, pero Malfoy quedo peor, con su ojo izquierdo amoreteado, cosa que lleno de orgullo a Ron. Harry estuvo a punto de unirse para darle una paliza a Malfoy tambien, pero cuando iba a hacerlo se oyeron los maullidos de la Señora Norris que venia acelerada por el pasillo a encontrarlos. Los dos chicos tomaron otra vez la capa invisible y dejaron a Malfoy ahi tirado, pero el probablemente huyo tambien. 

Y esta mañana, se desperto tardisimo (y Harry, su SUPUESTO mejor amigo, ni siquiera se habia molestado en despertarlo! Ahora iba a llegar tarde a la clase de hechizos...), y cuando se levanto de la cama, se choco contra el techo de la habitacion, lo que le ocasiono un inmenso chichon en la cabeza. El y Harry, quien dormia ahora en la cama debajo de la de el, ya habian intercambiado las camas un mes atras, justamente porque Ron se golpeaba contra la parte inferior de la cama de arriba cada vez que se iba a levantar. Creyeron que cambiando de camas se iba a solucionar el problema, pero no fue asi. Ya estaba harto de estarse golpeando con todos los techos y las puertas de Hogwarts! No era su culpa ser tan alto! Ya habia hablado con Hermione, quien era Prefecta, para que hablara con McGonagall, la cabeza de la casa de Gryffindor, y que aumentaran el tamaño del cuarto. El podria hacerlo con magia, pero las reglas no permitian que los estudiantes usaran magia fuera de los salones de clases, y no le convenia quedar mal ante los profesores. 

Iba ya saliendo de la sala comun, cuando el retrato de la Señora Gorda vio que iba girando hacia la izquierda, para ir al salon de Hechizos, y le dijo que mejor se dirigiera al Gran Comedor, porque todo el mundo estaba alli. Ron le hizo caso, y se dio cuenta de que tenia razon la señora cuando le dijo "todo el mundo", porque habia una multitud tan grande ocupando el salon, que casi ni pudo entrar. Rapidamente se escudriño entre un grupo de Ravenclaws de tercero que estaban taponeando la entrada, y casi inmediatamente pudo ver a Harry, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom, que estaban unos metros mas adelante de el. 

"Hey," dijo, al encontrarse con ellos. "Que pasa aqui? Por que no estan todos en sus clases? Crei que teniamos prueba de Hechizos..." 

Todos lo miraron raro. "Se te olvido, Ron?" le pregunto Dean. 

"Que cosa?" 

"La subasta!" 

Ron parpadeo confundido, pero despues de unos segundos cayo en cuenta. "La subasta era hoy? Rayos!" 

El departamiento de Educacion del Ministerio de Magia, o mejor dicho, su directora Guinevere 'Winny' Dapuh, habia tomado la decision de que para poder graduarse de cualquier colegio de magia, los estudiantes del septimo año, en conjunto, deberian hacer una labor social o un donativo a las distintas fundaciones de beneficencia del area. Y desde luego que los alumnos de septimo de Hogwarts habian optado por la segunda opcion, y al "comite de eventos" (una manada de locos sin vidas propias, en la franca opinion de Ron) se le ocurrio una idea: Harian un baile de Navidad, y subastarian a las chicas! Si un chico queria invitar a una chica al baile, debia hacer una oferta al momento en que subastaban a esa chica, y el mejor postor la tendria como su pareja... y el dinero, desde luego, iria a la beneficencia. 

"En que mundo vives, Ron?" dijo Neville. Ron se sonrojo. Que NEVILLE, de todas las personas del mundo, le hiciera esa pregunta, debia avergonzarlo bastante. 

La subasta la habian empezado con las muchachas de sexto año. Dean consiguio comprar a Lavender Brown como queria, pero a Seamus, quien queria ir al baile con Parvati Patil, no le habia alcanzado el dinero, y se la gano un muchacho de Ravenclaw. Al final Seam termino comprando a una chica de Hufflepuff. Ambos se retiraron para ir a buscar a sus parejas. 

Ron y Harry estaban conversando tranquilos, y Neville pensaba en a quien comprar para el baile, cuando los tres se voltearon hacia la tarima que Dumbledore habia puesto al fondo del salon, y vieron a una cara familiar sentandose en el asiento de la subasta. 

Hermione. 

"Bueno, ella era la ultima persona que esperaba ver 'vendiendose' para conseguir dinero," comento Ron, con las cejas alzadas. 

"Tal vez solo lo este haciendo porque es para caridad," sugirio Neville. 

"O tal vez todas esas novelas de amor que ha estado leyendo le fundieron el cerebro," le devolvio Ron. 

"Y aqui tenemos," dijo el joven que hacia de comentador, un muchacho de Ravenclaw de septimo que era bastante flaco, usaba unos lentes gruesos y se parecia bastante a Colin Creevey, "a la señorita Hermione Granger. Sexto año de Gryffindor. Las ofertas comenzaran a 3 galeones. Quien da mas?" 

Se hizo silencio. Nadie alzo la mano. No era que nadie quisiera ir al baile con Hermione, sino que todos sabian que Hermione era la mejor amiga de Harry y Ron. Y NADIE queria cruzarse con ellos si Hermione salia enojada de la cita. O si le pasaba algo. Diablos, nadie queria cruzarse con ellos por cualquier cosa relacionada con Hermione. Eran muy sobreprotectores. 

Hermione miraba a todo el mundo para ver quien iba a alzar la mano. Casi estaba segura de que no lo harian, esa era una de las razones por las que habia aceptado cooperar con la 'venta' sin protestar. Claro, tambien estaba el hecho de que, despues de haber leido todas esas novelas, se habia dado cuenta de que una joven de dieciseis años como ella debia tener una vida romantica activa, y que mejor oportunidad para probar si era verdad, que asistir a un baile? 

"Alguien?" murmuro el comentador de la subasta, mirando de un lado a otro. Ron se cruzo de brazos. Dudaba que alguien comprara a Hermione. Lo mas probable es que quien quiera que la comprara terminaria abandonado en la mesa del ponche antes de la segunda pieza. 

Y en ese momento, se escucho desde el fondo del salon, una voz gruesa que murmuraba: "6 galeones." 

Todo el salon se volteo hacia el lugar de donde provenia la voz. Ron, quien era el mas aventajado verticalmente, pudo ver sobre las cabezas de todos que la persona que habia hablado era un muchacho de septimo de Slytherin, llamado Loki Haddock. Era arrogante y burlon, y obviamente no le convenia para nada a Hermione. Y era obvio que ella pensaba lo mismo, porque estaba sudando frio en la tarima, dividiendo su mirada entre Haddock y Ron, como suplicandole. 

"6 Galeones," repitio el comentador. "Alguien da mas?" 

Ron se volteo hacia Harry. "Harry, tienes que comprar a Hermione," le dijo, muy serio. 

"Que?" le devolvio Harry. "Ron! Sabes que quiero comprar a Cho!" 

"Harry, el idiota de Loki Haddock esta a punto de ganarsela!" 

"Crei que TU querias ir con ella!" le dijo Harry. Neville se cubrio la boca para evitar reirse en voz alta. 

A Ron se le pusieron rojas las orejas. "No se de que hablas, Harry! Ademas, no tengo dinero. Seguro no vas a dejar que esa basura de Slytherin se la gane?" 

Harry suspiro. Penso en ofrecerle a Ron un poco de dinero para que la comprara el mismo, pero sabia que Ron no aceptaria. Penso en pedirle a Neville que la comprara, pero sabia que despues del rechazo en cuarto año ya Neville no miraba a Hermione de esa manera. Suspiro otra vez. Las cosas que hacia por sus amigos... 

"6 Galeones a la una..." continuo el comentador, como era el procedimiento habitual. Haddock se reia como si ya la hubiera comprado. Hermione miraba a sus amigos, desesperada. 

"Los del Diario el Profeta seguro se van a dar banquete con esto..." murmuro entre dientes, al momento que el comentador decia: "6 Galeones a las dos..." 

Ya estaba a punto de decir: "Vendida a...", cuando Harry alzo la mano. "10 galeones!" grito, fuerte y claro para que todos lo oyeran, y dandole una ultima mirada a Cho Chang, como diciendole adios. 

Todos se voltearon hacia el. El comentador dejo el martillo a medio camino, en el aire. "Has dicho 10 galeones?" 

A Ron le llego la mandibula al piso. Sabia que su amigo era muy generoso, pero 10 galeones? Eso no se lo esperaba. 

Hermione respiro aliviada. Pero todavia faltaba ver si Loki podia sobrepasar esa oferta... y como si lo hubiera predicho, Loki se alzo a su maximo, muerto de la rabia por el competidor que tenia. "DOCE!" exclamo. 

Harry no le dio tiempo al comentador de repitir la oferta. "Quince," ofrecio. 

A Loki se le salian los ojos de las orbitas. Quince? Para nada. No importa cuanto le gustara Hermione, nunca pagaria 16 galeones por una chica. El tenia su orgullo! 

"15 galeones a la una..." exclamo el comentador, emocionado. Hasta el momento, ninguna oferta habia pasado de los 7 galeones. "15 galeones a las dos... Vendida a Harry Potter por 15 galeones!" 

Hermione se puso de pie inmediatamente y bajo corriendo a donde estaban sus amigos. La gente le abria el paso como si fuera una celebridad. Nada mas de llegar, le dio un inmenso abrazo a Harry. "Gracias, gracias, GRACIAS! No creo que habria podido soportar a ese engreido de Haddock!" 

La mitad del publico murmuro "awwwww...". La otra mitad, miraba a Hermione con envidia. Y los de Slytherin, claro, que lo ignoraban todo. 

"No tenias que gastar tanto, desde luego. Y pense que querias invitar a Cho?" le pregunto cuando lo solto. 

"Tenia que asegurarme de que Loki no pudiera superar la oferta," le dijo Harry. "Y lo de Cho, pues, si la queria invitar... pero, hey, si mi amiga esta en problemas... no importa. En otra ocasion sera." 

"Perdon," le dijo Hermione. Y los cuatro siguieron viendo la subasta. Al rato, Neville decidio comprar a una chica de Hufflepuff que habia conocido en clase de Herbologia, y lo logro. Casi saltando se fue a buscarla, a la tarima. 

Otra chica subio a la tarima, y el comentador volvio a repetir todo el procedimiento de la subasta. Susan Bones. Sexto año de Hufflepuff. Hermione la reconocia de las clases de Herbologia tambien, pero nunca habia hablado con ella. Aparentemente era muy timida, y no hablaba nunca con nadie. 

Pero a Hermione se le contrajo el corazon al ver como la chica miraba con tristeza a todos los presentes en la sala. Nadie habia alzado la mano. Nadie ni siquiera estaba escuchando. Pobre chica. No podia permitir que le hicieran eso! 

"RON!" exclamo inmediatamente, volteandose hacia sus dos mejores amigos, que estaban conversando como si nada fuera de lo comun estuviera sucediendo. "Ves a esa chica que esta en la tarima?" 

Ron alzo la mirada por sobre las cabezas de la gente. "Si. Hey, no es esa la chica esa de Hufflepuff que nunca habla?" 

Hermione fruncio el entrecejo. "Susan Bones. TU," enfatizo, apuntandole con el dedo, "vas a comprarla." 

Ron tosio, como sorprendido. "Que?" 

"No tienes pareja, no?" 

"No, pero eso no quiere decir que..." 

"Oh, por Dios, Ron!" exclamo Hermione, dandose la vuelta hacia la multitud, y alzando las manos como si estuviera dando un discurso publico. "Mira esto! Me imagino que has notado que la gente esta peleandose por ella!" dijo, sarcasticamente. 

Entonces Ron cayo en cuenta. "Oh. Pobre," dijo, sintiendolo de verdad. Al fin y al cabo, el era debil de corazon. 

"La vas a comprar o no?" 

"No creo que le agrade que vaya al baile con ella por lastima," le devolvio Ron, bastante atinadamente. 

"No vas con ella por lastima. Vas porque quieres una pareja y ahora no la tienes," dijo Hermione, con un tono como si hubiera dicho "2+2=4." 

Ron rodo sus ojos, pero acepto que Hermione tenia razon. Harry veia el intercambio con divesion. "Pero, no tengo dinero," le recordo Ron. 

"Yo te puedo prestar," le recordo Harry. Y antes de que Ron pudiera decirle que no le gustaba pedir dinero, Harry continuo, "y me lo puedes pagar despues, no hay problema." 

"Hazla sentirse importante, Ron," le dijo Hermione. "Necesitaras por lo menos 5 galeones." 

Ron suspiro, y, si bien un poco lentamente, alzo la mano. "Um... 5 galeones," exclamo, para que lo oyera el comentador, quien para ese tiempo ya estaba balanceando el martillo sobre el podium, como forma de entretenimiento. 

"5 Galeones? Alguien da mas?" lo dijo solo por procedimiento, porque nadie estaba ofreciendole mas nada. "5 galeones a la una... 5 galeones a las dos... Vendida a Ronald Weasley por 5 galeones!" 

El rostro de Susan brillaba, de la pura felicidad que estaba sintiendo. Rapidamente bajo de la tarima y se encamino hacia donde estaba Ron. "Eh..." comenzo, sonrojandose un poco. "...No tienes que ir al baile conmigo si no quieres, sabes? Solo me ofreci porque es para la beneficencia..." 

"Hey, no te preocupes," la interrumpio Ron, con una sonrisa de medio lado, "quiero ir al baile contigo." Poca autoestima, la de esta muchacha. Ron sabia lo que se sentia eso. 

Susan se sonrojo mas, pero sonrio aliviada. "Gracias," dijo, y rapidamente se dio la vuelta para salir del comedor. 

"Acabas de hacer algo bueno," le dijo Harry, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Hermione le sonrio. "Pero," continuo, "todavia me debes esos cinco galeones." 

Ron rodo sus ojos. Se los iba a pagar, desde luego. Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso ahora, porque las chicas de quinto acababan de comenzar a subastarse. Queria ver quien iba a ser el valiente que iba invitar a su hermanita Ginny. Neville ya tenia una cita, asi que eso quedaba descartado... 

Unas cuantas chicas de Ravenclaw y Slytherin pasaron hasta que al fin se vio a la familiar pelirroja subir a la tarima. El comentador, con las energias renovadas, la describio. "Virginia Weasley. Quinto año de Gryffindor. Las ofertas empiezan a 3 galeones." 

No habia ni terminado de hablar cuando alguien exclamo "TRES!", y en menos de dos segundos, la sala comun se habia convertido en un barullo de gritos que sonaban a galeones, sickles y knuts. Los varones estaban totalmente desinhibidos. Exclamaban por todo, y hasta unos silbidos de aprobacion se dieron. Ron miro mal a algunos por referirse asi a su hermana menor, pero ninguno le hizo caso porque una... er, bueno, Hermione era una cosa, y una hermana menor era otra totalmente distinta. 

Cuando Ron pudo registrar al fin la inmensa popularidad de su hermana, las ofertas ya iban por 12 galeones y 9 sickles. Y aumentando. A ese paso, podria vender a su hermana para sacar dinero para una Saeta de Fuego! Y entonces, una voz sobresalio de entre las otras, desde una esquina del comedor: "17 galeones," dijo, pero ninguna mano se alzo. 

"17 galeones? Alguien da mas?" Nadie podia dar mas que eso. El que lo habia dicho, probablemente era muy rico para gastarse tanto dinero en una cosa tan poco importante como una subasta para un baile escolar. "17 galeones a la una... 17 galeones a las dos... Vendido a-- quien dijo 17 galeones?" 

Unos cuantos alzaron la mano, pero obviamente no eran los que lo habian dicho, porque no estaban en la esquina de donde habia salido la voz. Y entonces desde la esquina se alzo un largo brazo, y la misma voz se escucho: "Fui yo." 

Ginny se volteo hacia la voz al mismo tiempo que su hermano y sus amigos. Esta vez, con ese silencio, era imposible no distinguir esa voz. 

Era Draco Malfoy.   
  
  


*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*    
  
  
Notitas de cali-chan ^.^ 

Waaaaaaaahhhhh, que tal ese final? Impactante, eh? ^-^ Que querra Draco con Ginny? Como les ira a Harry y Hermione en el baile? Y a Ron y su nueva pareja? Conseguira Neville que su pareja le de un beso al final de la cita? ^__________^ Y, soy yo, o practicamente todos terminaron con parejas de Hufflepuff? (menos Harry ^^) 

Quiero que sepan, antes que nada, que este fanfic SI va a tener una trama ADEMAS del baile y las parejas y todo eso. En realidad, el baile solo es un escalon mas para llegar a la cumbre ^_^ Asi que los amantes de la intriga y la accion, y la aventura y todo eso, no se desanimen todavia! 

Hablando de nombres: 

Harry/Hermione/Ron/Ginny/Draco/Seamus/Dean/Neville/Parvati/Lavender/Cho/Snape/McGonagall, son nombres que ya deben conocer, de los libros ^_^ 

Guinivere 'Winny' Dapuh: Alguien capto esta referencia? Estoy super orgullosa de este nombre ^.^ El nombre "Guinivere" viene de la esposa del Rey Arturo, de la mitologia Inglesa. Puede tener algo que ver con la magia por medio de Merlin, que era el mago de la corte de su esposo, pero en realidad no fue usado por ningun proposito en especial. Fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrio que podia caer con el apodo "Winny." A ese, de hecho, era el que necesitaba, a Winny. El apellido "Dapuh" no se siquiera si existe, pero yo lo invente para que cayera con el nombre... Winny Dapuh = Winnie The Pooh. Pense que, con la relacion que tenia con la educacion, me parecio que un personaje querido por los niños era lo mas adecuado ^_^ Si captaste la referencia, te ganaste una galleta! ^__________^ 

Loki Haddock: Loki es el nombre del demonio o espiritu de fuego, una de las deidades principales, practicamente el "villano" de la mitologia nordica. Me parecio bien para un Slytherin, que tiene fama de ser no-muy-amable. Haddock es el apellido del Capitan Haddock, de las series de Tintin de Herge. Lo use sin ninguna razon especial, sino porque el Capitan me cae bien, y el apellido caia con el nombre. 

Susan Bones: Susan, de hecho, SI aparece en los libros. Esta en el mismo año que Harry y cia., pero en Hufflepuff. No se sabe mucho de ella, excepto que su familia (presumiblemente sus padres) fueron aniquilados por Voldemort. 

Imago: Imagen en latin. A ver, adivinen que tiene que ver "imagen" con este fanfic...? ^.~ 

Y ahora, cali-chan les presenta... la bolsa de valores de Gringotts (aka, intercambio muggle-mago)!: 

JK Rowling ha dicho que un galeon es mas o menos 5£ -libras esterlinas- (mil gracias a [Altair][1]... me salvaste la vida con ese dato!). Y, gracias a la pagina de finanzas de Yahoo!, pude saber que la rata de cambio de la libra esterlina esta mas o menos a 1.4£ por dolar. Asi que para los gringos, y para los panameños, como estoy teniendo un montooooooooon de diversion con mi calculadora (^_______^) aqui les va cuanto tuvieron que pagar nuestros personajes por sus citas! (para los lectores que no tengan como moneda el dolar, sorry! Tendran que sacarlo ustedes mismos...) 

3 galeones = $10.71   
5 galeones = $17.86   
6 galeones = $21.43   
10 galeones = $35.71   
12 galeones = $42.86   
12 galeones y 9 sickles = $44.75   
15 galeones = $53.57   
17 galeones = $60.71 

Y voila! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo... 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/mdartagnan/moonpad.html



	2. Capitulo 2: Recuerda

Harry Potter y el Orbe de Imago, parte 2.

Notitas de la autora: Me imagino que ya se enteraron de que Harry Potter, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece. Es propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, etc etc etc... Pero quiero que sepan que estoy en un proceso de negociacion con mi querida colega Jo, para que me lo preste para yo casarme con el ^.~ Ah, no es bello ese niño? *hugglez Harry* Ah, y otra cosa: las frases escritas entre **'s representan pensamientos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry Potter y el Orbe de Imago

Parte 2 : Recuerda

"...Vendida a Draco Malfoy por 17 galeones!" 

Un sonido de sorpresa colectiva se escucho en todo el salon. Draco Malfoy queria salir con una WEASLEY????? De seguro el mundo estaba acabandose! 

Ron estaba estupefacto. Lo veia todo rojo. Como se atrevia ese Malfoy a... argh! Es que lo iba a matar. A MATAR! Ron se dirigio, abriendose paso entre (o mejor dicho, quitando de su camino a) la gente, y seguido de cerca por Harry y Hermione, hacia donde estaba Malfoy, en la esquina, cruzado de brazos, sonriendo con tanta maldad que se le derramaba por los poros. 

"Tienes algo que decirme, Weasley?" dijo Malfoy, con esa forma tan insufrible de el que hacia a Weasley rimar con 'basura'. 

"Si, que me saludes a Satanas cuando llegues al infierno, Malfoy, porque ahora si que TE MATO!" exclamo Ron, dispuesto a saltarle encima a Malfoy, pero Harry lo detuvo por detras. 

"Bah, Weasley," lo evito Malfoy, "tu solo estas enojado porque tu mejor amiguito te quito a tu novia." 

Hermione emitio un sonido de sorpresa. Ron solo sacudio la cabeza como sacandose esos pensamientos. "No voy a permitir que le toques ni un cabello a Ginny, me entiendes?! Maldito bas-" 

"RON!" exclamo Ginny, apenas llegando a donde estaban todos reunidos. "No armes escandalos aqui, que el salon esta lleno de profesores y no te conviene que te quiten mas puntos!" le recordo, mirando nerviosa a Snape, quien lo miraba todo listo para empezar a impartir detenciones. 

"Pero, Ginny, no ves que esta haciendo esto solo para molestarme?!" 

"Y LO ESTA CONSIGUIENDO! Escucha, Ron, puedo encargarme de esto yo sola, esta bien?" 

Ron no parecia muy convencido, pero le dijo a Harry que lo soltara, y que el no haria nada. 

Ginny se volteo entonces hacia Malfoy. "Por que estas haciendo esto, Malfoy? Crei que los Weasley eramos 'inferiores'. No estas dañando tu reputacion, o algo asi?" le pregunto, con el rostro serio. 

Malfoy puso una cara de falso dolor. "Me hieres, Weasley. Acaso no crees que quiero salir contigo porque me gustas?" 

Crabbe, Goyle, y el monton de Slytherins que estaban alrededor de ellos soltaron una carcajada. Ginny ni siquiera parpadeo. "No seas ridiculo, Malfoy." 

"Escucha, Weasley," hizo esa cosa de la 'basura' otra vez, "no importa por que hice lo que hice. Lo que importa es que tienes que ir conmigo al baile, lo quieras o no," prosiguio, su tono de voz bajando una octava. 

Ginny cerro los ojos y conto mentalmente hasta diez. "Esta bien, Malfoy. Tu ganas. Tengo que ir contigo al baile, si. Pero no quiero ver tu horrible rostro de nuevo hasta ese dia, de acuerdo?" 

Malfoy volvio a sonreir malevolamente, acercando su rostro al de ella. "Eso lo veremos," le dijo, y prontamente se dio la vuelta, seguido por sus dos matones, para salir del salon. "Preparate para la MEJOR noche de tu vida, Weasley," le dijo por ultimo, con su voz llena de sarcasmo, y se perdio de vista. 

Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione decidieron salir de esa esquina, antes de los de Slytherin les hicieran una emboscada. Ginny le murmuro a Ron un ultimo "calmate", y se separo de ellos, yendo hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas. 

Ron se apoyo de la pared. Queria golpear algo (o mejor dicho, a alguien). 

"Ron," le dijo Hermione, apoyando una mano en su hombro, "tomalo con calma. Respira profundo y cuenta hasta diez." Asi lo hizo el. "No te preocupes. No vamos a dejar que Malfoy le haga daño a Ginny." 

"Lo se," dijo Ron. "Argh, voy a golpear tan fuerte a ese idiota, que van a estar recogiendo sus pedazos hasta en Timbuktu!" 

"Por que no vamos a la sala comun, y nos olvidamos de este asunto?" sugirio Harry. Sus amigos asintieron, y los tres salieron del comedor. 

En el trayecto a la torre de Gryffindor no se dieron mayores problemas (excepto cuando pasaron junto a unas chismosas de Slytherin en el camino, que estaban hablando mal de Ginny. Ron se enojo demasiado y se volteo hacia ellas apretando los puños y exclamando "DEJEN DE HABLAR DE MI HERMANA!!!" como un maniatico en medio pasillo. Harry y Hermione tuvieron que llevarlo practicamente a rastras hasta la torre). Estaban ya llegando al retrato de la Dama Gorda, cuando Harry escucho que lo llamaban. Inmediatamente se volteo a ver quien era. 

"Cho?" pregunto Harry, algo retoricamente, viendo que la chica se acercaba con paso acelerado. 

"Harry," repitio la muchacha, jadeando un poco por la carrera que acababa de dar. "Queria... hablar contigo un minuto." 

Harry asintio, y se volteo hacia sus amigos, diciendoles que siguieran sin el. Ron asi lo hizo, dando pasos pesados y con los puños apretados. Hermione miro a Harry una ultima vez, y siguio a Ron. 

Harry volvio a voltearse hacia Cho. "Que pasa?" 

"Nada, solo que note que vas a ir al baile con Hermione," dijo ella, sonriente. "Felicidades." 

Harry parpadeo. "Felicidades? Por que?" 

"Por tu relacion con Hermione, desde luego..." explico Cho, sintiendose ahora un poco insegura de lo que estaba diciendo. 

"Quieres decir... como novios?" cuando Cho asintio, Harry rio ligeramente. "No, solo vamos al baile como amigos..." explico. 

Cho fruncio el ceño. "Ah. Perdon. Es que pense que..." 

"Si," la interrumpio Harry. "Y me imagino que eso es lo que debe estar pensando la mitad de la escuela. Hablando del baile, no deberias estar en la subasta ahora mismo? O es que alguien ya te compro?" 

La mirada de la joven se torno triste. "No, yo... no me anote para la subasta." 

"Eh?" pregunto Harry. Ella estaba en el comite, asi que le extrañaba que no se hubiera apuntado para la subasta... "Por que?" 

Ahora los ojos se humedecieron. "No voy a ir al baile. Me trae... recuerdos tristes." 

*Recuerdos tristes?* Se pregunto Harry. Y entonces entendio. 

Cedric. 

Oh, rayos. 

*Idiota, idiota, idiota!* se insulto Harry mentalmente. Y el que pensaba comprarla... ni siquiera habia pensado en Cedric Diggory! 

"Pero no importa!" dijo Cho rapidamente, tratando de esquivar el tema. "Esta bien. Me quedare en la Sala Comun, vigilando a los de primer año. O por lo menos eso me encomendo el Profesor Flitwick." 

"Ah..." murmuro Harry. "Asi q-que..." no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara, "querias decirme otra, eh, otra cosa?" 

Cho parpadeo. "Oh, desde luego! Venia a decirte que el dinero para la subasta puedes entregarlo en efectivo al tesorero, o pueden tomarlo directamente de tu cuenta en Gringotts..." 

"Uh, creo que seria mejor que lo saquen de la cuenta..." decidio Harry. 

"Bien. Entonces, voy a decirles a los del comite. Nos vemos mas tarde?" 

"Claro," dijo Harry, y ni siquiera habia terminado de hablar, cuando ya Cho se habia dado la vuelta para regresar al comedor. El siguio hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Dijo la contraseña ('Acromantula' - quien puso esa contraseña, de todas formas? Hagrid?), y entro a la Sala Comun. No habia mucha gente, solo unos cuantos chicos de primer año, y Hermione, que estaba sentada en el sofa leyendo un libro (tipico, eh?). Ron no estaba con ella, pero a juzgar por los sonidos secos que provenian del dormitorio de varones de sexto, Ron debia estar jugueteando un poco con los articulos de boxeo de Dean. Los demas debian estar todos en el comedor. Asi que Harry fue y se sento junto a Hermione con cara de derrotado. 

"Hey, que queria decirte Cho?" pregunto, sin alzar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo. Inmediatamente lanzo otra pregunta, sin dejarlo contestar. "Quieres repasar un poco para el examen de Hechizos de mañana?" Entonces subio la vista, y noto el estado de depresion de su mejor amigo. "Harry?" inmediatamente dejo a un lado el libro y se acerco mas a el, poniendo una mano en su hombro y enlazando la otra con la mano de el. "Que pasa?" 

Harry suspiro, y se paso la otra mano por el cabello. "Lo olvide." 

Hermione no entendio. "Que? Que olvidaste?" 

Harry la miro. Estaba preocupada. Siempre estaba preocupandose por el. Y a el no le gustaba preocuparla. "A Cedric." 

Entendimiento paso por la mirada de Hermione. "Ven aca," le dijo suavemente, pasando sus brazos por encima de sus hombros. Harry se dejo guiar, abrazandola por la cintura y recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su mejor amiga, como lo habia hecho incontables veces. Y asi estuvieron por un par de segundos, envueltos el uno en el otro, apoyandose. 

De unos años para aca, la amistad de Hermione y Harry se habia vuelto bastante fisica. Era diferente que con Ron, porque el pelirrojo siempre se sonrojaba a mas no poder cada vez que Hermione lo abrazaba, o lo tomaba de la mano. Harry, en cambio, era mas maduro, y desde que Voldemort recupero su cuerpo, necesitaba mas profundidad... a veces no se puede dar suficiente amor con solo palabras. Habia sido como un pacto inconsciente entre los dos, siempre estar en contacto; siempre estaban abrazandose, o tomandose de las manos. Y cada vez que necesitaban consuelo o ayuda, bastaba una sola mirada. 

"Harry, tienes que dejarlo ir," susurro ella en su oido, tratando de ayudarlo. Harry habia estado apesadumbrado la mayor parte del año anterior por la muerte de Cedric Diggory en cuarto año. El decia que no, pero Ron y Hermione sabian que se sentia culpable, porque simplemente el era asi, siempre se sentia culpable por cosas que no eran su culpa. Asi que trataron de ayudarlo, y lograron animarlo bastante. Hasta hoy. 

"Es que soy tan estupido... ahi estaba, listo para comprar a Cho para el baile, sin siquiera pensar en que tal vez ella no quiere ir porque el baile le recuerda a- a Cedric," mumuro el, y Hermione pudo sentir sus labios en su cuello. "Como puedo siquiera mirar a Cho sin recordarlo?" 

"Harry, deja de torturarte con eso," trato de aconsejarlo. "Ya te he dicho que lo de Cedric no fue tu culpa..." 

"Lo se! El año pasado me convenci de eso... pero me hice una promesa a mi mismo de que nunca olvidaria a Cedric... y hoy lo hice." 

"No puedes recordarlo cada segundo del dia." 

"No, pero debi haberlo hecho hoy. Me siento como un traidor, un egoista." 

"No eres un traidor, Harry, despues de todo, no llegaste a comprarla en la subasta. No es como si te estuvieras aprovechando de que Cedric este- ya sabes..." 

Un suspiro fue la unica respuesta del chico. 

"Ya no te preocupes... Mira, todo va a estar como siempre. Vas a ir al baile conmigo, y nos vamos a dar la divertida de nuestras vidas. Olvida todo lo que acaba de pasar, si?" 

Harry sonrio un poco. "Creo que asi lo hare," dijo, y alzando un poco la cabeza, le dio un beso a su amiga en la mejilla. "La verdad no se que haria sin ti, Hermi..." 

Ella tambien sonrio. "Pues no tendras que preocuparte por eso, porque no planeo irme para ningun lado." Y dicho esto, lo abrazo mas fuerte, y el volvio a recostarse sobre su hombro.   
  
  
  


*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Notitas de cali-chan: 

=~_~= *cali-chan se sonroja* Me siento como una total intrusa por presenciar un momento tan intimo como este... (y eso que yo lo escribi! ^^;;;) 

TA-DAAAAAAAAA!!! Listo el capitulo dos. Que tal? 

No, la trama todavia no ha asomado su fea cabeza por este fanfic ^^;;; Pronto llegara, ya lo vendran. 

A todo esto, Ron debia estar en la habitacion practicando su gancho de derecha mas que el propio Mano de Piedra ^.^ Me pregunto, habran notado los niños de primer año la ternura de la escena que ocurrio en ese sofa? Ya me los imagino... (Niños de primero: O_O) 

Ok, voy a lo que voy...: 

Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios del primer capitulo! Oh, estoy tan feliz! Me quieren, de verdad me quieren! ;_; *snif* 

Gaby: Gracias, mil gracias... aqui esta el segundo, pues ^_^ 

Nymph: GD es uno de mis ships favoritos ^.^ Espero que te guste este capitulo! A proposito, me encanta tu nickname ^^ 

Agus: Bueno, Ginny estaria halagada si fuera cualquier otro chico... pero es Malfoy, asi que naturalmente piensa que es un arrogante que esta restregandoles a todos lo rico que es ^-^ O por lo menos asi me imagino que piensan todos los Weasleys... 

Naty: Lindo que te guste la pareja GD... Y gracias por la felicitacion ^_^ 

Moony Moon: La reaccion de Ron? Pues, como ya ves, casi lo mata ^^;;; Hallaste graciosa la primera parte? Que bien ^^ Gracias. 

Ariadna: Siempre habia querido escribir sobre una subasta para un baile, y se me hizo en este fic. Ya esta el capitulo dos aqui, asi que no esperes mas!   


****

~ Y a todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo pero no dejaron un review... gracias de todas formas ^_^ ~ 

Por favor, dejen sus C&C&C (comentarios, criticas y chocolates ^.^) en un review! Es muy facil... anden, digan que si... siiiiiiiii?????? Porfavorporfavorporfavor? *ojitos de perro arrepentido* 

Nos vemos en las comicas!   



	3. Capitulo 3: Planes

Harry Potter y el Orbe de Imago, parte 3, por cali-chan.

Notitas de la autora: Me imagino que ya se enteraron de que Harry Potter, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece. Es propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, etc etc etc... Pero quiero que sepan que estoy en un proceso de negociacion con mi querida colega Jo, para que me lo preste para yo casarme con el ^.~ Ah, no es bello ese niño? *hugglez Harry*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry Potter y el Orbe de Imago

Parte 3: Planes

Ron se paso una mano por la frente, secandose el exceso de sudor. Con cuidado dejo los guantes de boxeo de Dean sobre su cama, y solto de su lugar la bolsa de arena, dejandola junto a los guantes. Recogiendo una toalla del piso, se la paso por el cabello, que estaba mojado y apegotado contra su cabeza. Ya se daria un baño mas tarde. Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar sus zapatos... 

Era verdad que cuando Dean aparecio con esos guantes extraños, a Ron le habia parecido una cosa muy rara esto del "Borteo." *Un deporte que DEPENDE del contacto entre sus jugadores para realizarse? Donde esta la gracia en eso? Ni siquiera se despegan del piso para apalearse entre si... el quidditch es mucho mejor!* habia pensado. Pero, ahora que lo veia desde este punto de vista, no solo era divertido, sino que tambien era relajante. Solo tenia que imaginarse que la bolsa de arena era la cabeza de Malfoy, y asi podia descargar su furia sin perder puntos para Gryffindor. 

Finalmente encontro sus zapatos, y rapidamente, medio atandose los cordones y medio bajando las escaleras, se dirigio a la sala comun. Ya casi era la hora del almuerzo, y de seguro Harry y Hermione estaban esperandolo- 

No. Definitivamente NO estaban esperandolo. 

Estaban los dos acostados en el sofa, dormidos, con los brazos alrededor el uno del otro. El apoyaba su cabeza contra el brazo del sofa, con los anteojos caidos sobre la nariz, y ella se acurrucaba contra el hombro de el, con las piernas ligeramente dobladas. Los pies de Harry, en cambio, estaban estirados y quedaban colgando del otro brazo del sofa. Ambos lucian extremadamente pacificos y relajados, como si los problemas del mundo no pudieran alcanzarlos en ese lugar. 

Ron sintio una punzada en el pecho. Contrario al pensamiento popular, no fue por celos; el sabia muy bien que sus amigos no estaban haciendo nada, excepto eso, ser amigos. Fue mas bien por- por un ansia. Un deseo. Envidia, tal vez. No podia encontrar la palabra, pero sabia que nunca podria tener una amistad tan profunda como la que tenian ellos dos. Claro, Ron siempre era el que estaba ahi con un comentario alegre, para hablar de "cosas de chicos" o para descargar tensiones con un buen juego de ajedrez... pero lo que Harry y Hermione tenian era mucho mas profundo. Habian cosas de las que no podia hablar con Harry -el mundo muggle, Ya-saben-quien, falta de familia-, y habia cosas de las que no podia hablar con Hermione -otra vez el mundo muggle, novias, clases, profesores y un millon de cosas mas!- pero ellos ni siquiera necesitaban hablar... con un solo toque era suficiente. Y el ni siquiera podia hacer eso! 

A veces pensaba que sus hormonas lo estaban traicionando. No ocurria solo con Hermione (aunque ese era el caso mas obvio por razones que no iba ni a pensar), sino con todas las chicas en general. Y es que vivir con cinco hermanos VARONES por la mayor parte de su vida (Ginny no cuenta... la veia mas como a una muñequita que como a una chica), no era muy conocedor en el tema. Y cada vez que una chica lo tocaba, se le ponia la piel de gallina y no sabia que decir. Y las chicas de Gryffindor no tenian ni un poquito de feas, sobre todo Parvati... 

*Ack* penso. *Fuera de mi cabeza, pensamientos malos, malos!* Sacudio la cabeza, y se volteo otra vez hacia sus dos amigos que estaban en el sofa. Casi parecia un crimen despertarlos... 

"Hey, Harry," le dijo, sacudiendolo un poco. Harry abrio los ojos y se acomodo los lentes. 

"Eh, Ron... que pasa?" murmuro, aun adormilado. Miro hacia abajo a la cara de Hermione, quien aun descansaba sobre su hombro. 

"Eso te pregunto a ti," le contesto el pelirrojo. "Que te dijo Cho para que Hermione tuviera que consolarte?" 

"Te lo dire mas tarde," dijo el. "Hay algo mas para lo que me despertaste despues de que estaba tan comodo?" 

"Ah, si," dijo Ron. "Ya es hora de almorzar. Mejor bajamos antes de que nos dejen sin comida." 

"Nunca nos dejarian sin comida..." murmuro Hermione, despertando. 

"Claro, para eso estan los elfos domesticos! Lo habia olvidado!" exclamo Ron en broma. 

Hermione se sento, acomodandose el cabello, quitandose de encima del brazo de Harry y permitiendo que este se levantara tambien. "Siempre tienes una respuesta para todo, eh, Ronald?" le dijo, fingiendo estar enojada. 

Ron rodo sus ojos. "Ah, no vas a empezar con lo del '_pedo_' otra vez, verdad?" 

"Es P.E.D.D.O., y no te hagas el gracioso!" 

"Yo creo," dijo Harry, poniendose de pie, "que en vez de empezar con las riñas, debemos ir a comer. Me muero de hambre! Alla abajo debe haber un banquete..." 

"Y habriamos ido mas temprano si ustedes no hubieran decidido acurrucarse como palomitas por dos horas!" le dijo Ron, esquivando el golpe que le propino Harry en el hombro. 

"Que palomas ni que nada!", dijo Hermione, y halando a Harry por la camisa, se dirigio hacia afuera. Ron los siguio, y tuvo que agacharse un poco para pasar por la puerta.   
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
  
Ginny estaba sentada en la mesa, conversando con unas compañeras de curso, y esperando a que llegaran Harry, Hermione y su hermano. Estaban en el tema de como la mesa de Gryffindor se habia vuelto espectacularmente aburrida desde que Fred y George se graduaron, cuando sintio una mano en su hombro. Al ver quien era, casi grita de la desesperacion. 

"Que haces TU aqui?" le pregunto. 

"Que pasa, Weasley, extrañas a tus hermanitos?" le pregunto Draco Malfoy, fingiendo una voz de bebe. 

"Solo porque TU no tienes una familia normal, no quiere decir que tienes que estar celoso de la mia, Malfoy," dijo ella friamente, cosa que era muy poco caracteristica de su personalidad. 

"Yo nunca estoy celoso de nadie, y mucho menos de una familia que vive en la pobreza," le devolvio el, manteniendo su apariencia estable y calmada. Como si aquellos comentarios se le resbalaran. 

Ginny casi se arranca el cabello de la frustracion. "No te dije que me dejaras en paz hasta el dia del baile?!" 

"Si, asi lo hiciste," le contesto, simplemente. 

"Y????" 

"Eso no quiere decir que tengo que hacerlo. Ya deberias saber que NADIE le da ordenes a un Malfoy," esto sono un tanto amenazador.

Fue aqui cuando Ginny empezo a sentirse nerviosa. Que intentaba hacer este tipo? Tenia que decirle algo... "En cambio si Snape te dice que limpies el piso con la lengua, lo haces en un santiamen," le arrojo, sintiendose triunfante. 

Malfoy le sostuvo la quijada, fuerte. "Parece que ya sabemos quien se quedo con todos los genes de inteligencia de la familia Weasley, no?" le dijo, pero Ginny no lo sintio para nada como un cumplido. El corazon le latia increiblemente rapido debido al temor que sentia. 

"Sueltame!" exclamo ella, soltando su mano de su cara. "Me lastimas!" 

Sus ojos grises se fijaron en los de ella. "Y eso es solo el principio." 

"El principio de que, Señor Malfoy?" ambos se voltearon al sonido de la voz, severa y curiosa al mismo tiempo. 

"Profesora McGonagall!" Ginny exhalo el aliento que estaba reteniendo desde hacia unos segundos. 

"Por que no se va a su mesa, Señor Malfoy?" le dijo la profesora, y a Draco no le quedo mas remedio que irse. Pero antes de dar un paso, le susurro a Ginny en el oido: "La proxima vez no vas a tener un profesor que te salve, Weasley." 

"No VA A HABER proxima vez, Malfoy," le devolvio ella, y Draco se retiro. 

"Continue almorzando, señorita Weasley," le dijo McGonagall antes de irse a la mesa de los profesores. 

"Oh, Dios mio... en que lio me meti?" se dijo Ginny a si misma, apartando de ella su plato de comida. Definitivamente se habia quedado sin apetito. 

"Ginny y Malfoy, sentados en un arbol..." comenzo a canturrear una de sus amigas. *No, esto no!* penso Ginny. 

"Callate! Dios, no veo que tiene esto de gracioso..." le dijo, y le dirigio una mirada fulminante. 

"Quizas si le gustas, pero no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos," le dijo otra. 

Ginny rodo sus ojos. Obviamente esa idea no le habria pasado nunca por la cabeza. "Si, claro. Y despues Snape decidira que ama al profesor Lupin." 

"Esta bien, no te lo tomes tan a pecho!" 

"Solo... solo olvidenlo, si?" les pidio, esperanzada. Lo menos que necesitaba era que empezaran a correr rumores sobre ella y Malfoy. 

"Esta bien, Ginny, si tu lo dices..."   
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
  
El trio iba ya bajando por el corredor, cuando Ron vio una cara que le parecio familiar. 

"Hey, es Susan. Les molesta si los dejo un rato? Los encuentro en el comedor, si?" 

"Aw, nuestro pequeño Ronniekins esta enamorado?" se burlo Hermione, halandole una mejilla como si fuera un bebe. 

Ron se sonrojo al contacto. "No seas ridicula... solo siento que es mi obligacion CONOCERLA un poco antes de ir al baile con ella." 

"Si, mejor anda," le dijo Harry, y tomando de la mano a Hermione, la halo todo el camino al comedor. 

Ron retrocedio en sus pasos. "Susan!" 

La chica se dio la vuelta. Era raro que alguien la llamara, a menos que fuera Hannah o alguna otra de sus compañeras. "Eh?" 

Ron corrio hacia donde estaba ella. "Hey. Que tal?" 

"Oh. Eres tu. Ron?" 

"Si. Me preguntaba si podiamos charlar un rato." 

Susan parecia sorprendida. "Eh... si, creo. Para que?" 

"Bueno, pense que, ya que vamos a ir al baile juntos, debiamos conocernos un poco mas, no?" 

"Sobre eso... Pues, mira, en serio te digo que si no quieres ir conmigo al baile, no es necesario. No te sientas obligado, ni nada... Yo solo me apunte porque era para-" 

"-Beneficencia. Si, lo se. Pero voy a ir al baile contigo! Y si no dejas de decir que no quieres ir, me voy a sentir muy rechazado." 

"No!" exclamo inmediatamente. "No, no digas eso... Esta bien, iremos. Pero... yo no se..." dijo ella, sonrojandose, "...no se bailar." 

Ron parpadeo. "Ese era el problema? No te preocupes! Yo tampoco se bailar! Asi que nos quedaremos tranquilos en una mesa, tomando ponche y divirtiendonos sin hacerle daño a nadie en la pista." 

Susan rio un poco. "Si tu lo dices..." 

"Ya se! Ven, vamos a la pista de Quidditch. Seguro que nadie esta ahi," y dicho esto, la tomo por el brazo y se la llevo afuera. 

Cuando llegaron, se sentaron en las gradas y Ron trato de empezar una conversacion. "Tienes hermanos?" 

"No," le contesto Susan, sencillamente.

Ron parpadeo un par de veces, poco alentado por la falta de entusiasmo que ella tenia. Pero no dejo que eso lo venciera. "Yo tengo seis, aunque imagino que debes haber oido sobre ellos. Casi todos dejaron marcas aqui en Hogwarts." 

"Bueno, eran todos pelirrojos, verdad?" 

"Por que todo el mundo dice eso siempre? Alguien ve el color rojo e inmediatamente piensa en 'Weasley'!" Ron rio. "Si, todos pelirrojos. Eso es bastante obvio, verdad? El mayor se llama Bill. Fue prefecto y Premio Anual cuando estuvo en Hogwarts. Ahora trabaja en Gringotts, y viaja por todo el mundo. Mama espera que sea el primer presidente humano del banco..." 

Susan asintio. 

"El que le sigue es Charlie. Cuando estuvo en Hogwarts, fue capitan del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, y fue muy famoso. Hasta esta en el libro 'Quidditch a traves de los años'. Trabaja con dragones en Rumania. Muy peligroso. Solo viene a casa para Navidad, y siempre viste en cuero. Siempre ha sido mi hermano favorito. Cuando yo estaba mas pequeño, Charlie solia contarme historias de heroes fantasticos y reyes, y caballeros. Es una super persona." 

"Debe serlo, si se lleva tan bien contigo." 

Ron se sonrojo un poco. "Despues esta Percy. Tambien fue prefecto y Premio Anual, hace como tres años. Es un arrogante, pero en el fondo es buena gente. Trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia, y dice que su trabajo es importante, pero en realidad se la pasa escribiendo ensayos sobre calderos y lamboneando a sus superiores. Siempre he dicho que esta medio loco, pero Mama lo adora." 

Susan rio un poco. Ron, tomando esto como el signo de que se estaba rompiendo el hielo, prosiguio. "Luego vienen los gemelos, que debes conocerlos. Se graduaron el año pasado, y tienen la fama de ser los mayores bromistas de Hogwarts, o por lo menos de esta generacion." 

"Si, los he visto algunas veces," la chica asintio con la cabeza. Claro, TODOS en Hogwarts conocian a los gemelos Weasley. 

"Bueno, ahora estan tratando de poner su propia tienda de bromas. La llaman 'Sortilegios Weasley'." 

"Crees que puedan hacer buen mercado?" 

"En realidad me parece que no tienen ni pizca de idea de como van a hacer, pero si alguien puede, son ellos. Y la mas pequeña, la unica mujer, es Ginny, que esta en quinto. Debes conocerla." 

"La he visto de lejos." 

"Y bueno, Mama es ama de casa, y Papa, que trabaja en el Ministerio." 

Se hizo silencio. Por un momento, Ron dirigio su mirada a los arboles que rodeaban el campo, mientras que Susan miro al cielo. Sin alejar su vista de el, pregunto: "Y tu?" 

"Yo?" pregunto Ron, devolviendole su atencion.. "Ah, pues, yo no soy nada especial. No sere Premio Anual ni capitan de Quidditch. Solo soy yo." 

"A mi me parece que... uh, pues, que eres una buena persona," dijo Susan, ahora mirando hacia el suelo, como si estuviera nerviosa. 

Ron volvio a sonrojarse. "Eh, gracias. Pero basta sobre mi. Que tal tu?" 

Susan se puso repentinamente triste. "Yo?" 

"Si, acaso hay alguien mas aqui?" 

"Bueno..." Susan se mordio el labio inferior, y comenzo a jugar con el borde de sus ropajes. "Mi vida no es nada interesante. Mis padres estan muertos. Y yo estoy aqui." 

Ron podia patearse a si mismo. *Idiota!* se maldijo. "Oh... lo siento." 

"No hay problema. Fue hace mucho tiempo." 

No sabia que decir. "Mi amigo Harry... bueno, el perdio sus padres hace quince años, y todavia le duele," dijo, hablando del unico caso similar que conocia. Aunque, de leguas se notaba que Harry contenia su tristeza de una manera muy diferente. 

"Si, desde luego que dolera hasta el dia que me muera... pero..." sus ojos se humedecieron. Ron empezo a ponerse nervioso. 

"Oh, no, Susan, escucha, no quise decir eso... Por favor, por favor, no llores," le dijo, apoyando una mano en su hombro. 

Susan salto un poco, alejandose de la mano de Ron. Despues de quejarse de si misma por reaccionar asi, respiro profundo, y se calmo. "Esta bien. No importa." 

Entonces Ron noto algo que brillaba en el cuello de la camisa de Susan (no es que estuviera viendo dentro de su camisa, no!). "Que es eso?" pregunto, curioso. 

"Eh?" dijo ella, y despues noto a lo que Ron se referia. Se saco de dentro de la camisa un collar de oro, que tenia como dije una esfera amarilla que brillaba en forma ondulante. "Esto?" 

"Si. Es hermoso. Parece... tiene algo adentro?" 

"No, pero lo parece. Es un orbe magico. Fue..." y con esto empezo otra vez a llorar, "...fue lo unico que me quedo de mi padre..." 

"Oh, Dios. Parece que estoy en mi modo de abre-la-boca-e-inserta-el-pie, eh?" dijo Ron, sintiendose realmente mal. 

"No, no, no eres tu. Yo no deberia ser tan llorona..." le contesto ella, secandose el par de lagrimas que habian caido de sus ojos. 

"No, escucha, no soy quien para consolarte porque nunca he perdido un ser querido... pero nunca quise hacerte sentir mal. Lo siento, en serio." 

"Si... gracias." 

"Quieres regresar adentro?" 

"Si, por favor." 

"Entonces vamos." 

Con cuidado los dos regresaron al comedor. Susan siguio hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff, mientras que Ron se quedo en la de Gryffindor, mirandola con el ceño fruncido.   
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
  
Desde la mesa de Slytherin, un par de ojos grises observaban todo con detenimiento. *Asi que Weasley reemplazo a la sangre-sucia rapidamente, eh? Pero bueno, esa chica Bones y el estan hechos tal para cual, los dos son par de don-nadies.*

"Draco," escucho la gruesa voz de Goyle, quien estaba sentado junto a el. "Que planeas hacer con esa chiquilla Weasley?"

"Si," lo secundo Crabbe, sentado del otro lado de Goyle. "No estaras en verdad enamorado de ella, o si?"

Draco los miro, con un gesto de disgusto en el rostro. "No sean ridiculos! Yo, enamorado? Y de una WEASLEY?! Estupidos!"

Crabbe y Goyle se espantaron del enojo que parecia emanar de Malfoy. Ambos decidieron que era mejor ponerse a comer de una vez, que enfrentarse a la ira del joven rubio.

"Claro que no..." oyeron que decia Draco, entre dientes, y en forma forzosa. Parecia mas estarse hablando a si mismo, que a los demas. Ambos aguzaron el oido para entender lo que murmuraba. "Esa chica es el punto debil de toda la familia. Voy a moldearla hasta que se acomode a mi... y despues con un solo dedo la rompere, como un cristal. Sera como una reaccion en cadena. Esos Weasleys no sabran que los golpeo."

"Tu padre estara orgulloso, Draco," le dijo Crabbe, asombrado de la maldad pura que emergia del muchacho.

"Desde luego que lo estara, imbecil!" exclamo Draco, poniendose de pie subitamente, y cogiendo rumbo hacia los calabozos, donde estaba la sala comun de Slytherin. "Lo estara."   
  
  
  


*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Notitas de cali-chan ^.^

Oooohhhh, Draco es terrible, no? ^^ Tan lindo! *squeals*

La trama acaba de asomar la cabeza. La vieron? Verdad que ya era hora que apareciera, la muy maldita? *cali se da golpecitos de hombro, felicitandose a si misma* Sip, sip... ^.~

Me da la impresion que me pase con las palabras fuertes en este capitulo. Espero que no les moleste! ^^;;;

Ah, y claro, si alguno de ustedes se esta preguntando si Ron bajo a almorzar todo sudado y andrajoso, pues no... uso un hechizo para limpiarse. Lo que paso es que no pude meter ese hecho al capitulo porque me parecio que le quitaba el feeling ^^;;; No me parecio tan importante mencionarlo, de todas formas... espero que no haya sido tan obvio.

Y, por ultimo, la seccion de reviewers. Mil gracias a todos!

Angelina: Gracias! La verdad estaba super nerviosa de poner el capitulo anterior, porque me da fobia escribir escenas de amistad. No me salen! ;_; Asi que gracias, gracias!

Utena: Tratare de hacer los capitulos mas largos, pero temo que despues queden todos inconsistentes y aburridos. A veces me molestan los fics que son muy largos y no van al punto... Y ademas, no tendria tantas escenas como para rellenar espacios ^^;;; Pero lo intentare, eh? Gracias por el review...

Agus: GRACIAS, GRACIAS y GRACIAS! A mi tambien me gustan los hombres asi ^.^ (pero Harry es MIO! ¬.¬) *cali se esconde para que no la aporreen las fans histericas de Harry* No se si Flash este disponible (^______________^), pero quiero que sepas que este es definitivamente el fanfic que he escrito mas rapido en toda mi vida. Tengo otros que despues del primer capitulo se han quedado estancados por AÑOS... >.

Nymph: Sobre si Ron se pondria celoso... bueno, ya ves que no. O por lo menos a mi me parece que no. Seria una tragedia si eso pasara... considero muy poco realistas los fics que hacen que Ron y Harry se peleen por Hermione. Es decir, su amistad debe ser mas fuerte que eso... Como sea, el Ron de MI historia no se pone celoso ^.^ Nop, nop... No se si este cap. me quedo mas largo, pero intentare mejorar los otros en ese aspecto... Mil gracias por el review!

Albax: Las verdaderas intenciones de Draco? Aqui las tienes en la ultima escena. O por lo menos esas son, en el principio, teehee... >B) Ojala no te haya hecho esperar! Gracias por el review!

Y como siempre...   


****

~ Y a todos los que leyeron el segundo capitulo pero no dejaron un review... gracias de todas formas ^_^ ~    
De paso, gracias a todos los que leyeron mi otro fic, "Cuando la fantasia se va fuera de control." Dejare un agradecimiento mas personal en el segundo capitulo de ese fic, en el que me voy a poner a trabajar ahorita mismo... con suerte lo tendran para esta misma semana ^^

Y otra vez, dejen sus C&C&C en un review! Por favor!   



	4. Capitulo 4: Brillo

Notitas de la autora: Me imagino que ya se enteraron de que Harry Potter, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece. Es propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, etc etc etc... Pero quiero que sepan que estoy en un proceso de negociacion con mi querida colega Jo, para que me lo preste para yo casarme con el ^.~ Ah, no es bello ese niño? *hugglez Harry*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry Potter y el Orbe de Imago

Parte 4: Brillo

Hermione se paso una mano por el cabello y continuo tomando notas de la clase, como siempre lo hacia. Bueno, lo mejor que se podia cuando uno tenia a un adolescente inmaduro babeando en el asiento junto a ella. 

Siempre le habian gustado las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Sobre todo cuando la impartia el profesor Lupin. Moody (el nombre valia por los dos, el falso y el de verdad) no habia sido tan malo tampoco, y Lockhart... bueno, Lockhart era una historia aparte. Quirrell no era muy buen profesor, pero la clase no era tan mala. Pero fue este año que vino el cambio radical: la primera profesora mujer que tenian, y tenia que ser justamente ella. Fleur Delacour. 

No era para nada divertida la forma en que todos los varones parecian irse a dar un paseo por Saturno cada vez que ella entraba al salon (Harry y Neville eran los unicos a los que parecia no afectarles). Tampoco le gustaba la forma en que la profesora parecia estar dandole la clase solo a Harry, quien muy disimuladamente ignoraba los muy-poco-sutiles "No estas de _acuegdo_, _Hagui_?" de la rubia. Hermione tambien estaba harta de tener que aguzar su oido para poder entenderle. Ese acento frances era muy irritante! No podian conseguir una profesora que aunque sea hablara bien el ingles? A veces, de vez en cuando, cuando Fleur se confundia, o estaba particularmente distraida, se le escapaba una que otra frasecilla en frances ("_Gon, viens ici, si'l vous plait..._"), que desde luego nadie entendia, excepto Hermione, porque nadie se habia molestado siquiera en abrir un diccionario. Ron, que era quien estaba en ese momento cubriendose en su propia baba en el asiento a su izquierda, habia intentado aprender unas frases para impresionar a Fleur, pero termino sonando como una vaca que esta siendo degollada, asi que se rindio. El pelirrojo era muy sensible a las veelas, y parecia sentir la presencia de Fleur en un radio de medio kilometro de distancia. 

Aunque Hermione tenia que admitir que no todo lo que llego con Fleur era malo. Si habia una ventaja al tenerla como profesora, era definitivamente que favorecia a Gryffindor. A Hermi realmente no le gustaban mucho los profesores que se parcializaban, pero era bueno que en algun momento pudieran recuperar todos esos puntos que les quitaba Snape sin razon. Fleur le daba puntos a Harry hasta por abrir la boca. Una vez le dio quince solo por "ser muy lindo." 

"Y no se olviden de _haceg_ _paga_ el lunes el ensayo _sobgue_ las _contgamaldiciones_ que _apguendimos_ en el _pgimeg_ _tgimestgue_..." les recordo, antes de que salieran del salon. Ron, Dean y Seamus asintieron como retrasados, mientras que los demas salieron apresurados del salon, para llegar a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas. 

"Ah, mi querida Fleur, de verdad que es la Flor de mi Corazon..." suspiro Ron cuando iban pasando por la puerta. 

Harry se rio de las bobadas de su mejor amigo, mientras que Hermione rodo los ojos. "No seas cursi, Ron. Ademas, 'Cour' significa jardin, no corazon. Podrias al menos informarte mejor." 

La clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas se estaba impartiendo dentro del castillo por una temporada, debido a que las nevadas habian sido muy fuertes este año y practicamente no podia estarse afuera sin morirse del frio. En lo que iba del segundo trimestre, habian estado estudiando los Puffskeins, unos bichitos que eran como los perritos del mundo magico. Eran muy usados como mascotas. Ron no paraba de recordarles que el habia tenido uno cuando era pequeño y que Fred lo habia usado como bludger de practica. 

Este año les habia tocado Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas con los de Hufflepuff. Esto era bueno por un lado, porque ya no tendrian que aguantarse a los de Slytherin tres veces a la semana. Pero, por el otro lado no era tan bueno, porque encontraban a Hagrid deprimido mas a menudo por las cosas que le decia Malfoy, y no estaban ahi para defenderlo. 

La semana anterior, Hagrid les habia dicho que se pusieran en parejas (una chica y un chico), para encargarles ese nuevo proyecto, de encargarse cada pareja de un Puffskein, y criarlo como si fuera un bebe. Ron se ofrecio como pareja de Susan (sorprendiendo a los de Hufflepuff. Susan casi siempre era la ultima en ser escogida para cualquier cosa), mientras que Harry y Hermione formaron una tambien. Neville y Sally-Anne Perks, quien era su compañera para el baile, formaron un equipo. Seamus y Parvati, Lavender y Dean. Ernie MacMillan y Hannah Abbott. Justin Finch-Fletchley y Dianne Moon. Nadie sabia, hasta ese momento, que Hufflepuff y Gryffindor estaban tan parejos en la cantidad de hombres y mujeres. 

"CUIDADO CON ESE PUFFSKEIN!" exclamo Neville, y todos gritaron del susto como si se tratara de un Basilisco. Cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que lo unico que pasaba era que el Puffskein de Neville se habia escapado, se rieron de su momento de despiste. Y es que, despues de la cantidad de criaturas peligrosas que Hagrid les habia enseñado, no podian evitar ponerse nerviosos en esta clase. Sally-Anne corrio a buscar a "Puffy" antes de que Dean lo pisara sin querer. 

Susan y Ron estaban alimentando al pequeño 'Pastel' ("Acaso en lo unico que piensas es en comida?" le dijo Hermione cuando Ron le puso ese nombre al animalito) con chocolate. 

"Estas seguro de que puede comer esto?" le pregunto Susan en voz baja, mientras le daba un trozo grande al Puffskein. 

"Bueno, Hagrid dice que puede comer cualquier cosa," le contesto Ron. "Ademas, parece que le esta gustando." 

"De verdad? Conozco a un señor que tuvo un Jobberknoll de mascota, y le dio comida inapropiada. El animal se murio a los dos dias." 

Ron fruncio el ceño. "Bueno, mas le vale a Pastel que no le pase eso, porque entonces reprobariamos este trimestre." 

"Hey, Ron," lo llamo Harry desde un lado. "Puedes darme un pedazo de ese chocolate? Fido ya se acabo toda nuestra comida." 

"Seguro. Ven a buscarlo," le dijo Ron, y Harry se acerco a ellos para buscar el chocolate. Ron se lo dio, y Harry se retiro. Cuando Ron se volteo a ver a Susan, se dio cuenta de que el collar que ella llevaba en el cuello estaba brillando. 

"Susan, me parece que el orbe quiere decirte algo..." dijo, no muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. 

"Oh," dijo Susan, notando la luz. Rapidamente se solto el collar, y observo el orbe fijamente. 

"Por que brilla asi?" le pregunto Ron. 

"Eh..." empezo Susan. Miro un poco para los lados, y se acomodo el cabello detras de su oreja. "No lo se, nunca... nunca habia actuado asi," le contesto, pero las manos le temblaban y se veia nerviosa. 

"Estas segura?" Ron noto su nerviosismo. 

"Si, si. Olvidate de esto, y sigamos alimentando a Pastel," le dijo Susan, pero Ron no le creyo, y siguio insistiendo. 

"Puedo verlo por un segundo?" Susan no se veia muy convencida, pero Ron insistio tanto, que termino dandoselo. 

El pelirrojo lo examino. La pequeña esfera emitia una luz muy brillante, como la del hechizo Lumos. Igual que el hechizo, a pesar de su luminosidad, no emitia calor. Despues de unos segundos, la luz comenzo a brillar en forma intermitente, y empezo a cambiar de color, de un blanco potente, a un verde claro. Verde? *Tal vez este orbe tenga alguna relacion con la casa de Slytherin,* razono. *Y esa podria ser la razon de por que Susan esta tan nerviosa por el.* Pero entonces noto, con sorpresa, que ese verde tenia una tonalidad muy familiar. Lo habia visto de algun lado... 

Ah, claro. 

Era exactamente el tono de los ojos de Harry.   
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
  
Ginny estaba sentada en una mesa de la biblioteca, con el libro "Mil y una maneras para mantenerse en forma" en las manos. La Profesora Sprout les habia dado la hora libre porque la nieve y el frio no les permitia llegar al invernadero, asi que Ginny decidio ponerse a hacer algo util. Pero en realidad el libro no era lo que estaba en su mente. 

*Por fin un momento de tranquilidad...* penso, mirando a su alrededor. La biblioteca estaba vacia, excepto por ella y la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria. *Solo espero que EL no se aparezca...* 

"Weasley," escucho detras de ella. No necesitaba verlo para saber de quien se trataba, y es que solo una persona podia pronunciar su apellido de esa manera. Hablando del Rey de Roma... Frunciendo el ceño, se volteo para encontrarse cara a cara con un par de ojos grises. 

Draco Malfoy llevaba dos semanas acosandola sin parar. A donde quiera que fuera, se lo encontraba. Y desde luego, esto llevaba a una serie de abusos verbales diaria. La estaba volviendo loca! 

"Que quieres ahora, Malfoy?" le pregunto, poniendose de pie de un respingo. 

"Nada. Vine a leer un libro," le dijo, y Ginny se dio cuenta de que, estando en una biblioteca, era obvio. 

"Entonces por que no puedes ir a leer a una esquina que este lo mas lejos posible de mi?!" 

"Es que tienes en tus manos el libro que estaba buscando." 

Ginny parpadeo. Que queria Malfoy con un libro de ejercicios? No era que lo necesitara... estaba totalmente en forma. Imaginarse a Malfoy en ropa ajustada, con su cuerpo brillante por el sudor mientras hacia lagartijas en el piso... *ACK! Virginia, en que estas pensando?! Puedes sacarte ESA IMAGEN de la cabeza! Estamos hablando de Malfoy!* se dijo a si misma, mientras sacudia la cabeza. 

Al parecer, Malfoy lo noto, porque sonrio en forma arrogante. "Pensando en cosas agradables, comadreja?" 

"Argh," murmuro Ginny desde lo mas profundo de su garganta. Fuertemente empujo el libro a los brazos del rubio. "Esta bien! Si quieres el libro, quedate con el! Pero dejame en paz!" y dicho esto, salio apresurada de la biblioteca, ignorando el "Shhh!" de Madame Pince. 

Draco Malfoy, mientras tanto, sonreia con maldad (o por lo menos con la mayor maldad que se podia conseguir de alguien que sostenia un libro titulado 'Mil y una maneras de mantenerse en forma'). Con calma se sento en el asiento que habia ocupado la pelirroja minutos antes, y murmuro para si: "Mi padre estara orgulloso."   
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
  
Hermione se acurruco aun mas en el sillon reclinable en el que estaba sentada, aprovechando que el calor del fuego hacia soportable la temperatura exterior. En el sofa, Parvati y Lavender se estaban haciendo una mutua lectura del tarot, y mas atras unos niños de segundo año le enseñaban a uno de padres muggles que estaba en primer año a jugar ajedrez magico. Un muchacho de septimo año estaba en una esquina, estudiando no-se-que, y aparentemente muy desesperado (probablemente no entendia nada de lo que estaba leyendo). Como no encontro nada interesante en los otros ocupantes de la sala comun (ni siquiera pretendia acercarse a Lavender y Parvati cuando estaban en medio de esa sarta de atorrancias), Hermione decidio quedarse comoda en su lugar, con su copia de "Mujercitas" en los brazos, mirando placidamente a la chimenea. 

Mientras pasaba la pagina y leia las dos primeras lineas, Hermione sonrio, recordando la clase de Pociones. Posiblemente la mas divertida que habia tenido en su vida. Y es que, si habia estado pensando hace un rato sobre las cosas positivas que traia consigo la llegada de Fleur Delacour, no habia pensado en la mejor de todas: 

Ver a Snape babeando como perrito faldero. 

No estaba segura de que lo mismo habia pasado dos años atras, en la primera visita de Fleur (le parecia que no, o se habria dado cuenta), pero ahora Snape se estaba comportando muy raro. De hecho, actuaba como un adolescente cada vez que la rubia se acercaba a el. Se le perdia la vista y se tropezaba por todas partes. Sera tal vez porque Fleur ahora es dos años mayor? O tal vez sera por todo ese tiempo que SEGURAMENTE deben pasar juntos en la sala de profesores? Parece que el efecto de las veelas alcanza hasta los que no tienen corazon!   
Sea por lo que fuere, Hermione debia admitir, y corriendo el riesgo de citar a una de esos repetitivos comerciales de television, la cara que ponia Snape cada vez que veia a Fleur no tenia precio. De seguro era algo que nunca, pero nunca, se le iba a olvidar. *Argh,* penso. *Debi haberle tomado una foto o algo asi...* 

En medio de sus pensamientos, su pelirrojo mejor amigo irrumpio en la sala comun. Lavender y Parvati se voltearon a mirarlo y se rieron, mientras que el se sentaba estilo-indio en el suelo junto a la silla de Hermione. Estaba tan alto que, aun sentado, no tenia necesidad de mirar hacia arriba para hablar con ella. 

"Estas leyendo OTRA de esas novelas cursis?" 

"Son clasicos, Ron. Entiendo que no te gusten, pero a mi si, y agradeceria que no cuestionaras mis elecciones." 

Ron rodo sus ojos. "Como sea. Donde esta Harry?" 

"Practica de Quidditch," contesto ella simplemente. 

"Oh," Ron sonaba un poco decepcionado. "Hermi, no sabes si Harry ya hizo su tarea de Adivinacion?" 

Ahora fue ella quien rodo sus ojos. "Creo que no te escuche bien... no habras querido decir 'si Harry ya termino de inventar maneras de morir lenta y dolorosa, y estupidamente'?" cuando Ron se encogio de hombros, Hermione prosiguio. "Feh. Si, ya la hizo ayer cuando estabamos en la biblioteca. La ultima vez que lo oi, se iba a sacar los ojos con un colador." 

Ron parpadeo. "Hey, esa es buena! Me pregunto por que no se me habia ocurrido antes..." 

Hermione se puso la cara entre las manos. "Increible. Que tan lejos puede llegar la ignorancia humana?" 

Ron volvio a encogerse de hombros. "Bueno, tendria que ser un colador muy puntiagudo, pero creo que a Trelawney no le importara eso..." 

"Hmp. _YO_ no le veo la gracia." 

"Ok, ok... Oye, algo raro paso hoy en Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas..." comenzo Ron. Realmente no sabia como explicarle a Hermione lo del orbe, pero al menos podria darle una idea... 

"Del color de los ojos de Harry?" pregunto Hermione, una vez que Ron termino la historia. "Y dices que Susan estaba nerviosa?" 

Ron asintio con la cabeza. "Primero pense que tal vez el color verde tenia algo que ver con Slytherin, pero despues esa tonalidad... me parecio muy familiar, y lo primero que pense fue en los ojos de Harry." 

Hermione estuvo pensativa unos segundos. Pero repentinamente su boca se dibujo en una sonrisa burlona. "Y desde cuando estas mirando a los ojos de Harry, Ronald? No sabia que tenias esas inclinaciones... y con tu mejor amigo, ademas..." 

La cara de Ron se puso del mismo color que su cabello. "HERMIONE! CALLATE!" le reclamo, y al oir las carcajadas de su amiga, viro la boca. "Nunca pense que escucharia de tu boca una broma con esas referencias, Hermione Granger!" 

Hermione sonrio. "Pues ya ves, los tiempos cambian." 

"Bueno, si," dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño y volviendo al tema original. "Esto es serio, Hermi. En realidad senti como si ese orbe tuviera algo que ver con Harry. No se que, pero me parece que Susan esta ocultando algo, y se relaciona con el." 

Hermione se mordio el labio inferior. "Crees que Susan esta tratando de hacer algo contra Harry?" 

"No lo se. Tu eres la genia, tu dimelo." 

"Yo no creo que Harry este en ningun peligro. Susan no parece una mala chica, verdad?" 

"No. Es decir, solo la he conocido por una semana, pero me parece una excelente persona..." 

Hermione razono un poco. "Bah, Ron, no te preocupes por eso. De seguro es solo tu imaginacion..." 

Ron parecio pensar bastante esta frase. "Tienes razon, Hermi. Olvidemonos del asunto." Y quitandole de sus manos el libro de Mujercitas, añadio: "Ahora, me puedes prestar tus notas de Transfiguraciones?" 

Hermione rio. "Ronald, no tienes remedio."   
  
  
  


*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Notitas de cali-chan! ^.^ 

Como las notas son un poco mas largas hoy, las voy a ir haciendo por secciones, si? 

1. No me gusta este capitulo >. Esta horrible. Lo se, pueden decirlo! Restrieguenmelo en la cara, vamos! Se que esta malisimo =( No tiene sentimiento, y ademas tiene demasiado dialogo y pocas descripciones. Y MUY POCO HARRY!!! *cali llora* Horrible, horrible! ;_; *llora mas* Que desastre! Esta mal, mal... *llora mas todavia* Cuando termine, este capitulo es el primero que voy a arreglar... 

2. Por que Fleur? Pues me gusta Fleur. Sobre todo su acento ^^ Para aclarar, el Moody real les dio clases en su quinto año. Lupin no ha vuelto a dar clases en Hogwarts. Y cuando Hermi menciona que las clases de Quirrell y el Moody falsos no eran malas, se refiere a las CLASES, no a ellos como persona. Eso, desde luego, traeria un comentario totalmente distinto. 

3. "_Gon, viens ici, si'l vous plait..._" significa "Ron, ven aca, por favor." O por lo menos DEBE SIGNIFICAR eso. Si esta incorrecto, por favor alguien digame. Mi frances apenas esta en su primera etapa... Y lo de "Flor de mi corazon" viene del hecho que he visto que mucha gente traduce asi el nombre "Fleur Delacour." Sin embargo, esa traduccion esta mal. De hecho, "Flor del jardin" es la traduccion mas acertada. Creo ^^;;; 

4. Sally-Anne Perks de hecho aparece en el primer libro como una estudiante del mismo nivel en el que estudian nuestros heroes. Tambien un estudiante apellidado Moon. Ahora, le puse a Moon el nombre de Dianne (en un patetico intento de establecer relacion con la diosa griega Diana...), y las puse a ambas en Hufflepuff para emparejar las cosas. Tambien deben saber que puse a Morag MacDougal (tambien solo mencionado) en Ravenclaw, que era la casa que menos personas tenia hasta el momento. Y un tal "Nott" al que llame Christopher, que obviamente debia ir a Slytherin. 

5. Sin embargo, despues de ponerlas en Hufflepuff me di cuenta de que mucha gente de sexto año se quedaria sin parejas para el baile, entonces ^^;;;; Ah, bueno, siempre puedo hacer que Justin Finch-Fletchley batee para el otro lado, no? ^-^ Creo que no afectara en nada la trama, asi que aqui les va una lista de las parejas para el baile:   


**_Hannah Abbott - Ernie MacMillan_**

**_Susan Bones - Ronald Weasley_**

**_Sally-Anne Perks - Neville Longbottom_**

**_Seamus Finnigan - Dianne Moon_**

**_Dean Thomas - Lavender Brown_**

**_Harry Potter - Hermione Granger_**

**_Parvati Patil - Terry Boot (Ravenclaw)_**

**_Padma Patil - Morag MacDougal (Ravenclaw)_**

**_Lisa Turpin (Ravenclaw) - Christopher Nott (Slytherin)_**

**_Draco Malfoy - Virginia Weasley_**

**_Vincent Crabbe - Millicent Bulstrode (Slytherin)_**

**_Justin Finch-Fletchley (sin pareja)_**

**_Mandy Brocklehurst (Ravenclaw, sin pareja)_**

**_Pansy Parkinson (sin pareja)_**

**_Gregory Goyle (sin pareja)_**

**_Blaise Zabini (sin pareja)_**

****

Esas son (o por lo menos las de los personajes conocidos). Espero que no hayan confusiones ^-^ 

6. Mujercitas es mi novela favorita de toda la vida. Tenia que incluirla! ^.^ 

7. Snape y Fleur? Solo pense que podia mostrar el lado humano de Sevvie y añadir un poco de comedia ^.^ Ademas, si todos parecen quedar bajo el efecto de las veelas, por que Sevvie no? De hecho, solo a Harry, Neville, Dumbledore, y mas adelante Terry Boot, por una razon que ustedes conoceran mas adelante (y que yo todavia no he pensado ^^;;;) no les afecta Fleur. Pero Ronniekins es la principal victima de los efectos de la francesita... 

8. Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios!: 

**Utena**: La verdad Ron no se esta alejando tanto. En realidad si fue solo ese dia... pronto habran mas escenas en las que se podra apreciar que Ron todavia, y no importa lo que el piense, esta profundamente unido a sus amigos. Y si, lo de Draco sono un poco vacio, no? ^.~ Este capitulo fue mas largo, creo (en realidad no se por que, si era mas que nada un capitulo de transicion...) Gracias por tus comentarios! 

**Albax (o mejor Jade? ^.^)**: Draco trataba de convencerse a si mismo... hmmm... tal vez... ^.~ Heh. Yo soy la que esta escribiendo el fic, asi que cuando crean que saben como va la cosa, probablemente van por el lado equivocado ^^;;; Es que estoy loca de remate, todo puede pasar! A veces me dan estos arrebatos y cambio todo lo que tenia planeado! Bueno, te dire que esas en realidad son mis dos parejas favoritas. Pero no te confies! ^.^ Te encanta Draco, eh? *cali le regala a Draco envuelto en papel de regalo* Pero me lo tienes que prestar para el proximo capitulo, si? 

**Angelina**: Que si la va a lastimar? Tu que crees? ^.^ BUAJAJA! Y gracias por el comentario sobre Susan. En realidad, es gracioso, porque siempre que escribo una escena con Susan me digo a mi misma: "ES UNA BOBA! ESA CHIQUILLA NO TIENE PERSONALIDAD!!" y entonces me acuerdo que NO DEBE tener una personalidad. O por lo menos por el momento! BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! *cali se rie como cientifica loca* Gracias por el review. 

**Megumi**: Oi, tu tambien oyes las voces? *cali mira a su alrededor* Estoy contenta de no ser la unica, entonces... *escucha la musica de dimension desconocida* Como sea, mil gracias por tus comentarios! Me encanta que te guste mi fic. Y aunque se que este no les va a gustar mucho... *cali llora otra vez* ...espero que sigas leyendolo! 

**Agus**: ¬_¬ Catastrofe? Pues una cosa es que entres a la Iglesia e interrumpas, y otra es que MI Harry te haga caso ^.~ Y eh-eh-eh! Cuidadito con las descripciones que el fanfic es PG-13! ;-) Y si, Malfoy tiene algo raro, o si no no seria Malfoy... Gracias por los comentarios! Realmente los aprecio mucho... 

**Moi (oh la la! Nick frances!)**: Bueno, en realidad a mi me gusta mas el HHR que el RHR... pero te garantizo que ya vendran muchos momentos exclusivos de Ron y Hermione! Ademas, no pienses que ya sabes como va a terminar, porque uno nunca sabe cuando vas a encontrar una desviacion en el camino... ^.~ Y si, lo de Draco es extraño, no? ^-^ 

9. Se que dije que iba a trabajar en CLFSVFDC: Presente... Pero en realidad solo he escrito parrafo y medio ^^;;; No me he podido concentrar en eso porque he estado muy ocupada, pero intentare trabajar en el esta semana... 

10. Sean sinceros. Es mas, sean crudos. Directos. Si odiaron este capitulo, diganmelo. Soy una niña grande, puedo soportarlo... *cali se abraza y se pone a llorar* Que depresion... Por favor, C&C&C en un review. Diganme todo lo que piensen sobre este capitulo!! 

Ou revoir! (en la onda francesa!) Nos vemos en las comicas!


	5. Capitulo 5: Besos

Notitas de la autora: Me imagino que ya se enteraron de que Harry Potter, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece. Es propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, etc etc etc... Pero quiero que sepan que estoy en un proceso de negociacion con mi querida colega Jo, para que me lo preste para yo casarme con el ^.~ Ah, no es bello ese niño? *hugglez Harry*

Notitas de la autora, parte 2: Oooohhhh, miren ese titulo! ^.~ Solo para avisar que esta parte es larga. y cuando digo LARGA, me refiero a INMENSA. GIGANTESCA. TITANICA. COLOSAL. y todos sus sinonimos. espero que la disfruten. muchas gracias.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry Potter y el Orbe de Imago

Parte 5: Besos

Dos semanas se habian pasado volando, y ya era 24 de diciembre por la mañana. Ya las clases se habian suspendido, y los niños de primero, segundo y tercer año se habian ido a sus casas (salvo algunas excepciones), dejando el comedor medio-vacio. 

Fue una sorpresa para todos que cuando entraron al comedor todo estaba normal, y de pronto, en un parpadeo, todo estaba decorado con los mas finos adornos de navidad. Habia un enorme arbol adornado con regalos al pie (para quienes eran, eso era un misterio) en una esquina, y guirnaldas y estrellas tapizaban el techo. Habia tambien mucho muerdago colgando aqui y alla. 

Antes de que nadie pudiera empezar a desayunar, el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie en la mesa de los profesores. Se hizo silencio en el salon, y todos se voltearon a verlo con atencion. "Muy buenos dias, jovenes!" exclamo, alegre como siempre. "Antes que nada, quiero darles algunos anuncios. Primero que todo, me gustaria desearles que pasen unas muy felices fiestas." Se escucho un murmullo general cuando todos intentaron darle las gracias al mismo tiempo. Cuando todos se callaron, el prosiguio. "Y segundo, es un honor para mi anunciarles que el dia de hoy a partir de la una de la tarde, tendran un tiempo para recibir a sus familiares y amigos que vienen a visitarlos para las fiestas. La actividad terminara a las cinco de la tarde, para darle tiempo a todos de que se preparen para el baile de esta noche." El director parecio detenerse para respirar un momento, y despues continuo con la misma sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. "Pero es mejor que concluya rapido para que todos podamos disfrutar de este maravilloso festin que nos han preparado en este dia." Y dicho esto, se sento otra vez. 

"Gracias a Dios," dijo Ron en el mismo tono, y casi no espero a que aparecieran los platos para empezar a engullir el tocino. 

"Visitas?" pregunto Harry, poniendole jalea a su tostada. "Nunca antes habian hecho eso." 

"La profesora McGonagall me dijo," empezo Hermione, mientras le echaba sirope a sus panqueques, "que algunos padres se habian quejado de que el unico momento que tenian para ver a sus hijos era navidad, y que este baile les estaba quitando hasta eso." 

"Ah, los beneficios de ser la favorita de todos los profesores, verdad, Hermi?" dijo Ron, y la chica decidio ignorar ese comentario. "Mi mama debio haber sido una de esos padres..." 

La conversacion fue interrumpida cuando Ginny entro al comedor y se dejo caer poco ceremoniosamente en el asiento junto al de Harry. Echo su plato a un lado y apoyo su cabeza contra la mesa. 

"Que te pasa?" le pregunto Harry, con una ceja arqueada. 

"Estoy siendo atacada por parasitos," dijo ella, con los ojos cerrados. Ron, Hermione y Harry se miraron entre si, sin entender nada. 

"Olvidenlo," dijo Ginny, rodando sus ojos. 

Ni cinco segundos despues de que dijo eso, un rubio, alto y muy conocido muchacho entro por la puerta, caminando hacia la mesa de Slytherin con ojos triunfantes. Ron lo siguio con sus ojos, pero no capto la referencia. 

"Ginny, me imagino que ya tienes lo que te vas a poner en la noche," afirmo, mas que pregunto, Hermione. 

Ginny abrio la boca para responder, pero Ron la interrumpio. "Pero desde luego! Va a ir en la ropa mas ancha que tenga, botas hasta las rodillas, guantes, y una capucha que le cubra la cabeza." 

Ginny le arrojo un pedazo de pan, que le cayo en la cabeza. "RON! Que te pasa?!" 

"Tienes suerte de que no te obligue a llevar un cinturon de castidad!" 

"RON!" exclamaron ahora Ginny y Hermione al mismo tiempo. "No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso, Ronald," continuo Hermione. 

"Voy a tomar eso como un insulto personal," le dijo Ginny, con la cara roja. "No puedo creer que pienses eso de mi!" 

"No pienso eso de ti," continuo Ron, sin sentirse afectado, "pienso eso de Malfoy."   
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
  
Neville estaba solo en la sala comun, leyendo su libro de pociones y revisando sus notas. Si, estaban en receso por las fiestas, pero no queria arriesgarse a hacer algo mal despues de vacaciones y ganarse otra reprimenda de Snape. La ultima clase, le habia gritado de todo (bueno, mas que de costumbre) por agregar una planta equivocada a su pocion del olvido. 

Todos estaban ya en el comedor, esperando a que llegaran las visitas. Neville no se habia apurado mucho, porque sabia que lo mas probable era que su abuela llegara tarde... Seamus, antes de bajar, se habia reido al verlo y le habia dicho que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Hermione (Neville sospechaba que ALGO de razon tenia). Ya habia puesto a Trevor en su pecera (se le habia escapado una vez por la mañana, pero Dean lo encontro debajo de su sombrero), asi que nada podia olvidarsele. Por fin, cerro su libro, y se decidio a bajar. 

Cuando encontro a sus amigos, estaban todos formando un circulo en una de las esquinas de una de las mesas. Hermione, Ron y Seamus estaban sentados sobre la mesa, mientras que los otros estaban abajo. Dean estaba contando uno de esos chistes muggles que solo Harry, Hermione y el entendian, asi que eran los unicos que se reian, mientras que los otros solo se miraban entre si, confundidos. 

"Puede alguien explicarme lo que acaba de decir?" gimio Lavender, trastornada por su ignorancia del mundo muggle. 

"No tenemos la culpa de que seamos... Oh, hola, Nev," dijo Seamus, al darse cuenta de que el chico estaba parado detras de Parvati. Ella tambien se dio cuenta entonces y le abrio espacio para que entrara al circulo. 

"Hola, chicos. Que hacen?" pregunto, y vio que no era necesaria la respuesta cuando los ojos de Dean empezaron a brillar. 

"Oh, estamos contando chistes! Escucha, Nev, tengo uno especial para ti, sobre un elefante-" 

"Hey, Ron," lo interrumpio Harry. Entonces fue que Neville noto que el muchacho no habia dicho nada en lo que iba de la conversacion, y que tenia una sonrisa extraña en la cara. 

"Que pasa?" pregunto Ron, volteandose hacia su mejor amigo. Algo en su sonrisa no le gustaba mucho, y estaba seguro que su falsoscopio de bolsillo hubiera empezado a dar alaridos si lo hubiera tenido con el. Harry no lo estaba mirando a el, sino un poco mas arriba de su cabeza. 

"Mira lo que esta flotando sobre ti!" dijo, señalando. Ron, con un poco de temor (y si era una araña?), miro hacia arriba. 

Era una ramita de muerdago. 

Sobre su cabeza. 

Y la de HERMIONE. 

Oh oh. 

Volvio a mirar a Harry, con su cuello temblando al bajar la cabeza. "Harry," dijo, inseguro, "no estas tratando de decirme que...? Y tu callate, Seamus," le dijo al rubio, que no habia dicho nada, pero parecia que tenia un comentario MUY interesante por hacer. 

"Oooooohhhhh, Ron!" exclamo Parvati, emocionada, "estan bajo el muerdago! Tienes que besar a Hermione!" 

Ron parpadeo, ahora si poniendose nervioso. "Y-y si me niego?" 

Hermione le pego en el brazo. "Hey, GRACIAS!" le dijo, sarcasticamente. "Si me odias tanto, me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio..." 

"Hay una vieja historia," empezo Lavender, "que dice que si no besas a la persona que esta bajo el muerdago, pueden pasarte cosas horribles, como perder tu magia por tiempos indefinidos y todo eso. Claro, yo no lo sabria, porque nunca he dejado de aprovechar esas situaciones," añadio, pasandose una mano por el cabello, "pero tengo un tio que tenia un amigo al que le paso." 

Ron audiblemente trago saliva. "Es eso cierto?" 

Hermione se cruzo de brazos. "Pues, me parece que he leido algo sobre eso en algun lado." Al ver la confusion en los ojos de Ron, se enfado un poco. "Oh, vamos, Ron! Es tradicion!" y dicho esto, lo halo por la ropa y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Parvati y Lavender gritaron emocionadas. Seamus, Harry y Dean se rieron abiertamente y Neville sonrio. Ron estaba debatiendose entre desmayarse o reirse como un loco. Al final, solo opto por ponerse todo rojo. 

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero el sonido de una puerta abriendose lo interrumpio no solo a el, sino a todos en el salon. Una señora no tan mayor (40-45 mas o menos), no muy alta, blanca y con el cabello castaño y liso, asomo su cabeza hacia el salon. "Estamos tarde? Vamos, Gerald, no te quedes ahi parado," dijo. Dando un paso adelante, entro al salon. Estaba vestida en forma sencilla, y adecuada para la temporada fria. 

Un hombre de mas o menos la misma edad atravezo la puerta detras de ella. Era alto, tenia el cabello rubio rizado, y ojos claros. Tenia un aire a su alrededor como de un niño grande, y parecia incluso mas joven que (la que asumian era) su esposa. 

"Helena, te dije que ibamos a llegar tarde!" exclamo el hombre. Neville miro su reloj. Eran las 12:30. 

"Mama! Papa!" 

Claro. Era de esperarse que los padres de Hermione llegaran temprano, no?   
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
  
"Bill!" exclamo Ginny apenas vio al apuesto joven pelirrojo que entro por la puerta. Su cabello estaba mas largo, noto, y habia cambiado sus lentes. 

"Ginny!" le dijo el al escucharla, y se apresuro a recibirla en sus brazos. Le dio unas cuantas vueltas y despues la solto, ambos riendo. 

"Bueno, es lindo saber quienes te quieren de verdad, no, George?" pregunto Fred Weasley desde la puerta, mas pecoso que nunca. 

"Totalmente. Ah, se me destroza el corazon," dijo su hermano gemelo George, poniendose una mano sobre el pecho para añadir dramatismo. 

Ginny rodo sus ojos. Cuando uno tiene seis hermanos, no se puede evitar tener una mejor relacion con uno en especial que con los demas. Ginny y Bill siempre habian sido muy cercanos, tal vez por ser el mayor y la menor. Ron y Charlie tambien se llevaban muy bien; los gemelos se tenian el uno al otro, y Percy... bueno, Percy tenia a su ego. (En realidad, Percy y los gemelos dependian mucho unos de otros, pero preferian morir antes que admitirlo.) 

"No sean tondos," dijo Ginny, dandoles a cada uno un beso en la mejilla. 

"Apuesto a que este lugar no ha sido el mismo desde que nos fuimos, eh, Fred?" opino George, dandole una ojeada al ordenado comedor. 

"Por que no vamos a ver como estan los inodoros?" sugirio Fred, con los ojos brillantes. Su gemelo asintio, y se dirigieron al baño mas cercano. 

"Cuidadito con hacer alguna de sus travesuras, ustedes dos!" La matriarca de la familia Weasley habia entrado al salon, seguida de cerca por su esposo. Ginny los saludo a los dos, mientras que Percy, que entro detras de ellos, comentaba: "Linda decoracion." 

Y de ultimo en la fila, entraba Charlie Weasley. "Hey, Ginny. Feliz Navidad! Donde esta Ron?" 

"Oh, debe estar por ahi con Harry, hablando con los papas de Hermio..." pero fue interrumpida por la ruidosa exclamacion de su madre. 

"**RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY!!!!**" chillo estrepitosamente. Algunas cuantas personas hasta se voltearon para ver si a alguien le habian enviado un howler (en Navidad?). 

Ginny, Charlie, Bill y el señor Arthur (Percy habia emigrado del sitio prontamente) apenas tuvieron tiempo de voltearse, pero lo poco que alcanzaron a ver era indiscutiblemente a Ron en una situacion BASTANTE comprometedora: Estaba con Mandy Brocklehurst, a pocos metros de distancia. Y estaban besandose. O mejor dicho, ella lo estaba besando mientras que el se volvia gelatina. Ugh, hasta se podia ver su lengua adentro de... ugh. Ugh ugh. 

Tan pronto como oyo el grito de la señora Molly, Mandy se separo de Ron como si hubieran estado pegados con velcro, y se volteo hacia ella como si nada hubiera pasado. "Oh, hola señora Weasley. Feliz Navidad!" le dijo, sonriente, y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigas muertas de la risa. La señora Weasley no podia creer lo que pasaba, mientras observaba a su hijo menor, que todavia tenia cara de desorientado. Pobre Ron, lo primero que vio despues de recuperarse de la experiencia, fue la cara furica de su furica madre. 

"Espero que tengas una EXCELENTE explicacion para esta falta de respeto, jovencito!" 

"Molly, vamos, calmate y deja que el chico se explique..." empezo su marido, pero ella se volteo hacia el, y lo interrumpio: "Arthur, se lo que estoy haciendo. Dejame arreglarmelas con el." Y el señor Weasley no tuvo mas remedio que señalarle a su hijo que no lo podia salvar de esta. 

Ron audiblemente trago saliva, por enesima vez en esa tarde. Como explicar...? Sin decir nada, y con la mano temblando, apunto hacia un lugar encima de su cabeza. Su madre miro hacia arriba, comprendiendo. 

"Una rama de muerdago?" pregunto, entonces, Ginny. "Otra vez? Hay que ver tu suerte, Ron..." 

"No me entiendes," le dijo Ron, con un gesto practicamente de desesperacion, "esa COSA," prosiguio, señalando al muerdago, "me ha estado SIGUIENDO toda la tarde! No me deja en paz!" 

Y era cierto. Alguien habia hechizado el muerdago para que flotara sobre su cabeza por un tiempo indefinido y lo siguiera a donde quiera que el iba. Ron sospechaba que Harry tenia algo que ver con eso, porque se estaba paseando por todo el salon con los lentes nublados y esa sonrisita de cientifico loco. Siempre se ponia asi cuando estaba tramando algo, y le recordaba mucho a los gemelos cuando estaban haciendo una de sus bromas. Sin embargo, no tenia pruebas, asi que no podia acusarlo. Pero tampoco podia quitarse esa estupida cosa de encima! Habia tratado todos los hechizos que conocia y nada. Y lo peor (o sera mejor?) era que todas las chicas se aprovechaban de el! Lo que empezo con Hermione continuo con Lavender, Parvati, la mitad de las muchachas de su nivel, y hasta unas de otros niveles. Una de las amigas de Ginny (que estaba en quinto año) parecia muy interesada en las viejas tradiciones repentinamente. Y Ronnie tuvo que salir huyendo cuando vio que Eloise Midgen se le acercaba dispuesta a cumplirlas tambien. Encuentros cercanos del primer tipo, o que? De pronto las fiestas navideñas se habian convertido en la 'reunion para sacarle ventaja a Ron Weasley'? Ya tenia que empezar a cobrar! 

Si, claro. 

Molly Weasley no relajo su expresion aun cuando su hijo le explico todo esto. "Eso no es justificacion, Ronald. Por lo menos pudiste haber..." 

"Querida, por que mejor no lo cortas por lo sano? Dejame que le quite el hechizo al pobre y ya dejen de sufrir ambos," sugirio Arthur. Molly parecia querer seguir hablando, pero al final cedio a la propuesta de su esposo. El señor Weasley saco su varita, murmuro unas palabras que Ron no conocia, e inmediatamente la rama de muerdago cayo al piso. Ron suspiro aliviado. 

Pero la señora Weasley no iba a dejar las cosas asi como asi. "Asi que, dime, Ron, cual de estas... jovenes... es tu pareja para el baile de Navidad? Porque tienes una, no?" 

Ron tosio. Presentarle su pareja a su madre definitivamente NO ESTABA en sus planes. Si, ya lo veia: Una mirada a Susan, y en menos de tres segundos ya tendria planeada su boda, la luna de miel, y el nombre de su primer hijo. "Si TENGO pareja... cuando la encuentre te la presentare," murmuro entre dientes. Claro que de eso no tenia la menor intencion. Pero no contaba con que aquella suerte que Ginny habia mencionado antes actuara otra vez. 

"Susan!" exclamo Ginny, delatando la presencia de la chica cerca de ellos. Ron se volteo a verla, sin poder creerlo: de todos los momentos que tenia para aparecerse por ahi...! 

"Quien es esta linda chica?" pregunto la señora Weasley, inmediatamente interesada, mientras Susan se acercaba a ellos. 

"Si?" dijo ella al detenerse entre Ron y Ginny, mordiendose el labio inferior. No conocia a estas personas (aunque era obvio que eran parientes de Ron - por el color del cabello), y no se sentia comoda hablando con extraños. 

"Es la pareja de Ron," intervino Ginny, cubriendose la boca para evitar reirse de la misfortuna de su hermano. Ron solo la bombardeo con una mirada que claramente decia 'tu-solo-espera-a-que-se-entere-de-quien-es-TU-pareja!' Eso logro que no abriera mas la boca. 

"OH!" inmediatamente la señora Weasley cambio su expresion por una de brillante alegria. "Es eso cierto? Como te llamas, querida?" 

Susan ya podia sentir sus manos temblando. "Eh... Bones. Quiero decir..." murmuro, insegura. La mayor parte del tiempo la gente la llamaba por su apellido. "Susan Bones." 

Molly parpadeo. "Es eso algun tipo de broma interna sobre el 007?" 

Ron, quien para este momento tenia su cara hirviente cubierta con su mano izquierda, como si eso lo pudiera salvar de la verguenza, se quejo. "Mamaaaaaaa..." 

"Gusto en conocerte, Susan," intervino el señor Arthur, extendiendo una mano para estrechar la de ella. Susan no dudo en hacerlo; extrañamente, el señor Weasley le inspiraba confianza. "Soy el papa de Ron." 

"Parece que te conseguiste una chica excelente, Ronniekins," lo molesto Bill. Ron, en respuesta, se cubrio la cara ahora con las dos manos. "Soy Bill, el hermano mayor de Ron." 

Susan apenas estaba asintiendo, cuando Charlie tambien hablo. "Y yo soy Charlie. Encantado de conocerte." 

"Si, Ron me ha hablado de ti," dijo ella en forma un poco temblorosa. 

"Oh?" Charlie arqueo una ceja. "Cosas buenas, espero." 

"Oh- desde luego. Um..." 

"Oigan," interrumpio Ron. "Creo que Harry y Hermione me estan buscando, asi que mejormevoyvamossusan..." dijo, lo mas rapido que pudo, y agarrando a Susan por el brazo, se dispuso a alejarla de su familia. Su madre, sin embargo, lo detuvo por la manga de su camisa. 

"Oh, no, Ron. Te vas a despedir de mi! Por lo menos antes de que te vayas por ahi y no te vuelva a ver hasta fin de curso, como haces siempre. Ven aca," dijo en forma autoritativa. Halandolo por los hombros, lo obligo a inclinarse hasta que quedo a nivel con ella y pudo darle un beso en la mejilla. El joven solto otro debil 'mamaaaaaaa', avergonzado de que tanta gente tuviera que presenciar esta escena. No es que no le gustara que su mama lo quisiera, pero es que habian cosas que eran muy embarazosas cuando uno tenia mas de diez años. 

"Bueno, mejor me voy," repitio, pasandose una mano por la nuca como para quitarse la pena de encima. Ginny rio; esa pose lo hacia parecer como un pequeño niño inocente (no que no fuera inocente, pero no era nada pequeño...). "Los veo despues. Vienes, Sus...?" empezo, pero se detuvo al ver que Susan tenia una expresion extraña en su rostro. Estaba toda temblando, y sus ojos brillaban con lagrimas no derramadas. 

"En-encantada de conocerlos a t-todos," carraspeo, con la voz entrecortada. Nerviosamente se paso una mano por la cara, enjugandose un par de lagrimas rebeldes que habian caido contra su voluntad. "Tengo que irme," y ni bien dicho esto, se volteo y salio corriendo, tropezando con una señora mayor mientras se alejaba de los Weasley. 

"Susan!" exclamo Ron, y salio corriendo detras de ella. 

Los demas se quedaron ahi, sin comprender. Fue el señor Weasley quien hizo la pregunta del millon: "Que le paso?" 

Ginny se encogio de hombros.   
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
  
Harry y Hermione estaban del otro lado del salon, hablando con el señor y la señora Granger sobre algunas de sus clases favoritas. Los padres de Hermione, aunque eran muggles, estaban muy interesados por los estudios de su hija, y tenian una curiosidad inmensa con respecto a todo lo que fuera magico (a Harry le recordaban al señor Weasley, pero al reves.) Hermione estaba muy emocionada porque sus padres al fin podian ver todas las cosas que antes solo imaginaban por lo que ella les contaba. 

"Y entonces ella murmuro un hechizo que nosotros todavia no conocemos, y de pronto se habia transformado en un gato! Fue increible," termino, con su lenguaje corporal acompañandola en el relato. 

Harry escuchaba a su entusiasmada mejor amiga solo con la mitad de la atencion que deberia. Era interesante hablar con los padres de Hermione, si, pero parte de su mente estaba pensando en que seria de su familia postiza, aka Sirius, en estos momentos. Hacia mucho rato que no lo veia, y no tenia noticias de el. Era tan conocida la noticia de su escape, que ya no salia en los periodicos, por lo que cortaba la fuente de noticias para Harry. 

Tal vez debio prestarle atencion a la cara de sorpresa que la señora Helena puso repentinamente (y que no tenia nada que ver con el relato de su hija). Tal vez tambien debio prestarle atencion al codazo que el señor Gerald le propino a su esposa, y a que la expresion de la señora se relajo despues. Pero, sumido en sus pensamientos, no lo hizo. No les presto atencion hasta que una mano en su hombro derecho lo hizo (y a Hermione) saltar un metro del susto. 

Volteandose para ver quien lo habia tocado, se encontro mirando cara a cara a un par de ojos celeste claro. No le tomo mucho tiempo descifrar a quien pertenecian. "Profesor Lupin!" 

El hombre rio. "Hola, Harry. Feliz Navidad." 

Harry le dio un abrazo. "Que esta haciendo aqui? Pense que estaria trabajando con... bueno, con su viejo amigo." 

"Ah, bueno, en realidad estaba cerca del area y el Profesor Dumbledore me pidio que le asistiera como chaperon para el baile de esta noche. Asi, aproveche para venir a visitarte." 

"Chaperon, eh?" 

"Oh, si. Parece que Severus no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo en ese cargo." Harry rio, y la señora Helena parecio querer decir algo, pero se contuvo. 

Entonces Harry sintio que lo halaban por una esquina de su tunica. Mirando hacia abajo, encontro a Hermione acariciando a un gran perro negro. "Sir- quiero decir, Snuffles!" exclamo Harry, agachandose para darle un gran abrazo al perro, quien, muy contento, casi le borra la cara a punta de lamidas. 

"Me parece que es mejor que continuemos esta conversacion en un lugar mas... privado, no creen?" sugirio Remus, bastante atinadamente. Harry y Hermione, en su alegria, no habian notado que un comedor lleno de gente no era el lugar adecuado para un profugo convertido en perro. 

"Oh, tiene toda la razon," el señor Granger, a quien su hija habia informado de todo el 'Caso Sirius', comprendio la situacion y los dirigio a todos al primer cuarto vacio que encontro (gracioso como lo encontro, si nunca habia estado en Hogwarts antes). 

En no menos de un par de segundos, Sirius ya se habia transformado en humano, espantando a la señora Granger. "Calma," le dijo. Ella se tranquilizo. El extendio su mano hacia el señor Gerald. "Mi nombre es Sirius Black. Soy el padrino de Harry." 

El señor Granger estrecho la mano de Sirius. "Oh, ya sabemos todo sobre usted, señor Black. Hermione nos ha contado todo lo sucedido." 

Sirius sonrio. "Bueno, eso lo esperaba de ella," dijo, y Hermione le sonrio. Entonces Sirius se volteo hacia Harry. "Hey! Feliz Navidad," le dijo, despeinandolo con la mano derecha. "Has crecido." 

"Bueno, no hubiera sido normal si me hubiera quedado enano, no?" dijo Harry, dandole un gran abrazo a su padrino. "Que hay de nuevo? Algo sobre... Pettigrew?" 

Sirius se paso una mano por el cabello. "Bueno, la ultima vez que tuvieron noticias de el estaba cerca de Paris. Eso fue hace unos meses. No han sabido nada mas." 

El animo de todos decayo un poco, pero pronto Sirius recobro su buen humor. "En realidad estamos aqui porque Dumbledore nos asigno una mision... de la que no puedo contarles nada y espero que no me pregunten," esta frase fue puntuada con una mirada fija a Harry y Hermione. "...Ademas de que Remus tiene que actuar de chaperon, claro. Aunque creo que estara muy ocupado con OTRAS cosas..." solto, arrojandole una mirada insinuadora a su amigo. 

"Sirius..." murmuro Remus entre dientes. 

"Que?" pregunto Hermione, con la sonrisa volviendo a su cara. "Que pasa con el profesor Lupin, Sirius?" 

"Ah! Jaja, veran, es muy divertido..." empezo Sirius, pero se detuvo por unos segundos porque le dio un ataque de risa. Los otros lo miraban, sin comprender. Remus se volteo con cara de indignado. "Miren, cuando ibamos entrando, una rubia despampanante se acerco a Remus y le dijo que era un hombre muy buen mozo. Remus se puso rojo hasta la punta de las orejas!" explico, riendose con mas ganas. 

Harry y Hermione miraron a Lupin con ojos desorbitados. "Profesor Lupin!" exclamo Harry. 

"'Rubia despampanante'?" pregunto Hermione, frunciendo el ceño. "Ja. Debio ser Fleur. Pero que descarada..." 

"Fleur? Como en Fleur Delacour, la campeona de Beuxbatons en el Torneo de los Tres Magos?" pregunto Sirius, confundido. 

"La misma," dijo Harry. "Ahora es nuestra profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras." 

Sirius se volteo hacia Remus, con la sonrisa aun mayor, y apuntandole con un dedo. "Mira, Moony! Parece que tienen en comun mas de lo que imaginaban!" 

"Sirius, ya basta," le advirtio Remus. 

"Ella podria ser su hija!" exclamo Hermione, de pronto. Su expresion no era tanto de acusacion, ni de sorpresa, sino de incredulidad. 

Sirius y Remus se voltearon hacia ella rapidamente. "No somos tan viejos," le dijeron al unisono. Hermione se sonrojo, y murmuro un callado "lo siento" a los dos hombres. Harry y los padres de Hermione solo se rieron del intercambio. 

La señora Helena al parecer iba a comentar algo, cuando la puerta del salon se abrio. Todos saltaron del susto. Habian olvidado ponerle un hechizo de candado a la puerta! Iban a descubrir a Sirius...! 

Pero era solo Ron. 

"Han visto a... oh, hola, chicos. Señor y señora Granger. Profesor Lupin, Sirius... SIRIUS?! Que estas haciendo aqui? No, no, esperen, esperen, hablaremos despues, tengo que irme. Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Susan?" 

Harry y Hermione negaron lentamente con la cabeza, aun demasiado sorprendidos de ver aparecer a Ron tan repentinamente, y al oirlo decir una frase coherente en menos de dos segundos. Los papas de Hermione estaban suspendidos en la mitad de un salto hacia atras, Remus habia tomado en su mano su varita y Sirius se habia transformado en perro en el instante en que escucho la puerta abrirse. 

Al ver su negativa, Ron se encogio de hombros. Dandose la vuelta para salir, cerro la puerta tras el, listo para continuar su busqueda. Al oir el click que produjo esta accion, Lupin solto el aliento que estaba conteniendo desde que se abrio la puerta. Helena y Gerald literalmente se dejaron caer sobre unas sillas. Hermione corrio a trancar la puerta, y Harry observo como Sirius se transformaba en humano nuevamente. 

"Eso estuvo cerca," dijo Harry. "Si no hubiera sido Ron, se habria formado la grande." 

"De hecho, Harry, el profesor Dumbledore hechizo esta habitacion para que solo la gente con autorizacion pudiera entrar," explico Remus. "Por eso es que no le puse llave a la puerta en primer lugar. Pero creo que todos lo olvidamos por un minuto." 

"Que alivio," murmuro Harry, mientras que los padres de Hermione interrogaban a Sirius sobre su poder de la animagia. 

"Quien es Susan, Harry?" pregunto Remus, siempre el mas atento de todos. "La conozco? Por que Ronald la busca tan preocupado?" 

Sirius, Gerald y Helena ahora los miraban tambien, interesados. "Susan es la pareja de Ron para el baile de hoy," explico Harry, "Susan Bones." 

"Bones? De los Bones que fueron asesinados por Voldemort?" pregunto Sirius. 

"Esos mismos. Susan es huerfana, es una chica muy timida. Pero no se por que Ron la esta buscando ahora mismo. Tal vez quiera presentarsela a su familia..." 

"Y hablando de presentaciones..." empezo Sirius, con una sonrisita burlona en su rostro, "no se supone que tu debes presentarme a tu pareja tambien? Sabes, Harry, soy tu padrino y se supone que debo saber con quien pasas el tiempo..." Harry se sonrojo hasta mas no poder. "Aja! Apuesto a que invitaste a esa chica de Ravenclaw, no? Tratando de aplicarle en famoso encanto Potter, eh?" dijo, dandole unos codazos en el costado. 

Harry solo tartamudeo por unos segundos hasta que Hermione puso una mano sobre su hombro. "De hecho, Sirius, Harry va a ir al baile CONMIGO," intervino con un tono un tanto posesivo, aunque no fue su intencion que sonara asi. 

La señora Granger solto un "oh!" al tiempo que Sirius maldecia en voz baja. "Rayos! Y yo que planeaba molestarlo por el resto de su vida..." 

"Vamos, Sirius, no sea asi," dijo Helena, juntando sus manos en un gesto de alegria. "Ah! Van a ir juntos! Si ya lo decia yo, que ustedes dos hacen la mas linda pareja! Desde luego, Hermi, que ya tienes un traje hermoso para esta noche, no? Ay, les voy a tomar muchas fotos para ponerlas en el album. Ya lo veo, con las letras en grande: 'El primer baile de Hermione con su novio'..." 

Antes de que su madre pudiera seguir haciendo el ridiculo, Hermione la interrumpio. "Mami, Harry y yo vamos al baile como amigos." Entonces Helena se callo la boca, lo suficiente como para mirar un par de veces de la cara de su hija a la de Harry (que estaba aun mas roja que antes, si es que eso era posible). Hermione prosiguio, ahora mirando a Sirius y Remus: "Por favor, disculpen a mi madre, es que ella se emociona cuando escucha algo relacionado a 'parejas'..." 

"No me trates como si fuera una loca, Hermione Granger!" exclamo Helena, enojada, aunque en realidad no mucho. 

"Helena, sabes que lo que dice es cierto..." intervino su esposo, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la señora. "Ya deja de avergonzar a los muchachos..." 

"Ah, no hay problema, señora Granger. Avergonzar a los adolescentes es el trabajo de los padres!" proclamo Sirius, riendose a carcajadas. 

"Aunque en el caso de Sirius era al reves," explico Remus, riendo tambien, "eran ellos los que querian estar lo mas lejos posible de Sirius. Recuerdas la vez que los llamaron para avisarles que habias colgado los calzoncillos del profesor Rooney del arbol de navidad?" 

Esta pregunta pico la curiosidad de los dos jovenes. "Que hiciste que?" preguntaron al unisono. 

"Feh. Ese tipo era una farsa. No sabia nada de nada, y se lo merecia!" se defendio Sirius. Aun despues de mas de veinte años, seguia defendiendo su posicion. 

"Debieron haber visto la cara de los padres de Sirius..." dijo Remus, tratando de no atacarse de la risa. 

Y asi pasaron el resto de la visita, contando relatos de su infancia y adolescencia, y de las bromas de los Merodeadores. En algunos momentos tanto Sirius como Remus se detenian y respiraban profundo, Hermione sospecho que era para calmar las lagrimas cuando una memoria les recordaba especificamente a Peter, Lily o James. Todo esto entretuvo mucho a los Granger, y Harry los agradecio mucho porque lo acercaba mas a la vida de su familia. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Ya los padres habian empezado a irse, y Ron todavia no habia encontrado a Susan. La habia buscado por todas partes, incluso en el baño de niñas del segundo piso (tuvo que huir cuando Myrtle le hizo un escandalo por querer consolar a Susan, cuando a ella nunca la consolaban), y nada. No tenia ni idea de donde quedaban los dormitorios de Hufflepuff, pero el fantasma del fraile le habia asegurado que no habia nadie alli. Donde podia estar metida? El unico lugar donde no habia buscado era... 

...afuera. Seguro Susan no estaria tan desesperada como para salir en plena nevada, sin llevarse un abrigo, o si? 

*Rayos.* 

Y con ese pensamiento, salio corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor para buscar su abrigo. Cuando estuvo listo, corrio hasta la puerta principal, rogando que Filch o Snape no anduvieran por alli. Bueno, siempre podia decirles que tenia que hacerle una pregunta a Hagrid... 

Ataviado con bufanda y orejeras, y preparandose fisica y mentalmente para el temporal que debia haber afuera, abrio las puertas. Para su sorpresa, la tormenta no estaba tan fuerte como el esperaba, pero si hacia bastante frio. A grandes zancadas, se dirigio hacia el primer punto oscuro que encontro en aquel horizonte blanco: la cabaña de Hagrid, desde luego. Con los dientes rechinando, toco la puerta tres veces (algo poco efectivo, gracias a los gruesos guantes de lana que llevaba puestos) y espero. 

Un crujido le aviso que la puerta estaba abriendose, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar cuando cayo de espaldas contra la nieve del piso, con una cosa negra y enorme sobre su estomago. Y si hubiera podido abrir los ojos, se habria dado cuenta de que la humedad que sentia era porque lo estaban lamiendo inmisericordemente. 

"FANG!" exclamo, pero dudo por un momento: "Eres Fang, verdad?" Un ladrido se lo confirmo. "Fang, bien, vamos, chico, se que me quieres mucho, pero de veras que necesito hablar con Hagrid. Abajo, chico, abajo!" 

El enorme perro le dio un ultimo lamido (que casi le saca los ojos), y se le quito de encima. O mas bien lo halaron, porque ni bien Ron sintio alejarse el peso del animal, una mano gigante lo tomo por el hombro y lo puso de pie. 

"Eh, Ron. Otro suicida que viene a mi puerta hoy. Pasa, antes de que te congeles," le dijo Hagrid. 

"Otro? Esta Susan-" 

"Atras. Solo sigue el sonido del llanto." 

Ron fruncio el ceño, pero se detuvo donde estaba. Hagrid le dio un empujoncito (que de hecho lo dejo estrellado contra la mesa), como para decirle hacia adonde. Ron, despues de asegurarse de que todos sus huesos estaban intactos, siguio hacia atras, al tiempo que oia que Hagrid salia para buscar no-se-que-cosa. 

Ahi estaba Susan, de eso Ron se dio cuenta apenas miro hacia el fondo de la cabaña. Estaba sentada en una de las sillas, con una taza de chocolate caliente (frio?) en la mesa frente a ella. Su cabello estaba algo despeinado. Aun lloraba desconsoladamente, y tenia a Pastel en los brazos, abrazandolo como a un osito de peluche. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba ahi y la estaba observando, se enderezo lo mas que pudo, pero las manchas negras de lagrimas que tenia en sus mejillas no se las pudo quitar. 

"Susan," dijo Ron, acercandose a la mesa. "Que paso? Por que saliste corriendo asi?" 

Susan miro hacia el piso y apreto mas fuerte a Pastel, quien emitio un ligero sonido triste. "Tu mama debe pensar que soy una loca," dijo, evadiendo la pregunta, aunque tal vez no a proposito. 

"Ella no piensa eso, Susan..." aseguro Ron, en lo que intento que fuera su voz mas segura, sentandose en la silla mas proxima. "Es solo que nos dejaste sorprendidos. Dime, por que lloras?" 

Si era posible, esa pregunta hizo que su llanto se volviera aun mas turbulento. "Soy tan tonta!" exclamo, y apreto a Pastel tan fuerte, que este de un salto se libero de sus brazos y fue a parar al suelo. Susan lo miro, temblando. "...Ves? Ya ni Pastel quiere estar conmigo. Y todo me pasa por ser tan patetica!" 

Ron no aguantaba mas de esto. "SUSAN!" exclamo, y esto logro que efectivamente, Susan dejara de murmurar. "Escucha, no se que es lo que te pasa, pero no puedo permitir que te insultes a ti misma! No eres patetica... Estoy seguro de que tu llanto tiene una razon... ahora, si me la contaras, tal vez..." no termino la frase, al ver que Susan apoyaba su cabeza contra la mesa. "Susan. Mirame." La chica dudo un par de segundos, pero despues alzo la mirada. "Escucha... no soy bueno para estas cosas, pero quiero ayudarte. Por favor, confia en mi." 

"Suenas como un psiquiatra..." murmuro ella, enjugandose las lagrimas. 

"Trato de ayudarte como un amigo, Susan... Confias en mi?" 

Susan lo miro atentamente. Sabia que era sincero, pero... "Confio en ti, Ronald." 

Ron sonrio, aliviado. Por un momento penso que Susan iba a salir corriendo otra vez. "Bien. Entonces... dime que es lo que te hizo llorar?" 

"Es una tonteria, en verdad... no tiene importancia..." 

"Fui yo?" 

"NO!" exclamo la chica, agitando la cabeza fuertemente. "No, no pienses eso, nunca pienses eso... No has sido nada excepto amable conmigo... no es por ti, no..." 

"Entonces, que pasa?" 

Al no tener mas a Pastel en sus brazos, Susan no tuvo mas remedio que abrazarse a si misma. "Es que... cuando vi que tu madre te besaba asi... me acorde de mi mama. Ella hacia eso todo el tiempo..." dijo, ahogandose en las ultimas palabras. Mas lagrimas empezaron a brotar. 

Ron estaba otra vez sin palabras. Nunca habia estado en una situacion asi. No sabia que hacer. Solo pudo limitarse a murmurar: "Susan..." 

"A veces trato de ser fuerte, sabes?" continuo Susan, meciendose un poco, como perdida en un recuerdo. "Como tu amigo Harry. Su vida ha sido mucho peor que la mia. No solo murieron sus padres, sino que tiene a ese asesino..." temblo un poco, "...a ese tipo detras de el. Y sin embargo, el vive feliz... A veces yo lo intento... pero no puedo! Soy muy debil... soy muy debil. Me siento tan sola..." 

Ron acerco su mano, pero no le alcanzo el coraje para tomar la de Susan y darle un apreton para reconfortarla. Asi que la dejo lo mas cerca posible. Sus dedos apenas se tocaban. "Susan, tu no tienes que ser como Harry. Su caso es diferente... eh... el... el tiene amigos-" 

"Nadie ha querido ser mi amigo, desde-" 

"Yo quiero ser tu amigo, Susan!" exclamo, y una subida de adrenalina le dio el valor suficiente para tomar la mano de Susan entre las suyas. "Tal vez... si fueras un poco mas abierta..." 

Susan suspiro entre su llanto. "T-tienes razon... Eso... eso tambien es mi culpa..." 

"No, no digas eso," le dijo el, halandola por la mano y levantandola de la silla. "Mira, deja de culparte. Me caes bien tal y como eres, no tienes que cambiar... No quise decir eso. Entiendes? Somos amigos..." 

"Lo somos?" pregunto ella, mas asombrada que dudosa. 

"Claro. Ahora, por que no te lavas la cara, y volvemos al castillo, si? Estoy seguro de que mi mama esta preocupada por ti..." le dijo, con una sonrisa. 

Susan evito ponerse a llorar mas por la mencion a la madre de Ron. "Perdoname por el escandalo que arme..." 

"No tengo nada que perdonarte, esta bien? Sera mejor que te abrigues un poco," le dijo, ofreciendole su abrigo. Solo se quedo con la bufanda, las orejeras y los guantes. 

"Te vas a congelar..." 

"No te preocupes por mi. He pasado por peores cosas!" dijo, volviendo a su rostro esa sonrisa de niño inocente. Susan rio un poco, enjugandose las lagrimas. Ambos salieron de la cabaña para ver que la nevada habia recedido y apenas y caian pequeños copos de nieve. A paso lento, con Pastel junto a ellos, regresaron al castillo. Hagrid los observaba, con una sonrisa, como si se le hubiera quitado un peso de encima.   
  


*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
  
  
  
Ginny observaba a su hermano mayor (uh... su hermano MAS mayor) con detenimiento. Los dos estaban sentados en una mesa, escuchando como Percy lamboneaba al profesor Binns. 

A pesar de esta distraccion, Ginny pudo notar las miradas lujuriosas que ciertas chicas de septimo año le estaban dirigiendo a Bill. No las culpaba, Bill era muy guapo (bueno, por algo tenian los mismos genes, no? ^.~). Aunque era un poco... mayor, tenia 28 años, pero seguia siendo igual de atractivo que un muchacho de 21. Era del tipo intelctual, como Percy, pero con mucho mejor porte. Su voz era profunda, y calmada. El cabello largo era algo que tambien atraia mucho a las mujeres. Y los ojos... aunque la mayor parte del tiempo eran cubiertos por los lentes, eran muy profundos. No eran azules, como los de ella y Ron; tampoco pardos como los de Percy y los gemelos; ni siquiera verdes, como los de Charlie. Eran... oscuros. Como del color del acero. Grisaceos. 

Como los de... 

No. No. Sacatelo de la cabeza! 

"Gin?" 

"Eh?" 

"Estas ahi, o perdida en la nebulosa?" 

Ginny giro la cabeza para mirar a Bill. "Que?" 

El arqueo una ceja. "Estabas como perdida mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin." 

La chica fruncio el ceño. "No estaba mirando a los de Slytherin!" 

"Si, Ginny..." 

"No los estaba mirando, y mucho menos a EL!" exclamo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho, se tapo los ojos con las dos manos. 

"Quien es 'EL'?" pregunto Bill, curioso y a la vez entretenido. "Gin?" le dijo, tocandole el hombro para llamar su atencion. "Hay algo que te preocupe?" 

Ginny apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa, y descanso la cabeza en sus manos, dando un suspiro. "Esto no te va a gustar, Bill..." cuando recibio de su hermano solo una mirada, continuo. "He tenido algunos... problemas con cierta persona de Slytherin." 

"Problemas?" pregunto Bill. "Que tipo de problemas?" 

Ella viro la boca. "Como los problemas que le causa una pulga a un perro." 

Bill la miro, confundido. "Me parece que no entendi la analogia..." 

"Hay un tipo que no deja de molestarme! Me tiene harta, cada vez que salgo de la sala comun, el esta ahi parado! Cada vez que voy a la biblioteca, el esta ahi tambien! Cada vez que alzo la mirada, encuentro que el me esta mirando..." Ginny se permitio echar un ojo a la mesa de Slytherin y, efectivamente, encontro al joven mirandola de vuelta, "...como ahora. Realmente me esta acosando, Bill! Estoy asustada." 

Bill miro fugazmente en la direccion que su hermana habia mirado antes. "Se puede saber quien es este acosador?" 

Ginny se mordio el labio. Queria darle su merecido a ese necio, pero no queria crear una confrontacion en medio del dia de visitas. "...Draco Malfoy," dijo, rindiendose. 

La cosa mas parecida al odio paso rapidamente por la mirada de Bill. "Debi imaginarmelo." 

Ginny se paso una mano por el cabello. "Que hago, Bill? En serio, no se que es lo que quiere, y no me lo puedo quitar de encima..." 

"Bueno..." empezo Bill, pero fue interrumpido por una voz acentuada. 

"Bill Veaslee?" escucharon. 

Bill se volteo hacia la voz, para encontrarse mirando a Fleur Delacour. 

"Fleur!" exclamo, y se puso de pie para abrazarla. "Como estas? Que haces aqui?" 

"_Je sui_ la nueva _pgofesoga_ de Defensa _contga_ las _agtes_ _oscugas_. Y tu? Estas visitando a tus _paguientes_?" 

Y en menos de lo que se dice "hey!" ya estaban encerrados en una profunda y animada conversacion. Ginny rodo sus ojos al ver que hasta su hermano mayor babeaba por la francesa. 

Todavia estaba observandolos, cuando sintio que alguien la agarraba por el brazo (muy dolorosamente) y la levantaba de la silla. Solo tuvo unos segundos para ver quien era, y fue halada hacia afuera contra su voluntad. 

"Malfoy, sueltame en este mismo instante, o voy a gritar..." exclamo. Algunas personas se les quedaban viendo un par de segundos, pero con una mirada fuerte, Draco los hacia mirar hacia otro lado. 

"Callate, Weasley," le dijo, cuando salieron del salon al fin. Unos cuantos giros hacia la izquierda o derecha, entraron por otra puerta, y al fin, Malfoy la solto. Ginny se toco el brazo, temiendo que al dia siguiente iba a tener un moreton horrible. 

"No soy una muñeca de trapo, sabes? Por que me sacas asi del salon..." miro rapidamente a su alrededor, "...y me traes al baño, eh? Oh, Dios, estoy en el BAÑO DE HOMBRES???" exclamo, dandose cuenta al fin de ese hecho. 

Malfoy la miro por un par de segundos. Ginny sintio que se sonrojaba ante la mirada tan profunda, pero sacudio la cabeza para sacarse de ahi esos pensamientos. Entonces, Malfoy, sin decir nada, apunto hacia arriba. 

Muerdago. 

Eh? 

Lo primero que le paso por la mente fue: a quien se le habria ocurrido poner muerdago en el baño de varones? Pero no pudo terminar el pensamiento, porque en ese momento Malfoy decidio unir sus labios a los de ella. 

T menos tres segundos. 

Dos segundos. 

Un segundo. 

Todos los sistemas han sido desconectados. 

*No estoy disfrutando esto,* se dijo a si misma, para evitar no derretirse en ese justo momento. *Es Draco Malfoy. Si fuera Harry no habria problema, pero...* Ginny sabia que se estaba engañando. Su situacion actual le gustaba. Muy a su pesar, si, pero le gustaba. Todos sus sentidos estaban agudizados. Draco tenia su brazo alrededor de su cintura, y podia sentir como su piel ardia cada vez que la apretaba contra el. No era un beso tierno, ni gentil; era apasionado y agresivo, fuerte y abrumador. Y Ginny estaba secretamente conforme con eso: cualquier cosa gentil de parte de Draco Malfoy seria una hipocresia. 

La presion de sus labios aumento, y ella no pudo mas que abrir la boca. El aprovecho ese instante para invadirla, y sus lenguas comenzaron una batalla de sobrevivencia. Ginny sintio como ese calor se extendia por todo su cuerpo. Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacia, subio las manos, que se entrelazaron en su cabello rubio-plateado. El reacciono al instante, noto Ginny, porque su mano derecha se solto de su cintura y comenzo a jugar con los rizos que se hacian en las puntas de su cabello rojo, al final de la espalda. 

Ginny queria cortar todo y salir corriendo de ahi, pero al mismo tiempo no queria. La cabeza le daba vueltas. A quien le importaba el oxigeno, de todas formas? Podia quedarse sin respirar por un par de segundos... o unas cuantas horas... o por toda la eternidad... sinceramente, no podia creer que esa misma mañana habia pensado que un beso asi podia ser asqueroso. Pero bueno, este no era el momento para estar pensando en el pasado. 'Nada como el presente', era lo que siempre le decia su padre. Pero tampoco era tiempo para pensar en su padre, asi que mejor se concentro en la situacion actual... 

Justo cuando Ginny sintio su mano tocar su piel debajo de su camisa (no pregunten como le habia quitado la tunica, ni siquiera ella misma lo sabia), escucharon que la puerta se abria, y se separaron, respirando agitadamente. Cuando se voltearon a ver quien era, se dieron cuenta de que era Bill, quien venia con una expresion de confusion que no le cabia en el rostro. 

Draco Malfoy le dirigio una ultima mirada, y camino hacia la puerta, pasando junto a Bill y rozandole el hombro con su brazo, quizas a proposito, o quizas no. Y Ginny, que no estaba muy segura de que sus piernas pudieran sostenerla, intento salir tambien. 

Bill la condujo, con una mano en su hombro, y cuando estaban bajo el dintel, comento: "Acoso, eh?" 

Ginny no hizo caso a lo que dijo su hermano. No contesto nada. Y es que no podia ni pensar, mucho menos hablar. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Notitas de cali-chan! ^.^   
  
Oof! Soy yo, o esta haciendo calor aqui?   
  
Y pensar que ni siquiera iba a escribir este capitulo! Iba a saltarme directamente al baile, pero extrañaba tanto a los Weasleys, Sirius y Remus, que tuve que escribirlo. De lo que se hubieran perdido ^^;;; Algunas cosas que quiero mencionar: 

-->La señora Weasley si conoce a James Bond. Tal vez haya visto alguna de sus peliculas muggles... o tal vez todas esas mujeres enamoradas de el se deban a alguna clase de hechizo? ^.~ Y, despues de hacer muchos calculos basados en la evidencia que nos dan los libros, he descubierto que Bill solo es aproximadamente 14 o 15 años mayor que Ginny. Si ella tiene 15, entonces el tiene 29. (Dios, que... viejo! #_#) Charlie vendria siendo 12 años mayor que ella, y despues Percy que, como todos saben, es 5 años mayor que ella. Si quieren ver una linea de tiempo que hice sobre ellos, que esta bastante completa, vayan a esta direccion:   


http://kyoudai.net/hpotter/weasleytimeline.html

  
-->Fleur ha pasado por todas las manos, eh? _Je sui_ = yo soy (otra vez, creo. si esta mal, corrijanme, please!)   
  
-->Alguien noto como Ron beso a todas las chicas de la escuela... menos a Susan? (y a Ginny, pero eso a mi personalmente no me gustaria >.) 

-->La mama de Hermione se llama Helena, porque en la mitologia griega, la princesa de Grecia - Helena, tiene una hija llamada Hermione. Divertido, eh? Los padres de Hermione llegaron a Hogwarts a traves de un _portkey _(como era que se llamaba esa cosa en español?)   
  
-->Proximo capitulo: el baile. Es lo que todos estan esperando, no? 

Gracias a todos por los reviews! NO PUEDO CREER que de verdad les haya gustado el capitulo anterior... 

**Jade:** El baile viene en el proximo... y si, "flor de la corte" tambien es una traduccion correcta. Cour es tanto corte de justicia como corte de estadio, o, en este caso, jardin. Gracias por el review! 

**Nimph:** No te digas idiota a ti misma, eso le pasa a cualquiera! (a mi, particularmente ^^;;;) Si, mi Draccie-poo persigue a Ginny como el tuyo... por el momento! ^_^ (Ya que estamos en eso, para cuando el proximo capitulo?) En serio te gusto el capitulo? Increible @_@ Tan malo que estuvo... ;_; Este esta mas interesante, espero. Y sobre Susan, bueno, a decir verdad, yo la concebi originalmente como una persona bastante bidimensional. Su descripcion principal es, de hecho, que no tiene personalidad #_# debido a la muerte de sus padres, ella quedo en un limbo socio-psicologico profundo. Intentare hacerla mas creible, pero no se si pueda... ojala me haya salido bien en este capitulo. 

**Hermione12:** No he recibido ningun mail tuyo aun (me parece), asi que si no te he respondido, por favor intentalo de nuevo, si? ^_^ Me encantaria charlar un rato contigo. Si, los tres significados de "cour" estan correctos. Susan estorba, lo acepto ^^;;; En realidad ella no es muy importante, pero me encanta hacer que la gente conozca a mis OCs por dentro y fuera, aunque no tengan nada que ver con la trama en realidad. Este capitulo tiene algo mas sobre ella... espero que no pese tanto ese bulto! 

**Agus:** Querias sentimental? Aqui tienes sentimental! Aunque no de H&H, como esperabas... eso ya vendra pronto. Habra mucho sentimiento en el futuro... (ack! Ya sueno como la profesora Trelawney!) Me encanta que te haya gustado esa escena, es una de mis favoritas tambien ^^ En realidad te gusta tanto mi fic? *cali se sonroja* =^.^= Me siento muy halagada. Gracias! 

**Favila:** Te gusta "Orgullo y Prejuicio"? Bueno, a decir verdad, yo no la he leido (solo he visto algunas peliculas), pero me parece que debe ser muy buena. Sobre lo de las parejas... nada es seguro, todavia >B) Se que Sevvie ya tiene a alguien, desde luego... Fleur es solo algo pasajero... Snape/Serena 4-ever! ^_______________^ Mi peor pesadilla? Lo siento, pero eso vendria a ser que Jo Rowling decidiera repentinamente dejar de escribir el 5to libro, o algo por el estilo ^^;;; Espero que la longitud de este capitulo satisfaga tus necesidades ^.^ 

**wilbur:** AUCH! ¬_¬ Bueno, ahora sabemos por que a nadie le gusta leer esa cosa, excepto a Hermione... *suspiro* Conque ahora soy sadica y mala, eh? ^.^ No quiero imaginar lo que vas a decir despues del final de ESTE capitulo... Desde luego que puedes usar la idea de la subasta, despues de todo, no es exclusivamente mia... Curioso como todos mencionan la "relacion de Harry y Hermione" cuando todavia ellos dos no tienen "una relacion"... cuidado y se les agua la fiesta ]B) teeheee... Todavia no puedo creer que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior @_@ 

**Lina Saotome:** Gracias por tus comentarios... Y si, Draco se va a decidir... algun dia! *wicked laugh* BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!! >BD 

Y como siempre: 

**~ A todos los que leyeron el cuarto capitulo pero no dejaron un review... gracias de todas formas ^_^ ~**

  
Chaito, mua mua, nos vemos, bon voyage (eh???), hasta pronto... No se olviden de dejar sus C&C&C en un review! 


	6. Capitulo 6: El Baile

Notitas de la autora: Me imagino que ya se enteraron de que Harry Potter, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece. Es propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, etc etc etc... Pero quiero que sepan que estoy en un proceso de negociacion con mi querida colega Jo, para que me lo preste para yo casarme con el ^.~ Ah, no es bello ese niño? *hugglez Harry*  
  
Notitas de la autora, parte 2: Al momento de empezar este capitulo, acababa de ver la pelicula de HPPS/SS (la cual esta buenisima, no?), y mi sorpresa fue muy grande cuando me di cuenta de algo: La hija de Chris Columbus, el director de la pelicula, actuo como Susan Bones, y adivinen que? Es pelirroja ^.^ Mi Susan no es pelirroja (tiene el cabello oscuro, para que sepan), pero a que encajaria perfectamente en la familia, verdad? ^.~ Bien, este es el baile. Disfruten!  
  
  
  
  


*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  
  
  
  


Harry Potter y el Orbe de Imago  
Parte 6: El baile

  
  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley estaba sentada en una mesa lejana, sola, observando como los padres se iban poco a poco. No estaba de humor para estar con Ron y sus amigos, preferia estar sola. Sola, y pensando en como era posible que contarle lo que acababa de pasarle a sus mejores amigas podia ser la peor idea que se le habia ocurrido.  
  
Oh, si. Es que las palabras no dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza.  
  
"Pero que romantico!"  
  
"Oh, eso es TAN Romeo y Julieta!"  
  
Ginny solo rodo sus ojos y decidio separarse de ellas. Eran definitivamente malas influencias.  
  
Asi que se fue para esa esquina, mas que nada a pensar. Al tener seis hermanos mayores, ella sabia muy bien como podian ser muy parecidos, pero la asombraba mas lo DIFERENTES que podian ser, a pesar de sus genes. Ginny intento imaginarse las reacciones de todos sus hermanos si se enteraran de lo que habia pasado en el baño...  
  
Charlie: Bueno, Charlie no diria nada. Solo la miraria fuertemente y la dejaria sola con su conciencia.  
Percy: Se espantaria por la noticia primero, y despues trataria de negociar la idea de que la vida religiosa era lo mejor para ella.  
Fred & George: Culparian totalmente a Malfoy, y encerrarian a Ginny en su cuarto por el resto de su vida, para despues irse a planear la venganza que le harian al rubio Slytherin.  
Ron: Oh, Ron gritaria, patearia, golpearia cosas (Malfoy incluido), y despues ARRASTRARIA a Ginny hasta el convento el mismo.  
  
Y Bill... bueno, Ginny no tendria que imaginarse cual habria sido la reaccion de Bill, porque la habia vivido en carne propia. Bill le habia dado un sermon tan largo, que cuando salieron del salon de Encantamientos, ya casi no habia padres en el comedor. Le habia recordado, sobre todo, la relacion que los Malfoy tenian con los Weasleys, todo el daño que Lucius Malfoy le habia hecho a Arthur en el Ministerio, y la clase de gente que eran. Cuando ella respondio que lo sabia, le pregunto entonces como podia haber sido tan debil, para no darse a respetar. Y entonces le hizo la pregunta del millon:  
  
"Ginny... estas enamorada de Malfoy?"  
  
"Desde luego que no!" le respondio ella, inmediatamente. "Es un odioso! Lo unico que le gusta es molestar a Harry, insultar a Hermione y echarnos en cara a Ron y a mi que somos pobres! Nunca me enamoraria de alguien asi!"  
  
"Entonces... por que?"  
  
Su voz tenia un tono tan... preocupado. Sabia que lo habia decepcionado, a todos los iba a decepcionar cuando se enteraran del beso... Pero no pudo contestar nada. Se sintio como una malagradecida, una basura.  
  
Bill la observaba, silencioso. "Me parece que sera mejor que te mantengas alejada de el, Ginny. No voy a decirle de esto a nadie, pero si esta situacion continua, tendre que hacer algo drastico."  
  
"Que? Sacarme de Hogwarts?"  
  
Bill permanecio callado ante este comentario. Acto seguido, le dijo que seria mejor volver con su familia.  
  
Lo que la trajo de vuelta al presente. Unos metros mas alla podia ver a la señora Weasley se estaba despidiendo de Ron, Harry y Hermione, abrazandolos uno a uno. (Cinco minutos atras habian todos venido a despedirse de ella, pero al ver la cara de mal genio que tenia, habian decidido hacer sus adioses lo mas cortos posible.) Ron estaba un poco avergonzado. Los gemelos le dieron a Harry unos golpecitos en la espalda, diciendole algo despues, a lo que Harry rio. Probablemente algun chiste sobre Percy, quien se mostro algo indignado. Charlie se despidio de Ron dandole unas palmaditas en la nuca, mientras que el señor Arthur y Bill se despedian de los tres agitando la mano. Remus sonrio un poco distante. El perro que iba con el casi mata a Harry de una tacleada, y despues lamio la mano de Hermione. Ginny no entendio mucho por que, pero Hermione se sonrojo. Y con ese ultimo pensamiento, vio a la tropa Weasley, Remus y el enorme perro salir por la puerta principal.  
  
Ron todavia estaba rodando sus ojos unos minutos despues. Harry reia, y Hermione se ponia mas colorada. Al final, Harry dijo algo, probablemente diciendo que era mejor regresar a la torre, porque los tres empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta. A medio camino, Ron detuvo a Hermione por el codo y le dijo algo. Hermione entonces le dijo algo a Harry, quien se encogio de hombros y siguio caminando hacia la puerta, dejando a Ron y Hermione en el salon.  
  
Ginny penso en irse con Harry a la torre, e iniciar una conversacion con el. Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que habia hablado a solas con Harry (oh, claro que lo recordaba: campo de quidditch, un sabado despues de una practica... *.*).  
  
Pero penso que mejor no, porque no podria ni mirar a Harry a los ojos sin sentirse culpable. Por que? No lo sabia.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Ron rodo sus ojos. "Oh, por DIOS! No puedo creer que estes enamorada del PADRINO DE HARRY!" exclamo, haciendo una mueca de asco.  
  
"No estoy ENAMORADA de el!" le devolvio Hermione, sonrojada. "Solo pienso que es algo atractivo."  
  
"Atractivo?" Harry rio. "Hermione, tiene como cincuenta años!"  
  
"Solo tiene treinta y ocho," aclaro Hermione en un tono que no dejaba espacio para duda.  
  
"Eso es mas que el DOBLE de tu edad, Hermione!" le dijo Ron.  
  
"Cuando tu tenias dos años, los gemelos tenian el doble... pero ahora no los ves tan mayorcitos, no?" lo desafio Hermione.  
  
"Si, pero... Sirius? Oh, vamos, que tiene Sirius que no tengamos Ron y yo, eh?" le pregunto Harry, en broma.  
  
Hermione lo miro de reojo. "Con que te crees mucho, Potter? Bueno, ya que lo preguntas, Sirius tiene esa INCREIBLE voz..."  
  
Ron se cubrio los oidos con las manos. "No quiero oirlos discutir los meritos fisicos de uno de mis HEROES, por favor!" exclamo, como si estuviera en agonia. "Podemos cambiar de tema?"  
  
Harry asintio, aun riendose. "Esta bien. Bueno, por que no volvemos a la Torre de Gryffindor? Ya casi son las cinco, y me imagino que tienes que ir a arreglarte, Hermione."  
  
Hermione afirmo que eso seria lo mejor, y los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta.  
  
"Uh, Hermione?" dijo Ron, deteniendola por el codo suavemente. "Puedo hablar contigo un minuto... a solas?"  
  
"Claro," dijo ella, y volteandose hacia Harry, le dijo: "Harry, por que no sigues tu? Ron y yo llegamos despues, si?"  
  
Harry se encogio de hombros y siguio caminando hacia afuera del salon. Ron espero a que saliera del todo, y, mirando hacia todos lados, llevo a Hermione a una esquina (totalmente opuesta a la esquina en la que estaba Ginny) para hablar.  
  
"Un poquito paranoicos el dia de hoy, no, Ronald?" comento Hermione al ver el comportamiento extraño de Ron. "Que es tan importante que NADIE puede oirlo?"  
  
Ron viro la boca. Luego se rasco la oreja. Luego comenzo a jugar con la punta de su zapato. Y Hermione ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. "Ron, quieres apresurarte?!"  
  
"Ok, ok, ya voy!" exclamo Ron. Respiro profundo, y comenzo. "Hermione, tu sabes que... quiero decir, yo... y tu... bueno, lo que quiero decir es que yo... tu sabes, tu..."  
  
"...Te gusto?" termino la frase Hermione. Ron se sonrojo y miro hacia el piso, pero asintio con la cabeza. "Si... lo se," dijo ella, lentamente.  
  
"Bueno, yo solo queria preguntarte..." al ver la cara de lo que creyo era panico que ponia Hermione, se corrigio. "No, espera, no intento invitarte a salir ni nada, no pienses eso!" Hermione se relajo. Ron, un tanto triste, prosiguio. "Solo queria saber... si... si el hecho de que yo... tu sabes... ha afectado nuestra relacion en algo."  
  
Hermione parecia confundida. "A que te refieres?"  
  
El miro al suelo otra vez. Parecia derrotado. "Bueno, se que nosotros nunca hemos sido del tipo de 'contarse los secretos mas intimos' o de 'aconsejarnos mutuamente', ni nada de eso; despues de todo siempre estamos peleando y todo eso... pero siempre he pensado que, bueno, esa es nuestra forma de ser, y tu eres mi mejor amiga, y de verdad somos muy cercanos. Pero ultimamente, siento como si... como si nos estuvieramos separando," termino, alzando la vista para mirarla a los ojos.  
  
Hermione lo miro. Un pensamiento le paso por la mente, y no era muy agradable. "Tiene esto algo que ver con Harry? Ron, no puedo creer que estes celoso de TU MEJOR AMIGO!" exclamo, acercandose a el y golpeandole el pecho con la punta de su dedo indice. Estaba enojada. Oh, si que lo estaba.  
  
Ron alejo la mano de Hermione de su pecho, con muy poca delicadeza. "Esto no tiene que ver con Harry!" exclamo, acercandose. Estaban casi nariz con nariz ahora. "No todo tiene que ver con Harry, sabes?! Esto es sobre ti, y sobre mi, y... y Harry no tiene que estar metido en esta conversacion, esta bien?!" Despues de hacer muecas por unos segundos, se volteo y se cruzo de brazos, demostrando, o al menos eso penso Hermione, su total inmadurez.  
  
"Entonces de que diablos estas hablando?" pregunto Hermione, cruzandose de brazos tambien.  
  
Ron suspiro. Lentamente, se volteo y la miro nuevamente. "Es que... no se. Cuando fue la ultima vez que tuvimos una conversacion sin que el ambiente se pusiera... raro?"  
  
Ella se encogio de hombros. "Ron, siempre eres TU el que se pone 'raro.' Tu dimelo."  
  
"Lo SE," fue lo que le dijo Ron. "Escucha, es que si esta... cosa... que me pasa contigo esta afectando nuestra amistad, entonces hare todo lo posible por olvidarme de cualquier estupida fantasia que pueda haber tenido, y todo volvera a ser como era antes, si?"  
  
Hermione se mordio el labio. No sabia que decir. "Ron... nuestra amistad no ha cambiado para nada."  
  
Ron sonrio, aliviado. "Bien. Porque no querria perder tu amistad. Tu... tu y Harry son muy importantes para mi."  
  
Hermione tambien sonrio, poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Tu tambien eres muy importante para nosotros, Ron."  
  
"Gracias. Ahora creo que debemos ir a la torre antes de que Harry piense que nos perdimos o algo asi."  
  
Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta, pero cuando apenas iban pasando por la mesa de Ravenclaw, Hermione añadio otra cosa: "Habria dicho que si, sabes?"  
  
Ron se detuvo, y la miro, sin tener ni idea de lo que hablaba. "Que si, que?"  
  
"Si hubieras estado invitandome a salir... habria dicho que si." Y con una ultima sonrisa, siguio caminando hasta perderse de vista, dejando a un sorprendido Ronald Weasley con la boca abierta, justo en la mitad del comedor.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Seamus rio ligeramente desde su cama. Ya se acercaba la hora del baile y sabia que tenia que ir a buscar a Dianne, pero no queria perderse esta escena. Era algo muy divertido. Para las mujeres, la mejor forma de conocerse entre si seria una de esas "charlas de chicas" que eran ya tan famosas. Pero para los hombres, la mejor manera era observandose mientras se arreglaban para buscar a sus citas. Era increible la cantidad de cosas que se les escapaban, cosas que nunca dirian en otro momento! Asi que era mejor estarse ahi un rato, recostado, prestando atencion.  
  
Neville habia sido el primero en salir. Hacia una hora que estaba listo, y desde ese momento se habia ido a esperar a la entrada de los dormitorios de Hufflepuff para asegurarse de no llegar tarde. El y Dean lo habian acompañado, para asegurarse de que no se perderia. El fraile habia sido muy gentil al dirigirlos. Y habia sido demasiado divertido ver la cara que puso Neville cuando le pregunto al fraile si Sally-Anne estaba ya dentro, y el fraile le dijo que todavia no habia entrado, porque era muy temprano. O mejor aun, la cara que puso Sally-Anne cuando llego por fin a la entrada de la sala comun y los vio a los tres ahi parados... se volteo hacia sus amigas con cara de 'estamos tarde?' y les pregunto "Que hora es?" Ahi Dean y el ya no se habian podido resistir, y se rieron a carcajadas cuando Neville trato de explicarle a Sally-Anne la razon por la que estaba ahi tan temprano. Ah, Neville y Sally-Anne si que eran un par de ESOS...  
  
En ese momento, Dean estaba a unos cuantos pasos de el, practicando algunos pasos de baile. Harry estaba junto a la cama de Neville, tratando de acomodarse su cabello, a lo que el espejo le sugeria que lo dejara asi, porque no habia caso. Ron estaba acostado en su cama, sin vestirse todavia, mirando al techo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. Hmmm. Eso estaba raro. De seguro le pasaba algo.  
  
Toda esta situacion le recordaba un poco al dia de Halloween. El cuerpo docente de Hogwarts estaba muy festivo ultimamente, reflexiono, haciendo una fiesta cada vez que podian. Todo el mundo se preguntaba por que, pero la razon obvia que flotaba por todo el colegio era que, con Quien-Ustedes-Saben en las andadas, este podia ser el ultimo año de felicidad que los estudiantes tuvieran. Claro, que nadie mencionaba esos rumores en voz alta. El estudiantado en general parecia pensar que era mejor ignorarlos. Asi se complicaba menos la cosa.  
  
Para el dia de Halloween, se realizo el tradicional banquete, con una ligera variacion: a Dumbledore le parecio una idea divertida que los estudiantes se disfrazaran, como lo hacen los muggles. La mayoria de los estudiantes estuvieron de acuerdo (exceptuando uno que otro Slytherin que estaba asqueado de pensar que se introduciria a Hogwarts una tradicion muggle), y ese mismo dia, en la visita a Hogsmeade, la tienda mas concurrida fue una tienda de disfraces que, muy convenientemente, se habia establecido ahi un par de semanas atras.  
  
Fueron muy comunes los trajes de doxys, de fantasmas escoceses, y de vampiros. Habia uno que otro, sobre todo entre los estudiantes de padres muggles, que habia ido disfrazado de Robin Hood o de el Zorro, o de super heroes variados como Superman o el Hombre Araña. Los de sexto de Gryffindor, sin embargo, se habian puesto de acuerdo para ir todos disfrazados del mismo tema: La corte de Camelot. Hermione, que habia estado leyendo algunos libros sobre la leyenda Arturiana, sugirio la idea, y a todos les parecio excelente.  
  
Todo el grupo se aparecio ese dia en la tienda, listos para rebuscar entre los millones de disfraces que habian por uno de su predileccion. Originalmente, Seamus iba a ser el Rey Arturo, pero termino siendo Ron, porque el traje de Arturo era el unico que quedaba de su talla. El honor de ser la Reina Guinevere le toco a Hermione, por votacion unanime, viendo que fue a ella a la que se le ocurrio la idea. Harry, por su porte (y su cicatriz, aunque ninguno se lo dijo a la cara), fue el encargado de representar a los caballeros, en la forma de Sir Lancelot. Lavender seria una dama cortesana, mientras que Parvati se ofrecio para ser una joven pueblerina. Dean fue el bufon de la corte. Seamus seria un noble, mientras que Neville tendria que ser un joven del pueblo. Al principio pensaron en disfrazar a alguien de Merlin, pero se olvidaron de eso por temor a que terminara pareciendose demasiado a Dumbledore.  
  
Causaron un gran revuelo cuando entraron al gran salon todos juntos. Hermione y Ron iban brazo en brazo. El, algo incomodo por su posicion, pero sonriendo 'a su pueblo' como todo un Rey. Su capa negra ondeaba y sus botas de cuero hacian sonido contra el suelo, como cuando un Rey dirige a su ejercito en batalla. Se escucharon algunos murmullos de "Excalibur", sobre todo de la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde estaban los mas observadores, al ver la espada que Ron llevaba al cinto.  
  
Hermione era la personificacion de la realeza. Con la vista hacia el frente y la barbilla en alto, caminaba al paso con su Rey, vestida en un hermoso traje de colores tierras, que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello y sus ojos. Lavender habia recogido su cabello en una trenza francesa, y sobre la cabeza llevaba una pequeña corona que, aunque de fantasia, brillaba tanto como si fuera en verdad de diamantes. Haciendo ademanes con la cabeza, saludaba a toda persona conocida.  
  
Harry venia directamente atras, ataviado con su armadura, como todo un caballero. Usaba guantes negros, al igual que Ron, y botas de cuero. Sobre su pecho estaba la marca de Camelot, y en su cinto llevaba su espada, lista para ser usada en caso de que hubiera algun peligro para su Rey y su Reina. Su expresion era seria, y gracias a Hermione, que habia aplicado un pequeño hechizo para que Harry pudiera ver sin sus anteojos, el brillo de sus ojos era notable.  
  
Detras de Harry se acercaban Seamus y Lavender. El, en ropajes azules tipicos de esa epoca, llevaba en sus manos algunos pergaminos enrollados, como si estuviera llevandoselos al Rey. Ella, por su parte, iba vestida con un traje celeste de falda con crinolina, y tenia su cabello recogido en un moño apretado, como el de la profesora McGonagall. Llevaba un cepillo antiguo, dejando claro su status de dama de compañia de la Reina.  
  
Dean venia detras, dando vueltas y haciendo piruetas. No tenia el clasico sombrero de tres picos, pero la combinacion roja-y-blanca de su ropa dejaba muy en claro quien era. De cuando en cuando se detenia a hacer malabarismos con las bolas amarillas que cargaba, y la gente se reia.  
  
Neville y Parvati cerraban la comitiva. El pasaba por el lado izquierdo, vestido en pantalones khakis con una camisa blanca que le quedaba un poco grande, pero eso solo añadia al efecto. Ella, por la derecha, iba vestida en un traje rosado sin mangas, sobre el cual llevaba un delantal blanco. Tenia el cabello en dos trenzas, una a cada lado de su cabeza, con una pañoleta blanca sobre todo. Colgando de su brazo llevaba una canasta de flores, de las cuales arrojaba un poco a cada chico guapo que veia.  
  
Todo el mundo en la mesa de Gryffindor se quedo con la boca abierta hasta el momento en que se sentaron. Algunos hasta aplaudieron. Los objetos fueron dejados a un lado, y Ron rapidamente se deshizo de sus guantes para poder comer. Al final, cuando hasta Snape a regañadientes admitio que sus disfraces eran excelentes, Dumbledore les otorgo un premio especial por su originalidad de 150 puntos a la casa de Gryffindor. La algarabia fue aun mayor.  
  
Pero, bueno, volviendo a la habitacion de los varones... Cuando Harry se dio por vencido con su cabello y se sento en su cama a ponerse las medias, Seamus se puso de pie y fue a consultar su reflejo. Se arreglo un poco el cuello de su tunica y se paso una mano por la barbilla.  
  
"Arreglado para matar, querido?" le pregunto el espejo. Harry siempre decia que se sentia un poco extraño al tener en su habitacion un espejo que obviamente tenia personalidad de mujer, pero a Seamus nunca le importo. El espejo siempre lo halagaba, asi que por el no habria problema.  
  
"Siempre," le contesto Seamus, con un guiño.  
  
Por poco y se podia hasta ver la sonrisa del espejo. "Oh, pequeño seductor, eso es lo que eres."  
  
Con una ultima sonrisa de medio lado, Seamus se volvio a sentar en su cama. "Y a este que le pasa?" pregunto, señalando a Ron.  
  
"Lo mismo de siempre," dijo Dean, y se encogio de hombros, "no, Harry?"  
  
Harry asintio con la cabeza. "Ron," lo llamo, pero al no recibir respuesta, golpeo varias veces la parte de abajo de la cama de su mejor amigo. "Ron, permiteme recordarte que tienes menos de 15 minutos para arreglarte y buscar a Susan."  
  
"Susan?" se escucho la voz distraida de Ron. Los otros tres muchachos esperaron, en silencio. Y, efectivamente, un par de segundos despues, se escucho la exclamacion.  
  
"SUSAN!!!"  
  
Ron se sento en la cama tan rapido, que se golpeo la cabeza con el techo. "AY! Maldita sea!", le pego con un puño al techo, como si de verdad pudiera hacerle daño. "Harry, por que diablos no me recordaste antes?!"  
  
"Es mas divertido verte entrar en panico," le contesto Dean.  
  
"ARGH!!" Fue la unica respuesta de Ron, mientras se tiraba al suelo y corria a ponerse su tunica, para ver si podia batir el record mundial y vestirse, arreglarse, y encontrar la entrada a la sala comun de Hufflepuff en trece minutos y medio.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Ginny practicamente corria por todos los pasillos de Hogwarts, hecha una furia. Su tunica verde-azul se enredaba con sus piernas al moverse, y su cabello rojo volaba a su alrededor, haciendola parecer como de fuego.  
  
Ya habia pasado media hora desde el comienzo del baile, y su pareja no habia aparecido.  
  
Hermione y Harry se habian quedado acompañandola junto al retrato de la Dama Gorda, para ver si Malfoy aparecia, pero despues de tanto tiempo a Ginny le dio mucha verguenza y les dijo que mejor se fueran, que ella lo esperaria sola. Y ellos, dudosos, asi lo hicieron. Ahora debian estar divirtiendose mucho, mientras que ella jugaba al gato y al raton con el muchacho que mas odiaba.  
  
Que estupida habia sido. Como se le ocurrio pensar que Draco Malfoy, DRACO MALFOY, de hecho se apareceria por la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor? Claro que no. Pero entonces, por que ni siquiera le habia dicho el lugar donde lo podia encontrar? Ginny se sonrojo al recordar que la ultima vez que lo vio, ella no tenia exactamente la mente para preguntarle, tampoco. Rapidamente le hecho polvo encima a ese recuerdo, y siguio caminando.  
  
Realmente no esperaba que ella fuera a buscarlo a la sala comun de Slytherin, verdad? Porque desde luego que eso no estaba en sus planes. Oh, no. Iria directamente al comedor y se sentaria con sus amigos, y si por alguna casualidad de la vida se encontraban, entonces que asi sea. A ella no le molestaria no volver a verlo nunca, claro, pero sabia que Draco Malfoy, la criatura mas ambiciosa de la tierra, no perderia diecisiete galeones asi porque si. Y tampoco perderia la oportunidad perfecta de hacerle la vida imposible a una Weasley.  
  
Cuando llego al Gran Comedor, las puertas ya estaban abiertas y se podian ver las muchas mesas redondas que habian sido colocadas en los bordes del salon. Era en cierta forma gracioso, porque el salon se veia mucho mas grande por dentro de lo que parecia por fuera, pero obviamente la magia de Dumbledore tenia algo que ver con eso.  
  
Rapidamente encontro entre la multitud el cabello rojo fuego de su hermano, y se dirigio a la mesa donde estaban sentados, deteniendose y quedandose de pie entre Susan y Harry. Ron, desde luego, estaba muy ocupado atragandandose con el pavo relleno que habian preparado como plato principal.  
  
"Hola, chicos," dijo, tratando de que se le bajara la rabia.  
  
"Hey, Gin," le dijo Harry, y Susan le sonrio. "No llego nunca?"  
  
"Nope," dijo Ginny, cruzando sus brazos, "y ciertamente espero que nunca se aparezca."  
  
"Todos esperamos eso," dijo Ron, o por lo menos intento decir, porque de su boca solo salieron unos cuantos 'mmph's.  
  
"Donde esta Hermione?" pregunto Ginny.  
  
"Esta en el baño," le contesto Harry, y se puso de pie. "Bueno, ya que tu pareja no esta por ningun lado, te gustaria bailar conmigo?" le pregunto, tendiendole una mano.  
  
Ginny se sonrojo, y su corazon empezo a latir muy fuerte, pero la felicidad no le duro mucho.  
  
"Su pareja esta detras de ti, Potty," se escucho la voz. Todos se voltearon a mirar, y efectivamente ahi estaba Draco Malfoy, con cara de pocos amigos. Pero, ya que a esto vamos, cuando habia tenido cara de muchos amigos?  
  
Rapidamente tomo a Ginny por la muñeca, y comenzo a halarla hacia otro lado, pero fue detenido por unas manos que sostenian fuertemente el cuello de su tunica.  
  
"Deja a mi hermana en paz, pobre excusa de mortifago," le dijo Ron, con los dientes muy apretados, poniendo un poco mas de presion sobre el cuello de su enemigo.  
  
"Ron, mejor dejalo..." empezo Harry. Susan lo miraba todo con las manos sobre la boca, y Ginny aun trataba de liberarse de la mano de Malfoy, firmemente apretada en su muñeca.  
  
"Hey, cuidado con la tunica, comadreja..." empezo Malfoy, impasible a pesar de que estaba casi ahorcado. "Que es muy cara, y para reemplazarla si la dañas, tendrias que vender tu casa..."  
  
Ron emitio un sonido gutural desde su garganta, y de alguna forma a Harry le recordo mucho al sonido de un troll. Ya estaba a menos de un centimetro de ahorcar a Malfoy, con la cara roja y los brazos temblando.  
  
"Se puede saber que esta pasando aqui?"  
  
"Profesor Lupin!" exclamaron todos, pero Ron no iba a soltar a Malfoy ni aunque el demonio se le apareciera.  
  
"Profesor, Malfoy... estaba lastimando a mi hermana," dijo Ron, al notar que Malfoy convenientemente habia soltado la muñeca de Ginny cuando vio que llego el profesor Lupin.  
  
Ahora Lupin se volteo hacia Draco. "Es eso cierto, señor Malfoy?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley," empezo Malfoy, "es mi pareja para el baile, Profesor. Tan solo intentaba llevarla a bailar."  
  
Lupin no estaba muy convencido, y menos cuando Ginny intervino. "Eso no es cierto, Profesor! Malfoy me lastimo la muñeca!"  
  
El profesor se cruzo de brazos. "Bueno, no tengo mas remedio que quitarles 10 puntos a cada uno por su comportamiento incorrecto."  
  
Susan fruncio el ceño. Ginny intento protestar, pero no pudo. Harry rodo sus ojos, pensando que al menos el Profesor Lupin habia sido justo y les habia quitado puntos a los dos. Ron y Malfoy se debatian en un duelo de miradas, con las manos de Ron todavia firmemente agarradas al cuello de la fina tunica del rubio.  
  
Harry se rio para sus adentros. Ron no soltaria a Malfoy si se le apareciera un demonio, oh no. Para eso, necesitarian una veela. O un cuarto de veela, justo como la que se les estaba acercando en ese momento.  
  
"_Professeur_ Lupeen?"  
  
El efecto fue instantaneo. Ron abrio la boca como en trance, dejando caer a Malfoy en el suelo sobre su retaguardia. Malfoy, por su parte, ni siquiera lo noto, tan embobado como estaba en el brillo del cabello de la francesa. Y el Profesor Lupin, que debia tener mucho auto-control para evitar ponerse a actuar como un retrasado, no tuvo una obvia reaccion, pero Harry noto que empezo a sudar, sus manos temblaban, y las puntas de sus orejas se habian tornado algo rojas.  
  
"Errrr... Digame usted, Profesora Delacour?" contesto, su voz temblando un poco. Paso su mirada por sus estudiantes, y despues la fijo en el suelo.  
  
"Oh, ya le he dicho que puede _llamagme_ Fleur," contesto ella, riendo y prontamente colgandose del brazo derecho de Lupin. "La _pgofesoga_ McGonagall me pidio que lo _buscaga__ paga_ que juntos _ vigilagamos_ los _gosales_ ."  
  
Ginny casi se rio a carcajadas. La cara del Profesor Lupin estaba para tomarle una fotografia! Los rosales eran famosos en los bailes de Hogwarts por ser muy visitados por parejas que querian... ejem... pasar mas tiempo juntas, y al parecer el Profesor Lupin sabia esto.  
  
"Yo, em, no creo que esa sea una buena idea, señorita Delacour..." empezo Lupin, pero Fleur no le dejo alternativa y comenzo a halarlo hacia afuera.  
  
"Oh, ya le dije que soy Fleur!"  
  
La risa de la francesita se oyo hasta que desaparecieron por la puerta.  
  
"Que esta pasando aqui? Que haces en el piso, Malfoy?" Era Hermione, que venia regresando del baño.  
  
Malfoy rapidamente se dio cuenta de su posicion y se puso de pie apresuradamente (limpiandose un poco la parte posterior del pantalon ^.^), mientras que Ron enrojecio y se cruzo de brazos.  
  
Harry rapidamente se lanzo en una explicacion de lo que habia pasado hacia unos segundos.  
  
Hermione no parecia muy contenta. "Ron, tienes que aprender a controlarte."  
  
"Lo que sea," dijo Ron, sentandose en la mesa para seguir comiendo. "Y tu a que hora te pretendes ir de aqui, Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy lo miro, nada disimuladamente. "Me voy, Weasley, pero me llevo a tu hermana." Y con esto, agarro a Ginny por el brazo (con mas delicadeza que la ultima vez, eso si) y empezaron a alejarse.  
  
Ron se puso de pie otra vez, pero Ginny le dijo que Draco tenia razon. "El pago por mi, Ron, no puedo hacer nada. Nos vemos mas tarde! Estare bien!"  
  
Ron gruño, pero se volvio a sentar. Sabia que si Ginny se negaba a irse con ese... ese HURON, podian delatarla y entonces la castigarian. Estaria quietecito en su mesa sin crear mas confrontaciones. Pero eso si, no les quitaria el ojo de encima. Para nada.  
  
Asi que Ron comia, con los ojos puestos en el rojo cabello de su hermana, mientras que Susan, Hermione y Harry estaban alli sentados mirandose las caras.  
  
"Ron, no crees que deberias invitar a Susan a bailar?" pregunto Hermione cuando noto que Ron termino de comer.  
  
Susan abrio la boca para decir que no era necesario, pero Ron la interrumpio. "Mi religion no me permite bailar."  
  
Hermione desde luego que no se trago el cuento. "Y que religion es esa?"  
  
Ron fingio pensar. "Weasley-ismo. Acaso no la conoces?"  
  
Hermione rodo sus ojos. "Ahora entiendo por que Padma Patil siempre dice que eres una pareja horrible."  
  
Ron se puso rojo. "Yo NO SOY una horrible pareja. Padma no tiene IDEA de lo que esta diciendo!" Y volteandose hacia Susan, le pregunto: "Soy una pareja horrible?" Susan abrio la boca para contestarle que no, pero otra vez Ron no la dejo hablar. "No soy una pareja horrible. Lo ves? Tal vez te habrias percatado de eso si ese dia no hubieras estado tan ocupada con VICKY!"  
  
"Ya te dije que su nombre es VIKTOR, y la verdad no se por que siempre aparece en todas nuestras conversaciones!"  
  
"Bueno, eso es para que veas que no dejas nunca de hablar de el. Nos vuelves locos!"  
  
"Pero si fuiste TU el que lo menciono primero!"  
  
"Ya ves? Ese tipo le hace algo a tu cabeza, ya hasta estas diciendo incoherencias!"  
  
Susan se acerco a Harry con la mirada dudosa. "Siempre son asi?" le pregunto.  
  
Harry rio, viendo la cara de terror que tenia Susan. "Oh, si. Todos lo dias."  
  
"ARGH, ya no te SOPORTO!" exclamo Hermione, y Harry no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, cuando sintio que lo halaba hacia el centro del salon. "Harry, vamos a bailar."  
  
"Pe-pero yo no se bailar, Hermione!" exclamo Harry, tratando de detenerla.  
  
"Eso no importa, yo te ayudo!" fue lo ultimo que escucharon de ellos. Ron los siguio con la vista hasta que desaparecieron entre la cantidad de gente que estaba en el centro del comedor. Cruzandose de brazos, decidio mejor volver a vigilar a su hermana y a Malfoy, y no le gusto para nada el ver que Malfoy estaba lentamente dirigiendolos hacia afuera.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Esto ya se estaba poniendo ridiculo. Que, acaso cada vez que se encontraba con Malfoy, el tenia que llevarsela arrastrada hacia afuera? Oh, no, esta vez no se dejaria.  
  
"OW!" exclamo el rubio cuando sintio que el tacon de su pareja se clavo en su pie. "PARA QUE HACES ESO, MALDICION?!"  
  
Ginny como pudo se solto del apreton que tenia Malfoy en su muñeca. "Si crees que voy a dejar que me hales por todo el castillo otra vez, estas loco! La verdad no se que pretendes, Malfoy, llevandome a quien-sabe-donde para hacerme quien-sabe-que, pero NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!"  
  
La mirada que Draco le dirigio fue tan fria, que Ginny hasta penso en buscar un abrigo- de veras la hizo temblar.  
  
"Solo trataba de hablar contigo EN PRIVADO, Weasley. Saca tu cabeza del hueco donde la tienes metida, si?"  
  
Y con eso, puso sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Ginny, y firmemente la empujo hasta un salon de clases vacio. Por el monton de cachivaches que habian por aqui y por alla, Ginny pudo deducir que era un salon de Estudios Muggles. Draco cerro la puerta detras de el.  
  
"Y por que tu conversacion tiene que ser en un lugar cerrado y oscuro?"  
  
"No te voy a violar, si eso es a lo que le tienes miedo," dijo el, buscando un lugar donde sentarse. En el fondo del salon encontro una silla, y limpiandola un poco (estaba llena de polvo) se sento, cruzando las piernas. Ni siquiera se inmuto en buscar una silla para ella. Pero bueno, pensandolo bien, eso ya seria mucho pedir.  
  
Ginny se volteo para buscar algo en lo que pudiera sentarse. Sus ojos cayeron sobre el escritorio del profesor, que estaba vacio a excepcion de unos papeles. Se acerco y, cuando iba a impulsarse para sentarse (era bastante alto, por alguna extraña razon), noto con algo de resentimiento que sus manos estaban temblando. Rezando a todos los cielos para que Malfoy no hubiera visto su momento de debilidad, se subio al escritorio.  
  
Se permitio mirarlo. Su expresion estaba tan seria como todas las veces que la miraba, excepto que sus ojos no tenian tanta frialdad. Esos ojos... tenian algo raro. Algo diferente. La luz de la luna entraba por un tragaluz que habia en la parte superior de la pared que ambos tenian a un lado, e iluminaba su cabello haciendo que pareciera algo etereo.  
  
"Tal vez. Pero tambien me molestaria si te salieras con algo como lo que paso en el baño de hombres esta tarde."  
  
El no le contesto; solo miro hacia un lado, haciendo que la luna iluminara sus perfiladas facciones.  
  
"Me gustaria saber," empezo ella, con el tono mas serio que podia salirle, "por que hiciste eso. Si me dices que estabas poseido, tal vez te crea."  
  
Malfoy rio, secamente. "Tu sucio hermano te enseño ese chiste?"  
  
Ginny se puso roja de la ira; tanto, que ni se puso a pensar a cual de sus hermanos se referia. "Escucha, Malfoy, yo se perfectamente que me odias a mi, y a mis hermanos, y a todos los Weasleys en general. Es exactamente por eso que quiero saber que es lo que tramas."  
  
Draco se puso de pie, y se metio las manos en los bolsillos. "Tienes razon," dijo, y su voz hizo eco en el oscuro salon. "Los odio a todos. No son mas que unos pobretones."  
  
Ginny iba a responderle algo igualmente ofensivo, cuando vio que Draco se le acercaba.  
  
"Pero hay algo sobre ti..." continuo, mirandola intensamente, "...que es diferente. Me llamas la atencion." Apreto los puños como si le enojara enormemente ese hecho. "Y me saca de quicio, porque no deberia sentirme asi!"  
  
Acto seguido, golpeo la pared con tanta fuerza, que un cuadro de la Muralla China quedo virado. Ginny temblo. Usualmente cuando Ron hacia eso, ella lo tomaba como sus esfuerzos por tirarselas de macho valiente. Pero con Malfoy parecia una historia distinta... que estaba tratando de decirle?  
  
"Que me hiciste?" le pregunto, a menos de un metro de distancia. "Pusiste una pocion de amor en mi sopa, o algo asi? Por que esto que siento no es normal!" Ahora tenia un brillo maniaco en los ojos, y apretaba la mandibula tan fuerte, que a Ginny le parecio que se le iba a romper si no aligeraba la presion. Parecia como si quisiera sentirse de esa forma, y al mismo tiempo no.  
  
El corazon empezo a latirle a mil por hora. No podia creer lo que estaba pasando. Malfoy... Draco Malfoy, estaba... enamorado de ella?  
  
"Enamorado...?" murmuro el, pero se escucho mas como un gruñido profundo. "Y es todo tu culpa, MALDITA SEAS!" exclamo, pateando fuertemente la silla en la que habia estado sentado. El estrepito la asusto. Ni siquiera sabia que habia hecho esa pregunta en voz alta.  
  
A estas alturas Ginny estaba segura de que, si su corazon hubiera tenido patas, podria haber ganado una maraton. Al mismo tiempo, su mente se debatia entre gritarle de todo, o abrazarlo. Pero como estaba tan confundida que opto por mejor no moverse.  
  
"Los Malfoys no aman," dijo, moviendo la cabeza en actitud negativa, en voz tan baja que Ginny tuvo que aguzar el oido para escucharla. Y cuando entendio lo que habia dicho, el corazon se le detuvo un instante.  
  
"Malf- Draco, yo..."  
  
"Callate," le dijo el, alzando una mano y apuntandola hacia ella como un policia que quiere detener el transito. "Ni siquiera se que estoy haciendo aqui. Esta conversacion no debio pasar. O, mejor dicho: ESTA. CONVERSACION. NUNCA. PASO. Entendido?" y sin esperar una respuesta, se dio la vuelta y se dirigio hacia la puerta.  
  
Fuertemente la abrio, y estaba pasando apenas bajo el dintel, cuando la escucho.  
  
"Draco, dijiste que los Malfoys no aman... y tus padres?"  
  
Se detuvo.  
  
Y despues resumio el paso, como si no la hubiera escuchado nunca.  
  
Y despues cerro la puerta tras el, dejando a Ginny en la oscuridad, todavia sentada sobre el escritorio del profesor.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
"AUCH!"  
  
"Lo siento..."  
  
"No hay problema... Ahora a la derecha."  
  
"Bien."  
  
"La OTRA derecha."  
  
"Perdon, pense que querias decir tu derecha."  
  
"No, me referia a TU derecha."  
  
Cuando Hermione estuvo totalmente segura de que Harry habia entendido lo basico del waltz, recosto la cabeza en su hombro y se dejo guiar.  
  
"Donde crees que este Cho?" pregunto Harry, distraido, mientras bailaban hacia el centro del salon.  
  
"No te dijo que iba a estar en la sala comun de Ravenclaw, cuidando a los de primero?"  
  
"Si... si, eso dijo. Mejor me olvido de eso."  
  
Harry miro a su alrededor. Hacia su derecha, el profesor Flitwick bailaba con la profesora Sinistra (o seria mejor decir, "bailaba con las piernas de la profesora Sinistra", pero a Harry, en algun rincon de su mente, su conciencia le gritaba que eso sonaba demasiado pervertido...). Un poco fuera de centro de su foco de vision, en la tarima, estaba el grupo que estaba proporcionando la musica ese dia, un grupo llamado "The Avalonians", que Harry, desde luego, no conocia. Ron le habia dicho que eran muy buenos, sin embargo, aunque por lo que Harry habia escuchado ya en el baile, le parecia que los gustos musicales de Ron estaban un poquito... muy mal. Harry no entendia para nada esa extraña obsesion con el waltz.  
  
Mirando hacia la izquierda por encima de la cabeza de Hermione, se percato de que Snape estaba gritandoles a un par de chicos de cuarto año. Nada inusual en eso, desde luego. Un poco mas atras, en la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore parecia muy entretenido con algo que estaba en su plato. Si Harry no hubiera estado tan seguro de que Dumbledore era el mago mas poderoso del mundo y que por lo tanto tiene todos sus tornillos colocados en posicion, habria jurado que hasta le estaba hablando a su comida.  
  
El ver la cabeza de Hermione recostada en su hombro le hizo recordar el momento en que el y Ron bajaron las escaleras de el cuarto de varones de sexto para encontrarse a Hermione en el sofa, cruzada de brazos. Ella al verlos se puso de pie y comenzo a regañarlos por estar tan tarde, y que si llevaba no-se-cuantos minutos esperandolos, y que si Susan tenia que estar aburrida de esperar y una avalancha mas de cosas... pero Harry y Ron no podian estar mas lejos de sus palabras en ese momento. Estaban mas preocupados por el brillo de su tunica color lavanda.  
  
No era un secreto que cuando Hermione se arreglaba, podia ser una de las chicas mas bonitas de la torre. Y lastimosamente, eso solo ocurria una vez cada par de años, debido a la escasez de bailes que habia en Hogwarts. Este año, sin embargo, se habia superado a si misma: su tunica, aunque era bastante conservadora, tenia un fluir magistral, que le daba a Hermione un aire de inocencia. Bajo su larga manga, en el brazo izquierdo, brillaba un brazalete de plata que Ron le habia regalado en la navidad de quinto año (y en la que se habia gastado todos sus ahorros, desde luego dejando a Harry sin regalo, por lo menos hasta abril. "El tuyo vendra pronto... tu me entiendes, no?" le dijo, colorado. Harry solo se encogio de hombros y sonrio). Llevaba sandalias del mismo color en los pies, que se dejaban ver timidamente bajo el borde de la tunica. No usaba maquillaje, excepto un poco de color en los labios. Y su cabello era algo igualmente impresionante... lo tenia mas corto de lo usual, musito ahora Harry, y estaba mucho menos esponjoso. No sabia como le habia hecho, pero tenia algunos mechones de cabello lisos, y otros caian en bucles perfectos, justo a la altura de sus hombros, completando el diseño con un par de clips con escarcha que se coloco a cada lado de la cabeza.  
  
Hermione parecia tomar un especial sentido de satisfacción al ver las identicas muecas de sorpresa e incredulidad en los rostros de sus dos mejores amigos. Las mandibulas les llegaban al piso, y segun ella, parecia como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Y de hecho, admitieron mas tarde, si les estaba pasando por la mente la duda sobre si estaban viendo un ser etereo, porque no se podian creer semejante cambio. Al ver como la observaban desde los pies para detenerse en su cabello, con una sonrisa malevola, se cruzo de brazos y se les paro enfrente como retándolos: "Y pensar que antes me decian que parecia que tenia un gato en la cabeza!" exclamo, y se echo a reir a carcajadas ante las expresiones avergonzadas que ponian.  
  
"Harry?" la voz de Hermione lo saco de sus contemplaciones.  
  
"Que pasa?"  
  
"Hay algo... que Ron y yo no te hemos dicho."  
  
Harry sabia que no debia darle mucha importancia a una frase asi (casi siempre eran falsas alarmas, sobre todo de parte de Ron), pero tampoco penso que debia reirse de ella. Sin embargo, esta vez no pudo evitarlo.  
  
"Harry, es en serio."  
  
Tratando de calmarse, refuto: "Que, Ron y tu estan teniendo un _ affair_ secreto a mis espaldas?"  
  
Hermione se sonrojo inmediatamente. Por suerte, Harry no lo vio porque ella tenia la cabeza oculta en la curva de su cuello y su hombro. "NO," nego ella inmediatamente. "Claro que no. Es sobre Susan."  
  
Harry miro al techo. Despues de unos segundos, devolvio la mirada al cabello castaño de su mejor amiga. "Te refieres a la forma en que su collar comienza a brillar cada vez que estoy cerca?"  
  
Hermione alzo la cabeza, sorprendida. "Como lo sabes?"  
  
El la miro duramente. "Sabes? Tal vez no sea un genio como tu, pero puedo ser observador de vez en cuando."  
  
Hermione se mordio el labio. "Esta bien, esta bien, creo que te subestimamos un poco."  
  
"Esta bien, no estoy enojado."  
  
"Bueno. Ya que sabes sobre el orbe, que crees que signifique?"  
  
Harry se encogio de hombros. "La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea. Tal vez le caigo mal o algo asi."  
  
Hermione rio un poco. "No lo creo. Ron insiste en que brilla del mismo color que tus ojos."  
  
"En serio?"  
  
"No lo se, dejame ver," y con eso, rapidamente le quito los lentes y miro profundamente en sus ojos.  
  
Y ambos soltaron una carcajada al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Ah, cuanto no darian Parvati y Lavender por ver esta escena!" exclamo Hermione, sujetándose el estomago, que ya le dolia por reirse tanto.  
  
"Ya me lo imagino. 'Profesora Trelawney!'" imito Harry fingiendo una voz chillona. "'Profesora! Nuestra prediccion del ultimo examen se cumplio, Profesora! Mirelos, mirelos!'"  
  
Hermione se rio mas fuerte. Un par de minutos despues, ya habian algunas parejas que los miraban extraño.  
  
"Alguna vez le han dicho que tiene usted unos ojos hermosos, señor Potter?"  
  
Harry rodo sus ojos. "Solo todos los dias, señorita Granger." Y antes de que ella pudiera contestarle, el rapidamente le dio una vuelta.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Por el rabillo del ojo, Ron podia ver a sus dos amigos en la pista de baile.  
  
"Hacen una bonita pareja, verdad?"  
  
Ron salto, sorprendido. Susan hablaba tan poco que era facil olvidar que estaba alli.  
  
"Eh- um- que dijiste?"  
  
"Harry y Hermione. Estan muy unidos, verdad?"  
  
"Bueno... si, si lo son."  
  
"Se nota que se estan divirtiendo mucho," añadio, en un tono algo nostalgico.  
  
"Si, bueno, la verdad es que yo no le veo lo divertido a salir ahi, en frente de todos, a darse pisotones hasta que ya no aguanten mas," refuto el, ahora mirando abiertamente a la pareja. Susan rio.  
  
Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, observando a Harry y Hermione dar vueltas como locos... aunque la pieza fuera un waltz.  
  
"Susan, puedo hacerte una pregunta?"  
  
Susan tomo un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza. "Eh... bien," le contesto ella, al alzar el vaso a sus labios. Ron noto que sus manos temblaban un poco. Al ver esto, fruncio el ceño.  
  
"Durante todos los años que llevas en Hogwarts... no has tenido ningun amigo? Dianne, Hannah, Sally-Anne... no lo se, alguien?"  
  
Susan dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y fijo su mirada exactamente en las marcas de brillo de labios que habia dejado en el borde. "No."  
  
La preocupacion de Ron se noto en la forma en que se arquearon sus cejas. "Pero, por que? Es decir, se que lo de tus padres te hizo muy timida, pero de seguro ALGUIEN..."  
  
"Escucha, Ron, yo solo..." lo interrumpio ella. Pero antes de terminar la frase, parecio recapacitar sus palabras. Inhalo y exhalo un par de veces bocanadas de aire, pero no parecio servir para mucho, porque empezo a temblar toda, desde la cabeza a los pies. Empezaron a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos y su voz se quebro, al continuar: "Yo no puedo... no puedo... seguir mintiendote asi!" exclamo de pronto, y levantandose de la silla rapidamente, salio corriendo. Las miradas de algunos alumnos que estaban en su perimetro la siguieron, mientras que Ron trataba de alcanzarla, por segunda vez en ese dia.  
  
Dio algunos giros equivocados que lo perdieron un par de veces, pero a fin de cuentas pudo trazar el recorrido (otra vez) hasta los baños de Myrtle la Llorona. Y, en verdad, habia entrado tantas veces a ese baño, que el hecho de que fuera de mujeres no le importaba en lo mas minimo.  
  
"Susan?" pregunto, apenas asomo su cabeza por la puerta. Pudo escuchar el sonido de sollozos desde el fondo, acompañados de un ligero "por aqui!". Armando su coraje, se dirigio derecho al ultimo retrete (de donde provenian los sonidos) y abrio la puerta.  
  
Alli se encontraba Susan, arrodillada en el suelo y con la cabeza recostada sobre la tapa del retrete, llorando sus ojos hasta quedarse secos. Junto a ella estaba Myrtle, calmadamente flotando unos centimetros sobre el suelo, dirigiendole una mirada de desesperacion.  
  
"Tu otra vez? Que no puede venir Harry?"  
  
Ron definitivamente no tenia ni el tiempo, ni la paciencia para una conversacion de ese tipo. "Myrtle, echate a un lado."  
  
Dando un suspiro, la fantasma se aparto, y Ron pudo agacharse junto a Susan. Ella no alzo la mirada para nada, sino que siguio llorando. Y toda esta situacion ya tenia a Ron vuelto un ocho. Que habia dicho esta vez? Era por sus padres? Estaba empezando a preocuparse de que Susan tuviera algo mucho mas grave, como una enfermedad terminal o algo asi. De todas formas no podria saber que le pasaba si ella no le decia.  
  
Iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle, cuando sintio la presencia sobre su hombro. "Te molesta?" le dijo, contrariado, y Myrtle no tuvo mas remedio que salir del cubiculo, rodando sus ojos detras de sus gafas.  
  
"Susan? Susan, que te pasa?" le pregunto el, al momento en que Myrtle los dejo solos.  
  
Susan siguio llorando como si nada, pero despues de unos segundos, Ron empezo a escuchar sus murmullos.  
  
"Yo-yo- lo sien-to- t-tu solo quie-res- ser-ser- mi am-migo- y y-yo- so-solo te pag-go c-con- en-gaños..."  
  
"Engaños? A que te refieres con engaños?" pregunto Ron. Ella no le contesto, desde luego. "No te estoy culpando de nada, Susan, solo dime que quieres decir con eso..."  
  
Susan nego con la cabeza agitadamente, sin levantarla de la tapa del retrete.  
  
"Es sobre tus padres?" Otra negacion. "Tiene que ver con la escuela, o con mi familia?" Y otra mas. "Todavia estas molesta por lo de esta tarde?" Mas giros de cabeza. "Que tal... quizas sea por ese orbe...?"  
  
Susan inhalo aire en forma cortante, y dejo de llorar repentinamente. Lentamente alzo la cabeza, y Ron vio que tenia manchas oscuras por donde habian caido sus lagrimas, ademas de la respiracion entrecortada. "Que sabes del orbe?" pregunto, algo temblorosa.  
  
"Tiene algo que ver con Harry..." empezo, dudoso de si debia o no continuar con este hilo de conversacion.  
  
"Como sabes eso?!" exclamo ella, realmente alterada.  
  
"El aparato brilla cada vez que Harry se acerca... no hace falta un genio para darse cuenta." El semblante de Susan palidecio, y se pudo ver claramente que estaba debatiendose entre halarse los cabellos o golpearse la cabeza contra el retrete. "Por que no me dices de que se trata todo esto, eh? Que ocultas?"  
  
Susan miro al suelo, incapaz de alzar la mirada a los azules ojos de Ron. Dejando caer los hombros, y tratando de calmar su respiracion, comenzo a hablar con aire derrotado.  
  
"El orbe... este orbe pertenecia a los Potter."  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Ginny acelero el paso, acercandose a la mesa de las bebidas, donde podia ver el cabello plateado de su pareja para el baile. En realidad no estaba muy segura de que esta idea fuera buena, porque la pequeña- eh- confesion del rubio Slytherin la habia dejado algo inestable, pero era lo unico que se le ocurria.  
  
Estaba flanqueado por sus amigotes, Crabbe y Goyle, y por un momento Ginny casi se convencio de que ese no era el momento adecuado para todo esto. Pero al parecer eso no era lo que debia pasar, porque Pansy Parkinson (quien desde luegoTENIA que estar parada junto a Draco, penso Ginny en forma oscura) se dio la vuelta y la vio ahi parada, y exclamo con voz chillona, alzando su cara de bulldog de forma que tenia la nariz en alto: "Que nos esta viendo esa NIÑA, eh?"  
  
Crabbe y Goyle se dieron la vuelta (y esa fue una circunferencia tan increiblemente grande, que es raro que no se cansaran en el trayecto) para verla, mientras que Malfoy viro la cabeza, la vio por medio segundo, y volvio a voltearse hacia la mesa de las bebidas, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.  
  
"Que quieres," dijo, o mas bien gruño, Goyle, "enana?"  
  
Ginny decidio ignorar la pregunta, y se dirigio directamente a Malfoy. "Escucha, Draco, se que tal vez esto no es lo mejor, pero... Mira, pagaste diecisiete galeones por mi, y no me parece bien que hayas gastado ese dinero por gusto, asi que venia a invitarte a bailar. Se que puedes sentirte algo incomodo por tus- sentimientos- hacia mi, pero es necesario..."  
  
"Sentimientos?" la interrumpio Parkinson. "A que se refiere, Draco?"  
  
"No le hagan caso, que de seguro la comadreja ha estado fumando cosas raras," contesto Malfoy. Lentamente se volteo, todavia riendose sardonicamente. "Por favor, Weasley, lo unico que siento por ti es lastima," agrego, mirando por encima de la cabeza de Ginny como un grupo de Slytherins empezaban a formar un circulo alrededor de ellos.  
  
Ginny no podia creer sus oidos. "Pero- tu- tu me dijiste que- dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi!"  
  
Ahora todos soltaron una sonora carcajada, incluyendo a Draco. "Estas demente? Como podria yo enamorarme de ti? Solo eres una sucia Weasley!"  
  
A estas alturas, todos la estaban señalando y riendose, y algunos mas atrevidos hasta hacian ruidos de besos para burlarse de ella. Ginny poco a poco se ponia mas roja de la verguenza, mientras que Malfoy, ahora apoyandose en el hombro de Christopher Nott para evitar caerse al piso de la risa, seguia soltando comentarios insultantes. "Esta loca, en serio que lo esta! YO, Draco Malfoy, enamorado de ella? Esta halucinando! Pobrecita, seguro le gusto tanto que su mente le esta jugando malas pasadas! Oh, por Dios, es lo mas chistoso que he oido en toda la semana!"  
  
Hasta ese momento fue que Ginny pudo contenerse. Apretando los puños, que le temblaban, exclamo en direccion general: "Ya CALLENSE! Callense todos! Y TU, Draco Malfoy," dijo, apuntandole con el dedo, "eres un ESTUPIDO! Imbecil, no puedo creer que te haya creido! Eres un maldito, desgraciado!" Y con eso, se dio la media vuelta, y empujando a tres o cuatro Slytherins que le bloqueaban el camino, salio corriendo con direccion a la sala comun de Gryffindor, muy segura de que todo Hogwarts se habia enterado de esta humillacion publica, y mordiendose los labios para evitar que las lagrimas que amenazaban en sus ojos cayeran.  
  
Mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy volvio a voltearse hacia la mesa de las bebidas, escuchando mas que viendo como el circulo de Slytherins se disipaba, y riendo abiertamente mientras murmuraba: "Sucia Weasley."  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
"Mi papa era un inefable... ya sabes, del Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia."  
  
"Se que son."  
  
"Bien... Cuando los Potter murieron, una de las pocas pertenencias que sobrevivio al ataque de los mortifagos fue- este orbe. En el Departamento de Misterios encargaron a mi papa para que averiguara que era, y si podia servir para algo en la investigacion del caso. Siempre pensaron que era algun tipo de magia antigua, y que podia tener alguna utilidad. Desde que Quien-Tu-Sabes asesino... asesino a mis abuelos, papa habia estado- concentrado en cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarle a eliminar del todo a ese- a ese criminal. Realmente no recuerdo mucho sobre esa epoca, pero mi mama siempre decia que el cargaba el orbe alrededor de su cuello, a todas horas y para todos los lugares a los que iba. Mama se habia acostumbrado tanto al orbe, que solia decir que ya parecia que fuera parte de mi papa."  
  
"Por que nunca le devolvieron el orbe a Harry?"  
  
"Por que era una pista importante para el asesinato de los Potter. Ademas, por alguna razon el director Dumbledore mantenia que era mejor evitar el contacto magico con los Dursley, por miedo de poner a Harry en peligro."  
  
"Ese señor. Puede que sea el mejor mago del mundo, pero hay veces que no lo entiendo."  
  
"Lo se. Es raro. Aunque este mal que yo diga eso. En fin, por mas que mi padre intento encontrar el uso del orbe en el Departamento... nunca supieron para que servia. Despues de muchos años de investigacion, y sobre todo despues de que Sirius Black fue enviado a Azkaban, la emocion sobre el caso de los Potter ceso, y mi padre y su equipo descartaron el orbe como evidencia... Pero, como te dije, ya era parte de mi papa. Pidio permiso, entonces, para quedarse con el, y lo tuvo consigo hasta- hasta el dia que murio.  
  
"Lo recuerdo muy bien. Ya habia recibido mi carta de Hogwarts, y mis padres estaban planeando una fiesta para celebrarlo... estaban muy orgullosos de mi. Ese dia, mi vecina, la señora Applefink, me habia llevado a comprar mis cosas en el callejon Diagon, mientras mis papas arreglaban todo en la casa. Recuerdo que estaba muy contenta. Me habian comprado una lechuza para mi sola, y tenia una varita magica al fin, y todo eso. Estaba de lo mas emocionada, y no podia esperar a llegar a mi casa para enseñarselo todo a mis padres. Solo que, a esas alturas... ya no quedaba nada de mi casa."  
  
"Susan..."  
  
"Estaba- tirada en escombros, quemada... no podria haberla reconocido como mi casa, aun si quisiera. Y flotando en el aire estaba esa- esa cosa horrorosa, la- Marca de los mortifagos. Las autoridades dijeron que habia sido algun mortifago que habia escapado a la persecucion. Antonin Dolohov. Lo capturaron, desde luego, pero... eso no iba a devolverme a mis padres. Estaban irreconocibles, Ron... ese asesino no solo queria matarlos- queria verlos sufrir. Murieron sintiendo dolor... quemados vivos. Y sin varitas para salvarse a si mismos. Son todos unas bestias, no puedo creer que en el mundo existan personas con tanta maldad pura dentro de si. La unica- la unica cosa que podia distinguirse en el cuerpo de mi padre, ese dia que fui a identificar los cuerpos... era el orbe, que aun tenia alrededor de su cuello, intacto como el primer dia. Estaba brillando... nunca habia hecho eso antes. Y era 31 de julio.  
  
"Como era su unica posesion, me lo dieron a mi. Desde ese dia, igual que mi padre, nunca me lo he quitado. Fui a vivir con la señora Applefink, que se mudo lejos de ahi, porque el barrio ya de por si era peligroso. Iban a mandarme a un orfanato, pero ella no lo permitio. E ingrese a Hogwarts."  
  
"Susan, escucha, en verdad lo siento, pero... por que nunca le devolviste el medallon a Harry?"  
  
"Ya te lo dije! Es lo unico que me queda de mi padre... Cuando entre a Hogwarts, empece a notar que brillaba cada vez que Harry estaba cerca. Y temi que alguien se diera cuenta. Por eso me aleje de todos, para que nadie se enterara, y no pudieran quitarmelo."  
  
"Pero no puedes hacer eso, Susan. Es de Harry, y tu lo sabes. Tienes que devolverselo."  
  
"NO! Ron... Ron, dijiste que querias ser mi amigo. Por favor, solo- solo entiendeme."  
  
"Lo se, pero... no puedo, Susan. Harry es mi mejor amigo, yo no puedo-"  
  
"Ya te dije que no le voy a devolver nada! Mi padre- yo- a veces lo olvido... pero con el orbe- si tengo el orbe- eso me ayuda a recordarlo. Lo necesito para recordarlo. Por favor, Ron, no me hagas esto..."  
  
"Oh, por favor, Susan. Tus padres murieron hace, que, seis años? Tu tienes los recuerdos. Harry ni siquiera tiene eso. Tu no necesitas ese orbe."  
  
"NO, NO VOY A ENTREGARSELO A NADIE! CALLATE! El orbe es MIO! MIO, oyes?! Me mentiste! Dijiste que querias ser mi amigo, y era todo una mentira! Dejame en paz, es a TI a quien no necesito!"  
  
"BIEN! No se quien querria ser amigo de alguien tan egoista como TU, de todas formas!"  
  
Y el se fue. Y ella lloro.  
  
  
  
  


*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  
  
  
  
notitas de cali-chan! ^.^  
  
nota mental: me van a matar, me van a matar, me van a matar...  
  
Este capitulo esta compuesto de:  
  
-- 35% de palabreria poco importante  
-- 10% de descripciones irrelevantes  
-- 20% de romance, del cual un 99.95% termino mal  
-- 15% de frases repetidas  
-- 05% de inspiracion musical  
-- 07% de gente saliendo y entrando  
-- 06% de lagrimas  
-- 02% de magia  
  
En conclusion, me encanto la trama, pero el desarrollo resulto un desastre. Que depresion. Alguien siente mi dolor?  
  
Para ahorrar espacio (porque ya el capitulo es largo de por si), me voy directo a los agradecimientos. Wow, 83 reviews. Eso es como... (*cali saca la calculadora*) 13.83 reviews por capitulo! Aunque, viendolo bien, sin contar los dos snippets, tenia como 63 reviews hasta el capitulo cinco. Y tenia 39 hasta el capitulo 4, asi que el capitulo cinco tuvo... 24. Asumo que les gusto? ^-^ Empiezo por los del cap. 5:  
  
**wilbur****:** No te gusta el G/D? Bueno, gajes del oficio ^_^ Quieres a Snape? Te lo regalo! *cali le entrega a Sevvie envuelto en papel de regalo* La "relacion sin relacion"... como sabes que HAY una relacion? En verdad, nada esta escrito en piedra todavia. Y Bill... que puedo decirte, me gustan los hombres que usan gafas. Por Dios, me gustaria hasta PERCY si se me parara en frente. No lo puedo evitar ^.^ Gracias por el review!  
  
**Eowyn****:** Aqui esta el del baile. Y gracias por los comentarios! *cali se sonroja* =^.^=  
  
**Jade****: **Te gusto el beso? A ver si no me matas ahora despues de leer este capitulo...  
  
**Alexia****:** "Super cahilupi hyper bakan gruvy hongo"? Uy, creo que me perdi ^^;;; Lo tomare como un cumplido. Lindo ver que mi fic te afecta tanto... Gracias por el review!  
  
**Hermi12****:** Sabia que el beso R/H te iba a gustar. Y el otro... si, con lengua ^^;;; Me encanta que te haya gustado mi Ron.  
  
**Agus****:** Que no se enamore de ese tonto? A mi me parece que es un poquitin tarde! Que haya algo entre Ronniekins y Susan me parece dificil ahora (aunque no es que lo tenga planeado, ni nada). Y Fleur... bueno, en verdad, a ella solo le gusta Remus. En el caso de Bill, es a EL a quien le gusta ella. Y Harry solo le parece "tierno" en forma de hermanito chiquito. (Y, disculpa? Que Harry esta ocupado por ti? Eso es: Tu. Yo. Pelea. Afuera. Ahora! ¬_¬) Mil gracias por todos tus comentarios, me hacen mucho bien ^_^  
  
**Favila****: **Bill no estrangulo a Draco, pues... porque Bill no es Ron ^^ Intento que todos los hermanos Weasley tengan una personalidad distinta. Gracias por los comentarios, y por el review.  
  
**Nimph****: **De veras que me quita un peso de los hombros tu comentario sobre Susan. De veras que le tengo pavor a escribir COs, asi que gracias. Y gracias por tu review.  
  
**Catalina****:** Gracias por tus comentarios, y bien, aqui esta el sexto.  
  
**asosa****:** Que Draco caiga por el encanto de los Weasleys? Ni que estuviera juntandolo con Ron ^^;;; En verdad, en este caso, me parece que es Ginny la que esta cayendo bajo el encanto de los Malfoys. Y, pues, aqui tienes la continuacion!  
  
**Gaby****: **En la sala comun de Slytherin? No lo creo, demasiados moros en la costa. De todas formas, a mi me gusto mas el baño ^.^ Y si va a pasar "algo mas"... en realidad no se, que opinas tu?  
  
**yo****:** Me encanta tu nickname, sabes? ^.~ En fin, gracias por el dato del traslador, la palabra no parecia querer despegarse de la punta de mi lengua. No es que Remus haya sido un mal chaperon... es mas que no lo dejaron ^^;;; Gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
**Madison****:** Oh, Dios mio, tantos halagos en un solo review... me sonrojo! =^.^= En serio, me vas a hacer que me crea todas esas cosas! Oh, si, y no asumas que va a ser H/H, porque puede pasar cualquier cosa!  
  
**Tsugumi****: **No asumas que va a ser Ron/Susan! Querias R/H? Aqui tienes como una tonelada. Draco ya ha dicho lo que quiere... nada mas hacerle daño a la familia Weasley. O tal vez sus intenciones sean otras...? Gracias por tu review!  
  
**SleepyTee****:** I'm assuming your first language is english... your spanish is really good, though. Thank you so much for your comments, I really appreciate them!  
  
**Kali-chan****: **Mwahaha. Sigue repitiendo ese mantra, a ver si te convences a ti misma. Me voy a poner como meta personal transformarte al D/G antes de que termine el fic! Teeheeee... Gracias por tus comentarios! Un beso.  
  
**Lina****:** Sevvie? Ugh, me pones en un aprieto. A mi me gusta Sevvie, pero en verdad no tengo donde meterlo. Vere que hago, de todas formas. Gracias por tus comentarios, los aprecio mucho.  
  
**Ryoga****: **Como me pasa con Sevvie, no tengo mucho espacio para meter a Sirius y Remus, pero vere donde los pongo. Gracias por tu review.  
  
**paula****: **A Ron definitivamente le gusta Hermione. De Susan solo quiere amistad. Pero no te confies, que todo puede cambiar en un segundo... Mil gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
Patty**:** Años? Vamos, no exageres ^.^ Ya esta aqui, lo ves? Se que los hice esperar mucho, pero no volvera a pasar! ^^;;; A Draco te lo presto, pero tienes que devolvermelo para escribir el proximo capitulo, ok?  
  
**Elena****: **Ya, calma, que ya llego el 6! Ya no sufres mas, vers? Gracias por todos tus comentarios, me halagas =^.^= Te gusta el H/H? Entonces somos colegas! Pero bien, aun no asumas nada, que el futuro no esta escrito. De verdad no puedo decirte si terminara asi o no. Gracias por tu review.  
  
**Pat****:** Calma, no te preocupes por la demora del review, que peor me demore yo con el capitulo ^^;;; Te aseguro que habran mas besos, aunque lo de Harry contigo posiblemente no se de, porque Harry es MIO! ^.^ Aunque lo mas seguro es que el si demuestre sus *ejem* DOTES con alguien. Sirius/Remus tal vez no, porque este fic es mas sobre los niños, y en verdad no sabria decirte si pueda meterlo por ahi. Gracias por tu review de todas formas, me hiciste el dia!  
  
**Golito****:** Me encanta que te haya gustado el capitulo. A Bill le gusta Fleur porque es bonita, y porque es veela... ya sabes, poderes magicos y todo eso. En verdad, yo no veo por que no debe gustarle. Gracias por tu review!  
  
**Nailju****: **Acuerdate que todo pasa por una razon, y no te traumes desde el inicio! (sabes a lo que me refiero, no?) Anti-Ron? Que no, que yo me encargo de transformarte, asi como estoy haciendo con el G/D ^.~ Me encanta que te guste Susan, aunque no estoy muy segura de lo que vayas a pensar despues de leer este capitulo. Un besote, y gracias por tu review!  
  
Y ahora los del segundo snippet:  
  
**LaLi****:** Mas amenazas? Rayos, voy a tener que conseguirme un guardaespaldas ^^;;; Bueno, aqui tienes el capitulo, para que no te desesperes. Un beso, y mil gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
**Gabriela****:** Gracias por el review, y aqui esta el proximo capitulo. Espero que te guste.  
  
**Irrel****:** Ya esta, ya esta! Wow, no encuentro posible que tanta gente este esperando el capitulo asi... Gracias por tu review.  
  
**Gene****:** =p Estate quieta, que ya lo termine!  
  
**Filomena****: **Jeje, ese confetti esta mas original que mis babosas toxicas mutantes ^^;;; Pero bien, estoy segura de que el cambio en Draco fue radical, de la mitad del capitulo hasta el final... Piedad! Que las cosas a veces no son como parecen. Gracias por tus comentarios, y por el confetti! ^.^  
  
**Eowyn****:** La respuesta a tu pregunta esta aqui - no, no son familia. Harry sigue siendo hijo unico, y tan bello y hermoso como siempre ^.^ Gracias por todos tus comentarios, me halagas, en serio =^-^= Y no te preocupes, que para la adiccion hay terapia! ^^ Un besote.  
  
**Naud****:** Vuelvo y repito, no tengan parejas fijas en su mente, porque nunca saben lo que va a ocurrir en este fic. Aunque si te puedo decir que H/G nunca lo vas a ver porque... *shudder shudder shudder* ...me cuesta leer el H/G, mucho mas escribirlo. Pero bien, si querias R/Hr, aqui hay un monton. Me encanta que te guste mi fic! Gracias!  
  
**Arwen****:** Que me late que estoy haciendo que a todos les guste el D/G. Wow. Mil, mil gracias por tu review.  
  
**Kali (otra vez)****: **Mwahahahaaaaa!! Lo estoy logrando, lo estoy logrando! Aunque en verdad... no estoy tan segura de lo que vayas a decir despues de leer este capitulo ^^;;; En verdad, si puedo hacer que te deje de gustar el H/G, LO HARE! Tu solo observame. Muaha! ^.^ Gracias por tu (segundo) review.  
  
**Dan****:** Calma, calma, mujer! Ya esta el capitulo, y perdon por la demora! Espero que te guste tambien.  
  
**Serena****:** Mil gracias por tus comentarios, y ya esta aqui el capitulo.  
  
**Gaby****:** Siiiiiii... las babosas, ellas son muy malas... ^.^ Perdon por el retraso, es que he estado ocupadisima. Aqui esta, de todas formas, y ojala te haya gustado.  
  
**Richi****: **No te preocupes por el tamaño del review, que para mi es mejor calidad que cualidad. En este capitulo hay bastante R/Hr, asi que espero que estes conforme ^-^  
  
**Nailju (II):** En verdad, mil gracias por tus reviews. Te agradeceria mucho el jalon de orejas, a ver si asi me acomodo con esto de mi horario ^^;;; Olvidarse del H/H? Pero que pecado, mujer! En serio, me encanta que te este gustando mi G/D. Gracias, gracias, gracias.  
  


**~ A todos los que leyeron el cuarto capitulo pero no dejaron un review... gracias de todas formas ^_^ ~**

  
Heh, me parece que voy a tener que demorarme con el siguiente para que me dejen tantos reviews como me dejaron en este... LOL. No, en serio, voy a tratar de tener el proximo mas rapido. Tambien les aviso, para los que no lo han visto, que comence un fanfic nuevo... se llama "La ultima prueba" y es una especie -con enfasis en ESPECIE- de crossover con Neon Genesis Evangelion. Y pronto voy a empezar otro fic, uno que cuente las vidas de los tiempos MWPP/L, como YO los veo... totalmente original, se los digo. Y el final de CLFSVFDC todavia esta pendiente, pero no se estresen por eso! Nos leemos luego! -cali-chan. 


	7. Capitulo 7: Drama

Notitas de la autora: Me imagino que ya se enteraron de que Harry Potter, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece. Es propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, etc etc etc... Pero quiero que sepan que estoy en un proceso de negociacion con mi querida colega Jo, para que me lo preste para yo casarme con el ^.~ Ah, no es bello ese niño? *hugglez Harry*  
  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter y el Orbe de Imago  
Parte 7: Drama  
  
  
  
  
Navidad.   
  
Si habia una epoca del año que a Ron le encantaba, era esa. Navidad era la unica epoca del año en la que todos los Weasleys se reunian, y la pasaban en familia. Era la epoca en la que su mama preparaba un festin digno de reyes, y todos se sentaban a la mesa a comer, despues de que Percy decia una oracion por los alimentos que mas parecia discurso politico que un rezo. Era la epoca en que su papa se paseaba por la casa, siempre chocandose con todos los checheres que su madre encantaba para que flotaran en el aire, como adornos. Era la epoca en que Ron perseguia a los gemelos por toda la casa, porque habian escondido los regalos de Ginny y la habian hecho llorar. Era la epoca en la que la carrera hacia el arbol para abrir los regalos siempre terminaba con Percy tropezandose en el ultimo escalon de las escaleras. Era la epoca en la que su papa y Charlie jugaban ajedrez magico, y Ron se trepaba en la espalda de este ultimo para ver. Era la epoca en la que los gemelos reemplazaban la estrella del arbol de navidad por una bomba que gritaba "HO HO HO!" al explotar, y su madre los halaba por las orejas, mientras que Bill, siendo el mas alto, era el encargado de devolver la verdadera estrella a su puesto. Era la epoca de sus primeros pijamas de los Chudley Cannons, y de las risas al ver que Ginny se pisaba el suyo, por ser tan pequeña. Era una epoca de alegria y union.  
  
Pero eso era antes de que Ron entrara a Hogwarts. Antes de que conociera a Harry y Hermione.  
  
Y esta Navidad... solo digamos que no le estaba pareciendo tan alegre.  
  
Despues de su altercado con Susan la noche anterior, Ron habia subido directamente al dormitorio y se habia tirado a la cama, sin preocuparse por cambiarse de ropa. Y todo eso por nada, porque ni siquiera habia podido dormir. Un par de horas mas tarde, habia escuchado la puerta abrirse, y las animadas voces de Harry, Seamus, Neville y Dean entrando al cuarto. Harry inmediatamente le pregunto que le habia pasado, por que habia desaparecido asi, y si algo habia pasado con Susan. Ron simplemente fingio estar dormido. No podia contarle.  
  
Y tampoco estaba preparado esta mañana. Harry se habia despertado muy sonriente, y bastante curioso, repitiendo otra vez sus preguntas. Ron le habia contestado que la noche anterior se habia sentido mal. Tal vez el pavo le habia caido mal a su estomago. Si, debia ser eso.  
  
Desde luego que Harry nos se lo habia creido. Ron era superman en todo lo que tenia que ver con comida. Pero, bueno, por lo menos no siguio con el interrogatorio.  
  
Sabia que tenia que decirle. Era su obligacion, como amigo. Pero como explicarle a Harry algo tan... grande? Le haria daño. Seria muy dificil. Ron no estaba seguro de que queria arruinarle la Navidad a su mejor amigo. Estaba muy contento. Despues de todo, no habia tenido muchas Navidades.  
  
En ese momento, ambos estaban subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitacion de las chicas de sexto año, brazos cargados de regalos, listos para sorprender a Hermione. El año pasado habian hecho lo mismo, y la profesora McGonagall les habia dado permiso, siempre y cuando no hicieran escandalo. Aunque por eso no se preocuparon mucho, porque ese dia Lavender y Parvati habian caido como ladrillos, y ni todo el ruido que hicieron las desperto. Harry esperaba que esa situacion se repitiera este año.  
  
Harry abrio la puerta facilmente, y entro, listo para despertar a Hermione, que estaba acostada en su cama (la primera al entrar al cuarto), cubierta en sus sabanas, durmiendo apaciblemente. Ron, por su parte, dejo los regalos en el piso y volvio hacia atras para buscar su pantufla, que por rebelde se le habia salido del pie, y habia quedado tirada en las escaleras.  
  
Harry se agacho hacia ella. Apenas estaba empezando a hablar. "Hey..."  
  
"JA! No voy a volver a caer este año, Weasley!" y de pronto, Harry tenia una varita apuntada a su cuello.  
  
Ron miro hacia la cama. Ahi estaba Hermione, sentada en la cama. Entonces recordo que el año pasado Ron habia despertado a Hermione con un hechizo de inundacion, empapandola en el proceso. Seguro ella pensaba que iba a tratar de repetir la broma.  
  
"Oh, eres tu, Harry."  
  
"Si, soy yo. Ahora, te importaria apartar tu varita?" pregunto el, quitandole la mencionada arma y poniendola sobre su mesita de noche.  
  
"Lo siento. Pense que eras Ron."  
  
"Lindo ver como me quieres!" exclamo el pelirrojo, entrando al cuarto. "No puedo creer que hayas pensado que podria hacer la misma broma dos veces. Me hieres, Hermione."  
  
"Lo siento. Pero que se puede esperar del hermano de Fred y George Weasley?" dijo ella, sonriendo, mientras los muchachos dejaban los regalos en el suelo.  
  
Por su parte, Lavender Brown tambien se sento en su cama y observo a los dos chicos atentamente. "Parvati! Parvati, despierta! Harry y Ron estan aqui! Hay varones en nuestro cuarto!"  
  
Parvati Patil abrio un ojo, miro feo a Lavender, y le arrojo un almohadon, diciendole: "Duermete, Lavender." Prontamente volvio a cerrar los ojos, y Lavender, encogiendose de hombros, decidio hacer lo mismo. El trio las miro, y decidieron ignorar lo que acababa de pasar.  
  
"Y bien? Los regalos, los regalos!" exclamo Hermione, aplaudiendo como si aun tuviera siete años.  
  
Sonriendo, Harry subio la parte de los regalos que traia a la cama. Ron hizo lo mismo, pero sonriendo mucho menos.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Ella NO estaba llorando.  
  
No estaba llorando.  
  
No estaba llorando.  
  
No estaba llorando.  
  
No estaba llorando.  
  
No estaba llorando.  
  
No lo estaba.  
  
En verdad.  
  
Argh. Malditas lagrimas.  
  
Pero definitivamente no estaba llorando por EL.  
  
Oh, no. EL no merecia sus lagrimas. Era un maldito, un bastardo, un malnacido, cruel, hipocrita, hijo de la gran...  
  
Y Ginny NO se habia pasado toda la noche llorando por EL.  
  
Oh, Dios. Que degradante. De seguro ya todo Hogwarts se habia enterado de que la pobrecita de Ginny Weasley se habia enamorado del golden-boy Draco Malfoy y el la habia dejado tirada...  
  
Un minuto. No. Enamorada no. No, definitivamente no enamorada. Enojada, si. Eso era lo que quiso decir. Estaba enojada con el porque es un asqueroso y porque en publico rechazo sus sentimientos.  
  
Pero ella no tenia ningun tipo de 'sentimiento' por el. Solamente resentimiento. Nada de amor. Nop.  
  
Ginny suspiro, y se dejo caer nuevamente sobre su almohada. Mejor era dejar de engañarse a si misma. Solo se estaba confundiendo mas. La verdad es que... tal vez si sentia algo por ese Malfoy. Algo pequeñito. El caso es que ella habia ido con toda la disposicion del mundo de aceptarlo, y cuando el desmintio su declaracion, le habia dolido. Le habia dolido mucho mas de lo que debio haberle dolido.  
  
*Agghhh... en que estas PENSANDO, Ginny? No solo es un Slytherin, sino que tambien es hijo de un mortifago, y tu familia y la suya han sido enemigas desde el principio de los tiempos. Ah, y eso sin contar que el no siente nada por ti. Lindo, pero que hermoso lio en el que te metiste.*  
  
Ginny no queria pensar en el alboroto que se le armaria si alguien se enterara de que ella estaba enamorada de un Malfoy. En su familia la desconocerian, y para colmo seria el hazmerreir de toda la comunidad magica. Heh. Ni siquiera podria bajar al comedor hoy sin sentirse avergonzada.  
  
Perfecta Navidad la suya.  
  
Se recosto en la cama, secandose las lagrimas. Trato de recordar cada segundo de su encuentro en el salon de Estudios Muggles. Es que, incluso sabiendo las verdaderas intenciones de Malfoy, sabiendo que todo era una farsa, le costaba creer que el no estuviera siendo sincero. Nadie podia ser tan buen actor, de eso estaba casi cien por ciento segura. La forma en que sus ojos la miraban, con tal intensidad que se sentia debil de solo pensar en ellos... el no pudo haber estado inventando eso.  
  
En cambio, en el comedor, no la miro ni una vez a los ojos.  
  
Dandose cuenta de lo que acababa de recordar, se sento en la cama nuevamente. Le volvieron a la mente las palabras del muchacho: _ "Los Malfoys no aman."_ Acaso podria ser que...? No, era imposible. Draco decia la verdad, no es asi?  
  
O tal vez solo estaba tratando de convencerse a si mismo.  
  
No, no era asi. O tal vez si... NO, el no sentia NADA por ella. Pero en verdad, Ginny no podia estar segura.  
  
Nunca se podia estar seguro con nada cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Habia una gran diferencia entre el y, digamos, Ron. Claro, ademas de lo obvio. Ron era la clase de persona a la que solo tenias que mirar, y te enterarias de todo lo que estaba pensando. Draco, por el otro lado, estaba envuelto en una niebla que nadie podia descifrar.  
  
Y eso no solo hacia que Ginny se sintiera atraida hacia el, sino que tambien la tenia muy confundida.  
  
Bien, pero ella de seguro no se iba a acercar a el y simplemente preguntarle si estaba enamorado de ella o no. De seguro le repetiria una escenita como la de la noche anterior. Entonces, que podia hacer?  
  
Por el momento, nada, excepto acostarse y dormir un poco.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Al parecer, la gente habia sido generosa ese año, en cuanto a regalos. No que antes no lo fueran, pero esta vez de verdad habian tirado la casa por la ventana.  
  
Los papas de Hermione le habian enviado dos paquetes de caramelos sin azucar, y un libro que, segun Hermione, "era el que siempre habia querido!" Harry y Ron rodaron sus ojos al oir esto. De verdad habia algun libro que Hermione no habia leido? Sus papas ademas le habian enviado un par de aretes y una pluma nueva. Ginny le habia regalado una pulsera, aparentemente hecha por ella misma. Harry le regalo un libro. Ron tambien. Sirius le envio un collar hecho de conchas de la costa norte de la isla. La señora Weasley le envio fudge de chocolate, tambien un sweater tejido sin mangas de color lavanda, y los gemelos le enviaron tres paquetes de ranas de chocolate y varias plumas de azucar de esas que tanto le gustaban. Y de parte de Hagrid tenia un paquete que estaba haciendo ruidos raros y que ninguno de los tres tenia ganas de abrir.  
  
Lo mas cercano que Harry tenia a padres eran Vernon y Petunia Dursley, y este año se habian destacado, enviandole con Hedwig un trozo de papel roto que decia "eliz vidad," lo cual era mas de lo que le habian regalado en años anteriores. De parte de los Weasleys tenia una gran parcela, que contenia un pastel, fudge de chocolate, un sweater tejido de color verde, dotacion para un año de los Sortilegios Weasley y dos libros: uno sobre dragones (de parte de Charlie, claro), y otro sobre las piramides y sus hechizos (de parte de Bill). Hagrid le regalo un HERMOSO reloj de pared en forma de escreguto de cola explosiva al que dicha cola le brillaba de color rojo, y que, entre sus anuncios, ademas de los clasicos "A COMEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!" y "no, niño, todavia no se acaba la clase", tenia uno que decia "hora de alimentar al animalito". Segun las instrucciones, tambien podia ser un despertador. Harry no queria ni averiguar como aquel reloj despertaba a sus victimas, asi que prontamente lo guardo debajo de la cama. Ron le regalo un sweater de los Chudley Cannons, muy anaranjado y algo grande. Sirius le envio, aparentemente del mismo lugar donde habia conseguido el regalo de Hermione, un portarretratos hecho tambien con conchas. Y Ginny tambien le dio una de sus pulseras.  
  
Ron, por su parte, abrio su parcela Weasley tomandose su tiempo. Por poco y no termina de soltar el ultimo nudo, cuando la tapa de la parcela se abrio y de ella saltaron tres arañas de plastico que caminaban al caer al piso (claro, que el no sabia que eran de mentira). Rapidamente grito (en palabras de Harry, "como una niñita"), y corrio a esconderse detras de la cama de Hermione, mientras ella y Harry se destornillaban de la risa. Al momento en que Ron exclamo: "Alejen esas cosas de MI!", Lavender se cubrio la cabeza con una almohada, y las arañitas caminaron hacia adentro de la parcela, sacando de ella un sweater azul. Harry y Hermione tomaron las arañas y las tiraron fuera del cuarto, mientras que Ron abrio los ojos a mas no poder al ver el color del sweater ("AL FIN entendio la idea!"). Ademas de eso, dentro de la parcela encontro una dotacion para un año de Sortilegios Weasley, una cajita de galletas, fudge de chocolate, un album de fotos de dragones (de parte de Charlie), un kit para cuidado de su varita magica (de parte de Bill), y un monton de cajas de grajeas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott. De parte de Hagrid le llego una bufanda de color mostaza que estaba tan excesivamente grande que podia envolverlos a los tres. Ginny le regalo una pulsera, tambien, y Sirius le mando una concha grande, como del tamaño de una mano, que servia para hacer ruido, junto con una tarjeta que decia: "para que la barra de Gryffindor sea la que mas se escuche!" En el fondo de la parcela se distinguia el regalo de Harry, que resulto ser un sweater de los Chudley Cannons, muy anaranjado y algo chico. Cuando alzo la mirada, se encontro a Harry mordiendose los labios para evitar reirse a carcajadas. Con una risita, ambos se intercambiaron los sweaters, murmurando que se conocian demasiado.  
  
Los muchachos, viendo que ya no tenian mas regalos en sus parcelas, miraron a Hermione curiosos, porque ninguno de los dos habia recibido un regalo de ella. Y la chica, con una sonrisa que le ocupaba toda la cara, saco de debajo de su almohada una caja pequeña, en forma tan delicada como si tuviera entre sus manos una bomba de tiempo, y con obvio orgullo se la presento a sus amigos. Harry y Ron se miraron entre si, y Ron con cuidado levanto la tapa de la cajita.  
  
En el interior estaban dos sortijas, de igual tamaño y complexion. Eran de plata, como de medio centimetro de ancho, y sobre sus superficies estaban talladas, en altorrelieve, una especie de inscripciones, muy parecidas a las runas antiguas. En la parte superior, al centro, estaba incrustada la que conformaba la unica diferencia entre ambos anillos: una joya redonda y brillante, de color azul en una, y de color verde en la otra.  
  
Como llamados individualmente por algun tipo de magia, Harry tomo entre sus manos la de la joya verde, y Ron la azul. Con calma las examinaron, mientras Hermione se lanzaba a una explicacion, como de costumbre. "Estas sortijas las consegui en un joyero de Diagon Alley. Segun el dueño de la tienda, funcionan mucho como los anillos del humor de los muggles, solo que estas brillan cada vez que la persona que la lleva puesta esta en peligro, y no solo un peligro fisico, sino tambien uno espiritual. Es que yo..." y antes de continuar, pauso, mirandose las manos, que se apretaban nerviosamente. "Es que ultimamente... nosotros... estamos creciendo, y, bien, se que estamos pasando por muchas cosas que tal vez no podamos contarnos como lo haciamos antes. Pero yo... yo quiero que estemos unidos como siempre, quiero sentirme unida a ustedes, saben? Ayudarlos en todo lo que pueda."  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron entre si, boquiabiertos. Nunca en sus vidas se habian sentido tan inadecuados. Al mismo tiempo, Hermione sacaba su collar de debajo de su pijama, y ambos muchachos se percataron de que, colgando de la punta, habia otra sortija, identica a las de ellos dos, pero con una gema morada en la parte superior.  
  
"Si algun dia se sienten mal," continuo, "la joya de mi sortija brillara del color de las suyas. Y si yo tengo algun problema, las suyas brillaran de color purpura."  
  
Ahora los muchachos no sabian que decir. Fue Ron el primero en romper el silencio. "Nunca mas volvere a regalarte un libro."  
  
Hermione rio sin querer, y Harry aprovecho ese momento para darle un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Ron, con cuidado para que el anillo no se callera de su mano, los abrazo a ambos tambien. "Eres la mejor, Herm," añadio, con una sonrisa.  
  
Lavender abrio un ojo y sonrio. "Awwww... Parvati, miralos. No son lindos?"  
  
Parvati no le contesto, puesto que estaba profundamente dormida. Lavender volvio a cerrar los ojos cuando vio las miradas no muy contentas que el trio le estaba arrojando.  
  
"Tal vez debamos salir de aqui," añadio Harry, por fin teniendo en cuenta los comentarios irreverentes de Lavender.  
  
Estaban apenas empezando a bajar las escaleras cuando escucharon gritos en la habitacion. Aparentemente algo pequeño y chocolate habia entrado por la ventana y estaba rebotando por todas las paredes. Y, para colmo de males, el paquete que Hagrid le habia mandado a Hermione estaba persiguiendo al ALGO por todo el cuarto.  
  
Los tres rieron mientras bajaban las escaleras. Los chicos se pusieron sus anillos y prometieron no quitarselos nunca. Harry noto que, mientras a Ron le quedaba bien el suyo, el de el solo le quedaba ajustado en el dedo pulgar. Tal vez era por eso que Hermione tenia el suyo en un collar, penso, instintivamente buscando el brillo de la gema morada en el cuello de su amiga. Las tres sortijas eran del mismo tamaño y sus dedos eran diferentes. Harry se sonrojo un poco y volteo la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que la busqueda del anillo morado lo habia llevado al limite del cuello de la pijama de Hermione.  
  
Ron caminaba frente a ellos, pensativo. En un punto dado, mas cerca del final de la escalera que del principio, se detuvo, obligando a Harry y Hermione a detenerse tambien.  
  
"Que pasa?" le pregunto Hermione.  
  
"Algo chocolate?" pregunto el, debatiendose sobre por que la frase le sonaba tan familiar.  
  
No habian pasado ni dos segundos, cuando la cosa de color marron salio del cuarto y empezo a chocarse con las paredes de la escalera, piando desenfrenada. Al parecer dejo caer un trozo de pergamino sobre la cabeza de Hermione, para proceder a aferrarse a la cabeza de Ron.  
  
"PIG!" exclamo el, de un salto cayendo los ultimos tres escalones hasta el piso de la sala comun. "Sueltame, pajaro estupido! Ay, maldita sea, eso duele!"  
  
El pajarito estaba felizmente halando el cabello de Ron como si creyera que era una carta que tenia que llevar. A pesar del peso de su nueva carga, no se desanimaba. Harry y Hermione se rieron como locos, y se apresuraron a desenredar al avecita del cabello del pelirrojo.  
  
Cuando todo estuvo bajo control, Pig algo mas quieto, y Ron habiendose arreglado nuevamente el cabello, Hermione le entrego el trozo de pergamino, que, para apariencias superficiales, estaba completamente vacio. Los tres se sentaron en un sofa de la sala comun a examinarlo. Ya habian llegado a la conclusion de que debia ser un trozo de pergamino cualquiera que Pig se habia encontrado por ahi, e iban a tirarlo cuando empezaron a aparecer palabras manuscritas, algo desordenadas y con una que otra falta de ortografia, sobre el papel.  
  
_HO HO HO!  
  
_Los tres parpadearon, y Harry, temiendose una repeticion del diario de Tom Riddle, menciono que tal vez leer lo que decia el papel no era una buena idea.  
  
_Feliz Navidad, Ronniekins!_  
  
Al leer el apodo, los tres aceptaron, sin duda alguna, que era algun tipo de regalo de parte de los gemelos Weasley. Sin embargo, eso no lo hacia mas seguro que el Diario.  
  
_Somos tus adorados hermanos mayores, Gred y Forge!_  
  
"Seria muy horrible si digo que eso me temia?" pregunto Ron. Harry y Hermione negaron con la cabeza, atentos al pergamino.  
  
Un nuevo tipo de letra, bastante parecido al primero, pero algo mas ladeado, continuo.  
  
_Sientete orgulloso, hermanito! Eres el primer mago en probar nuestro nuevo invento, el pergamino grafetolo!_  
  
"Grafetolo? Que rayos quiere decir eso?"  
  
"Estoy segura de que quiso decir telegrafo," explico Hermione. "Significa que se escribe a gran distancia, o algo parecido."  
  
En el pergamino seguian apareciendo palabras. Cada parrafo tenia una de las dos letras, y ambos rieron al ver que hasta en la escritura seguian con su molesto habito de completarse las frases el uno al otro.  
  
_Tenlo presente, Ronnie, porque te aseguro que--  
  
en algunos meses, esta sera la sensacion del momento! Mira, George te va a explicar como funciona.  
  
Por que yo, Fred? Acaso tu no puedes o que?  
  
Ya callate y explicale al niño. Vamos.  
  
Bien. Mira, de lo que se trata es que nosotros estamos ahorita en la Madriguera. Gracias a nuestra suprema inteligencia--  
  
e innata habilidad magica--  
  
e innata habilidad magica (gracias por recordarmelo, hermano), encontramos una forma de hacer que el pergamino transcriba todo lo que decimos, con tipos de letras diferentes inclusive, en un radio de distancia desde aqui hasta Malasia!  
  
Es una comunicacion a tiempo presente, Ron. Mucho mejor que las chimeneas y las lechuzas!  
  
Vamos a revolucionar el mundo de las telecom- tlalecom- ah, eso. Tu nos entiendes.  
  
El mundo magico no sabra que lo golpeo, George. Seremos ricos!  
  
Y famosos, Fred!  
  
Ya el señor Zonko nos compro todo un pedido de nuestro nuevo invento. Asi que cuando te pases por Hogsmeade--  
  
haznos propaganda con tus compañeros!_  
  
Los tres rodaron sus ojos. Comerciantes, quien los entiende.  
  
_Bien, en fin, nuestro proposito era desearles una feliz Navidad a los tres.   
  
Ya recibieron nuestros regalos?  
  
Esperamos que les hayan gustado.  
  
Como quedo el baile?  
  
Ron, pillin, que tal te fue con tu pareja... como se llamaba?  
  
Susan.  
  
Ah, si, con Susan. Linda chica.  
  
Un poco timida.  
  
La besaste?_  
  
Ni que decir que a Ron casi le da un infarto. Que necios eran sus hermanos. Y frente a Harry y Hermione, como se les ocurre preguntar eso asi, sin mas ni mas?  
  
Un nuevo tipo de letra interrumpio el interrogatorio de los gemelos.  
  
_Fred, George, que hacen aqui? Estan haciendo mas de sus bromas? Si su mama los encuentra, se va a enojar, ya saben.  
  
Uh, no pasa nada, papa.  
  
Si, solo le escribimos a Ron para desearle una feliz Navidad.  
  
Ah, si? Bien, dejenme escribirle algo yo tambien, si?  
  
No, papa, mira--  
  
mejor escribele tu por separado, papa--  
  
Ah, ya basta. Solo seran un par de lineas. A ver, que dice aqui? Oh, Fred, George, dejen de molestar a Ron. Pobrecito, no ven que estan acosandolo?  
  
Pero papaaaaaaa--  
  
nosotros solo queriamos--  
  
Nada. Veamos, mejor me llevo esta hoja. Despidanse rapido, si?  
  
Adios, Ronnie!  
  
Nos vemos en junio!  
  
Hmmmm... que raro. Me pregunto por que le estaban hablando al pergamino? _  
  
Harry y Hermione rieron. Ron, por el otro lado, estaba bastante serio. Sus dos amigos notaron que sus anillos brillaban de color azul. Se miraron por un segundo, y se acomodaron mejor en los acolchonados sofas.  
  
"Ron, que es lo que pasa?" le pregunto Hermione.  
  
"Si, normalmente en Navidad te pones muy contento. Pero hoy estas... no se, retraido," añadio Harry.  
  
Ron simplemente miro hacia el piso, callado.  
  
"Tiene algo que ver con Susan, verdad?" pregunto ahora Harry.  
  
"Te hizo algo?" agrego Hermione.  
  
Ron suspiro. No podia seguir con ese silencio. No soportaba mas esa carga desde la noche anterior. Se habia quedado sin excusas. Tenia que contarles. Y eso hizo.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Tres semanas mas tarde nos traerian la inusual imagen de Draco Malfoy en la biblioteca, de muy mal humor, maldiciendo repetidamente a ese estupido enano, el profesor Flitwick, y a sus estupidos ensayos sobre los estupidos hechizos controladores del humor, mientras que con su pluma raspaba, mas que escribia en, el rollo de pergamino que tenia frente a el.  
  
Draco Malfoy haciendo la tarea? No es algo que cualquiera se esperaria. Despues de todo, los Slytherins debian ser astutos y maliciosos. El problema era justo ese, que todos lo eran. Negativo y negativo se repelen, no? No era facil sobornar o chantajear a alguien para que te hiciera tu tarea si esa persona tambien estaba tratando de sobornarte o chantajearte a ti para que les hicieras las suyas. Los unicos que serian lo suficientemente tontos como para caer serian Crabbe y Goyle, y Draco definitivamente NUNCA los dejaria hacerle las tareas. Seria su ruina.  
  
Bien. Hora de continuar.  
  
_No existe ningun cambio permanente en el humor del recipiente del hechizo si...  
  
_Sintio que lo interrumpian unas risitas algo mal cubiertas que venian del otro ala de la biblioteca.  
  
Draco alzo la mirada enfadado. Todavia le faltaba un pie y medio de pergamino que llenar, y no tenia ni la menor idea de como. No era justo que ahora unas niñitas vinieran a desconcentrarlo cuando estaba trabajando. Como para tener una mejor referencia, las miro con detenimiento.  
  
Gryffindors. Tenia que ser.  
  
Dirigiendo su mirada al centro del pequeño circulo que tenian formado alrededor de una de las mesas, Draco creyo distinguir un tono de rojo muy en especial. Eran puras mujeres, asi que estaba bastante seguro de que el propietario de aquel cabello no era la comadreja mayor, Ron.  
  
Era Ginny Weasley.  
  
Disimuladamente, trato de enfocarla mejor. No esperaba que estuviera ahi, tan rampante, riendo como loca con sus compañeras. Es que, si bien no se imaginaba que ella estaria llorando por su "amor perdido" durante tres semanas, los rumores por Hogwarts todavia no se habian disipado. Lo ultimo que habia escuchado es que ella estaba tan enojada todavia, y preferia mantenerse sola y sin hablar con nadie. Todos la molestaban.   
  
Ya era de conocimiento publico que Ginny se habia "enamorado" de Draco. Se podia decir que era un milagro que el propio trio no se hubiera enterado aun (se decia por ahi que los de sexto año de Gryffindor estaban haciendo una especie de operacion encubierta para evitar que Ron se enterara), asi de diseminado estaba el rumor.  
  
Por todas esas razones, Draco habria asumido que ella no estaria lista para abrirse al mundo tan rapidamente. Sin embargo, ahi estaba, sonriente y decidida. Hmp. Tal vez el "valor" de los Gryffindors no servia solamente para arrojarse como martires hacia la muerte.  
  
Draco no dio cuenta de que todavia la estaba observando hasta que ella se volteo y sus miradas se cruzaron. El trato de voltear la mirada, pero en el momento en que iba a hacerlo se percato de que ella no estaba furica, como imagino que lo estaria al volver a encontrarse con el, sino que le sonrio.  
  
Al parecer habia subestimado a la chica Weasley.  
  
Ella volvio a hablarle a sus amigas, y el decidio que era mejor olvidarse de esa niña y seguir con su ensayo. Despues de todo, le faltaba un pie y medio de pergamino por hacer.  
  
_No existe ningun cambio permanente en el humor del recipiente...  
  
No existe ningun cambio permanente...  
  
No existe ningun..._  
  
Bah.   
  
Tirando su pluma sobre la mesa, Draco gruño entre dientes y procedio a recoger sus cosas, dirigiendose a la sala comun de Slytherin. Estaba mejor con Crabbe y Goyle, de todas formas.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Esa noche, Harry bajo a la Sala Comun de Gryffindor, dispuesto a estar solo un rato.  
  
En las ultimas tres semanas, un momento para si mismo era algo que practicamente no encontraba. Desde que Ron les conto a el y a Hermione lo que habia pasado con Susan, los dos iban con el a todos lados, como sus sombras. Si antes parecia que no se despegaban nunca, ahora todos los veian casi como una sola persona. HarryHermioneyRon... HermioneRonyHarry...  
  
Si, a Harry no le molestaba que sus amigos quisieran estar ahi para el. El habia tratado de comportarse lo mas normal posible, como de costumbre. Pero cada vez que se acordaba de ese Orbe que la chica de Hufflepuff tenia en su posesion, su mente regresaba a aquella vision que tenia desde sus once años sobre esa noche en Godric's Hollow. No podia ocultarlo. Sus dos amigos podian saber cuando se sentia bajo, triste o deprimido. Y estaban preocupados por el.  
  
Ron, sobre todo, era el que siempre intentaba elevar sus animos. Harry rio un poco al imaginarse que Ron ya debia haber gastado todo su arsenal de bromas tontas, anecdotas Weasley, modismos extravagantes y tonterias en general sin lograr mucho. Y Harry en verdad lo apreciaba, porque sabia que Ron tambien estaba confundido por su altercado con Susan. Harry no necesitaba un anillo magico para saber cuando Ron estaba molesto. El pelirrojo siempre habia sido muy exhuberante en lo que respecta a sus emociones. Era muy facil de leer, como diria Hermione. No era como el propio Harry, que no se sentia muy comodo expresando sus sentimientos a los demas. Estaba seguro que debia agradecerle a Ron que pensara en el primero que en sus propios problemas. Simplemente no sabia como.  
  
Hermione, sin embargo... ademas de permanecer al lado de ambos incondicionalmente, ayudandolos como siempre lo hace, a su propio modo... ademas de eso, se habia enfrascado en una busqueda constante por el significado de ese Orbe. Se le habia metido en la cabeza que algo raro tenia que tener, y cuando a ella se le mete algo en la cabeza, nada le quita la idea hasta que la entiende totalmente. Ese Orbe era un nuevo misterio, y no habia nada mas poderoso en el mundo que la curiosidad insaciable de Hermione Granger.  
  
A pesar de eso, ella se habia cuidado de hacer sus investigaciones cuando Harry y Ron no pudieran darse cuenta. Por alguna razon, sentia que el hecho de que ella estuviera tratando aquel Orbe como un objeto cualquiera haria a Harry sentir mal. Y tal vez si lo hacia, un poco. Pero Harry estaba seguro de que toda investigacion que ella hiciera, la estaba haciendo por su bien. Ella nunca le haria daño. El incidente con su Saeta de Fuego en tercer año habia probado eso, no? Harry ya habia crecido, no se iba a molestar por algo tan tonto como eso.  
  
Pisando el ultimo escalon, llego finalmente al piso de la Sala Comun. Al mirar el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea, rio un poco. La manecilla dorada, con la inscripcion "Gryffindor", apuntaba hacia una frase corta: "Se puede saber QUE estas haciendo, despierto a esta hora, chiquillo?!" Muy cierto. Si tuviera un reloj muggle, se habria dado cuenta de que pasaba la medianoche. Harry se acerco al sillon que estaba frente a la chimenea para acostarse y pensar un poco mas, cuando se percato de que alguien ya le habia ganado. Alguien con el cabello marron, muy alborotado.  
  
Hermione estaba ahi, con la cabeza recostada sobre el respaldar del sofa, profundamente dormida. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, y tenia los pies acurrucados sobre el sofa, lo cual Harry asumio se debia al frio, pues el fuego de la chimenea se habia apagado hacia ya un buen rato. Sobre su regazo descansaba un libro grandisimo, con el titulo en letras grandes y rojas: "Mil y un objetos magicos que influyen en la vida de los adolescentes modernos," por Teeny Craft. Harry no pudo evitar sonreir. Hermione nunca cambiaria.  
  
Harry no queria dejarla ahi, pero no considero muy apropiado cargarla hasta su habitacion. Quien sabe la clase de sandeces con las que podrian salirse Parvati y Lavender en ese caso. Asi que, decidiendose por la opcion mas facil, tomo el señalador que estaba sobre uno de los cojines y con cuidado marco la pagina que Hermione habia estado leyendo. Cerrando el libro y colocandolo en un lado del sofa, murmuro "Accio" y estiro la mano, de forma que una de sus sabanas para dormir llego volando hasta ella. Delicadamente arropo a Hermione con la sabana, y acomodandole un poco el cabello para que no le cayera sobre la cara, con un susurro de "hasta mañana" subio nuevamente por las escaleras hacia su habitacion. Al parecer esa ronda de reflexiones que tenia planeada solo podria hacerse realidad en sus sueños.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Ron, por el otro lado, no la estaba pasando tan bien que digamos. Habia estado muy confundido desde que paso lo que paso con Susan, y no mejoraba nada el hecho de que ahora parecia estar encontrandosela en todos lados. Practicamente se chocaban frente a frente cada vez que Ron intentaba salir de la torre de Gryffindor. En las comidas, se encontraba que ella siempre estaba sentada justo en el mejor lugar que le daba su rango de vision. Cuando el iba a la biblioteca (que no eran muchas veces), siempre estaba ella ahi, sola, en una esquina. Cuando iba tarde a alguna de sus clases, irremediablemente se la encontraba entrando a algun salon por el que tenia que pasar. Hasta en Hogsmeade se habia chocado con ella mientras salia de Zonkos cargado de paquetes! Y ni hablar de Herbologia. Eso era un infierno.  
  
Ron dudaba que lo estuviera haciendo a proposito, porque se veia en su rostro la mueca de mortificacion que ponia cada vez que se encontraba con el. Por que era el destino tan malicioso? La persona que menos queria ver era la que mas se encontraba! En cambio, cuando si queria verla (las persecuciones hasta el baño de Myrtle le volvian a la mente), se demoraba un siglo hallandola. Alguien alla arriba tenia un muy cruel sentido del humor. Eso, o simplemente tenia muy mala suerte.  
  
Y la mala suerte parecia acompañarlo a todos lados. Incluso en ese momento, en que estaba doblando la esquina para volver a la torre de Gryffindor, encontraba que ella venia bajando las escaleras que daban a ese pasillo, con su uniforme especial para Herbologia, aparentemente de uno de los invernaderos. Ella se detuvo al verlo, como asustada, pero al notar que el miraba para el otro lado, siguio caminando, con el paso mas rapido. Ron se paro al lado del retrato de la señora Gorda, esperando a que ella pasara para poder decir la contraseña.  
  
Cuando al fin la chica paso junto a el, la miro de reojo. Estaba caminando exageradamente rapido, como si quisiera ganar una maraton, y se acomodaba franticamente el cabello. Estaba nerviosa. En un rincon de su mente, Ron se pregunto si alguna vez no lo estaba. Con ese secreto que se cargaba sobre sus hombros, lo dudaba mucho.  
  
Al momento en que ella desaparecio de vista, Ron murmuro la contraseña y la puerta del retrato se abrio. Dio un paso dentro de la sala comun, en donde solo estaban los hermanos Creevey haciendo... eh... algo que tenia que ver con Harry, y unos cuantos alumnos de septimo año, estudiando para un examen de transfiguracion.  
  
Viendo que no conocia a nadie (mas bien, no queria ni estar cerca de los Creeveys), decidio que era mejor subir a su dormitorio. Cuando llego a la parte mas alta de la escalera, noto que la puerta estaba abierta. Ron con mucho cuidado se asomo (la ultima vez habia encontrado a Seamus leyendo unas revistas muy- uh- MUY, y desde ese dia decidio fijarse antes de entrar al cuarto), pero respiro tranquilo cuando se dio cuenta de que adentro solo estaban Hermione y Harry. Harry estaba sentado en su cama con una cara de confundido mas grande que America, y Hermione estaba parada a su lado con las manos en la cintura, la clasica pose de Hermione-mandona (tm).   
  
"Hola chicos," comento al entrar, poniendo una cara sonriente y decidiendo no decir nada sobre su encuentro con Susan Bones. "Que hacen?"  
  
Hermione suspiro. "Mejor sientate. Harry no ha entendido nada de todas formas, asi que da lo mismo comenzar otra vez."  
  
Ahora Ron puso cara de confundido, y se sento junto a Harry. Hermione fue a cerrar la puerta y acto seguido volvio frente a su "publico" rodando sus ojos.  
  
"Hombres," comento. Se sento en la cama de Seamus, que era la que estaba junto a la de Harry, y se explico. "Lo que estaba diciendo es que he estado haciendo algunas investigaciones sobre el Orbe, y por ahora todo ha sido inconclusivo."  
  
Harry y Ron la miraron igual de confundidos. "Y?" voceo Ron.  
  
"Se que ustedes quieren saber el misterio tras ese Orbe."  
  
Ron miro a Harry, quien se encogio de hombros.  
  
"El problema es que, para poder decirles con seguridad de lo que se trata... tendria que tener el Orbe en mis manos."  
  
Ahora fue Harry el que contesto. "Bien, creo que podemos olvidarnos de eso ahora."  
  
Ron asintio. "Si... no hay forma de que Susan nos entregue el collar."  
  
"Bueno... no me referia exactamente a que ella nos lo DIERA..."  
  
Ron y Harry pusieron los ojos mas grandes que dos platillos. Harry empezo: "Hermione... estas insinuando..."   
  
"...Que nos ROBEMOS el Orbe?" concluyo Ron.  
  
"CLARO QUE NO!" exclamo Hermione, indignada que siquiera hayan podido pensar eso. "Simplemente... lo pediremos prestado," termino, algo menos convencida.  
  
"Que predecible," le devolvio Ron. "Eso fue lo que dijo Fred cuando me pidio mi osito de peluche! Al dia siguiente me lo devolvio... CON FORMA DE ARAÑA!"  
  
"Vamos, Hermione," trato de convencerla Harry, "robar no solo es una falta contra la escuela, sino que es considerado un CRIMEN en la mayoria de los paises del MUNDO!"  
  
"Si al menos tuvieran la DECENCIA de permitirme HABLAR y poder explicarles lo que QUISE decir?" mascullo Hermione, irritada, cruzandose de brazos.  
  
Ambos chicos se callaron a regañadientes.  
  
"Escuchen: tengo un plan. Se que tendremos que..." Hermione se encogio de hombros como si alguna parte del cuerpo le doliera, "...romper algunas reglas. Pero es para el bien comun, asi que considero que no importa tanto. Ahora, presten atencion..."  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Esa noche...  
  
"¿Por QUE tenemos que hacer esto NOSOTROS?" pregunto Ronald Weasley a sus amigos, en la oscuridad de un pasillo equis de las gigantescas instalaciones de Hogwarts. 

"Pues porque yo no puedo," contesto calmadamente su amiga Hermione Granger, tratando de leer un libro para encontrar un hechizo que permitiera iluminar el lugar sin que nadie detectara la magia. 

"Eso todavia no explica ESTO," le dijo su otro amigo, Harry Potter, señalando a la FALDA que cargaba puesta. Ron se volteo a verlo, pero Hermione ni se inmuto en despegar sus ojos del libro.

"Me REHUSO," comenzo Ron, "a ponerme esta COSA," termino, señalando a la peluca rubia que cargaba en su mano derecha.

"No podemos simplemente subir con la capa invisible y ya?" sugirio Harry.

"Dejenme recordarles que la ultima vez que la capa invisible fue su plan, los descubrieron. MALFOY los descubrio," señalo Hermione, practica como siempre. "Necesitan una segunda seguridad de que no los descubran. Para eso son los disfraces."

"Y por que no te disfrazas TU de hombre, eh? A ver si te gusta?" acuso Ron.

Hermione rodo los ojos. "Es un dormitorio de chicas."

"Hmp," anuncio ahora el pelirrojo, a punto de convertirse en una despampanante rubia. "La proxima vez, YO hare el plan," continuo, colocandose la peluca sobre la cabeza, al reves.

"Por favor, Ron. Tus planes casi 100% de las veces terminan con ustedes dos en la oficina del director Dumbledore a punto de ser expulsados," señalo la chica, al fin encontrando algo util en el libro, y marcando la pagina. "Recuerdas el auto volador? Y Harry, podrias acomodarle la peluca?"

Ron siguio quejandose mientras Harry lo ayudaba. "Hey! Eso fue un golpe bajo. Esta bien, admito que mis planes suelen ser un POQUITO extravagantes..."

"Claro, Ron. Y el mar tambien esta un POQUITO mojado..." agrego Hermione, en tono sarcastico.

"Ella abusa de mi!" exclamo Ron, alzando sus brazos al cielo mientras Harry se moria de la risa. "Esto es un fuerte golpe contra mi dignidad, Hermione. Que sigue? Que te abanique mientras te alimento con uvas?"

"Al menos estate contento de que no nos haya obligado a afeitarnos las piernas, Ron," agrego Harry, que ya se habia acomodado una peluca castaña sobre la cabeza, ahora mas divertido que antes.

"Esta bien," dijo Hermione, poniendose de pie y entregandoles el libro que habia estado leyendo. "Este es el hechizo. Aprendanselo bien, ponganle ojo a la pronunciacion, porque si no, no van a poder ver en la oscuridad. Y tengo la contraseña, Justin Finch-Fletchley me la dijo, o mas bien, logre sacarsela ayer..."

"Rayos, Hermione," intervino Harry. "Te estas convirtiendo poco a poco en una delincuente juvenil. Que viene despues? Asalto a mano armada?"

"Como DECIA..." prosiguio ella. "La contraseña es 'dia de campo'. Algo sencilla, si me lo preguntan..."

"Si, como sea," interrumpio Ron, tomando al fin la capa invisible y dirigiendose a la estatua de Bubba el Despeinado que señalaba la entrada a los dormitorios de Hufflepuff. "Vienes, Harry?"

"Si, esperame."

Y asi, Hermione se sento a esperarlos junto a la estatua, que de vez en cuando se volteaba para echarle una mirada curiosa, contemplando seriamente que si la Sra. Norris se aparecia por ahi, le daria una fuerte patada.

Menos de quince minutos despues, la estatua se abrio repentinamente, y de ella salieron Ron y Harry, el primero con la peluca medio caida, y el segundo con los lentes colgandole de una oreja; ambos respiraban con dificultad.

"Que les PASO?" pregunto, extrañada de la apariencia de sus amigos. "Me parece que los envie a una habitacion normal de niñas, no a una jaula de leones."

"No sabes todo lo que nos paso ahi..." empezo Harry, jadeando.

"Hannah Abott se desperto..." inicio Ron, tomando aire, y al ver la cara de espanto que ponia Hermione, continuo. "...pero creo que logre convencerla de que todo era un sueño."

"Sin mencionar que nos encontramos a una pareja de quinto año en una- eh- situacion comprometedora..." añadio Harry, sonrojandose.

"Y casi nos caemos por las escaleras," agrego Ron. Ahora la cara de Hermione mostraba enojo, y Ron tuvo que defenderse. "Oye, no es mi culpa que no estemos acostumbrados a usar FALDAS!"

Hermione respiro profundo, contando hasta diez. *Si quieres hacer algo bien, tienes que hacerlo tu misma. De eso no hay duda,* se dijo. A sus dos amigos, los cuestiono: "Y el Orbe? Lo tienen?"

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Ron procedio entonces a sacar el collar con la extraña gema de un bolsillo de su tunica, y se lo entrego a Hermione con cuidado.

"Bien," dijo ella. "Volvamos a la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Ninguno de los tres durmio ni un minuto esa noche. 

Hermione se sumergio tanto en su labor investigativa, que su vocabulario se redujo a gruñidos y monosilabos. Los chicos juraban que ya ni podian acordarse de su rostro, pues en las ultimas cuatro horas no lo habian visto, sino que habia sido reemplazado por la cubierta de un libro. Ya estaban llegando las cuatro de la mañana y no habia encontrado nada de nada. Se estaba frustrando.

Harry, por el otro lado, habia estado dando vueltas alrededor de la sala comun desde que Hermione abrio el primer libro. Ron bromeaba que iba a dejar una zanja en la alfombra, pero Harry no lo podia evitar. Quizas era por el hecho de que el Orbe no dejaba de brillar, en una magnitud que iba en aumento a medida que el se acercaba, lo que lo tenia tan nervioso. Ron lo habia sentado a la fuerza en el sofa, a jugar un partido de ajedrez, al que desastroso le quedaba corto: Ron ni siquiera estaba intentandolo, y ya le habia ganado 24 juegos de 24.

Ron, por su parte, se habia hartado hacia largo rato de matar reyes con peones. Un rato atras se habia sentado junto a la ventana, la que daba al bosque prohibido, realmente no fijandose en el bosque, sino encerrado en sus propios pensamientos. Sinceramente todo este asunto de Susan y el Orbe y la investigacion le habia caido demasiado repentino, y el solamente tenia muchas ganas de descansar. Por eso, recostandose en la silla, cerro los ojos e intento dormir, pero sin lograrlo.

Faltaban tres minutos para las cuatro y media cuando los dos chicos escucharon un suspiro, y las primeras palabras en lo que parecia una eternidad: "Creo que encontre algo."

Harry casi se choca con una pared; la silla de Ron se cayo hacia atras. Ninguno de los dos esperaba ese, en palabras posteriores de Ron, exhabrupto. Ya se habian acostumbrado al silencio. Sin embargo, con este nuevo anuncio de su amiga, si bien en un tono algo resignado, ambos corrieron hacia ella y llegaron junto al sofa de un brinco, con exclamaciones de "Que?! Que pasa?!"

Hermione se mordio un labio y les señalo a una pagina que contenia mucho texto, ademas de una imagen identica al Orbe que la chica tenia en la mano, que, curiosamente, era el que les estaba suministrando la luz suficiente para que pudieran leer.

_ EL ORBE DE IMAGO_

_ No mucho se conoce sobre este sencillo, pero sin duda poderoso,  
objeto magico. Segun la tradicion, fue inventado por el propio  
mago Merlin, en tiempos del esplendor de Camelot. Se dice que  
desde su invencion, se ha mantenido en secreto en las mas altas  
esferas de la comunidad magica, y solo unos cuantos magos a   
traves de la historia, magos muy fuertes y con un inmenso   
control sobre sus poderes, pueden crear uno. Se cree que tiene   
algun uso en las comunicaciones a largas distancias._

Ambos muchachos cayeron sobre el sofa, rendidos.

Seis horas. Casi seis horas de busqueda, investigacion, y estudio tiradas a la basura. El libro no era para nada informativo. Despues de todo lo que habian tenido que hacer para conseguir el maldito collar y todos los libros que habian leido, rebuscado y marcado, estaban nuevamente en el punto cero.

"Bueno, por lo menos sabemos como se llama," suplio Hermione, apretandose los ojos con las palmas de sus manos. "Siento que no pude serles mas util, chicos."

Harry alzo las manos y comenzo a masajearle los hombros. Ron se recosto, con las manos detras de su cabeza, y entre dientes agrego: "no te estreses, Hermione. Simplemente tendremos que olvidarnos de todo esto. Mañana le devolveremos el Orbe a Susan, y dejaremos todo este asunto a un lado."

"Oigan..." comenzo Harry, dejando sus manos caer cruzadas sobre su pecho, "me preguntaba si... podria- podria ver el Orbe? No lo he visto de cerca desde que- desde la sala comun de Hufflepuff... y yo queria... ustedes saben..."

Ron y Hermione se miraron, asombrados de que habian estado cargando el Orbe entre si desde un principio, sin dejar que Harry, que era el dueño legitimo, lo tocara de una sola vez. "Oh- desde luego," le dijo Hermione, y con seguridad se lo paso, colocandolo en su mano derecha.

Harry lo tomo al fin entre sus manos. Acercandolo a su rostro con los ojos entreabiertos, sintio el aura magica que se desprendia del objeto. Era algo que nunca habia sentido. En algun rincon de su inconsciente, se pregunto si asi se sentiria estar cerca de sus padres. Ese Orbe les pertenecia, de seguro algo de su poder todavia podria estar encerrado dentro de esa pequeña esfera de cristal. Acercando un poco mas el dije, creyo ver una mancha roja cerca del centro...

Fue en ese momento en que todo empezo a temblar.

Los tres adolescentes inmediatamente cayeron al suelo, buscando un lugar donde guarecerse. Finalmente lo encontraron bajo una pequeña mesa que estaba colocada en una esquina de la sala comun. Justamente desde ahi tenian en punto de vista perfecto para atender a la situacion.

"Por que todo tiembla?!" fue la primera pregunta de Ron.

"No lo se! No recuerdo la existencia de una falla cerca de Hogwarts!" exclamo Hermione de vuelta.

"Por que nadie ha bajado aun?! No puede ser que nadie se haya dado cuenta del terremoto!" devolvio Harry.

"Debemos salir de aqui!" sugirio Hermione. "Es muy peligroso, la torre puede desplomarse!"

"Yo ire a despertar a los demas!" ofrecio Harry.

"Bien! Yo ire a buscar a McGonagall!" continuo Hermione. "Ron, corre a la cocina! Necesitaremos alimento y sabanas! Rapido!"

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza y se prepararon para salir corriendo.

El ultimo pensamiento de Hermione, el por que, a pesar de que todo estaba temblando, nada parecia moverse de su lugar, cayo en el vacio cuando la luz cegadora envolvio toda la sala comun.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
"Mi señor, mi señor!" exclamo el hombre, corriendo tan apurado que se tropezo un par de veces. "Señor, no va a creer lo que la Gema de la Verdad nos acaba de revelar!"  
  
El Señor Oscuro le dirigio una mirada aburrida. "Oh, vamos, Colagusano. Se que quieres ser un perro faldero, pero no tienes que ser tan obvio. Habla, y rapido porque me haces perder el tiempo."  
  
"Señor..." dijo Colagusano, tembloroso y muy asustado. "S-señor- apa-aparentemente... una de- de sus victimas... una de sus victimas ha vuelto a la vida."

Pettigrew, si era posible, se espanto aun mas cuando vio a su amo hacer algo aun mas fuera de lo normal para el: iracundo, mas palido que de costumbre, con sus ojos rojos lividos y temblando de furia, se puso de pie tal que lo hubieran disparado hacia arriba. "QUE?!" exclamo, su voz haciendo que retumbaran las paredes.

El sirviente se cubrio con los brazos como si aquel grito pudiera causarle daño. "Mi- mi señor..."

"Pero que estupidez es esa, Colagusano?!" bramo entonces el mago oscuro mas poderoso de la tierra, golpeando su silla con un puño. "Eso es IMPOSIBLE! Nada puede devolverle la vida a un MUERTO!"

Colagusano simplemente se acobardo aun mas, ahora escondiendose detras de su mano metalica, pero sin contestar nada. Su amo, acostumbrandose a la idea, pero aun temblando de ira, mascullo una sola palabra en una voz grave y amenazadora: "Donde?"

El hombrecillo, sonando sin querer como una rata real, dejo escapar un corto 'eep,' y se alejo unos tres pasos de su señor. "H-Hogwarts."

"Hmmm," fue la respuesta del mago. Y entonces con sorna, casi escupiendola, agrego una sola palabra: "Potter."  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Cuando al fin pudieron abrir los ojos, se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en la Torre de Gryffindor. De hecho, ni siquiera estaban en Hogwarts.

"H-h-harry?" pregunto Hermione, tocando con su mano el brazo de Harry. La voz le temblaba, al igual que su brazo. Con los ojos muy abiertos miraba a traves de la ventana, que ahora les mostraba un cielo claro y celeste, como el de la mañana.

Ron trago en seco. Si Hermione se descontrolaba, queria decir que de veras estaban metidos en un lio. "Donde estamos? Harry, que hiciste?"

Los dos se dieron la vuelta cuando notaron que Harry no los estaba escuchando. Ambos sintieron como sus pulsos se aceleraban al darse cuenta de lo que el chico estaba mirando, a un punto a sus espaldas, con los ojos como platos y los labios entreabiertos como si estuviera tratando de respirar por la boca.

Una mujer. Sentada en un taburete, sonriendo, y con expresion placentera, como si los hubiera estado esperando.

"Hola, Harry."

Tenia el cabello rojizo. Y los ojos verdes.

"M... M-mama...?"  
  
  
  
  


*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
  


Notitas de cali-chan! ^.^  
  
Chan chan chan chaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn!!! Dun dun dun dun! Mwahahaha!  
  
Se que soy mala. No tienen que decirmelo.  
  
Que tal, eh? Mucho suspenso? No me digan que no se esperaban eso! (Me estoy creyendo que no soy predecible. Detenganme antes de que termine de creermelo!)  
  
Espero que no les haya dolido tanto cuando la trama les cayo sobre la cabeza. Esta muy pesada, la pobrecita. Tendre que hacerla adelgazar.  
  
Tengo muy pocos comentarios sobre el capitulo, puesto que quiero que el misterio quede en el aire. Lamentablemente para ustedes, eso tambien significa que no puedo dejarles snippets del capitulo 8! @.@ Teehee. Estoy creando un monstruo, lo se. Me parece que este capitulo esta mas largo que el anterior, aunque no estoy muy segura. Y creo que el 8 sera todavia mas largo. Dios, uno de estos dias esta cosa va a levantarse sola y me va a morder en la retaguardia. Sheesh.  
  
Mil disculpas por haberme demorado tanto! Estoy consciente de que el capitulo 6 lo empece a escribir cuando vi la primera pelicula de HP, y este lo acabo de terminar cuando vi la segunda (que esta buenisima! Oh, Dios, Tom Felton! *drools =b~~~~~~~~~*), lo que quiere decir que he escrito solo dos capitulos en el trayecto de casi un año. Lo lamento mucho! *cali ruega por el perdon* Pero es que todo lo que escribia no me gustaba nada. Hey, si pueden perdonar a JK Rowling por SU demora, por que no a mi? *cali huye de los tomates que le arrojan* Esta bien, esta bien. Tratare de ser mas rapida.  
  
Quiero que sepan que la escena de Harry y Ron vestidos de chica fue, de hecho, la escena que inicio todo este fanfic. La tengo escrita desde hace siglos! Creo que fue un sueño raro que tuve alguna vez... y miren lo que salio de el! @_@ Santas novelas interminables, Super Seeker! (chiste interno. Los del grupo HH entienden a lo que me refiero.)  
  
Dos notitas: Primero, mil gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en mi fanfic "Notitas en la clase de historia" (bajo la cuenta HH Paraiso). Me encanta que les guste. Todavia no me creo que me haya ganado el primer premio!  
  
*nudge,nudge* Psssst! Algun HH-er por ahi? Amantes de Harry/Hermione, vayan y unanse al grupo HHParaiso! (Esta es la direccion: http://es.yahoo.groups.com/group/HHParaiso) y acompañennos a vivir la alegria del pastel de calabaza! Tendremos juegos, sorpresas y mucha diver... oops, comercial equivocado. En fin, ustedes unanse! Les gustara!  
  
Y segundo, el segundo capitulo de "La ultima prueba" saldra entre mañana y pasado. Whoo. Estoy prolifica, no lo creen?  
  
REVIEWS!  
  
Wow. No me puedo creer que este fic, MI FIC, haya sobrepasado los 100 reviews. De verdad que no me esperaba que les gustara tanto todo este monton de chatarra que escribo ^^;;;; Los quiero mucho a todos, no saben lo feliz que me hacen!  
  
Del capitulo 6:  
  
**yo:** Ya, ya lo continue ^^;;;  
  
**Leia:** Yep, nada de compasion. Con las ganas que tengo de agarrar a todos los personajes y que terminen muertos... Eep. No debi haber dicho eso, no.  
  
**Pinky:** Me encanta que te guste mi fic. HH o RHr? Te enteraras mas adelante. Eres HH-er? Unete al grupo de arriba! (HHParaiso). Y sip, mi Draco es malo. Me gusta Draccie-poo de malo. Ñam.  
  
**Celeste:** Que si Draco se enamorara de Ginny? Eso es para mi saberlo y para ti imaginartelo ^^ Lamento la demora!  
  
**Isa:** Se a lo que te refieres con cursi. A veces hasta a mi misma me empalaga leer ciertas partes ^^;;;; Pero en fin, me encanta que te guste, y perdon por el retraso!  
  
**Jade:** Pffff. Yo no se si es cierto o no. Por que no le preguntas a el? ^.^  
  
**Lina:** Si, eso de Ginny fue medio tonto, no? Gracias por tu review.  
  
**Aska: **Ya segui. Espero que te guste este cap.  
  
**Kali:** Wow! Super review ^.^ Te gusta el Draco/Ginny? Ahora puedo morir en paz, entonces ^^ No intentare convencerte de dejar el H/G, de todas formas, porque hasta yo misma me doy cuenta de que mi disgusto ante esa pareja es mas bien irracional #.#;;; Entiendo que tengas ganas de ahorcar a Draccie-poo, pero tengo que tenerlo vivo para el proximo capitulo! Que bien que te haya gustado lo de Remus/Fleur, es una de mis parejas estramboticas. Aunque no creo que pase mas de un baile para esos dos. Y si, comprendo la "belleza" que dices. Si bien soy HH hasta el fin, tambien me gusta mucho el RHr. Me considero de mente abierta... Ten en cuenta de que hay muchas posibles implicaciones de que Harry sea Lancelot y Ron Arturo, no solamente en el plano amoroso. Hazme todos los ensayos detallados que quieras, a mi no me molesta ni un poquito! ^.~ Un beso.  
  
**Kmila:** Mwahaha. Sip, a veces dan ganas de matar a Susan, no? Pero tambien hay que comprenderla, pobre chica... Gracias por el review!  
  
**Monica:** Calma, calma! Ya esta aqui el 7! Me fascina que te guste tanto mi historia. Gracias por tus comentarios!  
  
**Rinoa:** Nop, el review nada mas salio una vez ^^ Siento que no haya sido Cedric el resucitado, a mi tambien me encanta ese chico. Vere que puedo hacer con el despues de que pase todo el lio.  
  
**sasha:** Me gusta mucho que te guste mi fic. Planeo ir lenta con los romances, porque estoy dandole paso a la trama primero. Te gusta el HH? Unete al grupo HHParaiso!  
  
Del snippet del cap. 7:  
  
**esther:** Ya lo escribi, listo. Espero que te guste.  
  
**Nailju:** *gasp!* Yo, peor que Mrs. Jo? Me laceras, mujer ^.^ Bueno eso de la propaganda, ves, yo tambien estoy haciendo publicidad como una loca.  
  
**Cynthia:** Lamento dejarte angustiada ^^;;; (este cap. probablemente te va a angustiar aun mas!) Pero bien, aqui lo tienes.  
  
**Nishi:** Gracias por los comentarios. Aqui esta, al fin, el siguiente capitulo! Espero que te guste.  
  
**Lina:** Dejarlos picados era la idea, despues de todo. Aqui esta el siguiente.  
  
**Kmila:** Ya ves lo que quiso decir... o por lo menos empiezas a verlo ^^;;;; Gracias por el review.  
  
**Nimphy:** Debemos de hacer un club para las que babeamos por Draccie-poo, no lo crees? Deberia ser ilegal ser tan hermooooosoooo... *drool* Espero que te guste lo que denomine la escena transgenerica ^^;;;; Pobres Harry y Ron, como los torturo. Me encanta que te guste Susan, es una de las cosas que mas me torturan sobre el fic.  
  
**Rinoa:** Que ilusion que te guste mi fic. Mil gracias. Trato de ponerle un poquito de todo.  
  
**Choichi**: No actualizo mi pagina... que pagina? Sip, es verdad que Susan es bien rara. Y no, a Harry no se le va a ir el color de los ojos porque entonces nos moririamos todas de la desesperacion ^^ Gracias por el review!  
  
**Alesita:** Intrigada? Esa era la idea. Gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
Y como siempre...  
  


**~ A todos los que leyeron el sexto capitulo pero no dejaron un review... gracias de todas formas ^_^ ~**


	8. Capitulo 8: Contra el mundo

Notitas de la autora: Me imagino que ya se enteraron de que Harry Potter, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece. Es propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, etc etc etc... Pero quiero que sepan que estoy en un proceso de negociacion con mi querida colega Jo, para que me lo preste para yo casarme con el ^.~ Ah, no es bello ese niño? *hugglez Harry*  
  
  
  
  


*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter y el Orbe de Imago  
Parte 8: Contra el mundo

  
  
  
  
  


Tal vez Hermione habria querido decir algo sobre la virtual imposibilidad de aquel suceso; tal vez a Ron le habria gustado expresar su sorpresa sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo; de seguro que a Harry le habria encantado interjectar algo al enfrentarse frente a frente a tal milagro... Pero se quedaron en tal veces, porque en ese cuarto solo se escucho una voz.

"Harry?"

Por un momento, la tension fue el quinto ocupante del cuarto. La luz entraba por la ventana, que tenia una vista hermosa hacia las montañas, pero por alguna razon ninguno de los presentes sentia la habitacion iluminada. La situacion era tan inverosimil y tan inesperada, que ni siquiera habian tenido tiempo de reaccionar, cuando al fin Lily Potter, en todo su esplendor, se levanto de la silla.

Camino hacia ellos, su cabello liso, largo, rojo como el fuego, ondeando detras de ella. No era muy alta, delgada y de piel como porcelana. Su sonrisa, tan joven y tan radiante, y sus ojos verdes, tan familiares y a la vez tan ajenos, tintineaban con cada paso. La mujer, integra y derecha, se detuvo frente a ellos, con una mirada calida que los envolvio.

"Hijo... eres tu?"

Hermione y Ron miraban boquiabiertos a la mujer. Muy por dentro, siempre habian sentido deseos de conocerla, no tanto como Harry obviamente, pero habian escuchado tanto sobre ella y su esposo que, seamos francos, a quien no le hubiera encantado verla alguna vez? Claro que eso resultaba imposible, dado que estaba muerta... Y ahora esto. Habian viajado en el tiempo? No lo parecia...

Lily se acerco a Harry y contorneo su cara con un dedo, sin tocarlo. Harry cerro los ojos, como saboreando el momento. "Has crecido mucho. Eres un muchacho muy guapo, no sabes cuanto te pareces a tu padre..." Cuantas veces no habian escuchado eso. Casi todas las personas mayores que conocian no se cansaban de repetir que Harry era igual a James Potter, desde el cabello hasta los pies. Sin embargo, en ese momento, se sintio mas parecido a su madre que nunca. Ron y Hermione los observaron con detenimiento: las expresiones en el rostro de la madre y el hijo eran identicas, desde la apertura de los labios hasta su forma de respirar. Lily se rio repentinamente, haciendola parecer una muchacha... casi normal. "Wow. No puedo creer que esto este pasando. No pense que fuera a funcionar..." murmuro, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Hermione miro a su alrededor. Estaban... donde ella pensaba que estaban? La casa de los Potter? Godric's Hollow? Era esa cuna la cuna de Harry cuando era un bebe? A todo ese asunto habia mucho mas que un simple viaje en el tiempo...

Lily continuo. "Yo... James me advirtio que no hiciera esto. Si se entera de que lo hice contra su voluntad, me va a ahorcar. La verdad es que solo esta celoso porque el nunca pudo lograr nada parecido," comento, graciosa. Harry no podia despegar sus ojos de su rostro. La pelirroja prosiguio, ahora mas seria. "Escucha, Harry... Si estas aqui, eso quiere decir que James y yo estamos- bueno, era de esperarse. Hemos estado aqui mas de seis meses, y debo admitir que estoy empezando a perder las esperanzas."

Ron observo a Harry detenidamente. Seguro que el no era el unico que tenia la garganta seca. No podia ser facil para Harry escuchar a su propia madre hablando de su muerte. Incluso era dificil para el, y Lily no era su madre. Claro, que Lily no se parecia a Molly Weasley en nada. Era muy joven, muy- llena de vida. Aun tenia ese aire maternal a su alrededor, pero... eso no le duraria por mucho tiempo.

"No tengo mucho tiempo," agrego Lily. Hermione no sabia si tocar a Harry de alguna forma para demostrarle su apoyo, y Ron se dio la vuelta respetuosamente, sintiendo que era un momento demasiado personal para observarlo. "No se cuanto tiempo pueda mantenerse el hechizo. Solo queria decirte, hijo, que a pesar de que no estamos contigo, tu padre y yo te amamos mucho, y siempre te vamos a amar."

Harry sintio que su mundo se caia a pedazos. Toda su vida habia deseado escuchar a su madre decirle esas palabras... ahora las habia oido. Donde lo dejaba eso? Resignarse a que en algun momento tendria que volver a esa vida donde estaba solo, donde tendria que sufrir por no tenerla cerca de el? Era justo eso? Sintio que por un momento en su vida tenia todo el derecho de ser egoista. El queria que ese momento durara por siempre, sin pensar en nadie ni en nada mas que en su madre, que estaba frente a el.

"Me habria gustado verte crecer... pero tu vida es mas importante para mi que nada en el mundo, y no dudaria un segundo en dar la mia si puedo salvarte. Perdoname por haberte dejado, pero a veces hay cosas que no se pueden evitar."

Harry empezo a negar con su cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente. Su cara nunca toco la mano de la joven, pero podia sentir calor cuando se acercaba. El no tenia nada que perdonarle. Ese momento era mas que suficiente para cubrir todas las veces que Harry habia deseado que su madre estuviera viva.

Lily sonrio nuevamente. "Espero que Sirius te este cuidando bien. Se que es un poco loco, pero te quiere mucho y se que te dara todo el cariño que James y yo no pudimos darte," la frase la termino algo triste, pero la sonrisa no se borro de su rostro.

Parecia que iba a decir algo mas, pero una voz masculina, del otro lado de la pared, la interrumpio. "Lily! Amor, ya esta la cena! Apurate, que Harry parece tener muchas ganas de que lo cargues!"

La sonrisa de la señora Potter se hizo mas calida. "Es tu padre. Debo irme. Siento tener que dejarte asi, pero como ya te dije, el no puede saber que hice esto." Ella camino hacia el lado izquierdo del salon, recogiendo unas toallitas, seguramente para el bebe. "Mucho gusto en conocerlos, a los tres," comento, por primera vez refiriendose a Ron y Hermione. Ron se volteo, sorprendido, y Hermione la miro con los ojos muy abiertos. Lily les sonrio. "Por favor, cuiden mucho de mi hijo. Se los agradecere por siempre." Torneandose hacia Harry nuevamente, termino. "Te amo, hijo. Se feliz... siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti," y con esa ultima frase salio de la habitacion, para atender a su familia... su familia real.

Ninguno de los tres tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque la luz blanca volvio a envolverlo todo.

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  
Completamente ignorante de lo que ocurria unos meros dos pisos debajo de ella, Ginny Weasley se recostaba contra el marco de su ventana, buscando algo afuera, en los terrenos. Impaciente, entorno los ojos, tratando de ajustar su vision. Sabia que no seria muy facil ver las tunicas de color verde bosque en contraste con la poca luz que habia, pero estaba confiada que su cabello, brillante como la plata, pudiera distinguirlo.  
  
Cerrando los ojos, suspiro. Si Ron pudiera observarla en ese momento, la agarraria por el cuello y la estrangularia. Habia caido muy bajo, actuaba como una adolescente cualquiera, despertandose a las cinco de la mañana para observar al chico que le gusta bajar al campo de quidditch para un entrenamiento. Si hubiera sido Harry, tal vez seria entendible.  
  
Pero es que necesitaba saber.  
  
Y para saber, necesitaba observarlo.  
  
Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace un par de dias que cualquier equipo, mucho menos el de Slytherin, que confiaba mas en la trampa que en su propio talento, se levantaba en la madrugada para practicar quidditch, no lo habria creido. Ella siempre habia pensado que esa clase de extremismo fanatico estaba reservado unicamente para Oliver Wood, quien gracias a Dios ya se habia graduado. Pero al ver que el equipo de Slytherin en verdad estaba entrando al campo de quidditch, tunicas verdes acomodades, y Skyscrapers XF en mano, se pregunto si acaso la rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor llegaba a tales extremos que Draco sintio que eran necesarias practicas extras para ganar el jueves.  
  
Sin embargo, no fue necesario que Ginny se recordara a si misma que no estaba despierta a esta hora para pensar en quidditch.  
  
Con un suspiro que en verdad, EN VERDAD, no la hacia una romantica sin esperanza al ver a su enamorado (o al menos eso se dijo a si misma), Ginny se apoyo sobre sus brazos y observo.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Cuando la luz disminuyo lo suficiente para permitirle abrir los ojos, Hermione sintio una especie de deja-vu muy fuerte. Por un momento penso que tal vez el Orbe los habria transportado a otro lugar, pero su agitacion no paso a mayores cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban de vuelta en la Sala Comun.  
  
Atendiendo a la situacion, paso su mirada alrededor de la Sala, notando que Ron, a unos pasos de ella, sentado en el piso, estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero con la boca abierta y una expresion de espanto, como si no pudiera creer que habian regresado a la normalidad y con vida. Pero, en su primera ojeada, no pudo ver a Harry. Fue en un segundo recorrido del area que noto que el estaba cerca del centro de la Sala, de rodillas en el piso, dandole la espalda y con los hombros muy tensos. Parecia estar temblando fuertemente.  
  
Hermione se sintio ponerse nerviosa. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y corrio hacia el, su mente clinica encabezando la carrera y seguida muy de cerca por un corazon preocupado.  
  
Cuando llego hasta el, dio la vuelta para verlo frente a frente, y se asusto aun mas al percatarse de la apariencia que tenia. Estaba temblando de una forma que resultaba casi innatural. Tenia la boca abierta y respiraba fuertemente como si estuviera hiperventilando. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su rostro muy palido, y al contacto se dio cuenta de que su piel estaba muy sudada y fria. Tomando su muñeca entre sus manos, sintio que su ritmo cardiaco estaba demasiado acelerado con respecto a lo normal. Asustada, repaso en su cabeza todos los libros medicos que habia leido, y llego a una conclusion:  
  
Respuesta traumatica aguda.  
  
Shock.  
  
"Ron!" bramo, su voz temblando un poco.  
  
"Dime," contesto el, y en ese momento ella supo que Ron se habia movido hasta asentarse detras de ella, y que ella, en su nerviosismo, no lo habia notado.  
  
"Necesito que vayas a la cocina..." le pidio, sonando tanto como un doctor en medio de una operacion, que aunque le hubiera dicho 'necesito que te ofrezcas como sacrificio al calamar gigante', Ron lo habria cumplido. No habia mucho que hacer cuando una persona estaba en shock excepto esperar a que volviera en si, pero no queria tomar ningun riesgo. "Dile a los elfos que te den un cubo con agua, y varios paños que se puedan humedecer. Ah, y que te den algunos caramelos, tambien. Harry los necesitara si sus niveles de glucosa disminuyen drasticamente."  
  
Sin entender mucho de lo que ocurria, Ron asintio con la cabeza, y salio corriendo, atravesando el agujero del retrato y rezando para que Filch no decidiera aparecer mientras estaba en camino.  
  
Hermione, llorando sin poder evitarlo, trato de darle unas cuantas palmaditas en el rostro, tratando de devolverlo a la realidad. No tenia idea de las cosas que debian estar pasando por la mente de Harry en esos momentos, pero seguro no debian ser nada bonitas. Trato de todo, desde pellizcarlo en el brazo hasta halarle el cabello, pero nada funciono. Cuando se quedo sin ideas, no le quedo mas remedio que dejar la mente a un lado y usar su corazon.  
  
Lo beso.  
  
Bueno, no era un beso como esos que habia leido en las novelas. No habia pasion, ni fuego. No duro una eternidad. No vio estrellas. Simplemente era un casto toque de labios, en el que puso todas sus esperanzas, intentando darselas a su mejor amigo. Como un intercambio entre un alma y la otra.  
  
Cuando mucho un par de segundos despues, se separo de el y se cubrio el rostro con las manos, tratando de calmar su llanto. No debia haber hecho eso. Los besos no eran magicos, sin importar lo que dijeran los cuentos de hadas. Que tonteria.  
  
"Her... Hermione?"  
  
Pero al escuchar la voz del Niño que Vivio, y al ver esos ojos color esmeralda volver a la normalidad, no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez los cuentos de hadas si tenian algo de realidad, despues de todo.  
  
"Harry," suspiro, mas que dijo, su mano dirigiendose hacia la muñeca de el, para revisar su pulso. Estaba mejorando, al igual que su respiracion, y el color estaba volviendo a su piel. "Harry. Estas bien, estas bien..."  
  
Ella lo afirmo, no era una pregunta, pero Harry asintio con la cabeza debilmente de todas formas, como respondiendole. "Hermione? Que paso? Tu acabas de..."  
  
"Si, si," lo interrumpio ella, tocando la cara del muchacho con las manos. "Lo siento. No debi haber hecho eso."  
  
"No te preocupes," replico el, su voz sonaba aun algo agitada. "No es... Creo que... creo que lo necesitaba."  
  
Ahora fue ella la que asintio, y en menos de lo que el hubiera podido decir cualquier cosa, ya lo estaba abrazando fuertemente. Asi fue como los encontro Ron, unos minutos despues. Harry se comio las pastillas, obligado por sus dos amigos, y se enjuago la cara con el agua. Ninguno de los tres podria volver a dormir, asi que se quedaron ahi por el resto de la madrugada, hasta que la luz del sol les anuncio que era tiempo de arreglarse para las clases.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Entrando al Gran Comedor, Minerva McGonagall miro a su alrededor. Como todas las mañanas, era muy temprano para que hubiera mucha gente.  
  
Distraidamente miro a la mesa de Gryffindor mientras subia a sentarse en la mesa de los Profesores. Habian solo unos cuantos estudiantes, la mayoria prefectos, en ella. Detras de sus lentes, sus ojos se oscurecieron. Seria hoy el dia...?  
  
Al momento en que su desayuno aparecia frente a ella, el director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore, se sento en su silla alta, a su lado. El tambien parecia serio, y su vista tambien estaba perdida en la mesa de Gryffindor. Sus ojos, escondidos detras de sus lentes de media luna, habian perdido su brillo usual, tal como los de ella.  
  
Minerva lo observo tomar sus cubiertos en sus manos mientras esperaba que apareciera su comida. Penso en desearle los buenos dias, pero no sabia si seria apropiado.  
  
"Es esto lo correcto, Albus?"  
  
El no le contesto, al menos no verbalmente. Pero su silencio y su mirada sin luz fueron mas que una respuesta para ella.  
  
Volvio a mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde el flujo de estudiantes comenzaba a aumentar.  
  
Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien al final.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Lo primero que penso Ron cuando salio de la Sala Comun esa mañana, cuando mucho un par de horas despues de uno de los sucesos mas impresionantes de su vida, era que se le estaba haciendo una costumbre amanecer de mal humor. Aunque en realidad esa no era la mejor descripcion de su estado de animo. Ron estaba... agitado? Confundido? Exaltado? No encontraba una descripcion correcta. Pero bien, el nunca habia sido bueno con las palabras, asi que tendria que conformarse con "mal humor".  
  
Habia dejado a Harry y Hermione en la ahora vacia Sala Comun, por un encargo que Hermione le habia obligado a hacer "volutariamente". Ron comprendia perfectamente que Harry perdiera su apetito despues de tal experiencia como lo fue la de esa madrugada, de ahi que se negara a bajar a desayunar. Sin embargo, Hermione exagero bastante el asunto, concluyendo que Harry sufria de un "no-se-que-diablos post-traumatico" y que era mejor "alejarlo de la causa del estres", siendo esta el dichoso Orbe. Y, quien mas que Ron para devolverselo a Susan, no?  
  
Asi que ahi iba, otro dia tipico de preguntarle al Fraile si sabia donde estaba la muchacha que menos ganas tenia de ver. Solo esperaba que no fuera necesario otro altercado con Myrtle.  
  
"Oh, no, tu otra vez?" pregunto el fraile al verlo acercarse a la mesa. "Joven Señor Weasley, me esta haciendo pensar que no puede vivir sin ella."  
  
Ron ignoro el comentario, para nada divertido. Que gracioso habia amanecido el frailecillo, penso. Y pensar que era asi de irreverente, a pesar de ser religioso. Ignorando las miradas de un monton de Hufflepuffs que estaban a su alrededor, su replica fue corta y al punto. "Sabe donde esta, o no?"  
  
El fantasma fruncio el ceño ante la falta de cortesia de Ron. "Debe estar regresando de los invernaderos. Todas las mañanas le ayuda a la Profesora Sprout a regar sus geranios."  
  
Ron tambien torcio el gesto ante esa informacion. Tendria que ir hasta afuera.   
  
Sin decir ni gracias, se dio la vuelta y se fue.  
  
A pasos largos fue acercandose a la puerta que daba hacia los invernaderos, cuando, gracias al cielo, vio que Susan estaba entrando, cuello envuelto en una bufanda amarilla y negra de Hufflepuff. Parecia estar algo distraida, pero cuando vio a Ron acercarse a ella, se paro en seco, aprehensiva. El se acerco a ella rapido, expresion inescrutable, y hablo incluso desde lejos.  
  
"Toma."  
  
Cuando Susan vio que estaba sacando de su bolsillo el Orbe, sano y salvo, suspiro. "Sabia que lo tenian ustedes," murmuro, casi sin querer. Sin mirarlo, cogio el collar con su mano derecha, e ignorando fervientemente el hecho de que sus manos estaban en contacto directo.  
  
El la miro una vez mas, y le dio el mismo tratamiento que al fraile.  
  
Susan se altero. Ron no podia irse todavia! Tenia que decirle algo, por lo menos para quitarse esa culpa que sentia por dentro. Sin pensarlo, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. "Esta bien Harry?"  
  
Se dio cuenta de su error menos de un segundo despues, cuando Ron se volteo, la cara roja, con la boca abierta como si no pudiera creer a sus oidos. "Tu... tu SABIAS?!" Ron retrocedio todos los pasos que habia dado mienras se alejaba, ahora acercandose como alma que lleva el diablo. Susan cerro los ojos, cubriendoselos con las manos, y alejandose unos pasos de el. Repentinamente temio que Ron fuera a alzar el brazo y a darle una sacudida o algo parecido. Sabia que era irracional, porque Ron no le habia mostrado nada sino que era una buena persona, a pesar de que no estuvieran en buenos terminos en ese momento, pero no podia evitar temblar al verlo enojado.  
  
Ron no alzo la mano, sin embargo. De hecho, solo la miro de forma dura. Susan evito sus ojos, claro. Entonces, sin cambiar su expresion, el pelirrojo suspiro profundamente, y mientras exhalaba, murmuro entre sus dientes: "Sabia que esta no era una buena idea." Con esas ocho palabras, volvio a darse la vuelta y camino, diciendose que esa vez nada lo haria volver a mirar a Susan.  
  
"Ron!" exclamo ella. El se detuvo, pero manteniendo su posicion, no la miro. Susan se mordio el labio un par de segundos, tratando de alejar la tension. "Ron... no queria que las cosas pasaran asi."  
  
El no contesto nada. Solo continuo caminando hacia el salon de Historia de la Magia, donde tenia su primera clase.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Cuando las amigas de Ginny se levantaron y la encontraron despierta en la ventana, hicieron mil y un preguntas sobre la razon que tenia para ver al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin practicar. Ella tuvo que inventarse un monton de ideas locas sobre que siempre habia querido ser buscadora, y que estaba tratando de encontrar la snitch antes que el buscador de Slytherin (en esta parte evito mencionar su nombre, aunque ya todas sabian quien era). Las muchachas no le creyeron mucho, pero se fueron a desayunar de todas formas, dejando a Ginny sola con sus observaciones otra vez.  
  
Siguio con los ojos fijos en el campo unos minutos, hasta que noto que estaban recogiendo sus cosas para volver. Miro el reloj de reojo, notando que faltaban algunos minutos para que terminara el desayuno. A Ginny apenas le dio tiempo de correr a ponerse ropa, esperando poder encontrar al equipo antes de que entraran a la Sala Comun, y aun llegar a tiempo a su clase de la mañana.  
  
Y asi corrio, con los zapatos mal puestos, agradeciendo por primera, y probablemente ultima, vez en su vida que se sabia el camino a los dormitorios de Slytherin... Tom se lo habia mostrado.  
  
Apenas estaban llegando a la entrada. Los reconocio facilmente-- iban todos vestidos de verde, despues de todo. Por mas Slytherin que fuera una persona, nadie podria vestirse de pies a cabeza en ese color tan horrible y sentirse bien. "Malfoy!" exclamo a unos metros de ellos. Las siete personas se voltearon hacia ella al mismo tiempo, y con la misma expresion de 'alejate, mosca' en cada uno de sus rostros.  
  
"Necesito... hablar contigo," termino, deteniendose al fin, y respirando profundo. Sentia sobre su piel como las miradas de los Slytherins la presionaban, un deja-vu que la hacia ponerse nerviosa.  
  
"Tengo que contarle esto a Pansy!" comento Blaise Zabini, y con una risita sardonica murmuro una contraseña y entro a los dormitorios. El resto del equipo la siguio, murmurando entre si, y Christopher Nott incluso se atrevio a echarle un comentario mordaz a Draco: "Que te diviertas con tu noviecita, Malfoy."  
  
Draco solo apreto sus puños y su mandibula. Por un momento parecia que iba a entrar a la Sala Comun tambien, pero cuando todos entraron, la puerta se cerro tras ellos y el aun estaba fuera.  
  
"Que?" fue lo unico que dijo, entre dientes, mirandola con furia.   
  
Ginny temblo. Por que esa mirada siempre era tan intimidante? "Necesito hablar contigo," repitio ella, sonando mas segura de lo que realmente se sentia. "Aqui no," agrego. La verdad es que no se creia todavia que estaba haciendo eso. "Nos pueden escuchar."  
  
Y sin avisar, ni a el ni a si misma, lo tomo por el brazo y comenzo a halarlo hacia... algun lado.  
  
En un principio Draco penso en pararla alli. Tenia que admitir que era algo humillante que una Weasley lo estuviera arrastrando por ahi. Pero al fin decidio seguirle la corriente. No se sentia muy comodo, pero no pudo negarse. Las conversaciones con Ginny siempre eran... interesantes, por falta de un mejor adjetivo.  
  
Por su parte, Ginny sentia que podia enfrentarse y derrotar a un rinoceronte rabioso ella solita. No tenia idea de que arrastrar a Malfoy de esa forma la haria sentirse tan poderosa. Le estaba dando una cucharada de su propia medicina, y eso era genial.  
  
Dando la vuelta en una esquina y subiendo dos juegos de escaleras, un par de minutos despues, se detuvieron en un pasillo vacio. No llevaba a ningun lado, era uno de esos pasillos de truco que Peeves usaba para jugarle bromas a los niños de primer año.  
  
Draco volvio a mirarla de forma intimidante. "Que igualada eres, Weasley," dijo, mientras sin hacer mucha fuerza soltaba su brazo de las manos de Ginny. "Habla rapido, no tengo mucho tiempo."  
  
Ginny respiro profundo. Estas en Gryffindor, se recordo. Eres valiente. Tu puedes hacer esto. Y mirandolo con la expresion mas firme que pudo, sentencio:  
  
"Tu me amas."  
  
Draco no sabia si ponerse a gritar o reir. "Que?! Weasley, creo que te deje bien claro la ultima vez que hablamos que yo NUNCA podria fijarme en una comadreja pobretona como tu."  
  
"Si, eso dijiste," le respondio ella, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo. "Pero, sabes que? No te creo."  
  
Draco rodo sus ojos. "Para lo mucho que me importa que tu me creas o no," le contesto, siempre arrogante, y se dio la vuelta para irse.  
  
"Sabes lo que yo creo, Malfoy?" pregunto ella en un tonito que efectivamente lo detuvo. "He estado pensando mucho en esto y llegue a la conclusion de que tal vez si sientas algo por mi... pero como eres el gran Draco Malfoy, rico hasta los huesos, heredero de la familia, y con esa inclinacion por las Artes Oscuras... sabes que no debes sentirte asi, y eso te esta volviendo loco." Cuando Draco se volteo hacia ella nuevamente, sin poder creer lo que escuchaban sus oidos, la encontro cruzada de brazos en la mitad del pasillo, con una sonrisa sarcastica en sus labios que el solo le conocia a otra persona... el mismo. "Y estas tratando de convencerte de que no sientes nada. Aunque la verdad, no eres tan convincente como tu crees."  
  
Ginny estaba poniendo toda su concentracion en mantener su apariencia tan serena como le fuera posible, a pesar de que en su interior, estaba temblando como gelatina. Sin embargo, esa expresion de venado a punto de ser atropellado en la cara de Malfoy le daba todas las fuerzas que necesitaba.  
  
Draco estaba anonadado. De seguro eso no podia estar pasando. Sentia como si su mente se hubiera ido de paseo. Por que no podia contestarle nada? Tenia que decirle algo. No se iba a rendir asi de facil. "No me interesa lo que pienses, Weasley."  
  
"Puedo probartelo," casi lo corto ella, acercandose a el con pasos lentos.  
  
Draco entorno los ojos. Lo estaba retando? No sabia en que se estaba metiendo. Los Malfoy siempre eran los mejores en el juego. Los Malfoy siempre ganan, sin importar que sea necesario para ello. "Ah, si?" comenzo, sintiendose lleno de ira. "Como?"  
  
Ginny espero a estar parada frente a el para responderle. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos, su mente clara en que ya no tenia que fingir calma, porque nunca se habia sentido mas segura de algo en toda su vida. Todo estaba alli, en esa mirada. Gris de acero contra azul de mar. Hielo y fuego.  
  
"Asi."  
  
Y, asiendose del cuello de su tunica, lo halo hacia si y en menos de un parpadeo se logro aquel tan deseado contacto.  
  
Fue el maximo climax de adrenalina que jamas habian sentido. Y es que si la primera vez fue como electricidad, esta vez era como una bomba atomica. Tal liberacion de energia, era tan... tan fuerte, urgente y gloriosamente fisica. No era un problema de labios y lenguas... era un beso de todo el cuerpo. No habrian podido detenerlo aunque lo desearan, el deseo era mas fuerte que ellos. Como era posible sentirse morir y sentirse tan maravillosamente vivo al mismo tiempo?  
  
Las manos eran cada vez mas osadas, y las rodillas ya no podian sostenerlos. No les tomo mucho para terminar contra la pared, el haciendo presion contra ella, con los cabellos despeinados y los uniformes a medio desabrochar. Sus cuerpos deseaban sentirse, y resultaba muy dificil porque por mas cerca que estuvieran, nunca parecia ser lo suficiente. La ropa era un estorbo. Ninguno queria mas nada que besarse, besarse en todo el cuerpo, y calmar esa sed que los invadia y controlaba sus movimientos y sus pensamientos.  
  
Era muy poco. Era demasiado. Era todo y nada a la vez y nada podria describir lo que estaba pasando y era como un asalto un increible asalto a los sentidos y era fantastico y era absorbente y ninguno de los dos podia PENSAR...  
  
Lo cual no era muy bueno, porque debian haber tomado en cuenta que un pasillo, es decir, un lugar sin puertas, no era exactamente el lugar mas apropiado para tales actos.  
  
"PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI?!"  
  
Ninguno de los dos supo que los golpeo hasta que Draco se encontro forzosamente empujado por el cuello contra la pared por el mismisimo Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Ron! Oh, Dios mio!" exclamo Ginny, cerrandose la camisa inmediatamente. "Escucha, no es lo que-"  
  
"Es EXACTAMENTE lo que parece!" exclamo el, dandole a Malfoy una sacudida de forma que su cabeza se golpeo con la pared. El pelirrojo tenia la cara tan roja, que Ginny temia que su cabeza explotara. "Te ADVERTI que no queria verte cerca de mi hermana, BASTARDO!" Otra vez lo golpeo de igual manera.  
  
"Ron! Ron, lo lastimas!" intervino Ginny, tratando de soltar las manos de su hermano del cuello de Malfoy, pero no lo logro.  
  
"No voy a dejar que juegues con mi FAMILIA, Malfoy!" continuo el, haciendo caso omiso de los intentos de Ginny.  
  
Malfoy, que para estas alturas ya estaba poniendose azul, intento liberarse de Ron, pero el chico Weasley era mucho mas fuerte que el. "Suel- uh- tame- id- iota - agh-" Incluso intento patearlo, pero eso tampoco dio resultado.  
  
"RONALD! Por Dios, ESCUCHAME!" volvio a probar Ginny. "YO lo bese a el, me oyes?! YO! El no tiene la culpa!"  
  
Ron se quedo quieto, como si le hubieran clavado un drado tranquilizador. En el pasillo reino el silencio, a excepcion de las desesperadas inhalaciones de Malfoy, que seguia tratando de hacer llegar oxigeno a sus pulmones.  
  
"Te volviste LOCA?!" acuso Ron sin soltar al rubio, dirigiendole a su hermana una mirada digna de Molly Weasley en un mal dia. "Que tienes en la CABEZA, Ginny?!"  
  
Ginny inspiro profundamente, tratando de calmar sus nervios. "Solo... solo sueltalo. Hablaremos de esto con calma, si?"  
  
Ron, que ya no estaba como para hacer nada 'con calma', dio una ultima mirada de odio a Malfoy. "La amenaza sigue en pie, desgraciado. Si vuelves a tocar aunque sea un cabello de la cabeza de mi hermana, te voy a matar, maldito." Y, dandole un ultimo golpe contra la pared, solo porque si, lo dejo caer contra el suelo para que recuperara su precioso aire. "Y TU," le hablo a Ginny, fuertemente asiendola por un antebrazo, "vienes conmigo." Y a pesar de la resistencia, se la llevo, dejando atras a Draco, que estaba agitado y temblaba de ira.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
"Bueno, ya hable con la Profesora McGonagall, le explique que no te sentias bien, y te dio permiso para que faltaras a clases hoy. Es mas, creo que, o esta muy de buenas, o esta bien rara, porque me miro como con lastima, e imaginate que hasta me dijo que me tomara el dia libre yo tambien, para acompañarte! No es extraño...?"  
  
Harry y Hermione recorrian el corto camino entre la oficina de la Profesora Minerva McGonagall y la Torre de Gryffindor. Despues de lo que paso por la madrugada, Harry no iba a poder concentrarse en las clases, y planeaba simplemente faltar. Hermione, siempre la voz de la razon, le aconsejo que hablaran con su Jefa de Casa, aunque ahora admitia que no habia pensado que la profesora McGonagall les diera permiso asi de facil.  
  
Harry habia estado muy callado toda la mañana. Y, aunque era muy logico que estuviera asi despues de algo tan- INCREIBLE como lo de esa mañana, eso no queria decir que ella no debia preocuparse. Se habia pegado a el como una sanguijuela, tratando de ver si de alguna forma lograba alegrarlo, y como el casi no hablaba, ella tenia que sobrecompensar, parloteando de todo y de nada en su usual manera, es decir, a mil por hora. Pero bastante rapido se estaba dando cuenta de que tener una conversacion ella sola era muy dificil, sin mencionar muy poco divertido.  
  
Ya llegaban al retrato de la Señora Gorda, y Harry aun no le respondia nada. Solo seguia cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella con mucho cuidado le toco un brazo, para llamar su atencion.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmmm?" le respondio el, alzando la mirada para verla. Ella espero unos segundos para continuar.  
  
"Harry... no tienes que guardar todo dentro de ti. Lo sabes?"  
  
El muchacho cerro los ojos, y suspiro. Hermione tomo entre las suyas una de sus manos, y siguio hablando. "No tienes que enfrentarte a esto solo. Ron y yo... nosotros estamos aqui. Queremos ayudarte. Somos tus amigos. No nos dejes por fuera. Si quieres decirnos algo, lo que sea, te vamos a escuchar. Nos importas, Harry, a MI me importas, y no me gusta verte asi." La chica termino su pequeño discurso con una mirada esperanzada.  
  
Harry asintio con la cabeza, abriendo sus ojos. "Lo se, Hermione. Es solo que... todavia no."  
  
Ella asintio tambien. No le quedaba otra opcion que entenderlo, o si? "Ven. Vamos adentro." Y halandolo de la mano, murmuro la contraseña, haciendo que se abriera la puerta del retrato.  
  
Pero no pudo caminar mucho porque Harry la detuvo. "Hermione?"  
  
"Que pasa?" pregunto ella, volteandose hacia el nuevamente, curiosa.  
  
El simplemente se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios. Despues, con una sonrisa algo debil, agrego: "Gracias."  
  
Hermione le sonrio de vuelta, y murmuro: "Para eso estan los amigos." De a empujones lo hizo entrar a la torre, y apenas el retrato se cerro detras de ellos, decidio volver al Plan A: Hablar sin parar. "Asi que, que quieres hacer hoy? Tenemos todo el dia. Oh, ya se! Ayer saque un par de libros de quidditch de la Biblioteca. Pense que te gustaria leerlos, tal vez te sirvan para el juego del jueves."  
  
"Eso suena bien," acepto Harry, y fue a sentarse a un sofa mientras Hermione iba a buscarlos.  
  
Algunos minutos despues regresaba como con ocho libros en los brazos (podia imaginarse la reaccion de Ron: "ESO son UN PAR de libros?"), pero cuando iba por el ultimo escalon, se detuvo en seco.  
  
Harry estaba en el sofa que daba a la ventana. Llorando.  
  
A Hermione casi se le detiene el corazon. Una parte de su mente, la logica, la atenta, le gritaba Haz algo! Ve y ayudalo! La otra parte, sin embargo, la parte que la habia llevado a correr desconsolada a un baño en su primer año en Hogwarts, no dejaba de decirle Es una alucinacion. Esto no esta pasando.  
  
Las palabras daban vueltas por su cabeza sin parar. Harry esta llorando. Harry esta llorando. Harry esta llorando. Por alguna razon, se sentia muy insegura. Desprotegida. Y es que a pesar de todo lo que habian pasado a traves de los ultimos seis años, la unica constante era que Harry siempre permanecia de pie. El era la union, el era el ejemplo... era quien les enseñaba que no importa que tan mal estaban las cosas, nunca hay que perder el valor. Y el verlo en ese estado, pues... la asustaba. La asustaba mucho. Harry nunca lloraba, no importa lo horrible que fuera la situacion. En todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo, nunca lo habia visto derramar una lagrima. Y si ni siquiera el podia resistir, entonces el asunto era mucho, mucho peor de lo que se imaginaban, y eso la aterraba.  
  
Muchas veces habia Hermione deseado que Harry pudiera dejarse libre y desahogar todo lo que sentia. Pero nada, ni siquiera un millon de libros la podia haber preparado para una escena como esa.  
  
Sin darse cuenta de que los libros habian caido al suelo, Hermione corrio hacia el y lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo. El no supo como reaccionar y en un principio intento secar sus lagrimas y actuar como si nada pasara, pero al mirar a Hermione se dio cuenta de que ella tambien lloraba, y no pudo contenerse.  
  
Y ambos lloraron, consolandose entre si y entristeciendose mutuamente en un ciclo que no parecia acabar. Se usaron pocas palabras, pero valio mas la intencion. Despues de un tiempo, quiza unos minutos, quiza unas horas, finalmente el diluvio ceso, y Hermione le dio al heroe caido un beso tal como el que el le dio antes de entrar a la Sala. Murmurando uno y otro que todo estaria bien, pensaron que seria mejor descansar, y cada uno subio a su respectiva habitacion.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Ron nunca quiso decirles que los habia visto.  
  
En un principio, se sintio enfadado. Aun lo estaba, pero no queria que sus emociones le ganaran en una situacion tan delicada, no como en su cuarto año. Harry y Hermione no le habian dicho nada, y eso lo hacia sentirse algo mal, algo excluido, si, pero el confiaba en sus amigos y no queria crear una escena de celos, o algo asi. Mucho menos pudo hablar cuando, al dia siguiente, Harry se reincorporo a la clase de Adivinacion con una cara de martir tal cual le hubieran cortado un brazo. Ron no quiso mortificarlo mas, asi que decidio no exigir ningun tipo de explicacion, al menos por el momento. El problema es que para aguantarse las ganas tuvo que dejar de hablarles del todo, no fuera ser que algo se le saliera, sin querer.  
  
Harry lo noto, sin embargo. En una oportunidad la prof. Trelawney, con su cara de mosquito, le pregunto a Harry que veia en su bola de cristal. El, quien no estaba de animos para inventar nada original (mucho menos para ponerse a pensar en la muerte), comenzo a voltear su bola como si fuera uno de esos muñequitos que, cuando se agitan, les cae nieve falsa. En un ultimo intento desesperado, miro a Ron, quien era experto inventando muertes sangrientas como de pelicula, para que lo ayudara. Ron lo ignoro. Harry, confundido, se limito a murmurar una cosa rara sobre un gato y un trasatlantico. Trelawney obviamente no se trago el cuento, pero no tuvo tiempo de reprenderlo, porque Lavender exclamo de pronto que habia visto a su futuro esposo en su bola. Seamus hizo un comentario obsceno, y la atencion de la clase se movio hacia el.  
  
Incluso cuando venian bajando del oloroso atico, Harry intento preguntarle que le pasaba. Ron ya no sabia que decirle, pero Hermione, que venia de su clase de Aritmancia, los encontro al pie de la escalera, y por unos minutos lo salvo de tener que hablar.  
  
Ron siguio caminando, dejandolos unos cuantos pasos detras. Atento a que se saludaban con un beso, contemplo que razon tenian sus mejores amigos para hacer su relacion tan publica y sin embargo negarse a aceptarlo frente a el. De reojo pudo ver que murmuraban algo entre si, probablemente algo que tenia que ver con el, porque segundos despues Hermione intento alcanzarlo.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
El se detuvo. Si habia algo caracteristico de Hermione, era su terquedad, y no se daria por vencida si el seguia caminando.  
  
"Dime?"  
  
"Por que estas ignorando a Harry?"  
  
Directo al punto, nada de rodeos. Como siempre. Ron se mordio un labio. Su conciencia le gritaba que se fuera de alli, antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores.  
  
Hermione, algo indignada por la falta de respuesta, se cruzo de brazos. "Esta bien, por que nos ignoras a Harry y a mi?"  
  
Ahora Harry llegaba a ponerse detras de Hermione. "Ron, en verdad no se que te pasa. No creo haberte hecho nada, soy tu amigo."  
  
Y con esa frase, la conciencia de Ron se fue al demonio. "Amigos? Oh, fantastico."  
  
Harry y Hermione fruncieron el ceño. "Que quieres decir?"  
  
"A que si me apreciaran tanto como dicen, no me estarian ocultando algo tan importante como lo que esta pasando entre ustedes."  
  
Las palabras, una vez liberadas, no parecian querer terminar. Tal vez por eso no noto las expresiones confundidas de ambos. "A que te refieres con 'lo que esta pasando entre nosotros'?" pregunto Hermione.  
  
"Oh, vamos, Hermione. No te hagas la tonta. Los vi besandose ayer en la Sala Comun."  
  
Entendimiento recayo sobre sus rostros. Al fin Ron esperaba que lo aceptaran, pero ocurrio todo lo contrario.  
  
"Era eso? Ron, no es lo que estas pensando," intervino Harry. "Entre Hermione y yo no hay nada. Solo somos amigos."  
  
"Amigos que se besan?" pregunto el pelirrojo, incredulo.  
  
Harry y Hermione se miraron, y despues a Ron, como si fueran dos robots con la misma programacion, contestando al unisono "si", com si el hecho de que dos mejores amigos se besaran en los labios fuera lo mas comun del mundo.  
  
Ron obviamente no lo veia como algo tan simple. "Que, tengo cara de idiota yo? Solo van dos dias, y ya los he visto besandose mas que a mis padres en casi diecisiete años de mi vida!"  
  
"Ron, no seas ridiculo," inicio Harry, que para ese momento estaba bastante enojado. Iba a seguir hablando, pero Ron lo interrumpio.  
  
"Ah, maravilloso. Ahora estoy siendo ridiculo!" exclamo, rodando sus ojos. "Mira, Harry, lo unico ridiculo de todo es que ustedes sigan intentando dejarme al margen, cuando conocen perfectamente mis sentimientos. Todo lo que ocurra entre ustedes me afecta igualmente a mi, y no me parece justo que me lo oculten!"  
  
"Es eso?" pregunto Harry, dando un paso al frente. No podia quedar exactamente ojo a ojo con Ron, porque el era mucho mas alto, pero esa era su intencion. "Estas celoso?" _De nuevo_, penso, pero esa parte no la dijo en voz alta.  
  
"No son celos," mascullo el, con los dientes muy apretados. "Es que no entiendo por que simplemente no lo aceptan y ya! Que, pensaron que no podria tomarlo bien? Me parece que estoy lo suficientemente grandecito como para soportar algo asi."  
  
"Pero es que, Ron," intervino Hermione, intentando sonar conciliadora al ver que el asunto se ponia cada vez mas grave. "No hay nada que soportar. Y aun asi, no te lo estas tomando nada bien."  
  
"Lo unico que esta claro aqui," concluyo Ron, queriendo salir de alli lo mas pronto posible, "es que ustedes obviamente no confian en mi."  
  
"Sabes que, Ron?" le devolvio Harry, tambien harto de la situacion. "Piensa lo que quieras. Ya no me interesa." Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y se fue.  
  
"Harry-" trato de detenerlo Hermione, pero Ron la interrumpio.  
  
"BIEN!" exclamo el, y salio disparado en direccion contraria.  
  
"Ron-". Al verse sola en el pasillo, Hermione se dejo caer en el piso, cubriendose la cara con las manos. "No otra vez..."  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Mientras que nadie presencio de primera mano la pelea, la ruptura del trio fue obvia para todos desde el momento en que los tres pisaron el mismo salon de clases, esa tarde despues del almuerzo. Ron habia escogido uno de los asientos de atras, mientras que Harry y Hermione se atrincheraron a la derecha, pegados a la pared. Todos en el salon se preguntaban que habia ocurrido, pero ninguno se atrevia a pedir una respuesta en voz alta.  
  
Para su desgracia, esa primera clase resulto ser la de Pociones. Lo cual era malo, por tres razones:  
  
-Ninguno de los tres sabia por donde iba tabla en la clase.  
-Malfoy y sus malandrines no dejaron de molestarlos, seguramente porque el rubio queria vengarse de la actitud de Ron el dia anterior  
-Snape les tenia ganas desde hacia rato, y no se pensaba aguantar sus "trifulcas hormonales."  
  
El jefe de Slytherin, viendo que no podria descargar su rabia con Harry y Hermione, dado que tenian el permiso de McGonagall, le clavo sus garras a Ron inmediatamente. "Y, digame, señor Weasley," comenzo, de su voz derramandose el sarcasmo. "Que fue tan importante como para que tuviera la necesidad de faltar a clase ayer? Y espero que sepa que no la tomare como una buena excusa si me dice que su abuelita se murio."  
  
Ron, colorado hasta las orejas, recordo que el dia anterior le habian pasado tantas cosas, que se habia sentido mal: primero su encuentro con Susan, despues el problema con Ginny y Malfoy, y por ultimo lo de Harry y Hermione. Despues de salirse tambaleando de la Sala Comun (estaba tan anonadado que incluso Ginny se le escapo, en su estupor) se habia ido a la enfermeria, donde Mme. Pomfrey lo habia tenido acostado toda la tarde.  
  
Claro, que el no podia contarle todo eso a Snape. Inseguro, comenzo a balbucear incoherencias mientras que el profesor se sonreia como un depredador. En ese momento una lechuza negra, como caida del cielo, entro por la puerta y dejo una nota sobre el escritorio de Snape, retirandose de la mazmorra de la misma forma en que entro.  
  
Snape, enojado por la interrupcion, tomo la nota y la leyo rapidamente. "Parece que tu Jefa de Casa te acaba de salvar, Weasley," comento, y todo el salon se callo. "Resulta que tenias permiso para faltar, por un problema familiar. Quien quita y tu abuelita si se murio." Y, con desagrado arrugando la nota y tirandola a la papelera, concluyo: "Pero ni creas que te vas a salir tan facil la proxima vez."  
  
Ron no se lo iba a decir a Snape, pero estaba confundido. McGonagall, que siempre era tan estricta, lo habia encubierto tras faltar a clases? Que querria decir?  
  
Harry y Hermione tambien se preocupaban. Primero el permiso tan sencillo, y ahora eso? Que estaria pasando?  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Al fin llego el jueves, y con el, el clasico de Hogwarts: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.  
  
Las clases se suspendieron despues del almuerzo y muy pronto ya toda la escuela se vestia de verde o rojo para apoyar a sus respectivos equipos. Las gradas estaban repletas, incluso una hora antes, de estudiantes y maestros por igual que hacian escandalo con silbatos y platillos, y lanzaban hechizos de fuegos artificiales para animar a la barra. Por suerte el dia amanecio claro y soleado, porque de lo contrario tal algarabia no habria sido posible.  
  
"Este es un dia perfecto para el quidditch, no lo crees?" comentaba en el podio principal Lisa Turpin, con su voz magicamente amplificada. Despues de la graduacion de Lee Jordan (gracias a Dios!), el antiguo comentarista de los juegos, la profesora McGonagall hizo lo propio y decidio buscar un nuevo comentarista que no fuera de Slytherin ni de Gryffindor, para que los comentarios fueran imparciales y no se armaran lios. Sin embargo, Hogwarts no se libraria tan facil de Lee Jordan.  
  
"Si, es espectacular," comento el, mas sonriente que el gato Chesire. Estaba feliz que su jefe, un viejito gordinflon que tenia una tienda de recuerdos en Hogsmeade, le diera permiso para volver a su antigua escuela, y a su antiguo trabajo, al menos por ese dia.  
  
La prof. McGonagall no estaba tan feliz, sin embargo, y menos cuando Lee comenzo a hacer señas no muy educadas a los jugadores de Slytherin cuando salieron al campo.  
  
"Y aqui estan: Byron, McFlinn, Phillips, Stevenson, Cadbury, Zabini, y el zangano de Malfoy," mascullo Jordan, con desgana.  
  
"No digas eso, Lee," replico Lisa, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Si le hubieran dicho que tendria que calmar a Lee en su primer partido, no habria aceptado el puesto.  
  
"Yo solo digo la verdad," se defendio Lee. "Espero que hoy no hagan trampa los muy resbalosos. Aunque tal vez eso sea demasiado pedir." El muchacho, viendo que su ex-profesora de Transfiguracion no estaba cerca, le dio rienda suelta a su lengua. "Parece que ya va a comenzar el partido. SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!" Lisa salto en su silla, del susto por la repentina escalada en el tono de su compañero. "Reciban a los actuales campeones del torneo de quidditch, al equipo que mantiene en su posesion el trofeo dorado por los ultimos tres años, y que este nuevo curso viene decidido a demostrar que SIGUEN siendo los mejores! Hogwarts, ellos son: Connolly, Livingston, Creevey, Carlson, McGoogen, Finnigan, y por supuesto, en su Saeta de Fuego, el capitan del equipo, el unico, el graaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn Potter!"  
  
La multitud enloquecio, excepto los Slytherins, que comenzaron a abuchear a cualquier persona vestida de rojo que pusiera un pie en el campo. Y bien, no pudieron hacerle sus desplantes al equipo, pero el que tuvo la mala suerte de recibir los insultos fue Seamus, que salio a pie por el campo, con su uniforme y sus implementos listos.  
  
La Profesora McGonagall lo encontro a mitad de camino. El le dijo algo, haciendo gestos con las manos. Ella dijo otra cosa, negando con la cabeza. El se encogio de hombros. Ella llamo a Mme. Hooch, para que se acercara.  
  
Al parecer faltaba un miembro del equipo de Gryffindor. El Capitan.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Hermione esperaba fuera de la torre de Gryffindor, de brazos cruzados. Donde estaba Harry? Le habia dicho que lo acompañara a los dormitorios para buscar sus cosas para el partido, y ya habian pasado 15 minutos, y el no regresaba. Que podia estar haciendo? De seguro habia perdido alguno de sus protectores y lo estaba buscando.  
  
De cualquier forma, Hermione queria verificar que estaba bien. Murmurando la contraseña ("Leo Australis"), cruzo la Sala Comun, corriendo hacia el cuarto de varones de sexto. Como prefecta, tenia permiso, y de todas formas no habia nadie en la torre para pedirle razones. Solo esperaba no encontrarlo en paños menores.  
  
Lo que encontro fue mucho peor.  
  
Harry estaba vaciando todas sus pertenencias en su baul. Habia ropa tirada por todas partes, cajones sobre las camas, y Hedwig estaba suelta, perchada sobre la cama de Ron, ululando suavemente.  
  
"Que... estas haciendo?" pregunto ella, temerosa de la respuesta.  
  
"Que parece que estoy haciendo?" le contesto el, fuertemente. Estaba enojado.  
  
"Harry..." comenzo ella, dudosa de si estaba tentando las aguas o no. "Espero que no estes intentando escaparte."  
  
"Pues lamento acabar con tus esperanzas," sentencio el, arrojando un par de medias dentro del baul.  
  
"Te volviste LOCO?!" chillo ella, perdiendo su calma. Harry tomo entre sus manos una camiseta, y ella se la arrebato antes de que pudiera arrojarla con el resto del equipaje. "No puedes salir de Hogwarts asi nada mas!"  
  
"Ah, si? Mirame!" exclamo el, arrebatandole la camiseta de vuelta y tirandola con tal fuerza que la tapa del baul se cerro.  
  
"No! Harry, te van a expulsar!" advirtio ella, abriendo el baul y sacando las cosas que el previamente habia metido.  
  
"Pues mejor!" le devolvio el, deteniendola por detras y sentandola en la cama, para proseguir a echar su ropa en la caja. "No quiero estar aqui de todas formas!"  
  
"Pero... por que, Harry?" le pregunto, temblorosa, sintiendose llorar. Sabia que Harry no habia planificado esto de antemano. El no era de ese tipo, y ademas, llevaba puesto el uniforme de quidditch, lo que significaba que si pensaba jugar, pero a ultimo momento habia cambiado de parecer. "Hice algo que te molesto? Es por lo de Ron?"  
  
"No es por eso," explico, por ultimo metiendo su album de fotos en el baul. Lo cerro con cuidado y tomo entre sus manos su varita magica. "Es solo que yo ya no quiero ser una carga para ustedes." Murmurando el hechizo reductor, apunto su varita al baul, reduciendolo a unos cuantos centimetros de tamaño. Con una mano lo recogio y se lo metio en un bolsillo.  
  
"Una carga?" le pregunto ella, enjugandose las lagrimas con una mano. "Harry... eres nuestro amigo. Nunca seras una carga para nosotros."  
  
"No sabes lo que dices, Hermione," replico el, triste, recogiendo a Hedwig y metiendola en su jaula. "Mira a mis padres. Estuvieron mas de seis meses- SEIS MESES- escondidos, asustados, SUFRIENDO... solo por protegerme a mi. Fue mi lazo con ellos lo que causo sus muertes. Causo daño donde voy. No quiero que les pase lo mismo a ti y a Ron, por eso tengo que irme." Redujo tambien la jaula de Hedwig y se la metio en el otro bolsillo.  
  
"Las cosas no son asi, Harry..." rogo ella, caminando tras el mientras el buscaba su escoba. "Por que mejor no bajamos, buscamos a Ron, y hablamos de esto? Sabes que esta no es la solucion..."  
  
Harry se sintio un poco de que estuviera hablandole como a un niño de cinco años. "Lo siento. No hay mas tiempo," sentencio, llevandose al hombro su Saeta de Fuego.  
  
"Escuchame bien, Harry Potter!" grito ella, el enojo volviendo con toda su fuerza. Corrio, y se coloco entre el y la ventana, con los brazos extendidos como quien pretende detener una estampida. "Para salir de aqui tendras que pasar sobre mi cadaver!"  
  
Harry la miro con una expresion... Hermione no pudo comprender que significaba. "Tu has hecho esto antes... se que me entiendes."  
  
"Que? A que te ref-"  
  
"Petrificus Totalus."  
  
El golpe vino completamente de sorpresa. Hermione no lo vio alzar su varita, y no se percato del rapido swish y flick hasta que se encontro totalmente inmobilizada, aun con la boca un poco abierta por intentar terminar su frase. Estaba asustada, y lo que era peor, se sentia inutil.  
  
"Lo siento," murmuro el, observandola con los ojos apesadumbrados. La tomo en sus brazos y con cuidado la cargo (aunque debia admitir que estaba tan tiesa que se sentia como mover un mueble), hasta dejarla recostada en su cama. Por unos momentos se agacho junto a ella y le aparto de la cara algunos mechones sueltos de cabello. "Lamento que tenga que ser asi... pero necesito respuestas." Aun serio, miro hacia la ventana. "Y se donde encontrarlas."  
  
La miro una ultima vez, poniendose de pie. "Espero que puedas perdonarme." Y con eso, salio por la ventana, volando en su saeta.  
  
Hermione ni siquiera pudo verlo alejarse.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Ginny estaba desesperada. Si su situacion no cambiaba RAPIDO, iba a hacer algo drastico. Como arrojar a su hermano de las gradas a abajo.  
  
Ron se habia pegado a ella como engrudo desde que sucedio lo que sucedio con Malfoy. De buenas a primeras decidio que no podia permitir que Ginny manchara su apellido de esa forma, y resolvio no dejarle un respiro ni de un segundo, no si ese segundo le daba tiempo para encontrarse con el "engendro de gusano" (esas fueron sus palabras textuales) ese, que de seguro le habia puesto una pocion de amor en la sopa o algo asi. Ginny sabia que, mas que el feudo familiar, detras del comportamiento de Ron estaba su pelea con Harry y Hermione. Y de cierta forma era correcto, porque se veia mejor que Ron anduviera por todas partes con su hermanita a que anduviera por todas partes solo, pero eso no hacia a Ginny sentirse menos avergonzada. Ron bien podia haberle pintado el cabello de verde, e incluso asi estaria mejor que en esos momentos.  
  
Aprovechando que su hermano estaba distraido preguntandole al chico que estaba sentado junto a el que ocurria con el equipo de Gryffindor, se permitio robar unas miraditas al buscador de Slytherin, que actualmente daba algunas vueltas alrededor de la porteria de su equipo. Ginny no sabia por que no lo habia notado antes, pero tenia que aceptar que Draco se veia demasiado sexy en ese uniforme. No importaba que el colo era horrendo, de alguna forma en el se veia muy, pero muy bien. Tan bien, que hasta le daban ganas de... bueno, no sabia bien de que, pero le tenia muchas ganas.  
  
Despues de algunos segundos de lujuria no adulterada, convencio a sus ojos de que miraran para otro lado. No le convenia que Ron la descubriera, y mucho menos que alguien mas se diera cuenta de que entre ella y Malfoy habia algo mas que odio y repulsion.  
  
Fue al mirar hacia el otro lado que noto que Hermione se dirigia hacia las gradas a paso redoblado. Rapidamente se hizo obvio que venia hacia ellos, sobre todo cuando empezo a pedir permiso a todos los que estaban alrededor. Ron se sento, con esa cara de idiota impertinente que ponen los hombres cuando intentan ser sarcasticos solo para molestar (Ginny la conocia mejor que nadie, con esto de los siete hermanos). Y estuvo a punto de hacer el mentado comentario, pero Hermione, sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde, agarro a Ron por el brazo y de un jalon lo levanto de su asiento, dejandolo pazmado no solo a el, sino a Ginny y a todos los Gryffindors presentes. De igual forma, y con una expresion que podia espantar a los mil demonios, lo arrastro a las escaleras. Nadie, ni Ron, le opuso resistencia.  
  
Por el rabillo del ojo, Ginny vio que la profesora McGonagall salia al campo y anunciaba que el partido quedaba suspendido. Un murmullo de desconcierto cubrio el campo, mientras que Ginny pensaba. Algo ocurria con el equipo de Gryffindor, y para ella estaba claro que tenia que ver con Harry. Y fuera lo que fuera, tambien explicaba el comportamiento de Hermione.  
  
Con una ultima mirada a Draco, Ginny se puso de pie y corrio hacia las escaleras. Estaba decidida a seguir a Hermione y su hermano. Esos tres se traian algo, y esta vez no la iban a dejar por fuera.  
  
Los encontro unos minutos despues dentro del castillo, curiosamente en el mismo salon de Estudios Muggles en el que ella una vez estuvo con Draco. Silenciosamente se agazapo contra el marco de la puerta, cuidadosa de que no la descubieran, y alcanzo a escuchar la conversacion.  
  
"...ngo nada que hablar contigo, Hermione," oyo que Ron concluia, en tono altanero.  
  
"Puedes dejar de actuar como un absoluto imbecil y escucharme? Es importante," replico Hermione, con la voz ria y de brazos cruzados. Ginny penso que debia tomar notas. Quizas ese tono duro atravezaba el grueso craneo de su hermano mejor que los gritos.  
  
"Ahora me insultas? Ya te dije que-"  
  
"Harry se escapo."  
  
Y alli estaba el meollo del asunto, tan simple y tan sencillo como contar de uno a diez. Ginny casi se va de espaldas. Sabia Hermione lo que decia? Eso era imposible...  
  
"QUE?!" exclamo Ron al punto, olvidando completamente lo que estaba diciendo antes.  
  
"Lo que oyes. Harry tomo su escoba y salio de Hogwarts."  
  
"Hermione, te estas escuchando? Tu misma nos dijiste un millon de veces que en 'Historia de Hogwarts' dejan claro que la escuela esta rodeada de hechizos que evitan que los estudiantes salgan del colegio volando en escoba."  
  
Hermione tenia cara de que eso no le sonaba nada nuevo. "Estoy consciente de eso."  
  
"Que insinuas?" pregunto Ron, arqueando una ceja. "Que... lo dejaron irse?"  
  
"No lo se," le respondio Hermione, empezando a pasearse por el salon. "Hasta ahora es la unica explicacion que parece logica."  
  
"Pero por que haria eso Dumbledore?" continuo cuestionando el muchacho, sentandose en el alto escritorio, Ginny vio con algo de coraje, sin ninguna dificultad. "Y por que querria Harry irse?"  
  
"Aparentemente lo del Orbe lo puso muy mal," explico Hermione, deteniendose frente al cuadro de la muralla china. Ron se mordio el labio, y a pesar de que Ginny no entendia de que hablaban, lo conocia lo suficiente para saber que se sentia culpable. "Sintio que por su culpa sus padres sufrieron por tanto tiempo, y que a nosotros nos pasaria lo mismo si el seguia aqui. Me aplico el hechizo inmobilizador, y se fue." Ella hizo una pausa, y Ginny se pregunto si era porque se sentia avergonzada. "Es algo ironico, sabes? Neville me encontro, no se cuanto tiempo despues, y fue el quien me aplico el contrahechizo. Pobre. Debio estar muy confundido cuando sali corriendo sin explicarle nada."  
  
Ron parecia tener dificultad absorbiendo tanta informacion de un solo tiro. Lo penso por unos minutos, haciendo el salon caer en silencio. "Tenemo que ir tras el," sentencio, con mucha conviccion en la voz.  
  
"Pueden expulsarnos," advirtio Hermione.  
  
"Hey, fui yo quien te enseño a organizar tus prioridades," replico el pelirrojo, por primera vez en varios dias sonriendo abiertamente.  
  
"No fuiste tu, fue Harry," devolvio Hermione, intentando ocultar su risa.  
  
"Como sea," prosiguio Ron, rodando sus ojos. "A donde dijo Harry que iba?"  
  
"Errrr... no lo dijo exactamente."  
  
Ron se llevo la palma de su mano al rostro. "Wow, Hermione, como se nota que estas HECHA para ser detective," interjecto, sarcasticamente. "Y? Como planeamos seguirlo?"  
  
"Bueno, no estoy segura," comenzo la muchacha, caminando nuevamente por el salon. "Sin embargo, Harry dijo algo... Dijo que iba a buscar repuestas. Solo hay un lugar donde las puede encontrar."  
  
"Donde?"  
  
"Godric's Hollow."  
  
Ron fruncio el ceño. "No se donde esta."  
  
"Probablemente Harry tampoco," confeso Hermione. "El lugar es ilocalizable. No esta en ningun mapa, aunque creo haber leido que esta en alguna parte de Escocia."  
  
"Que podemos hacer entonces?"  
  
"No lo se."  
  
Ginny estaba preocupada. No solo iban a escaparse Ron y Hermione, sino que irremediablemente se iban a perder. Ya se imaginaba la cara que pondria su madre al escuchar eso. Godric's Hollow? Por su clase de historia sabia que era, pero no tenia ni idea de donde...  
  
Entonces Ginny sintio una mano en su hombro.  
  
"Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos."  
  
Ginny dio un salto hacia atras al mismo tiempo que Ron y Hermione se voltearon a ver a quien pertenecia la nueva voz.  
  
Susan.  
  
  
  
  
--  
  
  
  
  
_"Oh, there goes gravity."_ -Eminem, "Lose yourself"  
  
Notitas de cali-chan:  
  
La verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir. Este capitulo ha sido para mi una montaña rusa emocional de principio a fin. No saben como fue para mi, hacer a los personajes sufrir tanto era como hacerme daño yo. Las cosas que me pasan por vivir tanto mis fics ^^;;;; En serio me siento algo inestable, y para serles sincera no tengo muchas ganas de hacer comentarios. Todo lo que queria decir, ya lo dijo Eminem mejor que yo. Si alguien quiere preguntarme que diablos quise decir con esa frase de Lose Yourself, envieme un e-mail a lotoazul@yahoo.com y yo con gusto le respondere. Solo no aqui. Tal vez si deje alguno que otro comentario en mi ficlog (fijense en mi pagina de autor para ver la direccion) asi que les conviene revisar alli.  
  
Hoy es mi cumpleaños! ^.^ 18, al fin. No saben lo dificil que es escribir cuando es el cumpleaños de una. El telefono suena cada cinco minutos y me rompe la concentracion ^^;;;; Pero me prometi que iba a tener el cap. 8 listo hoy, y cumpli! Espero que les guste.  
  
**Propaganda! Propaganda!** Te gustaria ayudarnos a crear una comunidad virtual basada en Hogwarts como ninguna otra? Hogwarts Virtual en Español (HVE) es un proyecto en construccion que te gustara! Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Si crees que tienes el tiempo y la disposicion, entra a la pagina groups [punto] yahoo [punto] com [slash] group [slash] HVEsetup (tendras que copiarlo tu en el navegador, porque ff.net no permite hipervinculos en las historias) y unete al equipo!  
  
Este capitulo de Orbe llega a ustedes gracias a!: Muchas botellas de Coca-cola; los romanticos sin esperanza; los medicos, terapeutas y psiquiatras; varias hectareas de arboles de la selva del Darien; los fantasmas entrometidos; Tom Felton; mi mami, que es la que me paga la luz electrica; la playa; la letra Q; el insomnio; mi papa, que es el que me paga el internet; muchas paginas web sobre la depresion; el sarcasmo; Our Lady Peace, y sus canciones "Clumsy" y "One Man Army"; mi Ronniekins! *hugglez Ron*; los rinocerontes rabiosos; todos los locos del mundo; Arty, mi computadora; las sanguijuelas; HP and the Goblet of Fire; Sevvie; estampidaaaaaaaaaa!!!!; Eminem y su cancion "Lose yourself"; mi, desde luego ^.~  
  
No les puedo dejar un snippet del cap. 9 porque en verdad no he escrito nada de el ^^;;; Pero si les puedo decir un poco sobre lo que va a pasar: Ron, Hermione y Susan acampan en el bosque; alguien llega a las respuestas primero que Harry; y un juego llega a su climax! Todo esto y mas en el Capitulo 9: Rendicion.  
  
No tuve tantos reviews en el cap7 como en los anteriores, pero los agradezco de todas formas, y tambien muchas muchas gracias a todos los que me han enviado e-mails con sus comentarios y pidiendome que me apurara con el #8! Fue por ustedes que intente escribirlo mas rapido, aunque admito que tres meses aun es demasiada espera. Lo siento, soy lenta, no lo puedo evitar ^.^  
  
_CurlsofGold_: No te preocupes por el numero de reviews, que lo que cuenta es la calidad. Me encanta que te guste mi fic, y perdona por la demora!  
  
_Gwen_: Woo, largo review! Gracias! ^_^ Que bien que te guste mi fic. Lamento que no te guste el HH (es mi pareja favorita), pero esta bien, porque yo intento poner un poquito de HH y de RH, porque las dos me gustan. Se lo que dices sobre Tommie Felton (*drools* =P~~~~~), yo lo amo, es tan hermoso! Pero en verdad tiene como quince (o eran dieciseis?) años. Sip, vi ese pedazo de mirada DG, tendrias que ver como me puse a gritar ^.^ No sabes cuanto me alegra que, despues de todo lo que ha pasado, te siga cayendo bien Susan. Pobre, esta tan sola... Gracias por el review!  
  
_Tomoyo_: LOL. Gracias, me agrada que te encante mi fic. Thankies por el review.  
  
_Julieta_: Bien relatado? En serio? =^^= No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso. Gracias!  
  
_hermiginny12_: H/Hr o R/Hr? De veras crees que te lo voy a decir asi de facil? Nah. Tu lee, y ya veras. Por el momento no es ninguno de los dos, de todas formas. Tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia...  
  
_Lina_: Sip, Lily viva, al menos por unos minutos... pero que decias tu, que todo seria color de rosa? No, si se complicaron mas las cosas #_# Aunque tienes razon, por lo menos unos minutos Harry fue feliz. Y bien, intento publicar el proximo mas rapido, o por lo menos antes de que salga HP5... *sigh*  
  
_Rinoa_: Siento MUCHISIMO la demora! Se que no tengo excusa ;_; Solo intento que me quede lo mejor posible, en verdad. Querias Draco/Ginny? En este capitulo hay bastante! No hubo mucho James, pero estuvo su voz! Eso cuenta? Yo AMO a mi Tommie Felton. Esta demasiado bello! (*mas babas* =P~~~~~) Deberia formar un fans club de el o algo... Felton Lovers Anonymous... LOL. No te preocupes todavia por si es HH o si es RHr, que todavia no hay nada escrito. Teehee, quien quita y junto a Hermione con Draco y hago que todos me odien! ^^;;;; No se si estoy muy de acuerdo con tus "parejas indiscutibles", pero tu sigue leyendo, y ya veras como termina el asunto. Lastima que no te guste Susan, espero que se redima en los capitulos que vienen ^_^  
  
_Storm_: Perdido la esperanza? ;_; Perdon! Se que me demoro mucho, pero de verdad intento escribir mas rapido. Gracias, y me alegra que te guste mi fic!  
  
_Florencia_: Que bien que te guste mi fic. Gracias por tu review!  
  
Gracias a todos por su apoyo, los aprecio mucho. Sigan dejandome sus reviews! Los quiero. Un besote. -cali-chan.  
  



	9. Capitulo 9: Rendicion

Notitas de la autora: Me imagino que ya se enteraron de que Harry Potter, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece. Es propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, etc etc etc... Pero quiero que sepan que estoy en un proceso de negociacion con mi querida colega Jo, para que me lo preste para yo casarme con el ^.~ Ah, no es bello ese niño? *hugglez Harry*  
  
Notitas de la autora, parte 2: Nada mas queria avisar que este capitulo se pasa un poquito del rating. Nada muy fuerte, no como para llegar a R, pero es verdad que cierta- *ac-hem*- parejita se salio un poco de control por alla abajo. No es mi culpa, fueron ellos! ¬_¬ En fin, yo diria que es mas bien PG-15. Asi que, niños pequeños, no puedo evitar que lean esto si en verdad lo quieren, pero haganlo con discrecion...  
  
  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter y el Orbe de Imago  
Parte 9: Rendicion  
  
  
  
  
  
_You make me strong  
You show me I'm not weak to fall in love  
When I thought I'd never need, now I can't get enough  
  
I always made it on my own  
I always thought that I would keep control  
You changed everything I believe in  
And now I just can't fight this feeling baby_  
  
-- Laura Pausini, "Surrender".  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, Dios mío. Me estoy escapando de Hogwarts."  
  
La frase de Hermione resumió efectivamente lo que, en diferentes grados de angustia, emoción y nerviosismo, estaban sintiendo los tres.   
  
Apretando más la cintura de Ron, volteo el rostro para ver los árboles pasar bajo sus pies. Se sentía tan rara... como si todos los eventos del dia hubieran ocurrido en cuestión de segundos, cuando en realidad habían pasado horas desde que Susan apareció en ese salón de Estudios Muggles. Pensándolo bien, era mucho mejor sentirlo así, porque lo que habían pasado esa tarde era toda una odisea, y no le haría bien pensar que había pasado de modo lento. Seria demasiado complicado.   
  
Era alrededor del mediodía cuando Susan los encontró por primera vez. Fue una conversación corta pero productiva. Aparentemente la muchacha sabia la locación exacta de lo que solía ser la casa de los Potter en Godric's Hollow, porque lo había leído en alguno de los archivos que recuperaron de su padre. Oeste de Gales, les explicó. Ella podía servirles de navegadora, si se embarcaban en la búsqueda de Harry. Ron obviamente no había estado de acuerdo, pero la frenética premura de Hermione aplasto cualquier protesta que pudiera haber siquiera pensado en hacer. Y así se formó una tregua temporal entre Weasley y Bones.   
  
Con esa misma energía Hermione subió a su habitación, a empacar todas sus pertenencias, tan rápido o mas que como Harry lo había hecho. Dejó la mayoría de las cosas poco importantes, llevando apenas cierta cantidad de ropa, sus implementos mágicos y alguno que otro libro que creía que podía ser de utilidad. Al fin terminó, aplicando el hechizo reductor. Escribiéndole una nota rápida a Ginny, salió de la habitación al Gran Comedor, donde debía encontrarse con Ron y Susan para tratar el próximo problema a la mano.   
  
El cual, en este caso, seria el transporte. Ron tenía solamente su Cleansweep, que había heredado de Fred, la cual no era muy rápida, ni muy buena para pasajeros múltiples. Claramente necesitaban otra escoba, ya que eran tres, y a Ron se le ocurrió que la persona mas adecuada para... eh... "prestarles" una era Seamus. Aprovechando que estaba distraído por lo que había ocurrido en el juego de quidditch que se suspendió, de seguro no se molestaría... de seguro ni siquiera se daría cuenta.   
  
Y así, casi cinco horas después, con el peso de sus propias paranoias sobre sus espaldas, los tres salieron volando de la escuela.   
  
Hermione suspiro. Harry había hecho que todo pareciera mucho más fácil.  
  
Harry...  
  
"Se esta haciendo tarde. Lo mejor será que acampemos por la noche," comento Ron con voz seria, viendo al sol ocultarse en el horizonte. Hermione no pudo verlo, pero Susan, que estaba unos metros detrás de ellos (ella tenia la escoba lenta), asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y ambos descendieron.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
_Ginny,   
  
No tengo mucho tiempo así que iré directo al punto. Como sabrás, el partido de quidditch se suspendió ayer porque Harry nunca apareció. El hecho es que Harry se escapó de Hogwarts por razones muy complicadas como para escribirlas aquí. Ron, Susan Bones y yo nos fuimos tras él. No tienes que intentar cubrirnos, porque sospecho que los profesores ya lo saben y además, probablemente nos expulsen de todas formas. Solo te escribo para que no te preocupes por nosotros y que no se te vaya a escapar nada de nuestra ausencia a nuestros padres. Volveremos pronto, con Harry.   
  
Hasta después,   
  
Hermione.   
  
P.D.: ¿Puedes alimentar a Crookshanks mientras no estoy? Pensé en llevarlo, pero ya sabes cómo se pone Ron cuando Crookie está alrededor..._   
  
Ginny miró el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos como si fuera un bicho. La verdad era que no sabía si chocar su cabeza contra una pared... o morirse de la risa. No podia evitarlo, nada mas de imaginarse a Hermione diciéndole esas frases que coloco en la posdata, le daban ganas de tirarse al suelo a llorar entre carcajadas.   
  
Se sentó en su cama, riendo ligeramente. A pesar de lo divertida que le resultaba la actitud de Hermione, no podia sentirse complacida. Su hermano y tres de sus amigos estaban ahí afuera, en la mitad de la nada, solos, y ella ni siquiera había podido seguirlos adecuadamente para ver hacia donde iban! ¡Pero que patético intento de rescate!   
  
Con ese último pensamiento se recostó. Ésto se le estaba haciendo costumbre.   
  
Tenia que admitir que, a pesar de estar preocupada por su gente, eso no era lo único que le impulsaba a tratar de encontrarlos. En cierta forma ella era como Ron-- tenían el mismo apellido, después de todo. E igualmente habían tenido que sufrir con la misma familia. Ginny siempre supo que Ron se sentía opacado por sus hermanos mayores, y ella pasaba por algo parecido. Por ser la mas pequeña, y la única niña, todos en su casa se habían puesto de acuerdo para sobreprotegerla a más no poder. Y aunque en el fondo apreciaba el sentimiento, era ciertamente irritante. ¡Nunca podría hacer nada por sí misma mientras no se independizara de su familia!   
  
Incluso Ron, una vez que ella entró a Hogwarts, siguió intentando mantenerla al margen de cualquier peligro. Le molestaba, porque ella simplemente quería formar parte de su vida y estar con sus amigos... pero nunca pudo acoplarse al "trío." Claro que el hecho de ser amigo de Harry Potter venía con mucho equipaje añadido, pero Ginny quería correr el riesgo, y Ron nunca se lo permitiría.   
  
Pero esta vez no iba a ser así. Si ellos podían correr el riesgo de muerte, y muy probablemente la expulsión del colegio, ella tambien lo haría. O todos, o nadie... después de todo, en la unión estaba la fuerza. Esta vez, ella iba a ser la heroína. Ella iba a demostrarles a esos tres que no tenían razón para dejarla fuera de sus cosas como si no fuera importante.   
  
Y no tenia ni idea de como le iba a hacer, pero sabia que de alguna forma lo conseguiría.   
  
Sus compañeras de cuarto escogieron ese momento para entrar a la habitación para irse a dormir. Al ver a Ginny recostada en su cama con un trozo de pergamino en las manos, todas saltaron a conclusiones muy rápidas:   
  
"¿Es eso una carta de amor? ¡Wow, Gin, no sabía que- tu sabes- ÉL- llegaría a tanto!"   
  
Ginny rodó sus ojos y se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia la ventana. Así sin más, sonrió. Eso de 'tú sabes- ÉL', le había dado una magnífica idea.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Harry había volado por... bueno, en realidad había perdido la cuenta de cuantas horas eran, sobre un bosque aparentemente infinito. ¿Estaría todavía en Escocia? No estaba seguro, pero sí sabía que era bastante tarde y que tuvo razón en decidir 'acampar' para la noche (en sentido figurado, desde luego, porque no tenia ningún equipo de tiendas de campaña ni nada...). Había pensado en eso cuando vio sobre las copas de los árboles que el sol se estaba poniendo, y rápidamente busco un árbol de tronco grueso y suficiente follaje como para cubrirlo de la lluvia.   
  
Apenas estuvo ubicado, sintió que otro pequeño problema se le avecinaba. Tenía hambre. MUCHA hambre. No había comido desde el desayuno, y en su apuro por salir de Hogwarts no había pensado siquiera en llevar comida consigo. Era una situación casi ridícula. Casi podia escuchar la voz de Ron dentro de su cabeza:   
  
_"¿Te fuiste sin COMIDA? Genial, Harry, eres increíble..."_   
  
Entonces recordó que tenía que olvidarse de Ron.   
  
Reprendiéndose a si mismo, sacó de su bolsillo su cajón y la jaula de Hedwig. Aplicó el hechizo para devolverlos a su tamaño normal, y fue recompensado con el ulular alegre de su lechuza. El animo de Harry se aligeró en cierta forma. Estaba seguro que si Hedwig tuviera algún tipo de modismo humano, estaría rodando sus ojos y suspirando "al fin" en ese mismo momento.   
  
Dicen que la necesidad es la madre de la invención... Harry lo pudo probar justo entonces. El hambre que tenía no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa que en comer. No sería mucho exagerar el decir que fue el hambre, y no la inteligencia, lo que le dio a Harry una solución a su problema. La lechuza lo miró curiosa mientras él buscaba en su baúl la bolsa donde guardaba su dinero. Todas las dudas del ave se disiparon cuando Harry le entrego un par de libras que había cambiado el verano anterior, y la envió a buscar el pueblo más cercano, o más específicamente, la tienda de conveniencia mas cercana, para que le trajera cualquier cosa que fuera comestible.   
  
Al ver a la blanca lechuza volar hacia lo lejos, Harry se sintió algo culpable. Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba; el pueblo más cercano podía estar a horas de allí, lo cual era muy probable, ya que el bosque parecía nunca terminar. Solo esperaba que Hedwig pudiera lograrlo. Necesitaban una reserva de alimentos, sobre todo porque él no tenía ni idea de donde estaba Godric's Hollow, y podía tomarles días, inclusive semanas para llegar allá. En su mente reverberaba la voz de Hermione...   
  
_"Eso fue muy irresponsable, Harry. ¿Mira que irte así sin llevarte un mapa? ¡Debiste haberlo pensado mas!"_   
  
Pero él se había alejado de ellos. No tenía por que estar pensando en Hermione en esos momentos. Y en fin, no podían darse el lujo de morir de inanición después de haber pasado por tanto. Solo esperaba que Hedwig no sufriera ningún daño por el trayecto.   
  
Inconscientemente, tembló. La noche se ponía poco a poco mas fría, a pesar del resguardo de los árboles. Algo apesadumbrado, busco en su baúl algo con lo que cobijarse. Irónicamente, lo único que parecía encajar con el criterio fue su capa de invisibilidad, la cual, pensándolo bien, serviría para matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro: por un lado lo mantendría caliente, y por el otro lado, lo protegería de cualquier animal que pudiera rondar por el área, por lo menos en el aspecto visual.   
  
Se recostó lo más cómodamente posible contra el tronco de un árbol, cubriéndose con la capa. Algo aburrido, miro hacia el cielo. Antes de salir de Hogwarts se había mentalizado en que de ahora en adelante estaría solo, pero nunca se imaginó cuánto. Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que se fue, y ya extrañaba demasiado su antigua vida. Extrañaba el castillo, con todas sus comodidades... los manjares que preparaban para comer, y el fuego de la chimenea de la Sala Común, siempre listo para dar calor de más de una clase. Extrañaba las horribles bromas de Peeves, las escaleras que se cambiaban de posición a voluntad, y los retratos que no tenían más nada que hacer que meterse en lo ajeno hasta conocer cada detalle de cada vida de cada estudiante. Extrañaba sus clases y sus maestros; la vocecita chillona del profesor Flitwick mientras explicaba una lección, el humo que salía de la chimenea de la cabaña de Hagrid mientras estaban en clase de Criaturas Mágicas, y la gran sonrisa del profesor Dumbledore cada que hacía un anuncio alegre. Extrañaba los castigos que le ponía la profesora McGonagall cada vez que a sus llaves de práctica les quedaba la cola de la lagartija colgando de un extremo, y casi, CASI, extrañaba a Snape y sus necedades. Claro, que la melancolía no llegaba a tanto.   
  
Pero más que nada extrañaba a sus compañeros. Extrañaba a Parvati y Lavender y sus constantes risitas y secreteos; a Dean y sus dibujos, y Seamus y sus bromas; a Neville y sus desastres... Extrañaba los pregones estrafalarios de Ron, que le devolvían siempre la alegría, y los abrazos calidos de Hermione, que eran como volver a casa después de un largo viaje. Incluso extrañaba aquellas cosas que antes le molestaban de ellos, como sus constantes discusiones, el pesimismo de Ron, y los eternos paseos de Hemione a la biblioteca. Los extrañaba tanto que era casi un dolor físico.   
  
Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Harry había decidido alejarse de ese mundo, no por él mismo, sino por el bien de todos ellos. No había forma de arrepentirse, porque sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.   
  
Ya había sido un don nadie durante once años de su vida. Y ahora tendría que volver a serlo.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
La Madriguera amanecía, como todas las mañanas, burbujeante de energía. Se podía sentir ya en el aire el olor a verdor que rebosaba en las colinas de Ottery St. Catchpole, contemplar el brillo del sol en el horizonte, y admirarse con el trino de los pájaros mañaneros. Ah, que día tan hermoso para despertarse en esa residencia...   
  
"¡OH, DIOS MÍO!"   
  
Fred y George dieron un respingo en sus camas en forma graciosamente idéntica. Se miraron el uno al otro, después al reloj de pared que se reía y anunciaba que era "endemoniadamente temprano", y al mismo tiempo se cubrieron sus caras con sus respectivas almohadas, esperando volver al sueño profundo del que los habían estrepitosamente sacado.   
  
Dia hermoso, sus cuernos. ¿A quien se le ocurría ponerse a gritar a esas horas de la mañana, de todas formas?   
  
Dándose por vencidos, se levantaron de las camas, ataviados en boxers y camisetas, y se dirigieron hacia la sala, de donde aparentemente provenía el caos, tambaleándose todavía de sueño. Al bajar las escaleras, sujetándose entre sí para no caerse, se encontraron cara a cara con una escena muy extraña: Su madre estaba sentada en el sofá, apretándose el pecho como si le doliera, pero con la sonrisa más brillante que jamás le habían visto en su rostro. De pie frente a ella estaban su padre, Percy y su novia Penélope. Al momento el señor Weasley estaba abrazando a su hijo, que se veía claramente que no cabía en si del orgullo, mientras que Penélope los miraba desde un lado, parecía al borde de las lágrimas.   
  
La señora Weasley fue la primera en notarlos. Poniéndose de pie de un salto, se dirigió a ellos. "¡George! Fred! ¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Vengan a celebrar la buena noticia!", exclamo, llevándose las manos al rostro. "¡Percy y Penélope se van a casar!"   
  
Los gemelos no variaron su posición. Penélope rápidamente estiro la mano y les mostró el sencillo pero muy lindo anillo que a mucha honra llevaba en su mano izquierda. Percy y el señor Weasley los miraron, expectantes.   
  
Hubo silencio.   
  
"Percy, no pudiste decidir casarte..."   
  
"...hasta después del mediodía?"   
  
Ante la mirada seca de todos los presentes, la bomba nuclear Molly estalló, como si la frase combinada de sus hijos hubiera sido el detonador. "¡Cállense, insensibles!" exclamó, cruzándose de brazos. "No puedo creerlo..."   
  
"No les hagas caso, Madre," le dijo Percy, en tono diplomático. "No me molesta. Debí imaginarlo..."   
  
Molly frunció el ceño, y les dio la espalda a los dos muchachos, que seguían medio adormilados al pie de la escalera. "Ah, no importa. Percy, Arthur, espero que salgan temprano hoy del trabajo, porque DEFINITIVAMENTE tenemos que ir a celebrar. Voy a buscar mis ahorros y vamos a ir todos a cenar a un restaurante nuevo que abrió en Diagon Alley..."   
  
Antes de que la Matriarca pudiera terminar de contarles a todos sus planes, sin embargo, una lechuza grande de color castaño entró por la ventana. Portaba el emblema de Hogwarts colgando de una cinta roja alrededor de su cuello, y tenía un trozo de pergamino atado en su pata derecha. Posándose sobre el brazo del sofá, el ave estiró su pata hasta que Molly tomó el pergamino, y prontamente salió por la misma ventana por la que había entrado.   
  
Todos se llenaron de curiosidad. Era muy raro que el colegio enviara notas tan pasada ya la entrada a clases, y ninguno se imaginaba de que podia tratarse. Sin embargo, por la palidez en el rostro de la señora Weasley, podían darse claramente una idea.   
  
La señora cayo límpida en el sofá, la mano que sostenía la carta perdiendo la fuerza y causando que el trozo de pergamino cayera al suelo. Arthur y los gemelos corrieron al lado de Molly, preocupados; Percy, por el otro lado, recogió la carta del suelo y la leyó.   
  
_Estimado Sr. Arthur Weasley y familia:   
  
Me veo hoy en la penosa necesidad de informarles que su hijo Ronald Weasley se escapó el día de ayer de las instalaciones colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería..._   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Draco Malfoy plantó su mirada firmemente en el plato de avena que tenia frente a él. O más bien, en la lechuza desmayada que había caído dentro del plato de avena que tenía frente a él.   
  
Sería bastante aceptable asumir que el rubio había perdido completamente el apetito.   
  
Rápidamente el muchacho tomo de la mesa una cuchara y, cuidadosamente, como con asco, tanteó el cuerpo del ave. Parecía muerta. Pero al proseguir con la examinación por algunos minutos, el animal emitió un sonido que bien podía haber sido de dolor. Satisfecho con que no estaban cayendo bichos sin vida del cielo, dejó a un lado la cuchara, y tomó en sus manos la carta que el pájaro traía en el pico.   
  
Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron a él por detrás, curiosos sobre el contenido de la carta, de seguro. Y es que normalmente los únicos que le enviaban algo al señorito Malfoy eran sus padres, y obviamente el señor y la señora Malfoy jamás usarían una lechuza de tan mala calidad como aquella.   
  
Draco los observó. Nah, de seguro solo pensaban en la avena desperdiciada.   
  
Sin preocuparse más por su audiencia, abrió el trozo de pergamino, y lo leyó.   
  
_Draco,   
  
Necesito hablar contigo. Ya. Encuéntrame en el pasillo donde estuvimos la última vez.   
  
Tú-sabes-quién._   
  
Malfoy frunció el ceño mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a sus dos "guardaespaldas". Ambos estaban todavía leyendo la carta, y poco a poco sus ojos fueron abriéndose más y más al terminar de leer, en especial al pasarse sobre la firma. El muchacho rodó sus ojos. Casi podia escuchar sus pensamientos: _"Wow, Draco, ¿El señor Oscuro te envió una carta?"_  
  
Decidiendo en ese momento que debía haber estado drogado cuando aceptó ser amigo de ese par de morones, sin darles un pensamiento más, se dirigió hacia afuera del Gran Comedor. No sin antes dirigirle una mirada curiosa a la mesa de Gryffindor, claro. No había ningún pelirrojo a la vista.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ron se sentó contra un árbol y observó. Total, no había mucho más que hacer en ese bosque oscuro y sin vida.   
  
Hermione estaba unos metros delante de él, en el centro del pequeño claro que habían encontrado la noche anterior, juntando algo de leña para encender un fuego con su magia. Tenía a su lado unos pequeños tarritos que contenían comida reducida que había logrado que Dobby le diera... claro que el pequeño elfo no podía haber estado mas contento. Por poco y se ofrece él mismo para acompañarlos y cocinarles la comida.   
  
La observo con detenimiento. Estaba en una típica pose "Hermione": Con el ceño fruncido, mordiéndose un labio mientras se aseguraba de que los pequeños maderos estuvieran en la posición perfecta. Aún con esa expresión, tomó en su mano su varita y murmuro el hechizo para crear la fogata, sus ojos no dejando escapar ni el más mínimo rastro de duda, completamente segura de que no tendría ningún error. Así era Hermione, siempre.   
  
Cuando el fuego estuvo listo, suspiró y dejó la varita en el suelo junto a ella. Y nada más miró a las llamas.   
  
Probablemente pensando en Harry.   
  
Ron miró hacia el suelo. No quería volver a ese asunto. Suficientes problemas tenían con su escape, y con estar perdidos sin esperanza de encontrar a su mejor amigo, como para ponerse a pensar en problemas emocionales. No, eso sería totalmente contraproducente.   
  
De pronto, se sintió extraño. Como si alguien lo estuviera observando a él.   
  
Alzó la mirada, y efectivamente, hacia su izquierda, Susan lo miraba con una expresión... solo podía catalogarla como extraña. Cuando la muchacha se dio cuenta de que Ron se había dado cuenta, palideció e inmediatamente y miró hacia otro lado. Ron viró la boca. Susan llevaba toda la mañana haciendo lo mismo, desde que todos despertaron. Y siempre que Ron la cachaba in fraganti, volteaba la mirada como si estuviera asustada... o como si estuviera muy avergonzada para que él la viera.   
  
*Y más vale que lo esté. Después de todo, actuó de una forma horrible.*   
  
Decidiendo que no iba a dejar que ese jueguito de el gato y el ratón le arruinara el desayuno, se puso de pie y se internó entre los árboles... habría dicho "para tomar algo de aire" si no estuvieran ya al aire libre.   
  
Se detuvo no muy lejos, pero lo suficiente como para no poder escuchar los sonidos provenientes del claro. Vio un árbol de tronco grueso que parecía muy viejo, y decidió ir a apoyarse contra él.   
  
Alrededor de diez minutos después, escuchó pasos que se acercaban a el. No estaba muy contento de que interrumpieran su tiempo a solas, pero debía darle crédito a Hermione por haber esperado tanto.   
  
"Oye, Ron, venia a preguntarte qué quieres desayunar... tenemos un menú amplio."   
  
"Dame lo que sea," le respondió el, despreocupado.   
  
"¿Que te pasa?" le preguntó, algo consternada. Ron nunca estaba 'despreocupado' cuando había comida de por medio. "¿Por qué te alejaste del claro?"   
  
"Se estaba poniendo incómodo," explicó el pelirrojo. "Susan no para de mirarme..." terminó, con un gesto de repulsión en el rostro.   
  
Hermione (nada nuevo) rodó sus ojos. "Ya sabes como es, Ron. Ella es tímida. Obviamente no sabe cómo acercarse a ti."   
  
"Pues yo no la quiero cerca de mí," replicó él, en tono cortante. "Sólo acepté que viniera con nosotros porque tú dijiste que era nuestra mejor opción. Después de esto seré feliz si no me la vuelvo a encontrar."   
  
"No deberías ser tan duro con ella," le aconsejó ella, cruzándose de brazos. "Se siente culpable."   
  
"Y lo es. Lo que hizo fue muy desagradable." Ron empezaba a sentirse mal. Usualmente cuando Hermione empezaba a recriminarlo, él tenía la tendencia a salirse de sus casillas y terminaba frecuentemente diciendo cosas que no quería decir. Y eso era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos. Quizá podría simplemente darse la vuelta y volver al claro, evitándose todo el mal rato...   
  
Hermione podría haber soltado una carcajada. "¡Oh, vamos, Ron! ¡Como si tú nunca hubieras hecho algo desagradable...! ¡No tienes NINGÚN derecho a guardarle rencor! Ella no te hizo nada a ti. Si Harry no tiene nada contra ella, entonces ni tú, ni yo, tenemos por qué..."   
  
Ron la interrumpió. "Ah. Allí esta el detalle, Hermione. Que como yo soy el excluido aquí, claro que tengo que hacer todo lo contrario a lo que TÚ Y HARRY hacen. ¿No lo crees?"   
  
La mirada incrédula de Hermione se oscureció inmediatamente. "Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo sobre eso."   
  
Ahora Ron pudo haber soltado una carcajada. "No, Hermione. TÚ decidiste que tu opinión era la mejor de todas y que por eso todos debían pensar igual. YO nunca dije nada."   
  
La muchacha estaba genuinamente desconcertada. "Pero estas aquí... bueno, yo pensé que..."   
  
El joven la interrumpió nuevamente. "Que este preocupado porque Harry corre peligro no quiere decir que los haya perdonado por no decirme lo que se traían. Son dos cosas muy diferentes."   
  
"Ron, no empieces otra vez..." rogó ella. "En verdad. Créeme cuando te digo que entre Harry y yo no hay nada."   
  
"No parecia así en la Sala Común," cortó el, recordando sin querer el momento en que encontró a sus dos mejores amigos en la más tierna de las expresiones, apenas unos días atrás.   
  
Hermione rodó sus ojos. "Estaba pasando por un momento muy duro, Ron. Sólo lo estaba consolando," dijo, como si fuera un hecho más claro que el agua.   
  
"Ah, consolándolo. Muy bien. ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando las cosas se pongan peores? ¿Acostarte con él?"   
  
Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Por unos segundos se sintió como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, como si no hubiera sido él quien habló. Por alguna razón se sentía como un simple espectador que escuchaba las frases sin tener el poder de cambiarlas. Se sintió como el peor canalla del mundo. Y solo hacía falta una mirada a Hermione para darse cuenta de que ella pensaba igual.   
  
"Lo siento. No quise decir eso."   
  
Viendo que la muchacha no planeaba responderle, lo intentó otra vez. "Mira, tú me conoces. Sabes como soy... hablo antes de pensar. De verdad no es así como me siento. Lamento si te ofendí, Hermione. ¿Podemos simplemente olvidar todo lo que dije?"   
  
Hermione respiró profundo... parecía querer hacer algo drástico, como sonarle una bofetada o algo así, pero prefirió tomar las cosas con más calma. "Sólo no vuelvas a repetir algo así nunca."   
  
"No lo haré, te lo juro," le replicó él, sincero.   
  
Hermione fue a recostarse contra el tronco del árbol grande, que Ron había dejado desocupado cuando empezó a exaltarse. "Yo no sé... por qué todo tiene que ser así entre nosotros, Ron."   
  
Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón (se había quitado la túnica porque hacía mucho calor, además de que no querían levantar ninguna sospecha), y la miró, algo triste. "Lo sé. Hermione, en verdad, yo no quiero pelear más. Me hace sentir mal, tanto como a todo el mundo. Es solo que no puedo creer que tú y Harry... no lo sepan."   
  
Ella arqueó una ceja, algo curiosa. "¿No sepamos qué?"   
  
Ahora Ron se cruzó de brazos. "Lo que hay entre ustedes dos."   
  
Hermione se cubrió los ojos con una mano, como si la cabeza le doliera de pronto. "¡Ron! ¡Harry y yo no estamos enamorados! ¿Por qué no puedes verlo?"   
  
Ron frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro entre los árboles, hablando más para sí mismo que para ella. "No, no, no. Ese es el punto, Hermione. Yo lo veo. Ustedes no, pero yo sí. Yo lo veo. Está en todas esos pequeños detalles que tienen el uno con el otro. Como que él siempre usa la pluma de fénix que le regalaste en segundo año, aunque tenga otras más nuevas y mejores. O que, cuando él entra a una habitación en la que tú estas, dejas escapar el aliento, como si estuvieras aliviada de verlo sano y salvo cada vez. O cómo te derrites cada vez que te sonríe. O cómo él cambia cada vez que lo abrazas, como si con solo eso quitaras todos los problemas del mundo de sus hombros. O sus continuos paseos por el lago. O cómo siempre piensan igual. ¡Por Dios, si hasta terminan las frases del otro! ¿Y de pronto se están besando? Hermione, las chicas como tú no hacen eso simplemente a cualquiera, aunque la persona sea su mejor amigo. ¿Es decir, tú no me besas a mi así, verdad? Tu relación con Harry siempre ha sido... diferente. Yo no lo noté antes, pero después de que los vi en la Sala Común, me puse a pensar en ello y... ¡es tan obvio! Todo el mundo lo puede ver. Y por eso es difícil de comprender que ustedes, que son los involucrados, no lo hayan notado aún."   
  
Cuando terminó su profundo monólogo, dejo de caminar y miró a Hermione, esperando que dijera algo. Pero parecía que contestarle no estaba en sus planes, porque ella estaba muy quieta, mirando hacia el suelo, como digiriendo todo lo que el pelirrojo acababa de decirle.   
  
Ron vio que tal vez no era el mejor momento para continuar con la conversación. "Eh, bueno, creo que es mejor que vayamos a desayunar. Tengo que sacar a Pig de su jaula... debe estar volviéndose loco, el pobre." La miró otra vez, y se dio cuenta de que aun seguía en la misma posición. "Err... Hermione... ¿vienes?"   
  
Ella alzo la mirada rápidamente, como si no hubiera entendido bien lo que su amigo preguntó. "Ah? Oh, sí, voy en un segundo."   
  
Ron asintió con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta para regresar al claro. No estaba muy seguro de si había hecho algo bueno o si había metido la pata, cuando vio que Hermione no empezaba a caminar, sino que se sentaba en el suelo contra el tronco del gran árbol.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ginny se recostó contra la pared, esperando que cierto rubio hiciera su aparición. Estaba algo nerviosa, pero ¿qué había de nuevo en eso? Esa dura mirada gris siempre la hacía perder los estribos, pero esta vez no se podía permitir ese lujo. La situación era muy delicada para eso. Y bueno, lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba en contra de todos los principios que su madre le había inculcado, pero tenía que hacerlo.   
  
Pudo distinguir algo amarillo que venía acercándose a ella, y rápidamente se despegó de la pared, enderezándose la túnica y colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda.   
  
Sólo que el rubio que se le acercó no era el que ella esperaba.   
  
"Hey, Gin," la saludó Seamus, que pasaba por allí, viéndose algo preocupado. "¿Has visto a tu hermano? ¡Creo que se robó mi escoba!"   
  
Ginny miró alrededor, pensando en qué decir sin que sonara muy incriminarte. "Eh... no, Seamus, no lo he visto."   
  
"Ah, bueno, gracias de todas formas," replicó el, dándose la vuelta para irse.   
  
"Oye, Seamus!" exclamó ella, antes de que el muchacho pudiera irse. El volvió a mirarla, y ella sonrió, aunque la sonrisa era bastante falsa. "Estoy segura de que Ron te la va a devolver... tarde o temprano."   
  
Seamus le dirigió una mirada extraña, y se fue. Ginny se quedo mirándolo mientras se alejaba, rogándole al cielo que estuviera muy, MUY lejos de allí cuando Draco decidiera hacer su aparición.   
  
Si es que decidía aparecerse.   
  
Y hablando del Rey de Roma...   
  
"¿Ya que estás tan ocupada mirando al irlandecito, creo que no era tan urgente como decías, no?"   
  
Inmediatamente Ginny se volteo, para encontrarse frente a frente, y muy de cerca, con esos ojos grises que la atormentaban. "Draco."   
  
"Comadreja," dijo el, burlándose de su tono. "¿Qué quieres? Hacer enojar más a tu hermanucho?"   
  
Ella rodó sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué podía hacer si su objetivo venía con ánimo sarcástico? Después de pensar un minuto, decidió ir directo al grano. "Harry, Hermione y Ron se escaparon."   
  
Draco dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, con la expresión tan radiante como si ella le hubiera dicho que de ahora en adelante iban a haber tres Navidades al año. "Estas bromeando. ¿Potter? El buenecito de Potter... ¿escapándose de la escuela? Oh, esto es demasiado," terminó, abanicándose con una mano como para enfriarse la emoción.   
  
Ginny lo miró con rayos en los ojos. "Bueno, no esperaba que te preocuparas."   
  
"¿Estás loca?" le preguntó, a un paso de ponerse a dar brinquitos. "Sólo tengo que decirle esto a Snape, ¡y Potter estará expulsado mas rápido de lo que se puede decir Dumbledore! HAH!"   
  
Se dió la vuelta, listo para cumplir lo dicho, pero Ginny lo detuvo, halándolo por la túnica. "Malfoy, necesito tu escoba."   
  
El muchacho la observó con una expresión extraña al comienzo, como si hubiera entendido la frase de otra manera, y pensara hacer algún tipo de comentario mordaz. Momentos después, sin embargo, rectificó y le respondió. "No me digas: ¿vas a jugar a la heroína?" le preguntó, arqueando una ceja. "Ese es el problema de ustedes los Gryffindors. Siempre actúan antes de pensar."   
  
"Y el problema de los Slytherins es que no les importa un comino la vida de los demás," replicó ella, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle algo peor. Después de todo, su objetivo era obtener la tonta escoba, y no atraparía a la mosca si no usaba miel. "¿Sabes, Malfoy? Lo único que me importa es que mi hermano y mis amigos necesitan mi ayuda. No es como si estuviera pidiéndote que me acompañaras."   
  
Draco se cruzó de brazos, en actitud altanera. "¿No esperarás que te deje ir sola, no? ¿Quién me asegura que no me la vas a dañar, o a perder? Acuérdate que soy el capitán del equipo de Slytherin... la necesito."   
  
Ginny rodó sus ojos. El día que se inventaron las excusas, Draco fue el primero en la fila, eso era seguro. "¡No te preocupes tanto por eso! Estoy segura de que tu papi podría comprarte una nueva," termino, sarcástica.   
  
"Oh, claro que podría..." comento él, dando el hecho por obvio, y caminando hacia donde ella estaba recostada contra la pared. "Pero es el principio de la situación, ¿entiendes?" agregó, apoyando sus dos manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la muchacha, efectivamente atrapándola. "Podría ir en este momento y contarle a tu adorable Jefa de Casa sobre tu oh-so-genial plan, ¿sabes? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré? ¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaría, en todo caso?"   
  
Ginny miró a todos lados menos hacia el frente, volviendo a su pequeño debate mental. Ese era el momento de poner en marcha lo que había pensado antes. Enviándole una rápida disculpa a sus padres y pidiéndole valor a todos los dioses que la pudieran estar escuchando, alzo una mano y entre sus dedos tomo la corbata verde y plateada del muchacho. "Porque yo te puedo dar algo que tu... deseas," dijo, mirándolo entre pestañas y enfatizando la ultima palabra debidamente con una sonrisa insinuante.   
  
Draco sonrió, muy al tanto de que sus rostros estaban solo milímetros aparte. "¿Intentas seducirme, Weasley? Qué patética."   
  
Ella no se inmutó por el comentario; estaba esperando que dijera algo por el estilo. Sin más palabras, lo haló hacia sí, sus cuerpos escandalosamente pegados, con una mano por la corbata y con la otra por su correa. Escondió la cabeza en el pálido cuello del muchacho, cabellos de fuego haciéndole cosquillas al contacto, y comenzó a besarle lentamente el área debajo y detrás de su oreja. Sin fijarse mucho, Ginny soltó el broche de la túnica negra, la cual cayó al suelo al momento, mientras que su otra mano continuaba el recorrido de la cintura del pantalón, deteniéndose al final de la espalda, peligrosamente amenazando con continuar más abajo.   
  
Draco no pudo evitar temblar.   
  
Maldita sea.   
  
"Está bien, Weasley," murmuro, con la voz grave y jadeante, como si de verdad no quisiera interrumpir. Ginny detuvo sus acciones, mirándolo, curiosa. Él continuó, con los ojos cerrados. "Pero no te voy a dejar ir sola. No queremos que mas tarde huyas de tu parte del trato, ¿verdad?"   
  
Ella sonrió triunfante, y, dándole un último beso en la punta de la nariz, logró escaparse de los brazos que la aprisionaban, y se dirigió a la Torre a arreglar sus cosas. Draco no la miró mientras se iba; estaba muy preocupado ordenando su desorden mental. Tal vez ir a buscar a esos tontos sería una buena idea. Después de todo, ya se estaba cansando de que lo dejaran, una y otra vez, insatisfecho. Al menos estando ellos dos solos tendría más... posibilidades.   
  
Esa misma tarde, ambos salieron de Hogwarts en la Skyscraper XF último modelo de Draco, volando por la puerta principal, en el justo momento en el que la profesora McGonagall entraba a la habitación de Ginny para avisarle que tanto sus padres como los de Hermione acababan de llegar.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"¿Estas segura de que ese hechizo raro va a funcionar?"   
  
Después del desayuno, los tres se habían sentado en el claro a pensar en formas de encontrar a Harry. Poco después, Susan sugirió el uso de un hechizo brújula, que había visto a su padre usar en sus investigaciones cuando era pequeña. Según recordaba, podía indicar la dirección y, si se usaba bien, hasta el lugar exacto donde se encontraba una persona, con sólo un objeto que dicha persona hubiese tocado durante el curso de la ultima semana. Hermione, preguntándose por que no había pensado en eso antes, había corrido a buscar su libro de hechizos, donde creía recordar que se explicaba el procedimiento. Ron tenía sus dudas, claro, pero como Hermione era la mas buena de los tres en Hechizos, rápidamente lo arregló todo para realizarlo sobre el Orbe mágico.   
  
Los tres se espantaron un poco cuando del objeto salió un rayo verde que se disparó directamente al pecho de Ron.   
  
"Oh, genial. Harry está dentro de mí," comento el en forma seca, dirigiéndole a Hermione una mirada cruzada. "Hurra. Bueno, al menos ahora puedo distinguir la cruda realidad: pasaste Encantamientos a base de pura trampa. Perdóname si dejo de admirarte un poco..."   
  
"Bueno, el encantamiento para aparecer sapos en las bocas de la gente molesta sí me lo aprendí. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?" lo cortó ella, virando la boca. Necesitaba concentración, y Ron y sus comentarios impertinentes no la estaban ayudando.   
  
Susan rio, y rápidamente contempló una explicación para lo que había pasado. "El hechizo busca personas que hayan tocado el Orbe en la última semana. A lo mejor tenemos que seguir intentándolo hasta que señale a Harry."   
  
Hermione realizó el hechizo otra vez, y la trayectoria del rayo continúo como se preveía, pasando por Hermione y por la propia Susan antes de cambiar de dirección drásticamente, perdiéndose sobre los árboles hasta el horizonte, en dirección suroeste.   
  
Los tres se miraron y asintieron. Hora de recoger todo e ir tras Harry Potter.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ginny abrió los ojos a mas no poder cuando vio el rayo verde salir del trozo de pergamino que contenía la nota de Hermione perderse hacia el este de el horizonte. Draco, dejando caer el brazo que sostenía su varita a un lado de su cuerpo, sonrió en forma triunfadora.   
  
La pelirroja se volteo a mirarlo, incrédula. "¿Como hiciste eso?"   
  
Draco se metió la varita mágica en un bolsillo y replico, arqueando una ceja: "A veces ser aprendiz de mortífago tiene sus ventajas." Mirando a su alrededor, y viendo que Ginny no pensaba responderle esa frase, continuo hablando. "Tal vez deberíamos averiguar dónde estamos antes de seguir."   
  
Ginny asintió con la cabeza, y Draco se sentó en el suelo, tomando en sus manos la recién-agrandada maleta que había traído en su bolsillo con sus pertenencias, buscando algo que pudiera servirles para conocer su localización. Pocos minutos después, tenía en su regazo varios rollos de pergaminos, intentando buscar una solución al problema. Ya estaba concentrándose en los escritos, cuando sintió algo peludo y grande apoyarse en sus piernas.   
  
El muchacho le dirigió una mirada positivamente asesina a la criatura. "Comadreja, por que diablos tenias que traer contigo al estúpido gato de Granger?"   
  
No había terminado la frase aún, y ya estaba alzando la mirada para esperar una réplica de parte de la chica. Esperaba uno de esos insultos repetidos una y otra vez que siempre le lanzaba cuando hablaba mal de uno de sus amigos, por lo menos. Pero su visión la encontro callada, observándolo.   
  
Se había vuelto una rutina común para ambos. Un dia ella lo miraría a él, el otro dia él a ella; de pronto, esas miradas pasajeras se tornaban intensas y terminaban haciendo cosas que no debían estar haciendo. ¿Por qué siempre parecía perder la cabeza cuando la chica Weasley estaba a su alrededor? Ella tenía ALGO...   
  
Pero una cosa era dejarse llevar por las miradas. En esos momentos, ella no parecia desear hacer ningún movimiento. Draco empezó a sentirse incomodo. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo mirara tanto tiempo y no pasara nada después.   
  
"¿Qué?" le preguntó cortante, mirando para el otro lado. Aparentemente era él, los pergaminos o el gato lo que la tenían tan intrigada.   
  
"¿Lo estás?" le replicó ella, sin siquiera parpadear.   
  
"¿Que si estoy qué?" le devolvió él, poniéndose de pie y guardando los pergaminos de nuevo en la maleta. Visto que ya había iniciado una conversación, no faltaría mucho para que él estuviera demasiado... preocupado... con otras cosas para pensar en ellos.   
  
"Estudiando 'Mortifago 101'," le respondió, sonriendo brillantemente, como riéndose de su propia broma. También se puso de pie y lo observó, cruzándose de brazos.   
  
Draco cerró su maleta con fuerza, y la atendió, con una ceja arqueada. "Qué te importa a ti, Weasley," dijo, como si con esa ultima palabra explicara todo.   
  
Ginny se encogió de hombros, y caminó hacia el frente para recoger a Crookshanks del piso. El animal protestó al principio, pero después se acomodó como pudo en los brazos de la pelirroja. Inicialmente Ginny pensó en dejarlo en Hogwarts con Parvati y Lavender, pero por un lado, tendría que decirles lo que pasó. Y por el otro lado, temía que las chismosas muchachas se olvidaran del gato y él se muriera de hambre; Hermione la mataría.   
  
"Sólo quería saber si los rumores estaban basados en la verdad," explicó, acariciando el pelaje anaranjado del gato. "Como por ejemplo... ¿es verdad que tu padre te golpeaba?" soltó, inesperadamente.   
  
Tan inesperadamente, que a Draco casi se le cayó la maleta de las manos. "¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás delirando?! ¿Por que me golpearía mi padre?" preguntó, tratando de encontrar sentido en su mente al por qué alguien iniciaría un rumor tan absurdo.   
  
"¡Calma, sólo era una pregunta!" exclamó ella, viendo que el chico no estaba muy contento. "Yo no fui la que se salió con eso. Cierta gente estaba un día pensando en por qué eres... pues... un imbécil, y llegaron a la conclusión de que tal vez tu padre te golpeaba y tú te habías vuelto rebelde. Yo que sé. Solo lo escuché."   
  
"Si quisiera ser rebelde, me teñiría el cabello de azul, usaría ropa de cuero y me haría seis perforaciones en la nariz," replicó él, cortando las protestas de la pelirroja. "No tengo razón para rebelarme. Mi padre me da todo lo que yo quiera."   
  
"¿Así que básicamente eres un idiota malcriado que actúa mal solo porque quiere?" lo interrumpió ahora ella, dejando al gato en el suelo. Crookshanks pensó que era mejor desaparecer de la escena, y se fue a buscar algo que comer.   
  
"Yo NO," comenzó el, un tono mas pálido que antes, "soy malcriado. Simplemente soy mejor que todos ustedes."   
  
"Ah, bájate de las nubes, Malfoy," dijo, haciendo un ademán con las manos en señal de enojo. "El dinero no lo es todo."   
  
"Claro que sí lo es," le devolvió el. "Tú eres la que no tienes idea de lo que hablas. Todo se mueve por dinero. Por poder. Pero que vas a saber tú, si estás del lado de los niños buenos," terminó, en forma despectiva.   
  
"Pues si tanto detestas a los 'niños buenos'," afirmó, "entonces ¿por qué envidias tanto a Harry, eh?"   
  
"CÁLLATE!" exclamó él, y Ginny no pudo evitar temblar un poco. "¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Has vivido siempre encerrada en tu pequeña burbuja de amor y ternura, claro que no sabes cómo la gente es en verdad! Pues adivina... el mundo tiene un lado oscuro. Y si no eres superior a los demás, te hundes. Así de simple."   
  
Ginny lo contemplo, atónita. Tenia los puños muy apretados y los brazos le temblaban. Sus ojos grises estaban casi descoloridos y su respiración era entrecortada. "Es por eso..." empezó, insegura de si debía formular esa pregunta. "Es por eso que quieres ser un mortífago?"   
  
Sus puños se soltaron repentinamente, como si de una exhalación, la tensión hubiera salido de su cuerpo. De pronto Ginny recordó a ese Draco Malfoy que había visto en el salón de Estudios Muggles el dia antes de Navidad. Ese que la asustaba, pero que le hacía desear darle un abrazo reconfortante al mismo tiempo. El muchacho la miró a los ojos, con una expresión definitivamente triste y una risa seca, y le contestó:   
  
"¿Y que más hay para mí?"   
  
Con esa frase, Ginny supo que ya lo comprendía todo. Obviamente, el daño que le había hecho su familia era mucho mayor que unos simples golpes. Estaba claro que esa actitud que siempre tenía no podía ser actuada. En realidad creía todas esas cosas. ¡Era como si le hubieran lavado el cerebro! ¿Qué clase de monstruos eran Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, que podían distorsionar la realidad de un pobre muchacho de esa manera? Eso sólo la hizo enojar más.   
  
"¡¿De verdad crees eso?!" gritó más que preguntó, acercándose a él. "¡Tú eres el que está fuera de lugar! ¡Tú eres el que ha vivido encerrado, encerrado en la oscuridad! ¡Te has acostumbrado tanto a ella, que te rehúsas a ver que en el mundo hay cosas y personas que no se ajustan a tu idea de la corrupción! ¡Existe el mal, pero tambien existe el bien! ¡Y al final, no se puede llegar a la felicidad con el dinero, porque siempre te vas a quedar SOLO! ¡Como tú lo estas! ¡No tienes amigos, ni nadie que te quiera, porque quieres siempre ser superior a los demás! ¡Y si tus padres hubieran detenido sus planes megalomaniacos de obtener poder para enseñarte a QUERER, como lo hicieron mis padres, o los padres de Harry, que lo amaron hasta MORIR, tú podrías ver que tienes más opciones que ésa!"   
  
El rubio estaba tan estático como si ella le hubiera dado un golpe. Por un momento hizo silencio, jurando que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerándose con la adrenalina. Por lo menos había demostrado que la pasión que obviamente existía entre ellos no siempre estaba dirigida al plano físico.   
  
"Al final, tu filosofía esta errada... A pesar de tener tanto dinero, nunca pudiste comprar un vistazo hacia la luz."   
  
Draco sentía que sus paredes se desmoronaban poco a poco. Descontrolado, no lo pudo soportar más, y corrió, desapareciendo tras las rocas.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Si hubiese habido alguien alrededor, de seguro se habría asustado por el sonido de las hojas secas partiéndose bajo una pisada. Afortunadamente, no había nadie por esos lares, quizá porque ese mismo miedo los había alejado a todos.   
  
Por alguna razón, la noche estaba mas oscura que de costumbre. Una gran nube gris cubría la luna, y las estrellas no tenían el brillo de siempre. Las montañas que rodeaban el pequeño valle evitaban el paso de la luz de ciudades cercanas, y los vestigios de casas que estaban alrededor del área echaban al viento las últimas esperanzas de vida. No era extraño, entonces, el ambiente de terror que se acercaba, en la compañía de aquellas dos misteriosas figuras.   
  
"Ya ni recordaba este lugar. Es impresionante. La magia se siente en el aire, aún después de tanto tiempo. Godric's Hollow... Ojalá pudiera traerme buenos recuerdos."   
  
Había hablado la primera, que iba al frente, alta y delgada, sosteniéndose en un largo cayado oscuro. Su voz era grave pero silbante, como la de una serpiente. E igual de sigilosa que aquel animal, se paseaba por el lugar, con cuidado de no pisar ningún trozo de madera podrida. Al fin, se detuvo frente a un montón de escombros, apenas evocando la imagen de la residencia que quince años atrás se había levantado en ese sitio. Con algo de lentitud, se volteó hacia su acompañante, que se había rezagado unos metros.   
  
"Colagusano... no es el momento de sentir culpas extintas hace años. Muevete."   
  
La segunda figura, mucho mas pequeña y menos esbelta, asintió, y rápidamente se acerco a la otra, deteniéndose a su lado. "¿Señor, está seguro de que era necesario venir aquí? El Ministerio puede tener el área vigilada y..."   
  
El Señor Tenebroso no se molesto en seguir escuchándolo. "Colagusano, ¿qué he estado buscando todo este tiempo?"   
  
El sirviente contestó, algo tembloroso. "E-en encontrar una solución a la muerte, S-señor, para poder gobernar el mundo mágico por siempre."   
  
"Y, ¿no te parece que el hecho de que una de las personas que yo mismo maté haya vuelto a la vida puede darnos una clave?"   
  
"S-sí, Señor..."   
  
"¿Entonces cuestionas mi decisión de venir aquí a pesar de que el lugar donde se dio la muerte es el mas lógico para empezar la búsqueda?"   
  
"P-por supuesto q-que n-no, Señor..."   
  
"Entonces CALLATE y tráeme la Gema de la Verdad aquí. ¡YA!" gruñó el Señor, haciendo que Colagusano temblara hasta los huesos.   
  
Corriendo hacia la parte más clara del Valle, apuntando hacia el este, alzó su varita y exclamo hacia la noche: "¡ACCIO GEMA DE LA VERDAD!"   
  
Le tomó unos minutos, debido a la distancia. Pero de forma infalible, con una velocidad grandiosa, a manos de Colagusano llego una pequeña gema roja, parecida a un rubí. El hombre cayó, como reacción al impacto de la joya, sobre una pila de hojas secas que estaba tras él. Asegurándose de no dejarla caer, se levanto, y se sacudió las hojas que tenía en la ropa. Con mucho cuidado, entonces, le llevó la piedra a su Señor, quien la envolvió con sus pálidos y huesudos dedos, y se sonrió.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ya muy entrada la noche, Draco todavía no había hecho acto de presencia. Ginny había decidido quedarse en el mismo sitio, para evitar perderse o que la atacase algún animal. No es que le tuviera miedo a los animales... después de todo, tenía un animal guardián. No era un perro feroz, pero un gato snob era lo más cercano que había, ¿no? Y además, ella había practicado mucho sus hechizos defensivos, y también podía lanzar patadas muy fuertes. Nada podría lastimarla.   
  
Y también estaba el hecho de que Malfoy había dejado todas sus pertenencias allí. En algún momento regresaría.   
  
Temblando un poco, decidió iniciar una pequeña fogata. Cuando la tuvo lista, se sentó sobre una roca para calentarse. Crookshanks se echó a sus pies y prontamente se quedó dormido. Ginny, embolsando su túnica y colocándosela detrás de la cabeza a forma de almohada, pensó en hacer lo mismo, pero decidió que seria mejor esperar un poco más.   
  
Fue una suerte que así lo hiciera.   
  
"Sí tuve un vistazo hacia la luz."   
  
Ginny volteo su mirada hacia la derecha, encontrándose con el familiar muchacho de cabello platinado. Tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y la observaba de forma intensa. Ginny no sabía si sonrojarse o arquear una ceja. Por el momento sólo se quedó quieta, esperando a que él continuara.   
  
"Y me lo diste tú."   
  
Ella negó con la cabeza, confundida. "¿A qué te refieres?"   
  
Draco se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se las pasó por el cabello. "Mira, Weasley, entre tú y yo hay algo. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo... sí me gusta. Y quiero que siga así."   
  
Ginny se mordió el labio, algo insegura. "Malfoy, yo..."   
  
"Y si eso quiere decir que tengo un lado bueno," continuo, sin importarle que la estaba interrumpiendo, "entonces... no me queda otra opción." Mirando hacia todos lados menos hacia ella, agregó, casi entre dientes:   
  
"Esta bien. Me rindo."   
  
Ginny sonrió. Por alguna razón, le encantaba como sonaba esa frase en la voz profunda y lenta del muchacho. "Eso es exactamente lo que quería escuchar," sentenció, cruzándose de brazos.   
  
"PERO," agregó Malfoy, ahora volviendo a mirarla, "no puedes esperar que me olvide de toda mi vida así tan fácil. Sabes que no es posible."   
  
"No te estoy pidiendo eso," afirmo ella, sonando totalmente sincera. "Sólo quiero mostrarte que tal vez hay algo más para ti que ser un mortífago."   
  
Draco se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. "Bueno, una probadita no me puede hacer daño, ¿cierto?" Volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos, y agregó. "Solo no esperes que cambie. De hecho me gusta como soy, ¿sabes?"   
  
"¿Quieres decir tu personalidad egocentrista, necia y prepotente?" agregó ella, sonriéndole de vuelta.   
  
"Todo es parte del encanto," le devolvió él, con un brillo divertido en los ojos. "No veo por que tendría que cambiar."   
  
"Ah, me va a encantar corromperte," agregó ella, sentándose recta. Su túnica cayó al suelo.   
  
"Estaría de acuerdo con eso, pero de seguro haría que mi abuela se revuelque en su tumba. Así que nada mas me sonrojare tímidamente," replicó el, rodando sus ojos, en forma sarcástica.   
  
Ambos cayeron entonces en silencio, no incómodo, sino expectante. Ginny miraba a su alrededor, pensando en que podría decir después. Draco observó por unos minutos la llama de la fogata, callado.   
  
"Hey,Weasley."   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Esta mañana me ofreciste algo a cambio de traerte aquí. Lo quiero ahora."   
  
Sus miradas se encontraron sobre la luz del fuego. Así de pronto, la temperatura del área había subido varias decenas de grados. Ella se puso de pie, caminando hacia él. El caminó hacia ella, y se encontraron a medio camino, bocas primero y corazones siguiendo de cerca.   
  
Ginny con descuido entrelazo sus manos en el cuello de el, mientras él la apretaba por la cintura, buscando cercanía. Con eso él hizo más presión sobre los labios de ella, y ella se vengó abriéndolos y acariciando el labio inferior de él con su lengua. Inmediatamente el reaccionó, devolviendo el sentimiento con creces. Labios y lenguas se encontraron sin parar, en una intima caricia. Draco la sintió rozar el cielo de su boca, y un flash casi eléctrico recorrió todo su cuerpo.   
  
Estaba soltándole los botones de su camisa incluso antes de que empezaran a moverse. Ginny lo arrastraba hacia atrás sin hacer ningún esfuerzo; con lo débiles que se sentían sus rodillas, no era nada sorprendente. Ni siquiera veía hacia dónde iban. Solo se enteró de su posición cuando sintió que ella lo empujaba hasta tenerlo sentado sobre una piedra. Dado que nunca dejaron de besarse, ella cayó limpiamente en su regazo, cada pierna a un lado de su cuerpo. En cuestión de segundos, su ropa empezó a quedar regada por toda el área.   
  
Draco soltó fácilmente el gancho que le sostenía el cabello recogido, dejando los rizos del color del fuego caer, tan suaves como la seda, y enredarse en sus dedos. Sus labios dejaron un camino cálido sobre la barbilla de ella, y su mano derecha serpenteaba lentamente por su pierna, por debajo de su falda, poco a poco. Ginny dejó escapar, desde muy dentro de su pecho, un ronroneo que solo logró darle más seguridad al muchacho.   
  
"Di mi nombre," murmuró, con los ojos cerrados como para apreciar más lo que él la estaba haciendo sentir.   
  
Él le contesto, besando su cuello con delicadeza: "Ginny," dijo, la voz opacada por el deseo.   
  
"Di mi NOMBRE," repitió, con más insistencia, pasando una mano por los rubios cabellos mientras que la otra acariciaba el blanco y firme pecho de él.   
  
"VIRGINIA," exhaló el, sin aliento, mientras seguía preocupándose por besar cada peca que tenia la chica en sus hombros.   
  
Sus besos bajaban ya de la clavícula. Ginny se sentía completamente perdida. En cada lugar que la tocaba, su cara, su espalda, su pecho, su cintura, ella sentía que la quemaba, pero al mismo tiempo la hacia temblar. Eran tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo, que realmente no sabía como sentirse. Draco, por el otro lado, no podía aguantar mucho mas. Sus manos suaves contra su pecho y los sonidos que emitía lo estaban volviendo loco. Tenía que tenerla, rápido.   
  
Tuvo que poner sus manos en las caderas de la muchacha, acomodándola mejor en su regazo, para calmar un poco la presión que tenia en sus pantalones. Ella lo notó, y sintiéndose cada vez más excitada, arqueó su cuerpo contra el de él, poniendo sus pelvis en contacto. Draco gimió, y ella tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo volvió a besar profundamente. No pasó mucho para que él tuviera la cremallera de su falda suelta, y ella comenzaba a trabajar en el cinturón de sus pantalones...   
  
"Miau."   
  
Ambos detuvieron sus acciones, congelados. Lentamente, aun abrazados, miraron hacia un lado de la piedra en la que estaban sentados, donde, efectivamente, Crookshanks los estaba observando con una expresión gélida que parecia decir: _Miren, pues. Ustedes ahí en ropa interior haciendo sus cosas, y yo aquí parado, haciendo de voyeur. ¿No les parece que así no es como debería estar pasando?_  
  
Ni que decir que se había arruinado el ambiente de la noche. Irritado, Draco rodó sus ojos. "Maldito sea el día en que decidiste traer con nosotros a Bola de Pelos, el Chaperón."   
  
Ginny suspiró. "Tal vez sea mejor así." Draco la miró, como retándola a decir que podia ser tan positivo de la situación, y ella se encogió de hombros. Se puso de pie y recogió sus camisas, que habían caído peligrosamente cerca del fuego. Después de ponerse la suya, se acomodó entonces junto a él en la piedra, abrazándolo por la cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. "Deberíamos dormir... tenemos que levantarnos temprano para seguir buscando."   
  
"Hn. Tienes razón," consintió el. Colocándose la túnica de Ginny detrás de la cabeza, y la suya, que estaba sobre su maleta en el piso, cubriéndolos a ambos, se recostó, pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de ella.   
  
"Así que soy tu ventana hacia la luz, eh?" preguntó ella, mirando las llamas.   
  
"Que no se te suba a la cabeza," le devolvió el, inconscientemente jugueteando con un mechón de cabello rojo. "Dios, mi papá se va a volver loco cuando se entere de todo esto."   
  
"¿Tu papá?" interfecto ella, arqueando una ceja. "¡Al mío le va a dar un ataque!"   
  
Draco rio. "Sería como el golpe de gracia, saber que su única hija está con el hijo de su peor enemigo."   
  
Ginny lo miro, tratando de captar algún sentimiento en sus ojos grises. "Y como tú no pretendes cambiar, me imagino que el sentimiento es mutuo."   
  
"Bueno..." comenzó el, algo inseguro sobre cómo poner la siguiente frase. "Digamos que siempre pensaré que tu hermano es un idiota."   
  
Ahora ella rodó sus ojos. "Me lo imaginaba. Pero te vas a tener que acostumbrar a ese idiota, porque pronto vamos a encontrarlos, y lo vas a ver muy a menudo."   
  
"Hn," murmuró el, y Ginny no estaba segura de si eso era un sí o un no. "Debería decirte otra cosa," continuó, mirándola.   
  
"¿Que será?" preguntó ella, cerrando sus ojos y poniéndose cómoda para dormir.   
  
Draco inspiró profundamente y dejó escapar el aire antes de hablar. "Soy muy posesivo. Así que más te vale no andar mirando a Potty cuando los encontremos."   
  
Ella sonrió, y lo abrazo más fuerte.   
  
Crookshanks, seguro ahora de que se iban a quedar tranquilos hasta la mañana siguiente, se sintió satisfecho y, cabeza y cola en alto, volvió a echarse junto al fuego, para descansar.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Harry observó bien los paquetes plásticos que sostenía en sus manos. Por la tarde había enviado a Hedwig nuevamente al pueblo más cercano por alimentos, y ella había vuelto minutos atrás, con una cajetita de galletas de sorbeto, un cartón de leche, un vaso de celofoam y un paquete de chocolate en polvo. El pensó que quizá un chocolate caliente lo ayudaría a contrarrestar el frió. Ya había calentado la leche, y justo cuando se preparaba para agregar el chocolate al líquido, un recuerdo insistente invadió su memoria.   
  
_"Once sickles. Pero por quince te damos chocolate caliente..."_  
  
Frunció el ceño. La idea no sonaba tan descabellada. Después de todo, le habían dicho _a cualquier lado, con tal de que sea en tierra_. Y Harry podía estar perdido, pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, era de que Godric's Hollow estaba en algún lugar de la isla.   
  
Rápidamente metió la comida en su baúl y redujo todo nuevamente, con el respectivo quejido de Hedwig al presentir que iba a ser guardada en un bolsillo otra vez. Terminado ese trabajo, tomó su varita y, con cuidado, la alzó con una mano, como quien llama a un taxi.   
  
Como por arte de magia, y haciendo que árboles y rocas se apartaran del camino como asustados, apareció frente a Harry un autobús idéntico a los de uso público, pero en un color morado fuerte, que se detuvo a escasos milímetros de él. De la cabina salió entonces un joven vestido en el mismo color, que habló en voz muy alta.   
  
"Bienvenido al Autobús Noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo o bruja perdidos a su suerte. Sólo levante su varita, suba a-- eh?"   
  
Harry no había esperado que Stan dejara de hablar para subirse al autobús. Notó con algo de aprensión que aun era el viejo Ernie quien conducía. Debía haberlo imaginado, por la forma en que no le importó la vegetación alrededor.   
  
"¡Ernie! ¡Mira quién es!" exclamó Stan, subiendo tras él y deteniéndolo por un brazo. "¡Es Neville! ¿Ya sabes? Ese Neville que resultó ser Harry Potter! Te dije que tarde o temprano volvería a pasar por el autobús, ¿no te lo dije, Ern?"   
  
"Ah," respondió Ernie, asintiendo con la cabeza. Obviamente estaba más preocupado por seguir su camino que por Harry, porque en ese momento aceleró, enviando a Harry volando a una de las camas. Stan, que ya estaba acostumbrado, no se incomodó mucho.   
  
"Oye, Neville, esto no es Hogwarts. ¿Que haces aquí?" preguntó, curioso.   
  
Harry, obviamente no tan entusiasmado como Stan, se limitó a acomodarse en la cama. "Es una larga historia. Cuánto cuesta que me dejes en Godric's Hollow?"   
  
"Oh, eso seria un galeón y un sickle. Aunque por tres sickles más te puedo ofrecer--"  
  
"Si, si, ya sé cómo va el asunto. Sólo quiero que me lleven, gracias."   
  
Stan se encogió de hombros y decidió dejarlo tranquilo. Parecía cansado, y además, ya era muy de noche.   
  
Harry simplemente se sentó y observó los paisajes que pasaban a medida que se alejaba de esa área.   
  
Lo único que quedó de Harry en ese lugar cuando Hermione, Ron y Susan llegaron, apenas veinte minutos después, era un paquete vacío de galletas y las huellas de las ruedas del autobús.   
  
  
  
  
  
_I have to admit that I  
I never thought I'd need someone this way  
Cuz you opened my eyes so that I, I could see so much more_  
  
-- Laura Pausini, "Surrender".  
  
  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
  
  
notitas de cali-chan ^.^  
  
ya se que no se lo creen. ni yo misma me lo creo. TERMINE ORBE 9 CON MEDIO DIA SOBRANTE ANTES DE LA FECHA TOPE! y solo han pasado, errrr... cuatro meses desde que termine el ultimo capitulo (#_#). wow. que bien me siento.  
  
este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar primero que todo a todas las personas que me estaban pidiendo "algo mas" entre draco y ginny. no se si les pueda dar mas que lo que paso en este capitulo porque, despues de todo, este fic *ES* PG-13 ^^;;; y tambien se lo dedico a **azusa**, porque se paso 5 horas frente al computador leyendo el fic entero (comprendo tu dolor... *glares @ lori & her PoUniverse*), y a **honguito**, por ser mi reviewer #130! *hugglez hongui* gracias gracias gracias a todos por leer mi humilde (y enorme) fic... me siento tan querida... *snif*  
  
gracias totales a **manuel**, por ser un magnifico beta y tener comentarios buenos a pesar de que lo hice quedarse despierto hasta tarde cuando tenia que dormir para irse de viaje al dia siguiente. *hugglez manuel* you're the best!  
  
soundtrack para este capitulo:  
  
- "surrender", by laura pausini (no duh. incluso le cambie el nombre a la pieza, ahora la llamo "la cancion que sigue... y sigue... y sigue..." muerete de envidia, conejito duracell.)  
- "penelope", by diego torres (no pregunten. soy extraña).  
- "digale", by david bisbal (bueno... siempre podia cambiar "ya no esta, se fue" por "harry no esta, se fue" @_@).  
- "en algun lugar", by contratiempo (idem a la de arriba. hermosa cancion, se las recomiendo).  
- "lying awake", by our lady peace (la cancion me recuerda a voldemort por alguna razon).  
  
pequeños trocitos de sabiduria (bien random) de parte de cali:  
  
- adopte hoy un niño magico necesitado! solo tres sickles mensuales y recibira a cambio su sticker de padrino oficial de parte de la fundacion. tenemos a su disposicion actualmente a harry potter, draco malfoy, ron weasley, y muchos mas! llevese uno a su hogar y dele todo el cariño y afecto que le fueron negados durante su niñez! *hugglez the boys* (lol. rowling, que le has hecho a estos muchachos...?)  
  
- el euro fue adoptado por la UE en el 2000 (si mal no recuerdo). calmense, banqueros. no pretendo revertir el sistema.  
  
- mucha observacion trae malas consecuencias. no le hagan caso a lo que dijo galileo.  
  
- las hormonas adolescentes son cosas muy impresionantes, no lo creen?  
  
- viva la avena! *snorts*  
  
- el sexo sin proteccion es malo. asi que, a menos que conozcan como hacer un hechizo anticonceptivo, o que lleven consigo a Bola de Pelos el Chaperon, no lo intenten.  
  
- de dictionary.com-- "corromper: cambiar algo de su valor original."  
  
en fin, ahora tengo una pequeña noticia que dar... si es buena o mala, eso depende de como se la tomen ustedes. el hecho es que voy a tomarme un pequeño receso en orbe, porque ya vienen mis midterms y en agosto son mis finals, y tengo que estudiarme cuatro continentes para geografia, hacer un monton de mapas, aprender el completo funcionamiento de una computadora, escribir un maldito essay para mi clase de freshmen composition, asi que voy a estar muy, MUY ocupada. pero don't worry, les prometo que tendre listo el capitulo 10 antes del proximo año (re-PLOP! ^^;;;;).  
  
ademas, comprendanme. no solo escribo de harry potter, sino que tengo un millon de fanfics de otros fandoms sin terminar. lo cual ha creado una legion de fangirls y fanboys que estan detras de mi amenazandome con arrojarme a las babosas toxicas mutantes si no termino los fics que siguen. como dicen en el norte, "they're out for my blood". creo que ya es hora de que los atienda ^^ asi que voy a ponerme a trabajar en mis otros fanfics, empezando por los que tienen como AÑOS sin actualizar...  
  
- "sometimes" de rurouni kenshin  
- "sin titulo" de card captor sakura  
- "sin titulo" de digimon  
- "cuando la fantasia se va fuera de control" de harry potter  
  
...siguiendo con esos de los cuales escribi un capitulo y los deje pendientes por seguir con orbe...  
  
- "quimica de la discordia" de the zack files  
- "ira y destino" de jonny quest: the real adventures  
- "tu primero" de harry potter  
- "y la noche cayo" de shaman king  
- "peste negra" de x-men: evolution  
- "la caida de drømmbakke" de saint seiya  
  
...terminando con la continuacion a mis otros fics mas largos...  
  
- "somnium insidiae" de harry potter  
- "la ultima prueba" de harry potter  
  
...y tambien iniciar algunas ideas nuevas que tengo, por ejemplo de shaman king y gundam wing. espero me comprendan, y esperen pacientes, que orbe 10 llegara algun dia.  
  
reviews... hmmm... 13. mejor que el capitulo anterior, pero... *cali mira alrededor* REVIEWERS! DONDE ESTAN TODOS? y yo que estaba feliz de que la mitad de mis lectores eran R/Hr-ers, lol. que paso? los espante a todos, o es que perdieron el interes en hp? espero que vuelvan a leer, aunque sea por draco y ginny...  
  
**wil**: *megablush* wow, yo no diria que "de calidad", pero si tu lo dices ^.~ ojala no te haya dado un yuyu, lol. entiendo lo que te pasa, a mi tambien. de pronto me digo "voy a escribir un poquito de mis fics", y me siento en la compu. para variar, termino escribiendo historias nuevas... y ni siquiera tres lineas, hay veces que solo escribo dos palabras y lo dejo pendiente. creando OTRO fic por terminar ¬_¬ que horror. para desbloquearte no sabria que decirte, excepto que escuches mucha musica y leas muchos fanfics... eso siempre trabaja para mi.  
  
**shagy sirius**: deberia mencionar que me encanta tu nickname ^^ esta bien que no me puedas decir nada, con saber que lo leiste y que te gusto, tengo. muchas gracias.  
  
**esther**: gracias, gracias. espero que este tambien te guste.  
  
**gwen**: a mi tambien me encanta draco! no tanto como ron, y debo admitir que parte de la razon por la que me gusta es tom felton, pero no puedo evitar que me encante meterme en su cabeza. es un personaje tan complejo... y aqui hubo MUCHO draco/ginny, espero que te haya gustado. y respecto a ron... pos si, esta celosisimo. pero que mas se podria esperar, dada la situacion? que bien que no soy la unica que piensa que a harry se le zafo un tornillo, pero el jura y perjura que lo que esta haciendo esta bien, asi que ni modo. sobre H&H besandose "como amigos", ya veremos en que termina eso. y que bien que te caiga bien susan! ^.^ ojala y ron pensara lo mismo. gracias por tu review!  
  
**padme**: ojala hayas salido bien en tu examen! que bien que te ayude en algo, se lo estresante que se pone la fisica por experiencia propia x.x  
  
**joyce (I)**: lo termine lo mas rapido que pude! sorry por la demora...  
  
**joyce (II)**: ya esta el capitulo! para que no tengas que esperar mas.  
  
**satin**: squee!! *hugglez satin* que bello review. muchas gracias, yo tambien espero poder llegar a escribir profesionalmente en un futuro. no muchas personas aprecian la escritura de esa forma. me encanta que te guste mi fic. gracias por tu review!  
  
**laura**: como hago? pues tomo mucha coca-cola, escucho mucha musica, leo muchos fanfics y en general cultivo mi locura cronica, lol ^_________^ me alegra mucho que te guste. gracias.  
  
**honguito (I)**: jeje, no te culpo por querer asesinarme... comprendo totalmente la tortura con la que los traigo a todos ^^ no es a proposito, en verdad! tratare de mejorar. que bien que te gusten mis historias! se me va a inflar el ego con esto de que tengo "fans"...  
  
**honguito (II)**: que es CQC? *is confused* pero bueh, las frases las puse precisamente para que pensaran mal (i'm evil, bwahaha! ]BD)  
  
**azusa**: wow, largo review ^.^ tendre que darle las gracias a wil por la propaganda *.* que como hago para meterme en la psicologia de los personajes? pues es lo me paso haciendo todo el dia (si, no tengo vida ¬_¬), incluso aunque no estuviera escribiendo nada. todo es culpa de sigmund freud, el muy maldito ha influenciado mi vida positivamente ¬_¬ no sabes cuanto me satisface que te guste como describo a ron. esa fue mi meta mas grande desde un principio, hacerle justicia a ese chico que es tan maravilloso (es mi personaje favorito) pero tan subestimado en la mayor parte del fandom. la gente no lo sabe apreciar, con su lado bueno *Y* su lado malo, sigue siendo un gran personaje. claro que tienes toda la razon... nadie supera la tragedia de harry. respecto a las parejas, mas enredos no me pude haber hecho @_@ no se si lo puedas descifrar, si ni yo se como le voy a hacer todavia #_# draco actua extraño porque-- pues, tiene un enredo mental tan grande que no sabe como hacerle. en este capitulo como que se decidio, mas o menos, pero en realidad sigue pendiendo de un hilo... he querido ponerle actitud a ginny porque me molesta lo modosita que se ve en los libros ^^;;; no me da la impresion de que, saliendo de la familia de la que salio, sea asi en realidad. esperemos que rowling se de cuenta de eso tambien. me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia. muchas gracias!  
  
**storm**: lindo nickname... lo tomaste por xmen? *cali is an obsessed fangirl* auch, tomala suave con los sartenazos, que soy delicada y si quedo en coma no voy a poder seguir escribiendo ^^ lol. ya lo continue! perdon por la demora, escribo lo mas rapido que puedo. que bien que te guste mi ficcie ^.^  
  
en fin... ya que tan poca gente ha estado leyendo esto, voy a decir algo que nunca pense decir: SI NO RECIBO 15 REVIEWS O MAS PARA ESTE CAPITULO, NO VOY A SUBIR EL PROXIMO. estan advertidos. no escribo por los reviews, pero me toma mucho tiempo escribirlo, y me gusta escuchar sus opiniones sobre mi obra. si nadie me las va a dar, entonces simplemente no lo publicare. lo escribire para mi misma y ya.  
  
EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! errr... en realidad no lo se todavia ^^;;; por lo que tengo entendido, volvemos a pisar hogwarts por unos minutos, para apreciar las reacciones. ron va a cambiar de parecer con respecto a ALGUIEN... y cali va a tratar de hacer las notas de autor mas pequeñas que el fic en si ^^;;; y finalmente encuentran a harry. que, habia olvidado mencionarlo?  
  
ninguna lechuza y/o gato fue lastimado durante la produccion de este capitulo. aunque estoy segura de que malfoy habria deseado lo contrario ^^;;; *snort*  
  
intentare dejar snippets a medida que escribo, pero si no puedo, revisen mi ficlog (kyoudai.net/blog) periodicamente para ver si encuentran alguno. si quieren leer mis otros fanfics, vayan a mi pagina de autor o aun mejor, a mi pagina de escritos (kyoudai.net/ame). dejenme reviews! chau... -cali-chan. 


	10. Capitulo 10: Causal y Consecuencia

Notitas de la autora: Me imagino que ya se enteraron de que Harry Potter, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece. Es propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, etc etc etc... Pero quiero que sepan que estoy en un proceso de negociacion con mi querida colega Jo, para que me lo preste para yo casarme con el. Ah, no es bello ese niño? -_hugglez Harry-_

Notitas de la autora, parte 2: Otra vez yo diria que esto es PG-15, principalmente por la explosion de hormonas de aquellos dos (no se aguantan las ganas, les digo!), y porque hay como muchos insultos esta vez. Ron esta enojado-- no me hago responsable de las cosas que diga. Por favor, lean con discrecion.

* * *

**Harry Potter y el Orbe de Imago**  
**Parte 10: Causal y consecuencia**

_I don't wanna think about you,_  
_or think about me;_  
_don't wanna figure this out._  
_Don't wanna think about you,_  
_or think about nothing;_  
_don't wanna talk this one out._  
_I won't let you bring me down_  
_'cause I know_  
_I don't wanna think about you._

-- Simple Plan, "Don't wanna think about you."  
  
Uno de sus pocos defectos, en la opinion de Draco, era que tenia un sueño muy pesado. Siempre le tomaba un buen par de minutos despertarse totalmente, y eso fue justo lo que le paso en la mañana. 

Incluso despues de haber pasado toda la noche recostado contra una piedra que estaba severamente incomoda, su sueño habia sido tan profundo que ni siquiera recordaba muy bien como se habia vestido, mucho menos como se habia subido a su escoba y habia emprendido camino nuevamente. Tal vez era por eso que, cuando Ginny le informo que iban a detenerse unos metros adelante, junto al arroyo, el no habia presentado objeciones. En las palabras de la pelirroja, despues de haber dormido al aire libre se sentia algo sucia y necesitaba tomar un baño. Invadido por el sueño, el se limito a asintir como un zombie. 

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente consciente para atender a la situacion, ya estaban acercandose al arroyo. Mirando al cielo para aproximar la hora que era, penso en que podia decirle para que se olvidara de esa idea. Le diria que no tenian tiempo para perder, y no era ella la que estaba muerta de preocupacion por su hermano? 

Ahora empezaba a apreciar esa confusion somnolienta. Ginny dandose un baño no era una mala idea... para nada. 

Cuando la encontro (ella habia bajado al arroyo y el, en su neblina mental, habia seguido de largo y por ende tuvo que retroceder un buen par de metros para volver con ella) estaba sentada junto al arroyo. Estaba quitandose las medias. Insignificantes medias blancas de colegiala, comunes y corrientes, incluso un poco demasiado corrientes, en su caso. Y Draco no podia creer como, por todos los dioses, su mente no paraba de decirle que ese simple acto era lo mas sexy que habia visto en toda su vida. 

Con toda la gracia de un depredador, se acerco hacia ella por detras. Ella estaba muy ocupada intentando que su cabello no le cayera en la cara como para escucharlo. Por eso cuando el de sorpresa la agarro por la cintura, sus instintos reaccionaron contra un posible peligro e intento saltar para librarse, pero el la tenia tan apretada que ni siquiera pudo darse la vuelta para verlo. 

"Oye," lo regaño, apenas recuperando su aliento por el susto. "Te dije bien claro que no me espiaras mientras me baño!" 

"No te escuche," le replico el, tan tranquilo, echando el rojo cabello sobre el hombro de la muchacha para proceder a besarle el cuello. Creyo escucharla murmurar algo que sono mucho a 'tramposo... Slytherin tenia que ser', pero decidio ignorarlo. "Quieres que te ayude a desvestirte?" 

A esas alturas Ginny ya se habia olvidado del regaño, por el contrario ordenandole claramente que no detuviera sus acciones. Malfoy, ni corto ni perezoso, comenzo a desabrocharle la camisa, de abajo hacia arriba. Convencido de que ahora nada podia interrumpirlos (los gatos odian el agua asi que el bicho anaranjado ese no se iba a acercar), con esa tipica sonrisa arrogante que se dibujaba en su rostro cada vez que se creia el rey del mundo (es decir, casi siempre), se entrego a su nueva tarea con ardor. 

Pronto la camisa quedo descartada, al igual que el sosten, y la falda no habria tardado mucho en seguir por el mismo camino si las manos no hubieran estado ocupadas en otras cosas. Mientras le besaba los hombros, tratando de contar una a una las pecas que los cubrian, le delineo los costados, y ella rio, porque le produjo cosquillas. La risa seguidamente se convirtio en gemidos, claro, cuando el muchacho continuo su camino para acariciarle los pechos... 

Y entonces la solto muy abruptamente. 

_-splash-_

"AUCH!" 

Ginny inmediatamente se volteo, recogiendo su camisa y cubriendose, a ver que habia pasado. Draco, al parecer, tenia un raspon en su sien izquierda, el cual se estaba cubriendo con ambas manos por el dolor, y al parecer le estaba sangrando copiosamente. 

Parecia que alguien... le habia arrojado una piedra? 

Alzando la mirada, encontro a su culpable. 

"Ron!" 

El muchacho estaba unos metros mas atras, tan rojo que no se podia distinguir donde terminaba su cara y donde comenzaba su cabello. Casi le salia humo de sus oidos y gruñia de una forma muy poco divertida. Estaba a suficiente distancia como para evitar ver cosas que los hermanos mayores no deberian ver nunca de sus hermanas menores, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que su proyectil hiciera bastante daño. Forcejeaba para llegar donde estaban ellos dos (con las manos alzadas como si pretendiera estrangular a Malfoy), pero Susan lo estaba halando hacia atras por su camisa; sin embargo, no tenia mucha suerte, ya que Ron era mucho mas grande y fuerte que ella... Mientras tanto, Hermione estaba parada a un lado, con los brazos cruzados y poniendo sus ojos en blanco mientras marcaba su irritacion con el pie. 

Sin saber muy bien como sentirse, Ginny corrio, murmurando algo asi como "no VUELVAS a hacerme eso, Ronald Weasley!", y abrazo a su hermano tan fuerte que efectivamente lo detuvo. Y entonces... 

"AY!" 

...lo pateo fuertemente en la pierna. 

"OW! GINNY!" 

"Pudiste haberlo MATADO, salvaje!" exclamo, cruzandose de brazos, su cara de color rojo Weasley, pecas saltando sobre sus mejillas. 

"Pues deberia haberlo hecho!" exclamo Ron, con exactamente la misma expresion. Es que incluso si hubieran sido completamente diferentes fisicamente... solo por su forma de actuar, era obvio que los dos estaban hechos del mismo molde. Y todos se preguntaban: si todos los Weasleys tenian ese temperamento explosivo-- como sobrevivian todos en esa casa? 

Parecia que Ginny iba a decir algo mas, pero en ese momento Malfoy decidio inmiscuirse en el asunto de vuelta. Con un fuerte "te voy a matar, Weasley!" corrio y empujo fuertemente a Ron, quien no cayo pero se tambaleo bastante. Ron no demoro en devolverle, con un gruñido, su golpe. Ginny se metio entre ellos para parar la pelea y terminaron los tres en un forcejeo del cual las dos otras chicas decicieron alejarse, no fuera que salieran lastimadas. 

"YA! BASTA YA!" chillo Ginny, quebrandose su garganta, seguramente. Con los brazos estirados logro separar a los dos muchachos. "TU!" se volteo hacia Draco, puntualizando sus palabras con un dedo en el pecho del rubio. "Mantente alejado." Por un momento parecio que Draco queria decir algo (Ginny se imaginaba que era algo asi como "quien te crees, Comadreja?"), asi que decidio interrumpirlo antes de que se formara una peor. "Te digo que te mantengas alejado, o si no te juro que no podras tocarme ni siquiera la MANO en un MUY largo tiempo." 

"Pero que MIER-!" comenzo Ron, una reaccion involuntaria, pero no fue la mejor reaccion del mundo porque le recordo a Ginny que aun estaba ahi parado. Dandose la vuelta hacia el, agarro en su puño el frente de su tunica. "Y TU," sentencio, mirandolo a los ojos aunque no exactamente cara a cara porque era mucho mas alto que ella, "vienes conmigo." 

Halando a su (mucho mas grande y fuerte) hermano por el cuello de sus ropajes, salieron del sendero, internandose en el bosque. Draco se quedo mirandolo, mientras Susan y Hermione lo observaban, la primera con mucha sorpresa y la segunda con algo de desden. El joven trago en seco, con una mirada oscura hacia donde habian desaparecido los dos pelirrojos. Parecia que si estaba pensando en la amenaza que Ginny le habia dejado, pero su orgullo no le permitia dar ni un paso atras. Al final, con un resoplido, se volteo hacia las dos chicas. "Que me miran?!" y con otro resoplido fue a buscar su varita para curarse la cortada que tenia en la sien.

* * *

Helena Granger se asomo con cuidado en el salon. Esa era como la quinta puerta a la que se asomaba, en su camino de regreso al baño. Y es que Hogwarts era un lugar enorme, y si se le añade la angustia que estaban pasando todos debido al llamado sorpresivo del director del colegio la mañana anterior, era comprensible que se perdiera facilmente. Es mas: era un milagro que no hubiera terminado en los calabozos aun. Cuando vio cinco cabezas pelirrojas y una rubia dentro del lugar, respiro mas tranquila. "Ah, esta vez creo que si me aprendi el camino!" exclamo, entrando al salon. 

Los Weasley y Gerald se voltearon hacia ella al escuchar su voz. Arthur y Molly estaban ahi, ambos con expresiones preocupadas que tenian un dia de edad. Los acompañaban los gemelos y Bill. Gerald estaba hacia una esquina, recostado contra una mesa, de brazos cruzados. 

Helena fue a pararse junto a su esposo. "Todavia nada?" 

Molly respondio con una negativa. El dia anterior les habian explicado brevemente el escape de sus hijos del colegio, pero habian pasado muy por encima de los detalles. No sabian la razon que tenian para irse, y mucho menos que estaban haciendo las autoridades para encontrarlos. Fue Arthur quien le dijo como estaba la situacion. "Minerva se asomo hace algunos minutos, nos pregunto si habiamos pasado bien la noche, y volvio a irse." 

Helena se abrazo a si misma. "Creen que les haya pasado algo malo?" Estaba temblando un poco, y su esposo le puso las manos sobre los hombros tratando de calmarla. 

Molly le sonrio. "No se preocupe. Nuestros hijos son pioneros en todo lo que a lios se refiere. Sea lo que sea, seguro saldran bien de ello." 

"Solo no dejes que Ron escuche eso, o se metera en problemas de vicio!" exclamo George (o era Fred?) desde atras. Molly iba a replicarle algo, cuando las puertas del salon volvieron a abrirse, y entraron el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall. Las dos parejas de padres corrieron hacia ellos y los inundaron de preguntas. 

"Alguna noticia?" 

"Saben si estan bien?" 

"Los encontraron?" 

"Calmense, por favor," los apaciguo la profesora McGonagall, haciendo ademanes con las manos. "Si, sus hijos ya fueron localizados." 

Todos respiraron con mas calma tras escuchar el anuncio. "Gracias al cielo," suspiro Molly. "Podemos ir a buscarlos ahora?" Helena acompaño la pregunta con una mirada en forma de ruego. No podia esperar para ver a su hija otra vez, sana y salva. 

Sus corazones volvieron al estado de exaltacion con la respuesta del director. "Me temo que eso no sera posible todavia, Molly." 

Molly se sintio frustrada. Sabia que tenia frente a ella a uno de los magos mas poderosos de la historia, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de agarrarlo y sacudirlo hasta que le dijera donde estaban sus hijos. "Que?! Por que?! Albus..." 

"Lastimosamente todavia no sabemos la posicion exacta de Harry," dijo Minerva, a modo de explicacion. "No esta con el resto del grupo." 

"No puedo explicarselos en este momento," se disculpo el director, "pero a su tiempo lo comprenderan todo." 

"Cuando, Albus?!" exclamo ella, desesperada. "Dos de mis hijos estan alla afuera, corriendo peligro, quien sabe donde, y nadie me puede siquiera dar una explicacion?!" 

"No te exaltes, Molly," le dijo Arthur, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. "Pero Albus... por que huyeron? Es decir, entiendo que a Ron no le gusten mucho las clases, pero a el le encanta Hogwarts! Y Ginny no tiene razon para querer irse tampoco." 

"Y Hermione mucho menos," intervino Helena. "Ella nunca pondria un pie fuera de la escuela si no tuviera una razon de peso para hacerlo. Ella no actua de forma impulsiva... nunca." 

"Y usualmente cuando si es impulsiva," concluyo Gerald, "tiene algo que ver con Harry," termino, cruzandose de brazos. No sabia si debia estar orgulloso de su hija o preocupado por ella. 

El director del colegio de magia los miro a todos, sintiendo compasion por ellos. "Es cierto que Harry fue el primero en salir de la institucion," les explico, lentamente. Cerrando los ojos, suspiro, y camino hacia una silla cercana. "Hermione, Ronald y Susan lo siguieron un rato despues. El joven Malfoy y Ginevra fueron tras ellos por la tarde, justo apenas se enteraron." 

"Tengo entendido, por lo que se nos explico cuando nos enteramos de que nuestra hija fue aceptada en Hogwarts," inerjecto Gerald con desconfianza en su voz, "que estas instalaciones estan rodeadas de hechizos que evitan que los estudiantes se escapen volando en escobas. Por que parece como si ustedes supieron esto desde el principio?" 

Dumbledore se quito sus anteojos de media luna y se froto los ojos. "No voy a negarselo, señor Granger." 

Molly se libro de los brazos de su esposo rapidamente. "Ustedes lo sabian?!" chillo, acercandose al director, livida. "Sabian que nuestros hijos se escapaban del colegio y los dejaron ir?!" 

"Que es todo esto, Albus? Estan jugando con nuestros hijos?" pregunto Arthur, deteniendo a su esposa por el brazo. "Esto es increible..." 

"Se que no lo comprenderan," respondio el director con una voz cansada y triste. "Pero esto es algo que Harry tiene que hacer. Es su destino." 

"Pero por que el destino de Harry tiene que incluir a mis hijos?!" exclamo Molly, cansada de tantos rodeos. Todos sabian que no habia querido decir eso; ella queria a Harry tanto como si fuera un hijo suyo tambien. Pero en momentos de desesperacion, no estaba pensando claramente. "Son solo unos niños! No sabemos lo que hay alla afuera! _Quien-ustedes-saben_ puede estar alla afuera! No permitire que utilicen a mis hijos como conejillos de indias en su juego de estrategia!" 

Helena le aconsejo que se sentara y la ayudo a calmarse. "No se preocupe, señora Weasley. Recuerde lo que usted misma me dijo: ellos son expertos en lios. Han salido de peores que esta, seguro estaran bien. Ademas, estan juntos, no? Se ayudaran entre si." Y volteandose hacia Dumbledore, suspiro. "Estoy segura que no habrian podido detener a mi hija incluso si hubieran querido. Solo quiero saber una cosa: Estan a salvo?" 

"En el presente todos estan bien. Estan buscando al señor Potter," le respondio la profesora McGonagall. 

La vicedirectora iba a decir algo mas cuando las puertas del salon volvieron a abrirse estrepitosamente, y por ellas pasaron Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

"Encontraron a Harry?" 

"No vas a volver a acercarte a ese IDIOTA!" 

"Encontraron. A. HARRY?!" 

"NO vas a VOLVER a ACERCARTE a ese IDIOTA!!" 

Ginny se cruzo de brazos y con un suspiro, le pregunto a quienquiera que la pudiera escuchar alla arriba, no por primera vez, porque no pudo haber tenido una hermana mayor. "Ron... MADURA! Te traje aqui para hablar de lo de Draco, SI!, pero primero quiero que me digas si ya encontraron a Harry!" 

Ron la miro con obvio descontento. "Pues no lo ves aqui, o si?! E igual no tenemos nada que hablar sobre el BICHO ese porque simple y sencillamente NO vas a VOLVER a ACERCARTE a EL!" 

"ARGH!" exclamo Ginny, haciendo muecas con las manos como si quisiera estrangularlo. Y lo mas probable es que si queria. "Es que si no fueras mi hermano..." murmuro, y Ron casi no la escucho. "Sabes que? Tienes razon." Ron ya estaba sonriendo triunfante cuando ella se paso una mano por el cabello y continuo hablando. "No tenemos nada de que hablar porque voy a estar con Draco y me importa un BLEDO lo que tu digas!" 

"QUE?! Escuchame bien, Ginny..." comenzo amenazadoramente, dando un paso hacia adelante. 

"No, escuchame TU, Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Ginny no dudo en dar un paso adelante tambien, y si no hubiera estado tan enojado, Ron hubiera temblado por lo parecido que sonaba a su madre cuando decia esa frase. "Mirame! Ya creci! Ya no soy la niñita que necesita que la defiendan de todo! Y creo que soy lo suficiente mayor como para tomar mis propias decisiones sobre mi vida sin que un Neandertal me imponga la suyas." 

"Neander-que?! Y ahora no me vengas a echar la culpa! Esa lagartija definitivamente NO te merece..." apelo, tratando de conquistar el lado sensible de su hermana. 

"Para ti nadie me merece, Ron!" exclamo ella, tirando sus brazos al aire. "Y en verdad es lindo que sientas que soy especial, pero no voy a quedarme soltera el resto de mi vida solo porque nadie llena tus expectativas!" 

"Esta bien, tienes razon, pero... Malfoy?! Es un mortifago, por Dios! Es el peor enemigo de Harry! Y SABES todo lo que su padre le ha hecho a Papa! Vive solo para insultarnos, Ginny! Donde esta tu dignidad?!" exclamo el de vuelta, con las manos en la cabeza halandose el cabello por la ira. 

"Yo creo que puedo cambiarlo," afirmo ella, de una forma tan sincera e inocente que Ron no pudo evitar suspirar. Sabia que iba a perder la discusion. 

"Gin, escucha... tu crees que ese animal siente algo por ti? No te pierdas en ilusiones romanticas. Es Draco maldita sea Malfoy. El no ama a nadie. Lo unico que quiere es poner sus sucias manos en ti y despues te botara como un pedazo de pergamino usado," trato de razonar con ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro y mirandola fijamente. Trato de recordar las expresiones de "hermano mayor" de Charlie, pensando que tal vez podrian funcionarle con Ginny. 

"Noticia de ultima hora, Ron: Yo lo dejo que ponga sus 'sucias manos' en mi." Ginny lo miro, traviesa, y Ron la solto para llevarse las manos a los oidos ("Demasiada informacion!"). "Y es gracioso. Eso de que no ama a nadie fue lo mismo que me dijo el. Creo que son mas parecidos de lo que crees." 

Ron fruncio el ceño, nada complacido. "No lo digas ni en broma." 

Ginny rio. Despues de unos segundos volvio a estar impasible. "En serio, Ron... Como sabes que no siente algo? Tu no hablas con el sino para insultarlo. Yo lo he conocido bastante bien y estoy convencida de que hay algo ahi." 

El la miro, con una ceja arqueada y una curiosidad oscura. "Lo conociste bastante bien? Cuanto tiempo llevan con esto?" 

Ginny tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. "Er... desde... desdeantesdelbailedeNavidad." 

A Ron volvio a subirsele lo Weasley a la cabeza. "QUE?! Eso son MESES! Y cuando planeabas decirme?! Acaso para enterarme tendria que entrar a tu cuarto y encontrarlos teniendo- Ugh! Ugh ugh ugh! Mala imagen, mala imagen, sal de mi cabeza!" termino quejandose, sacudiendo su cabeza como si sus pensamientos fueran a salir volando por sus orejas. 

"Estaba preparandome! No queria que reaccionaras asi!" exclamo, en su defensa. "Por favor, Ron. Puedes confiar en mi con esto...?" 

Ron suspiro, y miro al cielo pidiendo consejo. "Ginny... te va a hacer daño." 

"Tal vez," replico ella, tomando entre las suyas la mano derecha de su hermano. "Y te juro que si lo hace, tienes todo mi permiso para romperle la cara en pedacitos." 

"No va a cambiar." 

"Tal vez." 

"Siempre va a ser una rata asquerosa." 

"Tal vez. Pero si quiero estar con el, en el fondo es mi decision." 

Ron decidio darse por vencido. Conocia a su hermana y sabia que nada de lo que dijera la haria cambiar de opinion. Por el momento solo podia acceder y tratar de no alienarla, estar lo mas cerca posible para cuidarla. Con una mueca de disgusto, la abrazo. "Esto no quiere decir que deje de odiarlo." 

"El tambien te odia a ti, no te preocupes," rio ella, abrazandolo por la cintura en forma calida. 

"Prometeme que vas a tener cuidado." 

"Lo hare." 

"Siempre y cuando no hagan- cosas- cuando yo estoy presente." 

"Dalo por hecho." 

"Y espero que ni PIENSE ese estupido en hacer- ya tu sabes." 

Ginny apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano y se rio sarcasticamente. "Claro, Ron. Lo que digas." Lo miro divertida, y al ver la expresion de total espanto en la cara de Ron, solto una sonora carcajada. 

"Que paso con mi inocente hermanita menor, que se sonrojaba y se quedaba muda con la sola mencion del nombre del chico del que estaba enamorada?" pregunto, temblando por la horrible imagen mental que otra vez habia tenido de su nueva hermana nada inocente. 

Ginny termino de reir al fin. "Entro a la adolescencia, hermano. Sabes lo que se siente, no?" 

"Precisamente por eso pregunto..." murmuro el, no muy contento. "Por que no pudimos quedarnos como enanos de 11 años, Gin? La vida era mucho mas simple en ese entonces." 

"Primero que todo, tu nunca fuiste un enano, Ron," comento ella, sonriendo. Pero su expresion cambio al continuar hablando. "A todos nos llega la hora de crecer," replico, con un comentario igualmente filosofico. Abrazandose del brazo de Ron, intento halarlo hacia el claro, pero ahora que no estaba enojada, la adrenalina se habia ido y no tenia tanta fuerza. "Vamos." 

"Ya pensaste que le vas a decir a mama y papa de todo esto? Les va a dar un ataque." 

Ginny se encogio de hombros. "Me figuro que ya deben saber. Con esto de que nos escapamos de la escuela..." Mirando hacia el cielo, por un minuto parecio contemplar su ultima frase. "Ven. Tenemos que encontrar a Harry." Y con eso ambos hermanos se dirigieron de vuelta al claro para continuar con la busqueda.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore guardo la calma, incluso viendo el lado divertido de la situacion, como era usual. A su lado, sin embargo, podia escuchar a Minerva McGonagall suspirar. Ninguno de los dos queria tener que repetir la historia nuevamente. La guardiana de Susan estaba fuera del pais y demoraria un poco en llegar, y habian pensado que los Malfoy serian desinteresados como de costumbre, asi que en verdad esperaban no tener que enfrentarse a ellos hasta que tuvieran de vuelta a los muchachos. 

Pero no, no podian tener tanta suerte. Parece que el curso normal de accion de Lucius Malfoy (hablar pestes de Hogwarts y su director con los mas altos funcionarios del Ministerio cada vez que Draco se quejaba de algo) era muy poco para este caso. No, esto era tan grave que Lucius creyo conveniente apersonarse a la escuela junto con su esposa. Vaya. 

"De que se trata esto, Dumbledore?" pregunto Lucius, su rostro inescrutable como de costumbre. "Como que mi hijo se ecapo? Sabran ustedes lo que le habran hecho, que finalmente se harto de este lugar. Estoy seguro de que puedo convencerlo de que regrese, pero por como lo tratan aqui no me sera facil..." 

Dumbledore tuvo que reir. Los Malfoy a veces parecian demasiado vanos para ser verdad. "Al contrario, Lucius, no se si te agradara saberlo, pero el joven Draco ha estado en una muy buena disposicion estas ultimas semanas. Quiza sea por la influencia de la compañia de la que se ha rodeado." 

A ninguno de los dos Malfoys les gusto el tono en el que Dumbledore dijo eso. "A que compañia se refiere?" pregunto Narcisa, con los ojos entornados. 

El director escucho a Molly Weasley murmurar algo mas atras, y con una sonrisa, continuo hablando. "Al parecer Draco ha estado frecuentando a la joven Ginevra Weasley, y debo decir que su actitud ha cambiado positivamente, de lo cual estoy seguro que todos estamos agradecidos..." 

Lucius, contrario a todas las expectativas, echo la cabeza hacia atras y solto una gran carcajada. "Eso no es posible. Y ahora nos retiramos, mi tiempo es demasiado valioso como para perderlo aqui escuchando a las bromas de un viejo..." 

"Aunque nunca hubiera esperado que la invitara al baile de Navidad, eso tengo que admitirlo..." continuo Dumbledore sin perder el ritmo. Minerva fruncio el ceño. Sabia que Albus prestaba atencion a la vida de sus alumnos, pero estaba empezando a sonar mas como una viejecita chismosa que como el director de la mejor escuela de magia y hechiceria de Europa... 

Lucius se volteo drasticamente hacia su esposa. "Me dijiste que iba a invitar a la hija de Parkinson," murmuro, con filo en su voz. 

Narcisa le devolvio el filo en un cien por ciento. "Eso fue lo que el me dijo," replico, y volteandose hacia Dumbledore, afirmo: "Eso es ridiculo. Draco jamas se asociaria con una... de ellos. Lo criamos mejor que eso." 

"No hay nada malo en mi hija!" exclamo Arthur Weasley desde atras. Soltando a su esposa camino hacia donde estaban los Malfoy, tan decidido que Bill y Molly no lo pudieron detener. Los gemelos parecian querer unirsele pero al final no lo hicieron para no empeorar la situacion. "Y no se que fantasia le haya metido tu hijo a Ginny en la cabeza para lograr que se fuera con el, pero te aseguro que no voy a permitir que se vuelva a acercar a ella...!" 

"Arthur, calmese," intervino la profesora McGonagall. Tomando al sr. Weasley por un brazo, lo llevo otra vez hacia donde su esposa, sus hijos y los Granger estaban observandolo todo. Los Malfoy miraron hacia aquella esquina con desden. Y entonces Narcisa, percatandose de lo que Arthur acababa de decir, se volteo hacia Dumbledore nuevamente. 

"Mi hijo se escapo con esa chiquilla?!" 

El director le sonrio. "Asi es, mi señora. Ayer por la tarde, Draco y Ginevra Weasley salieron de las instalaciones de Hogwarts, acompañados de un gato en una escoba que reconozco su padre le compro hace poco tiempo...?" 

"Deja de inventar cosas!" exclamo Lucius interrumpiendolo. Al parecer su paciencia se agotaba. Ahora fue el quien camino hacia donde estaban los Weasleys, a paso fuerte y con una expresion amenazadora. Bill intento pararse frente a el para detenerlo pero no pudo. "No se que hiciste para lograr esto, Weasley, pero tu y tu pequeña prostituta me la van a pagar bien caro, eso tenlo por seguro..." Parecia querer decir algo mas pero Bill lo agarro por detras antes de que pudiera buscar en su tunica su varita. Gerald se le paro en frente, empujandolo lejos de Arthur, quien estaba siendo retenido por los gemelos. "No me toques!" exclamo, empujando a Gerald hacia atras. "Eres un muggle, no es asi?" Y con una mirada de puro odio se quito a Bill de encima y se dio la vuelta. 

Sacandose el cabello de la cara camino hacia su esposa y la agarro fuertemente por un brazo. "No me voy a quedar aqui para que pongan en ridiculo el nombre de mi familia de esta forma. Y cuando mi hijo," agrego, diciendo esas dos palabras como si le costara pronunciarlas, "aparezca, diganle que me las vere con el despues." Y halando a Narcissa de una forma tan fuerte que obviamente tenia que doler, ambos salieron del salon, Lucius murmurandole a su esposa que toda la culpa era de ella mientras que ella intentaba soltarse y le devolvia las acusaciones. 

Al cerrarse la puerta, todos respiraron mas aliviados. Molly corrio a abrazar a su esposo, llorando asustada, y el, recuperando la calma que lo caracterizaba siempre que no estuviera en la presencia de Lucius Malfoy, le acaricio la espalda tratando de calmarla, asegurandole que sus hijos estarian bien y que todo volveria a la normalidad. Helena fue a asegurarse que su esposo no estaba lastimado, mientras que los gemelos se dejaron caer en un par de sillas y Bill se quedo de pie junto a ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja. 

La profesora McGonagall se volteo hacia el director, quien ya no sonreia, pero tampoco parecia estar desbalanceado de ninguna forma. "Bueno, aunque no lo crean, eso salio mejor de lo que esperaba," comento el, y Minerva no supo si sentirse aliviada o aun mas preocupada de lo que estaba.

* * *

Ron se separo de su hermana al llegar al sendero, y se dirigio al arroyo, queriendo estar lo mas lejos posible de Ginny y el huron y su pequeño "reencuentro amoroso" (ya habia visto mas de su hermana de lo que deseaba ver en toda su vida asi que no iba a acercarse a ellos jamas, si podia evitarlo). Arrodillandose junto a la corriente, sin importarle que se estaba empapando los pantalones, tomo algo de agua entre sus manos y se mojo la cara. 

Que dia habia tenido. Se sentia tan agitado como si hubiera corrido una maraton. Y eso que ni si quiera habian empezado a buscar a Harry en serio. 

Deberian comenzar a buscar, se dijo a si mismo. Harry no debia estar muy lejos de ellos. Simplemente tenian que usar el hechizo ese otra vez, y seguro lo encontrarian, siempre y cuando el no se estuviera moviendo tambien. Pero entendia que todos estaban cansados... no sabia sobre Ginny y Malfoy (ni queria saberlo!), pero Susan, Hermione y el casi no habian dormido la noche anterior por estar siguiendo la pista, y seguramente no estarian un paso mas arriba de ser muertos vivientes en esos momentos. 

Ya que estaba en el asunto, se pregunto donde estaban sus dos compañeras de viaje. Susan probablemente estaba cerca de ahi, comiendo algo, porque no habia desayunado antes de salir del ultimo punto donde habian acampado. O quiza tratando de buscar algun hechizo que pudieran usar para su busqueda. Y Hermione... Hermione seguro estaba en algun lugar... pensando en Harry. 

Ron sacudio su cabeza, tratando de desviarse de ese tema. Con la conversacion de el dia anterior, estaba seguro de que habia convencido a Hermione de que ella y Harry si estaban destinados a enamorarse. Y no estaba seguro de si eso era o no lo que habia querido hacer en primer lugar. Mejor olvidarse de ello hasta que encontraran a Harry. O quiza hasta un rato despues. No queria saber mas del tema. 

Escucho pasos detras de el y no se inmuto en voltearse, pensando que debia ser la susodicha señorita Granger viniendo a hablarle sobre el almuerzo. Pero cuando los pasos se detuvieron junto a el y la persona hablo, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. "Puedo sentarme aqui contigo?" 

Ron alzo la mirada para ver a Susan y se encogio de hombros. "Haz lo que quieras," le respondio, esperando que su tono fuera lo mas "imparcial" posible porque de veras no queria pelear con Susan en esos momentos. 

Susan rapidamente se quito los zapatos, y asegurandose de que no se le mojara la falda, se sento junto a el. Ron miro hacia el otro lado y Susan audiblemente suspiro. "Ron..." 

"No quiero oirlo, si?" dijo el, sin mirarla todavia. "En el lio en el que estamos, lo ultimo que necesito es ponerme a discutir contigo ahora." 

Otro suspiro. Ron no la estaba mirando, pero por el rabillo de los ojos vio como ella tomaba de su lado una pequeña piedrecilla de rio y la examinaba atentamente, callada. Un par de segundos despues, aun rodando la piedra entre sus dedos, parecio encontrar lo que queria decir. "Ron, tienes razon." 

Eso SI que llamo su atencion. No queria admitirlo, pero siempre le habia encantado la forma en que sonaban esas tres palabritas. "Que?" 

"Que tienes razon," repitio ella. Con expresion triste, continuo: "Tan pronto encontremos a Harry... le voy a entregar el Orbe." 

La admision le cayo de sorpresa. Acostumbrado a las mulas necias que tenia por amigos y familiares, no sabia como reaccionar a aquello. Tratando de hayar una explicacion en su cabeza, no le quedo mas que preguntar: "Ah... por que?" 

Susan bajo aun mas la mirada, si es que eso era posible. "Es verdad... estaba siendo egoista. Yo aun recuerdo a mi padre si me esfuerzo... Harry ni siquiera tiene eso. Y ya que el ha pasado por cosas mucho peores que yo, deberia tener algo de empatia. Los Potter eran los dueños, ahora le pertenece a el. No debi haberlo guardado en secreto todo este tiempo." 

Ron la miro, aun digiriendo las palabras. "Eso fue todo lo que yo te dije el dia del baile." 

Susan sonrio, algo nerviosa. "Es que tus palabras me dejaron pensando." Mirando hacia abajo nuevamente, se puso algo palida. "Tu fuiste el primer amigo que tuve... en toda mi vida. Eso es importante para mi. Y ese orbe va a hacer que pierda eso... entonces creo que puedo sacrificarlo." 

Ron tenia que aceptar que estaba viendo a Susan en una nueva luz. O mejor dicho, la estaba viendo en la misma luz que la habia visto cuando la conocio: como una chica timida, retraida, pero de gran corazon. Quiza habia sido muy rapido en cambiar su opinion sobre ella; quiza el tambien se habia cerrado, aunque si creia que lo mejor era que el orbe lo tuviera Harry, pero debio haber prestado atencion al punto de vista de Susan tambien. A pesar de que no estaban en los mejores terminos, los habia ayudado con la busqueda, y ahora estaba dispuesta a olvidarse de sus sentimientos para hacer lo correcto. Ron no estaba seguro de si el habria podido hacer algo asi. 

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Susan se estaba soltando la clavija del collar que sostenia el Orbe de Imago. Con la sonrisa dudosa todavia en su rostro, se lo puso a Ron en las manos. "Quiero que tu se lo des, en cuanto lo encontremos. Me imagino que el tampoco estara muy feliz conmigo." 

El, aun algo sorprendido, se limito a murmurar: "No estoy muy seguro de que el quiera tener esto despues de todo lo que ha pasado." Susan, con la mirada baja nuevamente, asintio con la cabeza. Hermione le habia contado, muy por encima, lo que habia pasado con el Orbe aquella fatidica madrugada. "Pero igual se lo voy a entregar. Gracias," concluyo Ron. Susan le respondio igualmente, y ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, por un rato en el cual Ron continuo observando la pequeña esfera, que ahora brillaba de un color verde intenso que inmediatamente reconocio como el color de los ojos de Harry... y los de Lily Potter. 

"Sabias lo que iba a ocurrir cuando Harry tocara esto?" pregunto, unos segundos despues. 

Susan lo nego con la cabeza. "No. Pero es un instrumento magico... no era nada raro suponer que pasaria algo importante cuando llegara a manos de su legitimo dueño." 

Ron comprendio lo que decia. Y se quedo callado. No sabia que decirle a Susan despues de la conversacion que acababan de tener. "Escucha... no se..." Ella lo miro, paciente. Sabia que no era la persona mas articulada del mundo, y lo comprendia perfectamente, porque ella tampoco lo era. Con un resoplido, Ron se decidio a comenzar otra vez. "Mira: pongamos todo esto en el pasado, si? Olvidemonos de todo esto y enfoquemonos solo en encontrar a Harry. Despues de eso, empezamos de cero. Estas de acuerdo?" 

No necesito responder, porque el brillo en sus ojos la delato. Ron temblo, temiendo que se echara a llorar otra vez. No sabia como tratar a chicas llorando... "Ron, aunque tu no lo pienses asi, eres una increible pesona." La muchacha parecia estar dudando sobre que accion tomar. Pero lo que paso cuando al fin se decidio fue aun peor que el llanto: Susan se acerco a el y le dio un beso en los labios. 

Ron se puso rojo hasta la raiz del cabello y comenzo a tartamudear como un tarado. Nunca ninguna chica habia demostrado ningun tipo de interes en el, salvo Hermione de vez en cuando e incluso eso habia sido mucho para que su cerebro lo manejase. No sabia como reaccionar! Con los ojos muy abiertos intento poner juntas las palabras. "Susan- eh- yo no- digo-" 

Susan lo miro, riendo ligeramente, y con las mejillas sonrosadas. "No te preocupes, Ron. No espero que sientas por mi lo que yo siento por ti. Yo se que a ti te gusta Hermione... y esta bien. Solo queria mostrarte que, por lo menos para mi, eres un chico muy especial." Y con una ultima sonrisa, se levanto del suelo y comenzo a ponerse los zapatos. 

Parecia que Ron queria decir algo mas, pero en ese momento aparecio Hermione, saliendo de entre un par de arboles. Estaba palida y se veia preocupada. "Ron...?" murmuro, al verlo sentado ahi. Y se saco de el cuello el collar en del cual colgaba el anillo que habia comprado para Navidad. 

Normalmente era de color morado. Ahora brillaba de un color verde intenso. 

Ron inmediatamente se miro la mano derecha y vio que el suyo tambien brillaba en forma similar. Poniendose de pie, paso junto a Susan, que lo miraba todo atenta, deteniendose frente a Hermione, que parecia estar a punto de caer al piso de la preocupacion. "Que-?" 

"Creo que ya esta en Godric's Hollow," lo corto ella, mirandolo casi a punto de llorar. 

Entendiendo claramente que eso queria decir "tenemos que buscarlo ya", Ron asintio con la cabeza y corrio a decirle a su hermana y a Malfoy que iban a hacer el hechizo y a partir tan pronto fuera posible.

* * *

Habia tenido que caminar como un kilometro para llegar, porque no era posible aparecerse ahi, asi que el Autobus tuvo que dejarlo fuera del valle, justo donde los hechizos de proteccion se lo permitian. A Harry no le molestaba en realidad, porque era de dia asi que sabia que no corria ningun peligro, pero no estaba muy bien alimentado que digamos y se canso muy facilmente. 

Ahora que finalmente estaba dentro, no sabia como sentirse. La magia se sentia en el aire... era obvio que nunca un muggle habia pisado ese sitio. 

...Y sin embargo... todo estaba muerto. 

Harry camino alrededor del area. No habian muchas casas, parecia un sitio muy privado. Las casas se veian muy viejas... algunas estaban algo dañadas, pero la mayoria parecian ser habitables al menos. Pero no habia ni un alma en ellas, estaban completamente abandonadas. Se habian ido todos, asustados del lugar, despues de lo ocurrido ese 31 de octubre?, se pregunto Harry. O habian sido asesinados como sus padres durante el regimen de terror de Voldemort? 

Se tomo su tiempo observando cada una de las casas, mirando cada detalle que le podia decir que clase de personas habian vivido ahi. La mayoria debian haber sido ricos o por lo menos con algo de dinero, penso, porque las casas se veian bastante arregladas. Habian familias grandes, lo sabia porque habian casas de muchas habitaciones; y habian casas pequeñas de un piso, que seguro pertenecian a recien casados o familias con pocos hijos. 

Todas parecian las viviendas de familias respetables; eso lo sabia por sus jardines. Era algo que habia aprendido de los Dursleys contra su voluntad-- toda familia que quiere demostrar que es respetable, debia tener un gran jardin. No podria decir si fingian ser respetables, como sus tios, o si de verdad lo eran, ya que el estado de los jardines era deprecable, despues de tantos años de abandono. Si sabia con certeza que muchas habian sido familias amorosas, porque tenian en su porche mecedoras y columpios, pequeñas casitas para aves e incluso habia visto un par que tenian pequeños pozos de los deseos. 

Una por una las examino, como esperando que le hablaran. Que le contaran una historia que, aunque no era tan antigua, era legendaria. La historia de un amor tan grande y tan poderoso, que habia derrotado al mal mas grande, y sin embargo, como no todas las historias son felices, habia tenido un final tragico. Una historia que por los ultimos quince años habia trascendido las barreras de la magia y la realidad y se habia convertido en algo tan tangible que habia definido quien era y quien seria Harry Potter por el resto de su vida. 

Con indecision continuo explorando el lugar, escuchando las voces en el viento hasta que se encontro frente a un lote baldio, apenas y algo relleno con escombros de lo que solia ser una casa. Y tan pronto sus ojos se posaron sobre el lugar, el viento dejo de murmurar en su oido. 

Era de figurarse. Habia venido a buscar respuestas... y nadie iba a darselas. 

Con un suspiro entrecortado, se dejo caer de rodillas frente al lote. Estuvo asi por un tiempo indefinido... unos minutos, quiza unas horas. Y despues, colocandose en una posicion fetal, con la cabeza oculta tras sus piernas, lloro.

* * *

Cuando lo encontraron, fue como volver a ver el sol despues de un largo invierno. 

Ninguno queria admitirlo (excepto tal vez Malfoy), pero habian comenzado a perder las esperanzas. Por alguna razon, la luz de el hechizo que usaban para buscarlo comenzo a desvanecerse cuando volaban sobre un pequeño pueblo muggle. Al principio pensaron que era posible que Harry estuviera alli, pero no tenia sentido-- como se esconderia un mago, volando en una escoba, en su tunica de quidditch y en el estado de animo en el que se encontraba, en un pueblito muggle? 

La hipotesis mas valida que tenian era que por el apuro en partir tras Harry, se habian equivocado en alguna parte del hechizo y por eso el efecto estaba disminuyendo poco a poco. Y ya que no podian confiar mas en la precision del hechizo, decidieron circular el area. Finalmente encontraron el valle y ni Hermione ni Ron podian explicarselo a los otros, pero ambos sabian que ese era el lugar; esas eran las mismas montañas que habian visto por la ventana ese dia que conocieron a Lily Potter. 

Y asi, dejandolo todo atras, se aproximaron hacia el valle con cautela. 

Ron fue el primero en verlo; apenas se distinguia entre los escombros, una figura oscura acurrucada junto a un lote vacio. 

Y la cautela se fue al demonio. 

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de alzar la mirada. Con sus ojos aun rojos por las lagrimas y la falta de sueño, vio como se acercaban, casi en camara lenta, y en el momento penso que era una alucinacion. _Ahora si me volvi loco_, penso. No habia forma de que Ron y Hermione estuvieran alli, y mucho menos con Ginny, Susan Bones y Malfoy a sus espaldas. No, era un sueño, de seguro. Harry se habia escapado justamente para alejarlos del peligro. Ellos no podian haberlo encontrado... 

Hermione lloraba. Ron estaba muy palido, pero con cada paso recuberaba algo de tinte. Parecian estar exclamando algo, pero Harry apenas podia escuchar sus voces. Habia pasado una eternidad alli, donde el silencio solo lo rompia el sonido de sus sollozos; era logico que el repentino barullo le sonara extraño. O quiza solo lo habia sentido como una eternidad. Quiza solo habia estado en ese estado unos minutos. Todo se sentia surreal... 

Nada se sintio tan real como tener a Hermione en sus brazos y tener sus labios en los suyos. 

Ron, que habia llegado primero a Harry, cayendo de rodillas junto a el, se puso de pie cuando su mejor amiga, a quien de ahora en adelante se referiria cariñosamente como "la Reina del Drama," hizo lo mismo una centesima de segundo despues. Ron se limpio el pantalon y se dio la vuelta, cruzandose de brazos. Estaba feliz por haber encontrado a Harry, pero su felicidad no llegaba a tales extremos como para poder presenciar la muestra de afecto de sus dos amigos sin sentirse algo irritado. A sus demas compañeros, sin embargo, no les parecia nada mal. Susan sonreia, a Ginny le brillaban los ojos como si estuviera imaginandose la tunica que se iba a poner para la boda, y Malfoy tenia los ojos muy abiertos y su boca se abria y se cerraba continuamente; su expresion se parecia tanto a la de un pescado, que Ron estaba seguro de que en otras circunstancias se habria caido al piso de la risa al verlo. 

"Esto es nuevo," dijo el rubio, su expresion cambiando poco a poco hasta quedarse en una sonrisa tan burlona que cualquiera diria que le acababan de anunciar que de ese momento en adelante celebrarian su cumpleaños todos los dias. "Y yo que pensaba que toda esa basura que le inventamos a esa tipa Skeeter era original! Vaya, quien lo habria pensado..." 

Ginny le dio a su hermano un golpe en el brazo. "Ron!" A el no le dolio mucho, pero igual se quejo. "Por que no me lo habias dicho?!" prosiguio ella, los destellos en sus ojos convirtiendose en fuegos artificiales. "Ron, esto es ENORME! Es por esto que se pelearon?" 

"Que? Por ESTO andaban los tres como perritos tristes toda la semana?" exclamo Malfoy, soltando una carcajada. "Se pelearon por la Sangre Sucia?! Que patetico... y que mal gusto tienen los dos!" 

Ron se puso muy rojo y apreto los puños como si quisiera soltarle un puñetazo a Malfoy, pero se abstuvo por la conversacion que habia tenido con Ginny unas horas atras. 

"No es eso," le respondio a su hermana, ignorando a Malfoy por mas dificil que fuera. "Es que insisten en decirme que son solo amigos." Se dio la vuelta y apunto con un dedo a la pareja. "Dime, ese beso te parece de amigos?" 

Ginny los observo con un ojo critico. No habia nada de extremo en la forma en la que se besaban, por lo menos nada como la lujuria que siempre habia entre Draco y ella misma. Estaban abrazados fuertemente, ella practicamente en su regazo con sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de el; pero en eso no habia nada nuevo... Hermione le habia explicado meses atras que a ella le gustaba demostrarle a Harry la cercania y calor que los Dursleys nunca le habian dado. Sin embargo habia algo, quiza la forma en que el la apretaba contra si, como queriendo probar mas y mas de su boca, para asegurarse de que era verdad, que estaba alli con el; o la forma en que ella pasaba las manos por su cabello negro, suave y reconfortantemente, como queriendo decirle que todo estaria bien, que mientras ella estuviera en sus brazos nada podria pasarle... Si, definitivamente detras de ese beso habian muchos sentimientos. 

"Claro que no," contesto al fin a la pregunta de su hermano. "Y se separaran algun dia? Estoy casi segura de que necesitaran oxigeno tarde o temprano..." 

La conversacion cambio de rumbo despues de eso. Draco, que habia pasado por todas las expresiones faciales conocidas por la humanidad, finalmente se dio cuenta de que por mas burlas que podia sacar de la relacion de Potter y Granger, nada mas verlos de vez en cuando besuqueandose por ahi le produciria unas horribles ganas de vomitar. Con una mueca agarro a Ginny por el codo y la llevo al sendero que habia detras de las casas. 

Ron se cruzo de brazos y se dirigio a explorar el valle. Susan lo siguio unos segundos despues. Harry y Hermione se quedaron frente al terreno valdio de la casa de los Potter por un largo rato; a veces el lloraba en el hombro de ella, en desesperacion, y ella le murmuraba palabras de aliento al oido; otras veces, era ella la que lloraba en el hombro de el, aliviada por haberlo encontrado, y el la apretaba contra su pecho, para asegurarle que estaba alli, que estaba bien y que no habia otra cosa que quisiera mas que tenerla en sus brazos para siempre.

* * *

La gargola se hizo a un lado y los dos profesores entraron al despacho, tunicas negras ondeando tras ellos. El Director, que estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo algo que parecia un mapa, los saludo con su usual sonrisa, pero con una expresion no tan divertida. 

"Ah, Minerva, Severus. Que tenemos?" 

La profesora McGonagall se dirigio a el con su severo rostro colmado de preocupacion. "Parece que Potter y los demas ya se encontraron, Albus." 

Dumbledore asintio con la cabeza y enrollo el pergamino que tenia frente a el, como si le acabaran de decir justo lo que estaba tratando de encontrar en la escritura. "Mm-hm, ya veo. Cual es la situacion, entonces?" 

"Parece que estan todos sanos y salvos," continuo la profesora. De cuando en cuando apretaba sus manos con nerviosismo y su voz temblaba. No era muy usual que demostraba el cariño que le tenia a esos muchachos, pero en momentos como este se hacia obvio lo mucho que queria a sus alumnos favoritos. "Llevan mucho tiempo ahi." 

"Es posible que planeen dejar ese sitio pronto, Minerva?" pregunto el Director, con un gesto pensativo. 

"No lo se. Es posible. Pero Albus-" 

"Entonces tendremos que esperar que decidan volver. No podemos sacarlos de alli antes de tiempo," finalizo, con una voz decidida. Si los iban a buscar en ese momento, entonces toda la idea de dejarlos irse habria sido por nada. Todavia podian lograr algo de todo esto si tan solo tenian paciencia y dejaban que esos chicos siguieran sus propios instintos... 

"Director," la voz profunda del Profesor Snape interrumpio sus pensamientos. 

"Dime, Severus," replico Dumbledore. 

Hubo silencio por unos cuantos segundos. Snape tomo entonces una bocanada de aire antes de hablar. McGonagall cerro sus ojos y apreto sus manos muy fuerte, como si no quisiera escuchar lo que el maestro de Pociones iba a decir. Dumbledore se inclino un poco sobre su escritorio. 

"No estan solos, señor." 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Albus Dumbledore parecio sorprendido; no era una reaccion grandiosa, pero fue lo suficientemente inquietante como para angustiar aun mas a la Profesora de Transfiguracion. El Director se puso de pie, colocando el mapa dentro de un cajon de su escritorio, y con una calma que seguro no sentia, dada la situacion, se dirigio a los dos profesores, que esperaban sus ordenes en silencio. 

"Minerva, habla con los padres y explicales que los muchachos ya estan localizados. Severus..." Y con una mirada que le comunico al profesor mas de lo que sus palabras harian, concluyo: "Contacta a la Orden. Avisales lo ocurrido y que se apresonen a Hogwarts lo mas pronto posible. Los necesito a todos aqui antes de tomar un curso de accion." 

Ambos profesores asintieron y prontamente se retiraron de la oficina.

* * *

Un tiempo despues, todos estaban de pie frente al terreno de la casa de los Potter. Ron, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, hizo la pregunta que todos deseaban formular: 

"Asi que... volvemos a Hogwarts?" 

Todos se voltearon a ver a Harry, que miraba hacia el frente con los ojos perdidos. Fue unos segundos despues que les respondio. "Todavia no." Todos asintieron, comprendiendo, excepto Draco, que murmuro algo sobre ovejas y falta de decision y se separo del grupo. 

Hermione, que estaba agarrada del brazo de Harry, le dio un apreton. "Al menos deberiamos avisarles a nuestros padres que estamos bien." 

"Mama debe estarse volviendo loca," aseguro Ginny, abrazandose a si misma para darse calor. El ambiente se estaba poniendo extrañamente frio para esa epoca del año. 

"Yo no tengo por que seguirte, Potter!" exclamo Malfoy desde unos metros mas atras. "Yo me voy de regreso." Ginny le dirigio una mirada fuerte pero el no se dio por aludido. 

Harry tomo aire y con aparente dificultad despego su mirada del terreno hacia sus amigos. "Odio decir esto, pero Malfoy tiene razon. No quiero que tengan problemas por mi culpa. Si quieren regresar, haganlo." 

Hermione tomo con su mano derecha la izquierda de Harry y lo miro de una forma que hizo que el corazon del desgraciado muchacho se saltara un latido. "No voy a irme de tu lado," dijo, con tanta conviccion que nadie volveria a hacerle esa pregunta otra vez. 

Ron los observo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. "Bueno, ya que no hay nada mejor que hacer..." Su sonrisa disminuyo pero su expresion no se hizo menos sincera. "Ya estamos en problemas de todas formas. Lo que tu digas lo haremos, compadre." 

Susan asintio igualmente. "Yo tambien me quedo." 

Ginny se cruzo de brazos, seria, pero con los ojos brillando de forma conspiradora. "Igual yo. No puedo enfrentarme a mama sola! Necesito que Ron este alli para que ella pueda regañarlo por darme un mal ejemplo y por permitirme escaparme en primer lugar." 

"Hey!" exclamo Ron, indeciso sobre si debia ponerse rojo por el poco respeto que le tenian o palido porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que esa iba a ser exactamente la reaccion que iba a tener su madre. 

Al oir las palabras de sus compañeros, Harry se sintio muy... liviano. Definitivamente sus amigos eran lo mejor que tenia en su vida y en ese momento los aprecio mas que nunca. No sabia que habia hecho para hacerse de amigos que lo seguirian incluso si lo mas probable era que terminaran muy mal. Sin saber que decir, Harry sonrio agradecido. No era una sonrisa completamente feliz... al menos no podia serlo mientras estuviera parado en el lugar donde sus padres murieron por culpa suya... pero era un comienzo. Al verlo sonreir debilmente, Hermione lo abrazo y Ginny se acerco e hizo lo mismo. 

Cuando se separaron (dos segundos despues de que Draco comenzo a actuar como que lloraba), Harry y Hermione se acercaron a Ron. "Esto quiere decir que nos perdonas?" pregunto Harry. 

Ron arqueo las cejas y se paso una mano por la nuca. "Ah... en realidad no. Eso va a tomar un tiempo. Mi orgullo, saben?" Harry y Hermione fruncieron el ceño, pues no sabian si era en serio o en broma. Entonces Ron sonrio. "Pero me alegra que hayan dejado de mentirse a ustedes mismos," continuo, mirando fijamente a donde sus amigos tenian sus manos unidas. Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron un poco pero no ofrecieron mas comentarios. 

"Vaya! Quien habria dicho que pudieras ser tan maduro, Weasley?!" exclamo Malfoy desde atras, donde estaba pateando piedras por puro aburrimiento. 

Ron se puso todo rojo en un parpadeo. "Tu callate, huron!" grito, y todos rieron, contentos porque ya habia terminado el momento de tension emocional. 

"Y hablando de hurones," comenzo Harry. "Que diablos hace Malfoy aqui?" 

Ron iba a responder cuando el crujido de hojas y ramas secas a lo lejos lo interrumpio. Todos callaron y buscaron el origen del ruido. Sonaba como pisadas. Acaso habia alguien mas alli? 

Al fin divisaron una silueta oscura cerca de la base de las montañas. Estaba lejos y de espaldas a ellos, asi que Harry no pudo distinguirla bien. Pero esa era una figura que Ron y Hermione podrian reconocer incluso cuando no les estaba dando la cara. 

Peter Pettigrew.  
  


_I put a shield upon you_  
_I didn't mean to hurt you_  
_I would have only poisoned your mind_  
_never meant to make you cry_

_I never thought that the time and the distance_  
_between us made you so much colder._  
_I'll carry the world on my shoulders_

-- The Rasmus, "Guilty."

* * *

**notitas de cali-chan!**

bueno, eh... ha pasado mas de un año, lo se. no tengo excusa esta vez. en serio, tienen que hacerse a la idea de que soy una escritora lenta, no tengo remedio... a este paso terminare mi primera novela cuando tenga ochenta años. 

sobre este capitulo no tengo mucho que comentar. la cancion al principio representa los sentimientos de ron, y la del final los sentimientos de harry. y es que me he pasado oyendolas y oyendolas y oyendolas por los ultimos- que?- tres? cuatro meses? y finalmente me dieron la inspiracion. como vieron, estuvo bastante dramatico. no es mi culpa, son ellos los que no se dejan escribir como debieran. haha. como habia pasado ya demasiado tiempo y los dos o tres miembros de mi club de fans no quieren mas que matarme, decidi postear este chap. sin editar, ya que manuel anda ocupado y yo no queria hacerlos esperar mas. imagino que debe haber como un millon de errores garrafales; disculpenme, tan pronto este lista la version editada la voy a repostear. 

otra cosa: a estas alturas, ya orbe va cuesta abajo. es posible que solamente tenga 12 capitulos, o bien, dependiendo del tamaño de la parte 12, tal vez serian solamente 11 capitulos y un largo epilogo. lo que quiere decir que yep, en el proximo capitulo va a pasar TODO. vayan mentalizandose para decirle bye-bye a la historia... se que a mi me va a costar demasiado dejarla ir... pero feh, para eso esta la secuela! SI SEÑORES, hay continuacion. errr... algun dia... 

al momento en que escribo esto, orbe tiene exactamente 150 reviews. wow! a nueve capitulos, eso es como... mas de quince reviews por capitulo! (disculpen mi falta de exactitud, no tengo una calculadora a la mano y soy mala en los calculos mentales-- vaya ingeniera que sere...). me quieren, de verdad me quieren! gracias a todos, no saben lo feliz que me hace que se interesen por mi fic, especialmente si es tan malo como este... 

**storm**: tengo un millon de fics sin terminar, pero no por que quiero, sino porque no tengo tiempo. o porque en pleno proceso de escritura, mi musa decide irse de vacaciones. lo cual no es divertido para nada. sorry! no es que quiera ser cruel con mi lentitud! no te aconsejo que te quedes en un solo lugar esperandolo, claro. me agrada que notes el desarrollo de ginny, y es que asi lo quise hacer, poquito a poquito, a medida que la influencia de draco se iba imponiendo mas y mas. y lol, si quieres adoptar a draco, pues pefecto!, nada mas que me lo tienes que prestar para el siguiente capitulo. gracias por el review! 

**hermi12**: calma mujer, que dije que ron iba a cambiar de parecer sobre alguien, no que se iban a casar! ojo que lo que paso en este capitulo no quiere decir que vayan a terminar juntos-- relax, en serio. la escena de este capitulo es un poquito mas fuerte, pero no mucho porque yo no soy buena para escribir escenas de ese tipo... -_blink, blink-_ y ahora que me fijo, siempre hay alguien que los interrumpe! hmmm, tendre que hacer algo sobre eso en la continuacion. amigos que se besan, pues eso, son amigos, y se besan. mas bien como que no han definido que clase de relacion es la que tienen. ya veremos como sigue eso mas adelante... y para que no digas que nunca escribo nada r/hr, ahi te deje la primera viñeta de "tritatos" (que por cierto, muy bien que te haya gustado ). como siempre, gracias por tus comentarios! 

**snmh**: genial que te guste mi fic, aunque asumo que si leiste este capitulo, has tenido que sufrir con todo el h/hr que hubo. lo siento por eso, pero h/hr es mi pareja favorita y creo que a estas alturas es bastante obvio hacia donde se dirije el fic. sin embargo, si le tengo cariño a la pareja r/hr (como se notaba al principio del fic) y hasta el momento he escrito un fic sobre ellos, o mas bien sobre ron-- es una viñeta de mi serie de historias "tritatos" que puedes encontrar aqui mismo bajo mi perfil de autora. si quieres leerla para que no te haga tanto año el h/hr en este capitulo... que bien que te guste mi draco/gin y gracias por comentar 

**gwen**: oh, everybody loves draco! (excepto yo, al parecer...) es fantastico que te guste mi pareja draco/gin. como me cuesta escribirla! sobre hermione cambiando de opinion y escogiendo a ron, pues-- lo veo dificil. yo pienso que esta claro que ella siente algo por ron, y algo muy bonito pero si lo comparas con lo que siente por harry, la balanza no duda en irse al lado mas pesado (ergo, el capitulo anterior). como a los demas, y para que vean que tambien me gusta la pareja r/hr (aunque no tanto como la h/hr), te dirijo a la viñeta que escribi sobre ron y que tiene bastante de ellos dos, se llama "tritatos" y esta hecha especialmente porque soy fan de ron y porque los r/hr-fans se lo merecen gracias por el review. 

**uruviel**: tres años ya, de hecho! soy lenta, que puedo decir? maravilloso que te guste mi draco/ginny, son una parejita muy interesante. gracias por comentar! 

**elyon**: eeek!, si, fue un año, en realidad. ojala que no te haya dado nada por la espera! me encanta que te guste mi draco/ginny y mil gracias por dejarme un review! 

**carlos**: gracias! sabes? casi me da una cosa cuando lei ootp y me di cuenta de que ginny, de hecho, se parecia bastante a MI ginny. o por lo menos a la imagen mental que tengo de mi ginny (que no la haya podido escribir aun en todo su espectro es caso aparte). encuentro a hermione muy facil de escribir, casi tanto como ron. y en cuanto a tus expectativas, claro que se cuales son y espero que de acuerdo a ellas estes conforme con este capitulo- van dando pasitos de bebe el uno hacia el otro, pero creo que estoy llegando al punto que queria hacer desde un principio-- que los sentimientos estaban alli desde un principio y que aunque todavia no se "dan cuenta", la transicion no sera nada drastica. gracias, millones de gracias por dejarme un review, tus comentarios siempre me ayudan 

**bratty**: no problem! y mi draco es tan fanon!draco como se puede, cosa que, a decir verdad, no termina de gustarme. a mi me GUSTA el canon!draco. me gusta mucho mas de malo, egoista y malcriado que de angel caido que busca volver a subir al cielo. pero igual, con canon!draco no se puede escribir nada que sirva asi que fanon!draco sera. gracias por los comments! 

**anonimo**: podrias dejar tu nombre/nickname la proxima vez? me gusta conocer algo a mis lectores, es mas personal me agrada que te guste mi fic y si, me gusta bastante el d/g aunque sus posibilidades en el canon sean casi nulas. ya esta el proximo! demorado, pero al fin. gracias por el review!****

**nisa**: perdon! soy lenta! siempre intento escribir mas rapido pero es que no me sale. calidad sobre cantidad, o al menos eso pienso yo. gracias por dejarme un review! 

**mirelle**: esa carita corta los reviews. yo ya me acostumbre a no usarla, haha. en fin, la intencion es lo que cuenta. que bien que te guste mi fic, gracias! 

**sarameliss**: wow, si hay algo que no deja de sorprenderme, es que los que no son fans de la pareja h/hr (que son la mayoria) lean mi fic. me parece increible, y no sabes el honor que es para mi que bien que mi ficcie te guste a pesar de eso, y MUCHISIMAS gracias por leerlo! que pareja te gusta a ti? porque tengo una viñeta r/hr, se llama "tritatos", solo en caso de que prefieras esa pareja. gracias por el review! 

**rosana**: gracias! me alegra que te guste! 

**thuringwethil**: y yo pensaba que yo era la unica que leia fics a esas horas! bueno, te puedo decir a estas alturas que el fic probablemente no sera r/hr (como debes haber visto en este capitulo), pero igual espero que lo sigas leyendo! son principalmente los fans r/hr los que mas me pueden ayudar, para hacer mi h/hr creible... me fascina, igualmente, que te guste mi d/g. gracias por comentar! 

**romy**: me encanta que te guste mi fic y mi estilo. sientete libre de dejar reviews cuando quieras. gracias! 

**ximenix**: que bien que te guste gracias por el review! 

**vane**: sorry por la demora, pero espero que todavia estes pendiente de este fic. fantastico que te haya gustado gracias por tus comentarios. 

gracias tambien a todos los que me escribieron mails... en especial **sahela** que me dio unos consejos fabulosos que le agradezco demasiado. no se si los puse bien en practica, pero lo intente. me cuesta quitar las descripciones, porque cuando empece a escribir dependia demasiado del dialogo y al proponerme cambiar eso, creo que me sobrepase con la descripcion. trabajare en ello, de todas formas, y en los otros puntos. el del idioma me va a costar un poquito porque no se si lo sabes pero yo soy de panama, y aqui aunque hablamos español, la influencia de una infinidad de otros idiomas es unica, asi que me cuesta escribir "universalmente." ademas de que asisto a una universidad de los estados unidos, doy mis clases en ingles y por ende casi siempre pienso en ingles... mil, MIL gracias por la critica constructiva, es justo lo que necesitaba. 

anda, yo creo que ocupe mas espacio en los reviews que en el propio capitulo. gracias a todos! con respecto a cuando tendre listo el proximo capitulo, sere realista: no creo que sea muy pronto. no solo estoy ocupada con la universidad, sino que en diciembre me voy a mudar para los estados unidos y probablemente tenga cero tiempo para escribir. pero no me maten aun! les prometo que hare lo mejor que pueda. 

otra vez gracias por leer, y dejenme sus comentarios! nos veremos en el 11, un capitulo que ciertamente estara lleno de accion y de drama.


End file.
